Varsity Viper
by pajama pants5
Summary: Sophia Marie is the younger sister of Randy Orton. Season two of NXT just began and most of the rookies seem down to earth, except for a man named Alex Riley. Will Sophia end up falling for the Varsity Villain? Or will his cocky demeanor push her away? And what about this British brute named Wade Barrett? All Sophia can do is hope she picks her friends in the right places...
1. Sophia Marie Orton

**Hey everyone! This is my first WWE fanfic! Hopefully I get some good reviews, but this is just a tester to see how I do. I'm going to need reviews so I know if I should continue this or not. Or if you want to give me constructive criticism or just anything! Hope you guys like the first chapter! :)**

**Summary : Sophia Marie rolls with the boys. She's the only female wrestler that completes against the toughest males, and is the younger sister to none other than the Viper himself, Randy Orton. Sophia grew up in the WWE since her father, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, brought her to her first show 24 years ago. Season two of NXT is underway and most of the rookies seem down to earth. Except for one named Alex Riley. With Sophia's career at her peak and the new group 'Nexus' taking the WWE by storm, can see handle all the drama? But more importantly, will she end up falling for a certain Varsity Villain?**

**Enjoy!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

"Sophia!"

Ferocious knocks echoed into the dimly lit room of the Monaco Hotel in San Francisco, California. The occupant of the room, Sophia Marie Orton, groggily rolled over in her cotton sheets, shoving her face into the pillow, blocking out the noise.

"Sophia! Open this door! We have to get going! If we're late again Vince is going to have our heads!"

The bangs and knocks continued to the point where Sophia's head began to throb. Why couldn't they just let her sleep? She grabbed the nearest pillow slammed it on top of her head, praying to God that the noise would stop. Which it didn't.

"I'll give you five seconds to open the door! If it's not open I'm leaving you here at the hotel and you can drive yourself to the arena!"

Once again, the young 24 year old groaned, sitting herself up on the bed. The pillow that was once covering her head had fallen onto her lap at the sudden movement. The simple white blankets were tangled like spider webs around her legs, frustrating her when she tried to move.

"Okay! Hold on a minute!" Sophia yelled back at the voice.

She twisted the blankets in every which way, attempting to untangle herself within them. The sheets on the other hand, were not as cooperative. No matter how hard Sophia attempted to free herself from their grasp, it seemed they only held on tighter.

"UGH!"

The man at the door raised his eyebrows at the frustrated grunt coming from the other side of the door. He crossed his arms and continued to listen to the desperate noise from the room. To him, it sounded like someone was having a wrestling match with the bed. He heard a final loud thud before footsteps approached the door.

The handle clicked with access and the door creaked with protest. Low and behold stood a very tired looking Sophia. Her dirty blonde hair was sticking out in several directions from her disheveled ponytail. She wore no make-up, which didn't hide the redness on her face. The shirt she wore was wrinkled and her tight booty shorts she used as pajamas stuck to her skin like they were vacuum sealed.

The man glanced over the young female's shoulder and into the hotel room. The sheets that were supposed to be on the bed were twisted and thrown onto the floor in a bundled mess white.

He smirked and looked directly into Sophia's deep blue eyes.

"Look's like you had your own wrestling match with the bed… and with the way you look I'd say they won…"

Sophia glared at the older man and opened the door wider, allowing him access to the room.

"Shut up Randal." She said coldly.

Randy Orton only smiled as he walked into his little sister's destroyed room. Sophia closed the door and walked over to her bed, falling down on it with a loud thump.

"Ohhhhh no. Come you have to get up. We're already running late after your little tussle with the bed. Get up. Let's go."

Randy grabbed his sister's arm and started to pull her in an attempt to make her sit up. She tugged back with what little energy she had but she was no match for Randy's large muscles. He was able to prop Sophia up on the bed so she was looking directly into his icy blue eyes.

She gave him an angry look and squirmed out of Randy's grasp. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn, stretching out her muscles in the process. Sophia stood up straight and made her way over to the other side of the room to grab her bag. She held up the black suitcase with her right hand and looked back over to her brother, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Ok… let's go." She said.

Randy raised his eyebrow and took another good, long look at his baby sister.

"You're not wearing that to the arena."

"And why not?" Sophia protested with a sassy tone.

"Because you look horrible. At least fix your hair and brush your teeth." He told her, tossing her hairbrush from the night stand.

Sophia caught it with ease and glared at her brother.

"Gee thanks. Every girl just loves to hear that." She said sarcastically. "What are you my mother?"

"No, but if you keep acting like a six year old I can act like one."

Sophia sighed and turned her back on the man standing by her bed. She made her way to the bathroom and began to brush her hair. The tangles and knots fought with the brush to the point where Sophia slammed her brush down on the counter and put her hair up in another ponytail, only this one was a little nicer.

She brushed and flossed her teeth before she used her mouthwash. Once satisfied that she looked good enough to leave, she grabbed her things and walked back out into the room where Randy was waiting impatiently for her.

"Better?" Sophia said agitated.

"Not really. But I guess it works." Randy smirked and shrugged his shoulders, motioning for her to give him the bag.

Sophia scowled and handed it over to her brother.

"You know… you're so obnoxious…" She said as she walked to the door.

"I know. You tell me all the time."

Randy held the door open for his sister and took one last glance back into the room, making sure she didn't forget anything. After checking the room over, he shut the door and carried her bags down the hall until he reached another door. He knocked on it, much lighter than he had with Sophia's door, and waited only a few short moments until the handle clicked.

Standing at the door was a tall, muscular man wearing a 'Priceless' shirt with a pair of blue jeans and athletic sneakers. The man took a long hard glance at Sophia, studying her wardrobe choice. He smirked and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"You were never a morning person."

"Not today Ted… not today…" Sophia said shaking her head. She had barely gotten any sleep last night because of the autograph signing that packed a full house. She unfortunately didn't get home until late at night, causing her to get almost no sleep.

"Sorry Soph." Ted DiBiase apologized. He turned his head around to someone sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the back. "Cody! They're ready! Let's go!"

Ted reached behind the door and grabbed his already packed suitcase, pulling the door open wider to it would fit through. Cody Rhodes followed closely behind, wheeling his luggage behind him.

"Hey Soph." Cody greeted politely.

"Hey Cody."

The four members of Legacy traveled down the hallway until the reached the service elevator. They were barely able fit their rather large body's and tightly packed suitcases into the elevator comfortably, but somehow they managed. The doors dinged when they reached the ground floor.

The lobby was packed with people, mainly wrestlers and the work staff. They were all hustling about, signing out of the hotel and waiting for their designated rides.

Randy led the way to the front doors of the hotel, with Sophia, Ted and Cody following closely behind. They were all greeted with 'heys', 'hellos', and 'good mornings'. Sophia wasn't really paying much attention. It wasn't that she didn't like the guys, it was just she was too tired to respond or even care about the familiar faces surrounding the room.

"Well hello to you too."

Sophia turned her head to the side to locate where the voice was coming from. There standing by the wall was none other then Y2J, Chris Jericho. He began to make his way over to the young women with his arms wide open.

"Oh, sorry Chris. I'm so out of it this morning." She said returning the older man's hug. He only chuckled.

"Yeah I see that. Late night?"

"Oh yea… sometimes I wish the fans hated me…" Sophia joked.

Jericho laughed and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Trust me it's not as appealing as it looks." Chris's pearly white smile gleamed in the light of the lobby, causing Sophia to smile back. "I'll see you at the arena kid."

She only nodded her head at Chris and gave him one last quick hug before heading out the door with the other Legacy members. They may not be together on TV anymore, but the four of them grew up together. They would always be known as Legacy when they were around eachother.

Sophia finally caught up with the others who were stuffing all their luggage in the trunk of the rental car. Once everything was packed and Ted somehow managed to close the trunk, everyone hopped in. Randy slid in the drivers seat with Ted next to him. Sophia and Cody sat in the back.

Ted kicked the AC on and sat back in his chair, allowing the cool air to wash over him.

"Why do we always end up sitting in the back?" Cody whined from behind Ted.

"Because you two are the youngest. Just let the big boys sit in the front kiddies." Ted teased, flipping his wrist, signaling to the two to lean back in the back seat.

"Oh please, you're only two years older than me.

"What? What was that? I'm older than you? What?" Ted placed his hand next to his ear and pretended to have trouble hearing his best friend.

Randy was in the front seat laughing as he drove down the highway.

"Oh, really mature Teddy. Real mature." Sophia said, attempting to help out Cody.

"Don't you start now munchkin. You're the youngest out of all of us… don't make me take off this belt." Ted threatened, lifting up his shirt to reveal his leather strap belt.

Sophia burst out laughing at Ted's humor, he was always the one to say the strangest things. Randy and Cody on the other hand were more laid back and reserved, while Ted and Sophia were the more outgoing of the two.

Sophia had know Ted and Cody since birth. Her father 'Cowboy' Bob Orton worked with their fathers, hence forcing them to grow up together. Of course Randy was the oldest at age 30. Ted was next at 27, followed by Cody who was 25, and finally the baby of Legacy, Sophia, at 24. Not only was she the youngest, but she was the only girl out of their families that wanted to wrestle.

She followed in her brother's footsteps and started out at OVW. Once Randy made it into the business, he put in a good word for his younger sister to Mr. McMahon, and once she was old enough, she signed a five year contract for the WWE. Sophia started out in Diva's wrestling, but her impressive skills proved that she was ready and able to work with the guys. She was now one of wrestling's top superstars.

Luckily, the arena was close to the hotel, so it didn't take long for the four to arrive. Randy pulled in relatively close to the back doors of the Staples Center. Randy parked the renal car and shut off the engine. Everyone hopped out and grabbed their own luggage from the trunk.

"I'll grab your stuff." Cody told Sophia, who was just about to pull her suitcase out of the back.

"Thanks Codes."

Cody was always the southern gentleman. He always offered to carry Sophia things, or any lady's things for that matter. He was much more soft spoken than the others, which was a total flip difference from the character he played on TV, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes.

As they four walked in the arena with their bags in tow, Sophia began to think about how different the guys were. Cody was the soft spoken one, who followed the others, learning every skill and detail they showed.

Ted was goof. He would tell the strangest most random stories and flaunt over his good looks. It wasn't in a self absorbed way, but sort of a skill he used to make everyone smile.

Randy was the leader, the oldest and wisest. Even as kids, they all followed Randy's led, hoping to follow in his footsteps. He was the big boss man, the head honcho. He let his actions do the talking more than he did with his words, and it showed in the ring.

How completely different they were, but in a way, it made them closer. They learned to deal with each others actions, and grew off of it.

Randy led the way to the locker rooms. The long concrete hallways of the arena allowed a cool breeze to drift around the rooms. Sophia's locker room was by the Diva's, giving her time away from the boys. When the hallway forked into two separate one's, she stopped in her tracks.

"Thanks for the help Cody. I'll take it from here." Sophia reached for her bag, but Cody didn't budge.

"It's ok. I got it."

Sophia smiled and gave a simple nod. It was normal for Cody to carry her things around, his chivalry was through the roof, it was a wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend.

Randy and Ted made their way down to their own rooms while Cody followed Sophia to the Diva's locker room. The only noise that could be heard were the footsteps and wheels of the luggage being dragged down the corridor.

Sophia stopping in front of the door while Cody set the bags down next to her feet.

"Thanks Codes. You're the best." Sophia smiled and gave him a heart felt hug.

"Anytime Soph."

Cody sent her one of his 'dashing' smiles before walking off back down the hallway to meet up with Ted and Randy. She waited until Cody was out of sight to open the Diva's locker room door. Mickie James and LayCool were in the room, watching TV and getting ready for the show tonight.

Michelle McCool was lacing her boot, but she looked up to the women who had just entered the room and sent her a wide smile.

"You know… It has to be nice to have someone as 'dashing' as Cody Rhodes to follow you around everywhere." Michelle out emphasis on the 'dashing' and 'everywhere', exaggerating his need to help out the younger Orton.

"Oh please, he doesn't follow me everywhere. He's just being a gentleman."

"Suuuuuure."

Sophia rolled her eyes and smiled at the gossiping Divas. LayCool and Mickie may be on Smackdown, but most of the superstars and diva traveled to both shows. Sophia dropped her bags down next to Layla's cubby and began to unpack her wrestling outfit.

The room was fairly silent. The only voices heard were from the TV and outside in the hallway. Sophia decided to start a conversation.

"So… I hear LayCool are going to be Pros on this season of NXT."

Michelle and Layla walked over to Sophia with smiles wide on their faces.

"Yes! We're so excited! You have to meet our rookie Kaval. You'll love him!" Layla's British accent rang through the locker room, she did as great job hiding it when the cameras came on.

"Oh yeah! He's so adorable!" Michelle continued.

Sophia let out a small giggle and turned to face her fellow Divas.

"Adorable? Aren't superstars supposed to strike fear in their opponents? Not make them coo at the sight of them."

"Just wait until you see him. You'll see what we mean." Michelle finished.

"Alright. Let me get dressed and you can introduce me."

Sophia made her way back to the showers and began to wash up. She placed her outfit down on the floor next to the shower so that when she finished they were there and ready. She started the shower and carefully stepped, making sure not to slip.

The hot water felt good sliding down her still sleepy body. Thank God they had showers at the arenas, otherwise Sophia would never be able to get ready in time for the shows.

Once she was finished, she dried off and slipped on her wrestling gear. Sophia's wrestling gear highly resembled Kelly Kelly's. Her tight red top covered up her breasts, yet it showed just enough cleavage to satisfy the fans, but not enough to the point where she felt uncomfortable. Her shorts were tight and red, much like her top, and they showed off her tan legs just perfectly. A white belt hung loosely on her waist and she adjusted it so it was perfectly center.

Sophia made one last glance in the wall length mirror. It took some convincing to let Randy let her wear an outfit like this, but then again he didn't really have a say in the matter. She was a legal adult and could wear what she pleased, but that doesn't mean Randy had to like it.

Sophia walked back out in the dressing room to find that all the other Diva's were already dresses and ready to head out.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Sophia asked the group, stuffing her pajamas into her bag.

"Yea we are. But I think I'm gonna stay here and relax a little. You guys go have fun." Mickie said from the couch, only her head was turned in there direction.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted. Go on ahead."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Sophia waved to her friend before leading the other two Diva's out the door. "Ok… so where's this Kaval guy?"

"Follow me." Layla motioned for her to follow, which she gladly did.

The trio strolled down the hallways making small talk amongst themselves. Layla led the way while Michelle and Sophia walked side by side. The younger Orton noticed the matching LayCool shirts both Diva's were wearing, and let out a small chuckle, which went unnoticed by the co-women's champions.

The three women walked down to the backstage area just behind the curtain leading to the stage. Layla and Michelle scanned the room, looking for their new rookie.

"Oh! I found him!" Layla pointed to the left where a shorter, bald man was standing. He was standing next to MVP and another man Sophia didn't recognize, she figured it must be another rookie.

LayCool led the way towards the group with Sophia in tow. The men noticed the girls approaching and gave each of them a friendly smile.

"Hey ladies." MVP greeted as the three approached.

LayCool instantly wrapped their arms around Kaval's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. The only thing Sophia could think of was _'Poor guy…'_.

"Kaval, this is Sophia Orton. Sophia, this is our fabulous rookie Kaval." Michelle said.

Kaval extended his hand and shook it with Sophia's. She studied the young man and gave him a good look through. He was wearing a purple wresting pants with a matching zip up shirt which displayed his name. Sophia smiled and continued to scan the mans 5'8'' frame.

"They were right… you are adorable."

Kaval let out a deep laugh which surprised Sophia. She wasn't expecting his vocals to be so monotoned.

"I'm not sure if I should say thanks to that or not." He joked.

Sophia turned her attention to the man standing next to MVP. He wore red glasses with no lenses with matching wrestling tights. Sophia extended her hand to the strange man.

"You must be Montel's rookie. I'm Sophia." She greeted.

"Percy Watson. Nice to meet ya." His voice was full of charisma and a smile never leaving his face. His personality caused a similar smile to appear on her lips as well. The excitement just radiated off of him like light from a light bulb.

"You ladies want something to eat? They just opened catering." Montel told them, gesturing towards the cafeteria.

"Definitely. I didn't get a chance to grab breakfast this morning." Sophia rubbed her stomach, exaggerating her hunger.

MVP just laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You never were a morning person."

"So I've been told."

The six made their way over to the catering area which was packed to the brim with wrestlers and staff. Sophia could already see her brother Randy, who was eating breakfast next to John Cena. On camera, they were enemies. In reality, they were best friends. They both came into the business around the same time, so it was no surprise they got along quite well.

Making their way over to the buffet the cooks had set up, Sophia noticed a freakishly tall man standing next to John Morrison, and they were walking their way. John was polite enough to wave as he walked by, but the man next to him was not so kind. Sophia kept getting a weird feeling from the colossal man as she watched him stare at her, his face emotionless.

As he walked by Sophia turned her head and watched them leave. The man had a good two feet on John, and he was NOT setting off good vibes.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked no one in particular.

"That was Eli Cottonwood, Morrison's new rookie." Kaval answered.

Sophia turned her attention to the smaller man and gave him a questioning look.

"I think he was sending me hate rays through his eyes… I could feel it."

Kaval laughed a little and nudged her towards the food bar. They began to grab food when he began to speak again.

"Yea, he does that with everyone. Quite frankly I don't think he's all there… if you know what I mean." Kaval said, grabbing some fruit and setting it on his plate.

"Yeah… Yeah I know what you mean…"

Once everyone had grabbed all the food they needed, Montel led the way to an open rectangular table near the center of the room. The order around the table was quite predictable. MVP, Percy, Layla, Kaval, Michelle, and Sophia. The six of them began to chow down on their meal with only a few words of chatter spread between them. Montel and Percy were the ones taking up most of the conversation, talking about tomorrow nights debut of season two NXT.

Sophia learned quite a bit about Kaval and Percy through their small talk around the table. They had both previously worked in FCW and were quite skilled in the ring.

Suddenly, Sophia's eyes were covered by something and she instantly froze up, unsure of what was happening.

"Guess who?" The voice said.

Sophia let a smile creep to her lips as she realized her eyes were coved by two hands. The man behind her didn't move an inch, waiting for a response by the younger Orton.

"Oh… I don't know… It might be my best friend in the whole wide world ever, Jack Swagger?"

The man instantly pulled his hands away, allowing Sophia to turn her head and look at the man. He was standing behind her chair, his lip sticking out in a pout, and his deep blue eyes were gleaming with sadness.

"I thought I was you best friend…" The man pouted, his voice low and upset.

Sophia stood up in her chair. She looked into the young mans eyes and let a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh? Did I say Jack? I meant Mike."

Sophia stretched out her arms and gave her best friend, Mike Mizanin, a huge hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms were placed around her waist, picking her up for a better hug.

"Good! I though you replaced me for a second there." Mike said, wiping off a fake drop of sweat from his forehead.

Mike set her down on the ground so that she was directly in front of him, almost to the point where their chests were touching.

"How could I replace my best friend? Who else would fill the Undertaker's room with Teddy bears and not be afraid to get killed?" She joked, playfully hitting Mike in the chest.

He let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That was the best! …Until Vince made us clean it all up…"

"But it was so worth it." Sophia sent him a cheeky grin.

"Agreed."

Mike turned to his left and looked at another blonde man standing next to him. Sophia didn't even notice he was there until Mike motioned for him to come over.

"Soph, I want you to meet my new rookie for NXT season two, Alex Riley."

The man Mike introduced as Alex walked up and looked Sophia up and down, like he was studying a picture. Sophia was doing the same, only more discreet. Alex wore blue wresting tights with a matching letterman football jacket. In all honestly, Sophia thought he looked quite nice for a rookie.

Alex didn't extend his hand like the other rookies did. Instead, he pursed his lips and showed a small smirk.

"Damn… you look even hotter in person."

Sophia rolled her eyes, unamused by the blonde man's comment. Alex noticed her eye roll and raised his eyebrows.

"What? You know… with looks like that… you could be the next Varsity Vixen." Alex winked at Sophia who just crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what makes you think I would even want to be?" She challenged.

Alex gave her a confused look. "Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't."

"Woahhhhh… calm down there kitty… you don't want to break a claw now." Alex raised his hands up, pretending to scratch the air like a feline.

"Oh really? Cause you wouldn't want me to ruin you're 'good looks' now would we?" Sophia made air quotes around the 'good looks', not really wanting to admit that he looked good.

"That's right. These genes make me a rare breed, unlike yourself." Alex was now becoming angry with Sophia's remarks.

"Is that so? Didn't you just say I looked hotter in person?"

"I was just being polite. The condom factory might want to write an apology letter to your mother. She was probably disappointed with the outcome."

"Oh please, your birth certificate IS the apology letter." Sophia fought back.

That last comment made the Varsity Villain speechless. For once in his life, Alex Riley had no idea what to say. Sophia smirked to herself, knowing she had won the verbal war with the hot headed rookie.

"Now if you all will excuse me… I have to go prepare for my match tonight."

And with that, Sophia turned her back on the group and strutted her stuff down the hallway and towards hair and make-up.

Alex just stood there with an unhappy look on his face. Then he let out a small chuckle and a smirk began to play on his lips.

"Was it something I said?"

**Ok, first chapter, I know kind of boring. But I wanted to give kind of a beginning with Sophia's relationship with the WWE superstars. Please review! I need to know if I should continue this? Or pitch it?**

**Thanks for the help!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	2. I Know I'm Attractive

**Wow! My first WWE fanfic has a great response! I really love it! The reviews are wonderful and you all have no idea how great it makes me feel! Keep 'em coming! :)**

**I want to thank everyone who showed a response to this story!**

_**nychick4, VolcomStoneBabe, missyAshley, Taylormade625, KayleyBautista, The Viperess, wrestlinggirl4eva, three days grace luver, AliceJericho, mhardy101, JLynn-Mizanin**_

**Thank you all! Your wonderful! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Sophia sat behind the scenes on the make-up chair, allowing Judy to apply any necessary fixings to her appearance. She was reading the latest edition of WWE Magazine, Edge occupying the cover. Her eyes remained focused on the article when she heard a familiar song play, muffled by something.

'_I came to play. I came to play, there's a price to pay, time for you to get down on your knees and pray.'_

Sophia recognized Mike's ring tone and carefully reached in her purse, making sure not to disrupt Judy's work on her hair. 'Mike Mizanin' flashed across the screen of her LG Envy Touch. Sophia opened the newly receive text message and held it in front of her to get a better look.

'_So wat do u think of Alex? ;)' -Mike_

Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes. Her fingers glided across the keys, her fingernails clacking quietly against the plastic surface.

'_Hes an ass.' -Sophia_

After her short text she shut her phone, locking it to save what left over battery she had. Sophia knew it wouldn't take long for Mike to text back, it never did, so she kept a firm grasp on her phone with her right hand.

Sophia felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned her head around. Judy signaled that she had finished her hair and make-up and that she could leave when she pleased.

"Thanks Judy." Sophia said politely with a friendly smile on her face.

"Anytime Miss. Orton."

Judy was always one of the nicest staff members Vince had hired over the years. No matter how many times Sophia told Judy to call her by her first name, she always ended up calling her Miss. Orton in the end. But she didnt mind, that's just the kind of person Judy was.

Sophia pushed herself up from the chair and began to walk down the corridor. She didn't really have a place to go until her match was up, so she decide to head to the lounge and watch the beginning of the show.

Once again, Sophia's phone went off, playing Mike's theme song thoughout the hall.

'_hes not that bad. u just have to get 2 no him.' -Mike_

'_dont have time' -Sophia_

As Sophia was replying to Mike's text message she suddenly hit something, hard. Very, very hard. Not expecting the sudden impact, Sophia stumbled backwards and landed on her butt, dropping her purse and phone in the process.

"Ow…" Sophia whined, rubbing her back end with her hand.

She looked up to see what she had run into, or rather, who she had run into. A muscular, tan man stood above her, a smile playing across his lips. His dark brown hair was spiked up little, and his brown eyes were looking directly into hers.

"Oh. Is that funny Mr. Justin Gabriel?" The 24 year old asked.

Justin just smiled a little wider and let out a small chuckle.

"Actually, it was Miss. Sophia Orton. I was hoping to run into you… but like this is just a bonus for me."

Sophia glared at the South African man. She reached over and grabbed all her things that had spilled out of her purse and put them back into their appropriate place. Justin's hand was outstretched, offering to help Sophia up from the floor.

With ease, Justin pulled Sophia back onto her feet. He watched as Sophia dusted herself off and fixed her outfit so it wasn't wrinkled anywhere. Justin helped the younger Orton brush the dust from the floor off of her clothing.

"Thanks." Sophia said.

"No problem." Justin smiled at Sophia which she glad returned with one of her own. "What had your attention?"

Sophia grabbed her phone and held it up in front her Justin, wiggling it a bit in her fingers.

"This right here. I was texting Mike about his rookie and wasn't watching where I was going." She explained while checking to make sure the text sent properly.

Justin laughed a little. "Yeah I see that. So I'm guessing you met all of the season two rookies?"

"Not all of them. Just four… and let me tell you… some of them are really weird." Sophia scrunched up her face, thinking back to the memory of a certain Eli Cottonwood.

"Yea, I met all of them myself… I know what you mean. Who did you meet?"

"I've met Kaval, Percy Watson, Eli Cottonwood, and Alex Riley."

Justin could sense Sophia's change in tone when she mentioned the Varsity Villain's name. He raised his eyebrows, curious to why her reaction had changed.

"What? Don't you like him or something?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, thinking back to her encounter with Alex.

"No. I met him once and all he did was hit on me and diss me. He's a total ass if you ask me."

Justin gave her a strange look. "Really? Cause I've known Alex since he started in FCW… he's actually a really cool guy if you get to know him. I figured he would be on NXT sooner or later. He's a phenomenal wrestler."

"Good to know. But I still dont like him." Sophia said sternly.

Justin shrugged his shoulders, giving up on the topic of the Varsity Villain. He watched as Sophia checked the time on her phone before setting it back in her purse.

"Is there somewhere I'm keeping you from." Justin said sarcastically, smiling at his friend.

"What? Oh, no. I was just going to the lounge to watch the show before my match. Nothing important." She shrugged off.

"Well I actually have a meeting with Vince I have to get to. I'll see you later."

Justin began to walk past Sophia on his way to the chairman's office. He turned around slightly and waved at the younger woman, but he noticed a frown hanging on her lips.

"What?" Gabriel asked confused.

"…No hug…?" Sophia pouted like a little girl.

Justin laughed a little before walking back over to Sophia and wrapping his large arms around her shoulders, enveloping her in a hug. Sophia snaked her arms around Justin's waist and smiled in his shoulder.

"I can make you do anything with that pout." She teased.

Justin pulled back from his hug and sent her a friendly glare. He shoved her back a little, causing them both to laugh at their childish antics. He waved goodbye once more, only this time Sophia waved back with a smile.

She watched as Justin turned the corner at the end of the hall, taking him out of her view. Sophia made her way back down the hall in the direction of the lounge. She could here the TV playing from within the room, along with several men chatting to each other.

Sophia clicked the door handle open, giving her access to the break room. Inside she could see several superstars relaxing on the couches drinking water and energy drinks. They had already turned on Monday Night Raw and were watching the opening introduction.

"Hey! It's another member of my Boom Squad!" A voice said from the edge of the sofa.

The man was wearing a bright red shirt with matching trunks and boots. His long black hair was pulled back in a loose pony. He was pointing to Sophia's similar red wresting outfit, smiling at his own little joke.

"Of course Kofi. I've been a member since you started." Sophia smiled back at Kofi Kingston.

He motioned for her to come over and take a seat next to him on the couch with the others. Sophia glanced around the room to see who all was with them. Evan Bourne was resting in a recliner to the right of the TV, his feet propped over the side. Zack Ryder was on the opposite side of Evan, next to a man Sophia didn't recognize. Then, in the middle of the room sat Kofi and a familiar looking man, but she just couldn't place a name with a face.

"Hey! Sophia!" The younger Orton looked over to the long island loud mouth, Zack Ryder. He wasn't really a jerk outside the ring, which was a relief to Sophia. "I want you to meet my NXT rookie for this season, Titus O'Neil."

Zack gestured to the muscular man sitting next to him.

"The football player?" Sophia asked no one in particular.

Titus chuckled a little before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you Sophia. I'm a big fan." Titus said, shaking the younger woman's hand. His voice was very low and powerful. And she thought her brother Randy had a low voice...

"Well thank you. Glad to see you in the WWE." She said sincerely.

Titus sat back down after their brief greeting and returned his attention back to the beginning of Raw. Sheamus was starting off the show with a rant about how he deserves to be WWE champion. The fans were booing him ferociously.

"Soph, there's someone else you have to meet."

Sophia turned around and looked at Kofi. He stood up from the sofa, followed closely by a young man who sat next to him.

This man was starring at Sophia closely, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Sophia couldn't place a name, but she felt like she had seen him before. He wore bright lime green wrestling tights with a bright blue design. They were very unusual colors of a male's wrestling uniform.

"Sophia, this is my rookie, Michael McGillicutty."

Sophia's eyes widened at the name. She took a closer look at the young man and looked directly into his eyes, as if she was trying to find out what was hidden behind them. The man named Michael just smiled wider at Sophia's reaction.

"Oh my god! Michael!"

Sophia jumped in the rookie's arms and squeezed him in a huge hug like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She felt so small in his arms. Michael hugged her back, making sure to hold Sophia off of the ground.

"Hey Soph." Michael greeted softly.

Meanwhile, the whole room looked at them questioningly. Everyone's eyes were locked on the two in the center of the room, hugging each other like today was the day the world would end.

"You two know each other?" Evan asked in the silence.

Sophia released her grip from Michael's neck, allowing him to set her back down gently on the floor. She only smiled and looked over to Evan.

"Yep. We grew up together. Our parents worked together, so we would hang out backstage. All of us. Me, Michael, Randy, Ted, and Cody." The lady Orton explained to the baffled group.

Everyone slowly nodded, know understanding the close relationship of Sophia and Michael, whose arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you in years! Not since Dad's funeral." Michael said.

"I know! I can't believe it myself. You have a beard now!" Sophia stroked the young man's beard with her left hand, only to have it swatted away. Sophia just laughed while Michael smiled at his friend.

"Don't touch the beard. As Ted would say… It's priceless."

Sophia burst out laughing at Michael's comment. Oh how great it was to see him again.

"It's so great to have the whole group back again." The 24 year old said no one in particular.

Michael looked down at his younger friend, and sent her a wide smile. Sophia noticed the mischievous look on his face and raised her eyebrows confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? There's another rookie this season you know."

Sophia was even more confused. She didn't remember anyone hanging out with them as kids, let alone someone who would be on this season of NXT.

"Who is it?"

"You remember good ole Husky?"

Sophia's eyes widened once more and her jaw dropped. Now she remembered.

"Ughhhhhh…" Sophia groaned, rolling her head back.

Michael just laughed and place a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the young woman.

"Oh come on! Just because you guys didn't get along back then doesn't mean you wont now." Michael told her.

Sophia looked directly back into Michael's eyes, glaring at him with all she could.

"We didn't just not get along… we HATE each other… we always have! Some people just don't get along!" Sophia crossed her arms and leaned slightly to the side, trying to look as serious and sassy as possible.

Michael just continued to laugh, thinking back to when they were growing up. Sophia, Randy, Ted, and Cody were the closest out of all the kids back then. The Million Dollar Man gave those four the name of Legacy all those years ago, hence their name now. You never saw just one of Legacy. Where there was one, you knew the others were close by.

Michael would always end up hanging out with the four, especially Cody since they were close to the same age. Yet he wasn't considered part of the group like the others were, but they still included him in everything they did.

And then there was Husky Harris, the son of the IRS man. His father wasn't as close to the other fathers, so he wasn't around much. He was kind of the outcast of the kids, sitting out and watching everyone else mess around. Not to mention the fact that he was never the nicest of kids back in the day. He never quite fit in.

"Great… half of the rookies I've met are total jerks…" Sophia whined, dropping all her weight down one the couch next to Kofi.

Michael walked over next to her and sat down.

"Who all have you met so far?" He asked.

"So far the nice ones are Kaval, Percy, Titus and yourself."

Michael chuckled. "Well it's good to know I'm still on your good side after all these years."

"You make us sound like where old grannies or something!"

Sophia playfully smacked the young man in the arm, laughing at her their comments. He hasn't changed at all personality wise over the years. A reassuring feeling to the younger Orton.

"And what about the bad guys?" Michael continued after their laughing died down.

"Well… of course Husky. Then a weird guy named Eli Cottonwood. He kept starring at me today. It really freaked me out. And then there's Alex Riley…"

Sophia stopped mid-sentence, not sure of how to describe the dirty blond man.

"What? You don't like Alex?" Michael asked, noticing Sophia's hesitation.

"No, I don't. I met him once this morning and I could just feel him undressing me with his eyes! Not to mention he's a total jerk."

"Oh yea! I heard about your little tussle with Riley. I heard you told him that his birth certificate was an apology letter from the condom factory. Nice one!" Zack Ryder said from the couch, ending his sentence with snorts of laughter.

Soon enough the whole room was up in laughs, chuckling at the thought of the Varsity Villain being told off by the youngest member of Legacy. The only person not laughing was Sophia. She did not like Mr. Alex Riley and was dead serious about the subject.

"Aw come on Soph. Lighten up! Alex isn't a bad guy" Michael said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So I've heard."

The men continued their laughs and chuckles while watching Monday Night Raw. Right now, Sheamus was confronting John Cena about his WWE Title. The anonymous general manager said their will be a title match at the next pay-per-view.

Everyone continued to watch in silence, only a few words spread between them. The diva's match had just ending and Sophia's match was coming on after the commercial.

"Well, that's my cue." Sophia said, standing up from her comfortable position on the leather couch. She stretched out her limps a little since they were stiff from sitting still for so long. "Wish me luck! And make sure nobody steals that!" She ordered, pointing to her purse which she left on the table.

"Do you know who you're facing?" Evan asked from over his shoulder.

"Nope. I didn't ask. I like surprises." Sophia winked before turning the handle and heading out of the door.

Down the hall she began to jog, getting her energy up for her match. She reached gorilla position soon enough and began to stretch, limbering her muscles so they were ready to go.

People were buzzing around by the gorilla, chatting and waiting for their matching to come up. Sophia looked up to see Chris Jericho, waving wildly from across the room. Once he saw that he had Sophia's attention, he held two thumbs up and gave her a large toothy grin. Sophia rolled her eyes and waved back. Chris was always a goof. It was a miracle he could play his jackass character so well in the ring.

Only after five minutes she could hear her theme song begin to play from the Titantron. Unstoppable by Kat Deluna.

_You can talk all you want,_

_But my skin is really thick._

_I'm the leader of a crowd,_

_And my game is really slick._

_I'm Unstoppable_

Sophia shot out from behind the curtain and received constant cheers from the crowd. She looked around the area, pointing to every Sophia Orton sign out there in the crowd. She did her brother's signature pose, only more feminine. Sophia skipped down the ramp with her bright white teeth gleaming through the strobe lights of the area. She smacked some fans hands on her way down and made sure that every kid in the front row had a chance to smack her hand. Sophia jogged up the steps and stepped in between the top and middle ropes, much like Stacy Keibler did back when she was a diva.

As Sophia jumped around the ring and posed some more for the fan, she could only wonder who her opponent would be. Usually Vince or one of the producers would tell her, but as of late she liked the surprise. So she waited patiently for their music to play.

_What's up,_

_What's up, _

_Stand up and say what's up, _

_What's up!_

With every 'what's up' R-Truth asked, the fans would chant back to him. It was almost like each time he did it, they would get louder and louder, trying to out do the last one.

Sophia began to chant along with the fans. On the outside, she may be a professional wrestler, but inside, she was just a fan like everyone else. The crowd knew the Sophia was very supportive and friendly with the other superstars, so it wasn't a surprise to them that Sophia was chanting along.

Once R-Truth was done with his song and the fans shouts and claps died down, the referee called for the bell.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Sophia and R-Truth smiled at each other and fist bumped before the match started, as if showing each other respect without using words.

The match started out simple, just basic head locks and take downs, trying to test each others skills. But soon enough the match's pace quickened. Both Sophia and Truth were battling it out with punches and kicks, trying to gain the upper hand.

Truth was about to hit Sophia with his patented 'Lie Detector' but Sophia knew it was coming. Before R-Truth could even see it coming, Sophia hit him with a classic RKO, slamming Truth's head down onto the matt.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here is your winner… Sophia Marie Orton!"

The ref held her hand up in victory, receiving massive cheers from the crowd. Sophia jumped on the ropes, waving, pointing and posing for all the fans. They cheered for her, and to Sophia, that was the best feeling in the world.

She turned around, about to make her way out of the ring, until she notice R-Truth beginning to sit up after his RKO. Sophia walked over right as he stood up and stuck out her hand. She could hear the fans quiet down, waiting for Truth's response.

Finally, after a long dramatic pause, R-Truth shook Sophia's hands, making the crowd cheer twice as loud as they had before. Sophia held R-Truth's hand up in victory like he had won the match. R-Truth began to smile and pose to fans, while Sophia snuck her way out of the ring, leaving Truth to show off for the crowd.

Sophia walked backstage and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. God it was hot in the arena. One of the stage hands handed her a towel. She sent them a quick 'thank you' before they walked away to continue their work.

"Nice match."

Sophia snapped her head up quickly, not expecting someone to be standing there. Upon seeing the man's face, she sighed. Alex Riley. Well at least her match went well…

"What do you want?" Sophia asked, obviously not wanting to talk to the Varsity Villain.

"I came to congratulate you. I didn't know that was such a horrible thing to do now a days." Riley said sarcastically.

"Well for people like you… it is."

Sophia began to walk away, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. She was not in the mood to talk to Alex right now, she wanted to end the day on a good note.

"Hey wait!" Alex shouted at the young Orton.

Sophia sighed and turned around, glaring at the older man.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. I don't know why… but I get this feeling you don't like me." Riley continued.

"You think? You were a total jerk to me the first time we met! Of course I don't like you!" Sophia yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

By now everyone near by was watching the verbal bout go on between the two young superstars. This was way better than a normal wrestling match, and far more interesting.

"You don't even know me! How can you not like me!" Alex yelled back, throwing his hand up in the air frustrated.

"Just like this!"

Once again, Sophia turned her back and began walking away. But before she could get very far, Alex Riley spoke up again, not wanting to lose another fight with the 24 year old.

"Why don't you try to see things from my point of view, huh!" Sophia turned around once more, waiting for him to continue. "If you saw a very attractive male wouldn't you hit on them?"

"You know, I would try to see things from your point of view… but I couldn't get my head that far up my own ass!"

Alex's jaw dropped. Did she really just say that to him? He watched as Sophia continued to walk away, he hair swaying gracefully behind her. But just before she was out of sight, she turned her head around so that she was looking back at him.

"Oh, and thanks for admitting I'm attractive."

Sophia winked at the young man, before turning her back once more, walked around a corner and out of Alex's sight.

For the second time today, the Varsity Villain was left speechless. He had been dissed, yelled at, and out smarted by a 24 year old women. He stood there, his mouth ajar, and unmoving.

This one girl sure did know how to get under his skin…

**Ok! So I had a total writers block when I wrote this chapter! Hopefully it turned out okay!**

**Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed or read this story! It means a lot. Please review again so I know how I did and if you guys liked it! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	3. Messing with Jack Swagger

**Okay! I want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner! School started again and I have had like no time! **

**I would like to thank LillyPad7890, gimmesomeJustinGabriel.x, Jlynn-Mizanin, Neurotic-Idealist, and AliceJericho for reviewing and adding this story to their favorites! And im sorry I didn't respond to your posts like usual, like I said I've been busy. But next time I promise I will! :) **

**(oh, i just want to say i wish someone would give me some Justin Gabriel too ;)**

**Thanks again everyone! Reviews and readers keep me going!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

* * *

"_What nerve! The nerve of that man! He thinks he so high and mighty! I hope I set his ego straight!" _Sophia thought to herself.

Her wrestling boots were softly tapping against the concrete floors of the arena. She picked at her cotton towel that was wrapped loosely around her shoulders, mindlessly tugging a string that was hanging off of the end.

Sophia continued her route to the Diva's locker room, mumbling things like 'jerk' and 'asshole' quietly to herself. She shook her head widely. _"I don't need to be thinking about him. He should no concern of mine." _

Instead of thinking about a certain Varsity Villain, Sophia scanned the hallways of the arena, glancing at all the posters and pictures hung up on the walls. There were dozens of pictures of WWE Superstars and Divas. There was one for just about everyone. One had Chris Jericho from the 90's holding up the Intercontinental Championship. Sophia smiled to herself; she had only been a teenager when Chris won the title, but she remembered. Next was one of Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. He had his brother, the late great Owen Hart, in a sharpshooter. On the other side of the wall she noticed a photo of her brother Randy, kissing the world heavyweight championship he won at the young age of 24.

Finally, near the end of the hallway was a bright yellow poster. Sophia couldn't quite see what it was, but she wanted to take a closer look at the eye catching photo. With her attention focused ahead of her, she squinted her eyes to try and read the poster.

It read : _NXT Season 2 rookies : Kaval, Husky Harris, Michael McGillicutty, Lucky Cannon, Titus O'Neil, Eli Cottonwood, Percy Watson, and Alex Riley. _

_Who will win the grueling competition and become the WWE's next breakout star? Tune in Tuesday nights at 10/9c and find out!_

Sophia frowned. Really? It just had to be a NXT poster. Under the headline were pictures of each rookie, posing differently for the camera. Alex Riley was looking like a douche as usual, causing Sophia to glare at the picture.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" She yelled at the poster, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Then, in one rapid movement, Sophia grabbed the poster from both ends, tore it off the wall and crumbled it in her hands. The sound of the wrinkled paper somehow fueled Sophia's anger. She threw it down ferociously on the ground and stomped on it, like she was a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Sorry… I'll leave…"

Sophia snapped her head around and jumped slightly at the sudden voice, stopping her attack on the crumbled piece of paper beneath her feet. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she tried to locate the source of the noise, which didn't take very long.

Standing there with a face mixed between shock and sadness was the none other than the All American-American, Jack Swagger. The poor Oklahoma native began to turn around, not bothering to look at the younger Orton.

"Oh god Jack! I'm sorry! Come back here!" Sophia jogged over to the All American-American, who had stopped and turned back around.

Once Sophia reached Jack she instantly reached up with her arms open wide. Jack sent her a small smile and bent down a little, wrapping his large arms around her midsection. Sophia snaked her arms around Jack's neck and ended up having to stand on her tip toes and pull him down some, considering Sophia was around 5'7" and Jack was a whopping 6'6".

"I'm sorry about that Jack. I wasn't talking to you… I didn't even realize you were there." Sophia explained, slowly letting go of the taller man.

"Okay good… You had me worried for a second. I didn't think I had ticked you off recently." Jack responded, smirking at the young woman.

Sophia laughed. "No, no you didn't. That stupid poster is what had me all ticked off."

"What did that poor thing ever do to you?"

Jack looked behind Sophia's slender shoulder and over to the balled up and smashed poster on the floor. Sophia also turned her head, after noticing Jack distant look, and starred at it as well.

Sophia blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed that she had been caught having a fight with an inanimate object.

"Oh… uh… yea… well, it just made me mad… that's all."

Jack gently side stepped the 24 year old and strolled over to the balled up piece of paper, followed closely by Sophia.

"Geez… This poor thing must have said something quite nasty for you to lash out at it." Jack teased, picking the poster off of the ground.

"I guess you could say that…"

Jack began to open the balled and messed up poster, careful not to rip or tear any of it. He could already see the yellow coloring as he unwrapped the paper. His eyes scanned over the poster which was now clearly visible, only now it was covered in creases from Sophia's attack.

Jack studied the images carefully and read each word on the page. He had no idea what had made Sophia so upset, so why had she ripped it down?

Jack didn't look at Sophia or asked her any questions, he just continued to study the paper, trying to find what had caused her to lash out. But then, Jack's grayish green eyes spotted a blond man wearing a letterman jacket. He smirked and let out a quiet chuckle.

"You really hate this guy don't you?"

Jack looked up to his friend and held up the newly repaired poster, pointing to the self proclaimed Varsity Villain.

Sophia scowled at the picture, her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Yeah. He's a total doucher." She said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack let out another small laugh. "Yeah I heard about the verbal matches you guys have been having. And I even got the privilege to watch one just a few minutes ago!"

Jack sent Sophia a cheeky grin, exaggerating his enthusiasm. Sophia couldn't help but smile back; Jack could be such a dork sometimes.

The All American-American crumbled the poster up once more and squeezed into the tightest ball he could. His large hands easily engulfed the piece of paper, crushing it beneath the massive amounts of pressure he was putting on it.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that I can make it into the trash can from right here." Jack held up the balled up poster in his fingertips and pointed to the trash can a good five yards away. For added effect, Jack traced an imaginary line with his foot across the floor where he was standing.

Sophia smiled. "You're on."

Jack was prepping himself for his twenty dollar shot. He held the poster in his hands like a basketball, but this ball was several times smaller. He took multiple deep breaths, and bounced on his legs a little. Sophia just silently giggled to herself as she watched the Oklahoma native prepare.

Jack let out one last breath, and positioned himself for the shot. He was finally going to shoot after moments of preparation.

"GAH BAH HA BAH!"

Jack jumped at the sudden yell and flung the poster way too far to the right, making him miss the shot.

Jack gripped onto his heart and tried to get his pulse back under control. He looked over to the left where Sophia was standing, gripping her stomach and laughing like a total fool. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she looked like she might pass out if she didn't regain her breath soon.

"Damn Sophia! You scared the hell outta me!" Jack yelled, a hand still gripped onto his shirt where his heart was located.

He listened to her fits of loud laughter. Sophia was far to amused to try to talk at the moment. The towel that was once worn around her shoulders was placed in her mouth, biting down on it trying to stop her laughter, or at least slow it down.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jack… that was just TOO funny!" Sophia finally gasped out. "And I think you owe me twenty bucks."

Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open with shock.

"What! No way that wasn't fair! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat! You never said I couldn't yell… It's not my fault you're a lousy shot."

Jack's eyes widened more. He tried to find words to say, but every time he thought of something, he stopped himself. He knew Sophia was right, and he knew that either way he would have to give her twenty dollars. It was just easier if he didn't say anything.

Jack scowled at the smirk played across Sophia's lips. He reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out a few sheets of bills. He counted out twenty bucks and handed them over to Sophia hesitantly.

Sophia gladly accept the money and checked through the cash, making sure Jack didn't try to pull a fast one on her.

After she was positive there were twenty dollars in her hand, she smiled back up at the pouting 28 year old male in front of her. His face was priceless. He held his head low, knowing his had just been scammed out of his money.

"Aww… I'm sorry Jack." Sophia cooed.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, locking her hands behind his back. Jack soon placed his arms around Sophia's upper body, not quite returning the hug, but still not ignoring her.

Sophia noticed his shallow hug and looked up at him, not loosening her grip.

"Aw come on Jacky. It was a fair bet."

"I wouldn't quite call it fair…"

Jack looked down at the smaller form locked onto his body. She was smiling up at him, trying her best to get him to smile back.

Whenever Sophia would smile at him, Jack would instantly smile back. It was an instant reaction for him. Sophia was one of the first people Jack met when he came to the WWE and she welcomed him with open arms. It was like he owed her something, so every time she smiled at him, he just had to smile back.

Jack sent Sophia a small smile and finally returned her hug, gripping tighter on her upper back. Sophia's body was pushed tighter up against Jack's, his warm energy could be felt on Sophia's skin.

"Great! Now that you forgive me, you can give me a ride to the hotel."

Jack Swagger instantly retracted from his grasp on Sophia and took a step back. He looked at her with his eyes wide once more and his mouth slightly ajar. His hands were raised in the air.

"What! Woah Woah Woah! I don't think so!" Jack said, taking one more step back away from the youngest Orton.

"Aw, please Jack? I could really use a ride."

"Why don't you ride with Randy?"

Sophia began to inch her way closer to the All American-American, her gaze not leaving his. Jack suddenly felt pressure against his back, a wall was blocking his escape.

"Because I want to ride with you…" Sophia spoke softly as she walked over to Jack, rocking her hips back and forth slightly.

Jack watched as Sophia made her way over. She placed a hand on his chest and rubbed her fingers seductively down his torso and down to the beginning of his pant line.

"If you do… there might me something in it for you." She continued.

Jack suddenly felt hot. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead as he watched the 24 ear old trail her fingers up and down his chest. His hands were still raised in the air, but it suddenly felt harder to him to keep them there.

Jack found it hard to form words, a few stutters coming out before he was actually able to form real words.

"Uh… y-yeah… sure… I'll give you a ride…" He finally choked.

Sophia smirked up towards Jack, dropping her hands to her sides and backing away from the older man, giving him some breathing room.

"Good. That seductive act always works on you."

Sophia winked in his direction and began walking down in the direction of her dressing room.

Jack stood there in awe. He knew Sophia just thought of him as a friend and he felt the same way, but ever time Sophia would put on her sexy girl act he would instant crumble and give in to what she wanted. It worked every time, as it did with most of the locker room.

"It always works on you…" Jack repeated and mumbled to himself, following behind Sophia.

Sophia could here what Jack had said under his breath and just let out a small giggle, not bothering to look back at him. Soon enough Sophia had reached the Diva's locker room and gently pushed down the door handle, clicking with access to the interior.

"I'm just going to grab my bag. I'll change at the hotel." She said, taking one step in.

"Okay. I'll be here." Jack replied.

Sophia walked in the room and saw that Mickie James, Maryse Oullet and Eve Torres were relaxing on the sofa, watching the end of Monday Night Raw. She walked over to her cubby and grabbed her bag which was already packed and ready to go.

"Alright gals, I'm heading out." Sophia told the group, causing the girls to turn their heads to look in her direction.

"But how are you getting home? Randy's in a match right now." The French-Canadian spoke, her accent thick and clearly noticeable.

"Jack's driving me. I don't feel like waiting for Randy."

"Swagger?" Sophia nodded, confirming Maryse's question. "Oh, okay. Have a good night, honey."

"Thanks. Night guys."

All the women waved and said their share of goodbyes, their attention once again focused on the main event featuring Randy Orton and Evan Bourne.

Sophia walked out and shut the door behind her, almost catching the end of her bag in the door.

Jack was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest when Sophia walked out with her duffle bag. He pushed himself off the wall and reached out for her bag, taking it from her hands. Sophia didn't realize him reaching for the bag at first so when he tugged on it she was caught off guard.

"I could have carried it myself, you know." Sophia told him, watching as Jack easily slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I know. But what kind of man would I be if I didn't carry a ladies bag?"

Sophia smiled and just nodded her head. Jack nudged her gently to lead the way outside. The two friends walked down the hallway in silence, watching everyone else hustle around the arena. The camera men and stage crew were shooting a promo off to the left side, featuring Kelly Kelly and Big Show for Smackdown on Friday.

Jack and Sophia walked through catering to get to the back exit of the arena. There weren't really any superstars, they had all left early to avoid the traffic. The only people were the food staff, finally getting to eat their well deserved dinner.

Sophia politely smiled and waved to them, as if silently thanking them for their hard work in the kitchen. They all smiled and waved back, appreciating the younger Orton's kind thank you.

Jack pushed open the exit doors for Sophia and walked beside her, leading the way to his rental car. By now it was dark outside, the tinted cars barely noticeable in the limited light.

Only a few yards across the lot was Jack's red Toyota rental car. He issued for Sophia to hop in the passengers seat as he placed her bag in the trunk. Jack soon followed and sat in the driver's seat.

Sophia had already strapped herself in, and watched as Jack did the same. He then dug through his pocket and pulled out his car keys, sticking them into the ignition and starting the car.

The radio instantly kicked on, along with the lights on the dash board. Jack turned on his head lights and started to pull out of the arena parking lot, making sure not to run into any near by cars.

Once out of the lot, Jack jumped on the highway and off the hotel where he and Sophia were staying.

The ride was relatively quiet, only the soft sounds of the radio playing in the background. Jack glanced over to his passenger. She was mindless starring out the side window, her one arm resting against the arm rest and the other on her lap.

Jack smiled to himself as he watched how peaceful Sophia was being. But the ride was just to quiet for his taste, so he decide to spice it up a bit.

"California girls, we're undeniable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Ohhohh ohhohh! Ohhohh ohhohh!"

Sophia shot her head over in Jack's direction to see him rocking and bouncing in his seat, singing loudly to Katy Perry's, California Gurls. She instantly burst out laughing at the sights and sounds before her. Jack was such a goof and one of the most random people she knew. It would be him to start singing wildly to a girly song.

Jack continued to sing the whole way to the hotel, soon joined in by Sophia. Both friends were laughing and shouting to the songs. No matter how late it could be, they could always find great ways to make a car ride more interesting.

Jack pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned down the music, not wanting to disturb the people around. He carefully pulled in a parking spot relatively close to the front doors and shut off the engine.

He and Sophia both stepped out of the car at the same time. Jack walked over to the back to grab Sophia's bag and once again draped it over his shoulder. Sophia smiled at him as if saying thank you before they both made their way in the front doors.

The front desk lady smiled at the familiar faces strolling into the lobby. Jack and Sophia smiled back before reaching the elevator. Jack let Sophia step in first before he followed closely behind. Jack was on the third floor while Sophia was on the fifth, but he didn't mind walking her to her room.

The elevator dinged with every floor, as if counting how many more stories they would have to climb. The last click was heard and the door opened slowly, revealing the tacky blue carpeting of that particular hotel floor.

Sophia led the way to her room, Jack still carrying her bags. They soon reached room 403 and Sophia reached for her key card, sliding into the slot. The door clicked, signaling it was unlocked, and she quickly opened it, pushing the door wide open.

She turned and faced Jack.

"Thanks again Jack. You're a big help." Sophia said, reaching for her bag.

"No problem." Jack stepped forward and handed over Sophia's duffle bag. She was about to step in her room but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Hey! I just remembered. A lot of the guys and diva's are heading down to the bar around 11 and having a little party. I was going to tell you earlier but I got side tracked with the whole 'poster and money loosing' situation."

Jack made air quotes around the events of earlier that day.

Sophia smiled and looked up at the 6'6" man still at her door.

"Sure. Sounds fun. Whose all coming?" The baby Orton asked.

"Most of the roster. I know the all the Diva's are heading over to the Bella Twins' room to get ready. They told me to tell you."

"Ok cool. I'll see you at 11 then."

And with that, Sophia and Jack smiled at each other before Jack turned his back and headed back over towards the elevator.

Sophia carried her bag into her hotel room and tossed it down on the floor. Her bed was still a mess. The sheets were still on the floor and her room was somewhat trashed.

She sighed. "Well… I guess I should clean up a little before I head over…"

* * *

Alex Riley was walking down the main hall of the arena. He had stayed to watch the end of the show, excited to finally be backstage and living the dream in the WWE.

The Miz went back to the hotel already, leaving Alex to drive himself home, but he didn't feel like leaving quite yet. Alex was still taking in the whole experience of being back stage at Monday Night Raw, he just couldn't pull himself away.

The walls were covered with posters, pictures, and frames. Most of which were WWE Superstars and Hall of Famers. Alex looked and studied them all.

"_That could be me one day…"_ He thought to himself.

The Varsity Villain made his way to the lounge, not wanting to leave the arena but not wanting to just wonder the empty halls. His white wrestling boots tapped lightly on the floor, the noise echoing off the concrete walls.

Alex opened the door to find the room pitch black, not a sound could be heard in the room. He flicked on the lights to indeed find the room empty. Not a soul in sight. The TV was off and the left over water bottles and sodas thrown in the trash by the counter.

Alex's eyes suddenly caught onto a small bundle on the table located in the center of all the sofas and chairs. He walked over, trying to make his eyes focus on the strange object. The Varsity Villain soon enough noticed that the item was a purse. A nice, red hand bag was placed next to a piece of paper.

Alex Riley tugged on the note that was taped on the table and picked it up so he could get a better look. He sat down on the couch before he began.

_Sophia,_

_Sorry we couldn't watch your purse. We had to head back to the hotel before traffic hit. Hopefully no one took this and you find it here along with this note. _

_We all watched your match. Great job! I still cant believe how much you've changed over the years since we were kids. It's so surreal._

_We all told Jack to tell you that we would all be heading out to the bar around 11, hopefully he told you. Can't wait to see you there!_

_-Michael McGillicutty_

Alex set the note back down on the table when he was finished. Mike Mizanin had invited him to tag along with the guys and get to know some more of the superstars and divas, but Alex only said that he might.

Alex looked back down at the purse. Curiosity getting the best of him, he couldn't help but take a peak inside the red handbag.

Inside were several things. An I-Pod, a wallet, a pack of gum, a pen, her phone, and a few femininely care items. Alex scrunched his face up at that those last things. Those were definitely things he did NOT need to see.

"_No wonder she's so moody…" _He thought.

Alex grabbed the handbag and note and stood up. He placed both items in his left hand and made his way over to the door. Alex shut off the lights and closed the door behind him after making sure that nothing was left behind.

As the 29 year old walked down the hallways, purse in hand, he smirked to himself.

"Well I know where I'll being going tonight…"

* * *

**Ok! I know that was kinda boring but I wanted to add a little Jack Swagger. **

**The next chapter will be full of what happens at the bar. What will happen? Will Alex return Sophia's purse? Keep reading and find out.**

**Once again I want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I love getting them and they keep me going! Thanks to everyone! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	4. Assulted : Part One

**Ahhh! I barely got any reviews this time! :O I need to know if you guys are enjoying the story or not so please review! **

**I want to say thanks to JLynn-Mizanin (who reviews every time. I love that!), L.A. Williams, and Neurotic-Idealist (who also reviews!) Thanks to all of you! I love the feedback :)**

**Hopefully this chapter will be a little more interesting. Expect a lot of suspense and drama! :) Enjoy!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

'_Blue dress? Red Dress? Green dress? Black dress? Ugh!'_

Sophia was scrolling through her wardrobe, trying to find something expectable to wear to the club tonight. Unfortunately, because of her traveling with WWE, Sophia didn't have much to choose from. Most of her clothes were back in St. Louis at her apartment.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous! I can't find a damn thing to wear and I have to be over at the Bella's room in 10 minutes!" Sophia yelled to herself.

Sophia continued to scroll through every dress she had. Her fancy ones, casual ones, and even the more slutty ones she had, but nothing seemed to fit her ideals for the club tonight.

'_Well maybe I don't have to wear a dress…'_

Now, instead of nicely looking through the back of her closet, Sophia was searching through every piece of clothing she had. Her hands pushed away anything that wouldn't work well for tonight. She even threw most of her unnecessary clothes behind her, trying to get them out of her line of vision.

With only three minutes left until she was supposed to leave, Sophia grabbed dark skinny jeans and a deep blue tube top that accentuated her eyes well. Walking over to the bed, she kneeled down and pulled up the bed curtain to take a closer look.

Several pairs of shoes were lined up under the bed, a only four out of the sixteen were heels. There was a pair simple black ones, white ones, red stilettos and a fancy gold pair her mother had bought for her 21st birthday.

"Out of all these shoes I can't decide on what to wear?" The lady Orton said to herself, sighing loudly.

Finally, Sophia grabbed her white two inch heels, figuring they would look the best and match anything she decided to wear. She stood up quickly, causing her knees to crack at the sudden movement. Sophia rubbed her knees and brushed her disheveled hair out of her face, now ready to head over to the Bella's room.

Sophia grabbed her clothes, shoes, some cash and room key before clicking the door handle and leaving the torn up room of the hotel. She took one last look at her room, or what was left of it.

"I'll get it later…"

Sophia shut the door behind her and made her way over to room 487. She was still in her wrestling gear, not bothering to change since she would be going to the get ready with the Bella's. Sophia's wrestling boots tapped lightly on the carpeted floors; she counted the beats peacefully in her head.

She could see the elevator doors shining in the light from the end of the hall. Her attention was focused on the doors until a slight 'ding' could be heard bouncing off the crème painted walls of the hotel.

A tall, tan, muscular man wearing small black tights, walked out of the elevator, a luggage bag trailing close behind.

Sophia smiled at the familiar face, catching his attention.

"Hey bro. How was your match?" Sophia asked, stopping for a second to talk to her brother.

Randy sighed. "How come I watch your matches but you can't watch mine?"

Randy's teasing voice was easy to spot, even with the monotone sound radiating in her ears. He smiled at his baby sister, waiting for her reaction.

"I watch your matches! I just didn't watch today because I ran into Jack earlier today. He invited me out to the club so I left early." She explained.

"Like a date!"

Randy's voice had noticeably raised and his eyes went wide. It was typical for Randy to snap into 'brother mode' when Sophia mentioned something that could be considered a date. Sophia just rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing that her brother was most likely going to assume something like that.

"No Ran, calm down. You know Jack's just my friend and it's not just us. All the Diva's and Superstars are going as well. Speaking of which, I have to get going. I was supposed to get to the Bella's room fifteen minutes ago. I'll see you in the morning."

Sophia placed a soft hand on Randy's shoulder as she began to walk past, heading over to the now open elevator doors. She didn't look back at Randy, but she could feel his eyes on her skin.

"Don't stay out too late! We're heading out tomorrow morning with Cody for his first day of NXT. …And don't forget about your reunion with good ole Husky." Randy winked in his sister's direction, faking his enthusiasm to see the younger man.

Sophia just scrunched up her face and rolled her eyes. The memories of Husky Harris were not good ones. With a final small laugh from Randy, Sophia walked in the elevator and watched as the door closed, deleting the image of her floor from her mind.

Nikki and Brie's room was only one floor up, so it didn't take a long time for the elevator to open once more. Sophia looked at the numbers on the doors, trying to indicate which direction to head in to find the Bella's room. Lucky for Sophia, their room was only about seven rooms away, making her trip much easier with all the things she was carrying.

Sophia could already hear several female voices coming from the room. They weren't shouting, but since there were so many of them the noise was unavoidable. Knocking forcefully on the door, the youngest Orton waited patiently for someone to let her in.

Hearing the handle door click with access and the voices becoming increasingly louder, Sophia looked directly into the eyes of a blonde haired young women.

"Finally! It's about time you got here. We're all just getting ready so you didn't really miss anything."

The young lady's high pitched voice was very welcoming and she allowed the 24year old to enter the room.

"Thanks Kelly." Sophia told her good friend Kelly Kelly.

As Sophia scanned the room, she received many 'heys' and 'hellos' from several Divas. The room was packed to the brim with clothes and makeup scattered throughout the room. Most of the girls tried to fit in the bathroom, fixing up their makeup, while the other girls were still getting dressed.

From what Sophia could see, the room consisted of herself, Kelly Kelly, Nikki and Brie Bella, Jillian Hall, Melina, Gail Kim, Maryse, Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Layla, Eve Torres, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes and Tiffany.

'_Fifteen girls packed into a two person room… this ought to be interesting…' _She thought, placing her clothes down onto of the bed.

Sophia glanced around at all the ladies who were prepping themselves for the night ahead. Only the Bella's, Gail Kim and Layla were wearing dresses, so Sophia was glad that she choose to wear jeans and a shirt.

"You'll let me do your hair right?" Maryse yelled from the bathroom.

Sophia turned to head to the bleach blonde French woman, who was snapping a curling iron in her hand.

"Sure… why not."

After pulling her pants on and adjusting her shirt, Sophia allowed for Maryse to style her hair in anyway she pleased. Maryse was the best with hair out of all of the girls, considering she had the best and longest hair out of all of them.

While sitting patiently for the French woman to finish her hair, Sophia could see Gail Kim grab a few things of makeup. Before she knew it, Sophia was having her hair and makeup done all at once, but she didn't mind. It would make the process go by much faster, and she trusted Gail to make her look good.

".God. You look like a total Fox!" Alicia exclaimed, using an appropriate pun to describe Sophia's new look.

The youngest Orton had her hair curled to perfection, having a few strands hang down on her shoulders. Gail had done a fabulous job with her makeup, making sure to not add too much, yet not to little.

Sophia took a good look at herself in the mirror, smiling with satisfaction.

"Thanks girls… you all did a great job." Sophia said sincerely, thanking them all for their help, even if it was simple.

They all smiled and nodded their heads. Everyone was basically ready now, just adding the last touches to whatever they thought was necessary.

"Who's ready to PARTY!" Sophia suddenly yelled, ready to get this party started.

Ever girl in the room shouted in agreement. They all grabbed their things and took one last look at themselves in the mirror. Once satisfied, they headed out, ready to forget everything stressful in their lives and just let it all loose.

As they all walked down to the bar, Sophia couldn't help but think how long it had been since she had gone out and partied with the girls. With all the drama from earlier in the day with a certain NXT rookie, Sophia was glad to finally get away from it all.

Convenient for the girls, the bar was only two blocks from the hotel. It's neon lights were radiating through the dark night. Muffled music could be heard from the interior of the local bar.

The bouncer was standing outside the door, his abnormally large arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a basic black shirt and pants, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"ID's please." The man said sternly.

All the girls handed over their ID's one at a time, waiting for the man to look over them, especially Kelly Kelly's since she is only 23 years old.

"Okay. Go ahead in." The bouncer politely opened the doors for the ladies, allowing them in.

The strobe lights in several colors flashed in front of the girl's eyes, almost blinding them from the sudden brightness from inside the club. Music was blasting through the speakers and into their ears, almost to the point where they couldn't hear each other speak.

Sophia's eyes caught onto something… or rather someone waving their arms widely in the air, most likely trying to gain their attention. Jack Swagger's tall form could be spotted from a mile away, especially with his arms waving in the air.

Sophia looked back over to where the girls were standing. She could see them twitching with excitement, ready to get on the dance floor.

"Hey!" Sophia yelled over the music. "I'm gonna head over with the guys! I'll see you later!"

The girls didn't even nod their heads or anything before they left for the dance floor, shaking what their mother gave them.

Sophia just shrugged her shoulders and weaved her way through the massive amounts of people and over to Jack, who sitting with a group of guys lounging at a table in the corner of the club.

"Glad you could make it!" Jack yelled through the noise, giving her a friendly hug.

Jack gestured to Sophia to slide her way into the booth where Jack was previously sitting. Jack followed close behind her. Also accompanying them at the table were, Michael McGillicutty, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, Christian, Edge, Matt Hardy, Sheamus, MVP, and a man Sophia hadn't met yet.

The strange man noticed the younger Orton's confused look and stuck out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Lucky Cannon. One of the NXT rookies for this season." He greeted politely.

Sophia shook his hand with a smile. He was quite handsome and his long, dark hair accentuated his facial features perfectly. He was definitely one of the better looking rookies this season.

"Hi Lucky. I'm Sophia. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh trust me, I know who you are. I'm a big fan." Lucky said with a smile, sitting back down in his seat.

Sophia laughed slightly. "Well thanks. Just for that, you earn my vote as favorite rookie."

Lucky let out a heart warming laugh while the others at the table just chuckled at Sophia's humor.

"Hey! What about me!"

Sophia's attention turned to the upset face of Michael McGillicutty. His lip was pushed out in a pout and his batted his eyes, trying to look cute.

Sophia reached over and pinched his cheeks as if her were a little boy.

"Awww, I'm sorry Michael. I'll vote for you too."

Michael allowed Sophia to pinch his cheeks, going along with the cute act he was playing. He let a smile play on his face and watched as Sophia sat back in her chair.

The table was mindlessly chatting and drinking a few bottles of beer and some small shots of Tequila. Sophia was watching what she was drinking for the most part, not wanting to drain herself too much.

Being the only girl at the table, Sophia listened to the guys talk about sports and whatnot, joining into the conversation whenever she could. The men tried as best they could to inform the young lady on what was going on, not wanting to exclude her from their conversation.

Luckily, they guys began talking about things Sophia could understand, such as the Diva's and who they thought were quite attractive. It turns out, Zack Ryder had the biggest crush on Rosa, which was no surprise since they worked together on ECW. They always had a thing, but they would never admit it to each other; they were both to afraid of rejection.

"Zack, trust me. Take it from a girl's point of view… she likes you." Sophia spoke up.

The guys had been mainly talking about it while Sophia just listened intently. They all tried to convince the Long Island Loud Mouth that Rosa liked him, but he was still unsure.

All the guys turned their attention to the young women sitting next to Jack and Sheamus. Zack raised his eyes questioningly, not quite sure if he should believe her or not.

"Really? Are you sure? Did she tell you?" He asked seriously.

"She didn't flat out tell me, but it is so obvious. She talks about you all the time but tries to make it inconspicuous."

Zack raised his eyebrows, as if he was thinking of what to do. You would never think it, but Zack Ryder is somewhat insecure of what Rosa thinks of him. He's not always that player character people see on TV; he actually has a soft side.

"You should ask her dance." Sophia continued.

Zack shot his head up and locked eyes with the 24 year old. At first, he looked at her like she was crazy, but then just a moment later, he hung his head and twittled his thumbs on his lap.

"I don't know…" Zack spoke soft, almost illegible.

"Trust me Zack, Rosa loves to dance. It's a great way to spend time with her. And if it makes you feel better, we'll come out there with you so there's not as much pressure."

Sophia's reassuring voice was relaxing to the man from Long Island. Her sincere thoughts for Zack were comforting. He let a small smile play across his lips.

"Okay. But you guys have to come too!" He said, pointing to everyone at the table.

Sophia smiled along with all the guys. Jack and MVP squirmed out from the ends of the booth, allowing everyone else to step out as well. The last one out was Zack and everyone could see the nervousness in the 25 year old man's face. Matt Hardy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as if saying he would be fine.

They all instantly spotted the group of girls dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Sophia led the way with the guys close behind, Zack trailing in the back.

"Hey girls! Mind if we join you!" Sophia shouted, making sure the girl's could hear her okay.

"Duh! We've been waiting for you guys to us for like a hour now! It's about time you got your asses out here!" Layla's british accent was barley audible through the loud music of the club.

The girls looked at the guys who were a few steps behind their female friend, and gestured them to come over. Soon enough, most of the guys were being pulled in by the girls. The only two left standing were Sophia and Zack.

Zack stood there with his feet glued to the floor. Sophia sent him a small smile and moved her head to the side, signaling him to make a move on the Latina, Rosa Mendes. She could see him swallow, trying to get rid of any anxiety or fear he may have.

His feet finally moved towards the young woman. He was fiddling with his hands in front of him, trying to shake out all the nervousness.

Rosa was dancing happily with her friends, her back towards Zack.

Zack lightly tapped on her shoulder, causing her to spin around and look directly into his eyes. She smiled wide.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all day!" She said, giving him a big hug.

"Yeah I know… do you... uh... wanna dance?" Zack said bluntly. His eyes looked pleading and nervous, but Rosa was pretty tipsy by that point, so she didn't notice.

"Duh! Come here big guy!"

Rosa pulled Zack by the arm and led him over to the center of the group. He looked back at Sophia was a smile playing on his lips. Sophia gave him two thumbs up and winked, calming his nerves ten fold.

Sophia dance along with all her friends, making sure to keep a good eye on Rosa and Zack, who seemed to be having a great time together. Zack was behind Rosa, his hands on her hips as they shook to the up beat Lady Gaga song.

Only a few of the girls were dancing with the guys, so Sophia at least had someone to dance with. She stuck close to Michelle McCool, knowing that she wouldn't dance with any guys since she just recently got married to the Undertaker.

The large group was having a great time. Several songs played and Sophia was having a great time. Smiles, laughs and drunken singing were shared throughout the night.

The songs continued to play and Sophia continued to dance her heart out. The only thing that was going through her mind, was the fact that she wished she could have this much fun everyday.

* * *

Alex Riley walked by himself down the hustling streets. Street lights and cars flashed past him like lightning.

His life was at it's peak right now. He finally had his chance in the WWE and he was going to his first party to with the superstars. He had only met a few, so to be partying with them tonight was going to be a true honor.

The car horns and voices were bouncing around in his ears, something he wasn't used to growing up in a small town in Virginia. With the noises surrounding him, he couldn't quite hear the booming noise from the club just down the street.

The Varsity Villain finally reached the club, its neon lights radiating onto the sidewalk it was behind. A tall bouncer stood at the door, not looking too pleased in Alex's opinion.

"ID please." The man said sternly as he always did.

Alex showed the bouncer his ID from his wallet. The man looked at his ID and then back over to Alex. His eyes trailed down to his hand that was hanging down by his side, a red bundle being held within.

The bouncer raised his eyebrows and gave the 29 year old a strange look. At first, Alex didn't realize what was wrong, until he realized that the man was questioning the purse that was clutched in the palm of his hand.

Alex raised his hands up in defense, trying to think of a good excuse to the bouncer.

"Hey it's not mine man! It's uh… my girlfriend's. She left it at the hotel." Alex lied to the man.

The bouncer raised his eyebrows once more, but over all believed his story. He figured a man Alex's size wouldn't be carrying a red handbag to a club. He nodded his head in understanding and allowed Alex inside the doors.

Alex Riley eyes and ears were suddenly bombarded with lights and blasting noise. Alex had to squint slightly at the strobe lights until his eyes adjusted. Once they were able to focus on what was surrounding him, Alex tried to locate anyone who he knew.

It didn't take long for him to spot a huge group of superstars and divas dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He smiled to himself, happy that he finally found people to talk to.

Alex instantly noticed Jack Swagger's large form and headed over. Him and Jack had worked together in FCW and were close friends. He was so glad that someone he knew well was here.

Alex could see almost everyone now as he walked through the crowd. He could tell that everyone was really into the song, so he didn't want to disturb them.

'_Might as well get some drinks to get the mood going.'_ Alex thought to himself.

He walked over to the bar along side the dance floor. Alex sat down and ordered a bottle of beer, just for something to start out with. He didn't even pay attention to the people around him, not really caring what was going on at the moment.

"Nice purse."

Alex turned his head to the right, ready to sucker punch the man who commented the handbag he had just set on the counter. With anger in his eyes, the Varsity Villain glared at the man, only to realize that he was a WWE Superstar.

This man had his long brown hair flowing down his back, sunglasses with crosses on the lences perched on top of his head. He was wearing dark jeans with a nice dark blue dress shirt; Alex could tell that he was very fit.

"Oh… it's just you John. I thought you were some jackass trying to hate on me."

"Well gee thanks… it's nice to see you too Riley." John Morrison said with a smile.

John stuck out his hand and offered Alex a hand shake. Satisfied that Alex wasn't going to kick his ass for the purse comment, John ordered Alex another beer.

The Shaman of Sexy looked back over to the red handbag on the counter, raising an eyebrow in confusion. This was definitely the first time he had seen a superstar carry around a purse, especially in public.

"You know, I never quite took you for the guy who would be carrying around a purse… Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

John tried to redeem himself from his comment. He didn't care if Alex carried around a purse, he didn't want to offend the guy.

Alex's eyes widened and stood up in his chair, almost knocking it down to the floor.

"I'm not gay man!" Alex yelled, his voice mixed with shock, fear, embarrassment and anger.

A group of men sitting at the other end of the bar looked over in their direction. Alex had yelled quite loud and caught the attention of a group of men in their 30's. Alex could feel his face get hot, the blood quickly rushing to his face.

John sat there, trying not to laugh at the embarrassed new NXT rookie. He was able to keep his laughs down to small chuckles, trying to hold them in by covering his mouth with his hand.

Alex sat back down in his seat, placing the purse down under his chair, trying to hide it from everyone's sight.

"I'm not gay." He repeated, only this time so only John could hear.

Morrison stifled his chuckles and looked directly at Alex. He was still blushing furiously, but it wasn't as bad as before. John could tell that the new rookie was dead serious, so he stopped his laughs completely.

"Then what's with the purse?"

"Sophia left it at the arena and I brought it here so I could return it to her." He explained, taking a sip of his beer.

John nodded his head in conformation, now understanding why he was caught with a flashy red handbag. He then copied Alex's actions and took a swig of his beer.

"I heard about the fights you two had today. What was that about?"

Alex looked at the older man and shook his head, not really wanting to admit that he had his ego kicked around by a girl.

"Let's just say, I'm not her favorite rookie for this season…" Alex deflected the question.

"Really? Cause I heard that she totally kicked your ass in a verbal war."

John began to laugh, not trying to contain himself this time. Alex just glared at him unamussed. John then placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, as if saying that he was only messing with him. The boys drank their beers and ordered up new ones. They talked about season two of NXT, sports, girls, ext. Before they knew it, time was flying by like a stick caught in a tornado. Alex had totally forgotten about the purse beneath his seat.

* * *

Sophia was dancing her heart out with her friends. Most of the girls were dancing with the guys, Rosa and Zack being the more interesting of them. She had no idea why Zack was so worried, it's so obvious that she likes him. Guys could just be clueless sometimes.

Sophia was dancing with Alicia Fox and Jack Swagger, rocking their bodies to the beat. With Jack's large frame, he could dance with two girls comfortably, the other men cheering him on as he went.

Everyone laughed at their ridiculous dance moves, but they didn't care. They never got to go out much with their crazy schedules, so this was a night to make up for all that lost time.

Sophia continued to dance with Jack and Alicia, not bothering to take a look at the people around her. It was like her mind was focused on the beat of the song and just dancing like their was no tomorrow.

But throughout all the drinks she had, Sophia suddenly felt the urge to use the ladies room. She excused herself from the group, but nobody was really interested. Everyone was pretty content with dancing with whoever they were near.

Sophia weaved her way through the crowd, which turned out to be quite the challenge. With people mindlessly dancing and moving around her, and the fact that she had one to many to drink, Sophia found herself tripping and stumbling the whole way to the restroom.

She had almost reached the ladies room when a man accidentally bumped into her while dancing with his girlfriend. Sophia could feel herself falling to the ground, but her reflexes were several slowed and she knew it. She prepared herself for the impact, but it never came.

Sophia could feel a tight grip on her arm, preventing her from falling. Her eyes that were once closed with fear, were now open with relief. The ground was only inches from her face.

The younger Orton could feel herself being pulled up back onto her feet by a strong force. Sophia adjusted herself so that she was sturdy, making sure that her feet were place firmly on the ground.

Sophia looked up into a pair of strange eyes. They were a dark brown color, looking at her with a feeling of lust. She took a good look at the rest of the man. His hair was short and brown. The man was wearing a red plaid shirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Sophia noticed that this man was probably from the Hicksville of the town. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't that skinny either. He was one of the tallest men she had ever seen, just a tad bit shorter than the Great Khali. His breath reeked of alcohol which caused her to scrunch up her nose in disgust. She wanted to be as far away from this man as possible.

"Thanks for helping me." Sophia said politely.

The 24 year old began to walk away, not wanting to be within spitting distance of this strange man, but was forcefully pulled back. The man still a tight grip still on Sophia's small arm.

Sophia looked into the man's eyes, they were filled with lust and drunken thoughts. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes, and she didn't like it one bit. With the uncomfortable level rising, Sophia tried to tug her arm away, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" She said with a raised tone.

The mans facial expression didn't change one bit. His eyes were still dead locked on Sophia's eyes and body. A small smirk played onto his lips.

Sophia noticed that man's sadistic look and her eyes widened. She kept tugging forcefully on her arm, trying to pry herself away from the man. But the only thing keeping her from getting free was the man's tightening grip.

With every pull she made, his grip only became tighter. It was to the point where her arm was beginning to hurt, so she stopped tugging for a brief moment.

"I said let me go!" She yelled once more before tugging one last time.

The man squeezed tighter, causing Sophia to yelp out in pain. The man seemed to enjoy her pain. It was like he got off on it, almost he wanted her to yell some more.

Sophia looked into his eyes. They told a story, and Sophia could read it like a book.

This man wanted her. He wanted to hurt her in anyway he please. Sophia could see that this man probably wasn't good with the ladies and had to force girls on him. This man was not going to let go and he was not going to stop with his sadistic looks.

"What do you want!" Sophia yelled, once again trying to escape from the strange man.

The man smirked evilly. "You."

If Sophia's eyes could get any wider than they already were, they would be popping out of her head. The man took a step forward, and almost as if she was being taken to her death, Sophia began to thrash in the man's grip. Kicking, screaming and clawing at the man had no effect. He began to drag her away, his gripped tightening on her arm, only causing her to scream louder. But with the loud music pumping throughout the club, no one could hear her pleas for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Her yells and screams rung in the strange man's eyes, causing him to scowl. He twisted his body and smacked her right on the face.

"Shut up! You're going to shut up and listen to me!"

The man's voice was raspy and dark, almost evil. Sophia clutched her cheek, tears threatening to fall. Not because of the pain, but because of the situation she was in. She was about to be taken away to who knows where to do who knows what.

Sophia put a hand up to her cheek; it was sensitive to the touch. She could feel the blood rushing to it, throbbing like it was going to explode. A bruise could be felt beginning to form on her skin, scaring the young woman even more.

If this man could make a mark like that with just the palm of his hand, just imagine what he could do if he really tried.

The man dragged Sophia over towards the bathrooms, and over to a door leading to a back alley, out of the view of the occupants in the club. Sophia didn't stop tugging on her arm in an attempt to get away, but with the mans powerful, threatening demand he had made earlier, she didn't trash as hard, scared of what he might do if she did.

The pain in her cheek was dulled by the pain in her arm and just pure fear. She had never been placed in a situation like this, let alone think about it. Sophia had always thought she was one of the toughest girls alive, that no one could mess with her. But she was completely wrong.

This man was taking control of her. Making her follow him like a dog on a leash. Sophia may be able to fight with the guys, but facing up to a man three times her size with a drunken disposition, she stood no chance.

The man shoved her up against the concrete wall, the muffled music from inside the club ringing in her ears. He pinned her arms up above her head with ease and gripped her face with his free hand, squeezing it so that she was looking directly at him.

"Now… let's play a little game… shall we?"

* * *

John Morrison had left the club only a few minutes ago, leaving Alex at the bar by himself. He had only downed two beers, not enough to even buzz the 260 pound wrestler.

Alex took the last swig of his beer before setting it back down on the table with a like tap. He twisting around slightly in his seat, looking over to the group of superstars and diva's dancing in the middle of the room. They all had smiles on their faces, most of the girls grinding with the guys.

Alex let a small smile creep to his lips, knowing that that could be him one day. A Superstar. He would be the one partying at the finest clubs. He would be the one to hang out with the prettiest divas in the world. It was like every man's dream.

Alex began to turn back around his chair when a pair of people caught his eye. The Varsity Villain squinted his eyes, trying to focus on what was happening with the two, but it was hard because they were so far away.

The girl seemed to have been walking to the restroom when she fell over, only to be caught by the colossal being of a man. His hand gripped on her arm just in time to keep her from hitting the floor. He helped her up, steadying her on her feet.

To Alex, it seemed like a very gentlemanly thing to do, so he once again began to turn around in his seat. But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the lady begin to walk away, most likely back over to the restroom. But the man held on tight to her arm.

Alex turned his head to the duo once more, now curious at why the man didn't let go. He could see the girl struggle in his grasp, but for a reason unknown to the NXT rookie. The lady suddenly began to tug and thrash frantically, trying to fight the man off.

Now Alex was really interested. He usually didn't ease drop on other couples problems, but this one seemed to catch his attention. His eyes tried to focus on the two, trying to see their faces clearly. But with the flashing strobe light this was a hard task.

The man then suddenly began to drag the girl away by the arm, much to her protest. Alex was debating whether he should tell someone or not, but it wasn't really his business.

It was the end of the song and the light flashed on for a quick second to start a new tune. But it only took that one quick flash of light for Alex to see who the girl was.

Sophia.

Alex watched in shock was the man dragged her away towards the bathrooms and out of his sight. A million things swirled through his mind at that very moment. What was happening? Who was this guy? Where were they going? Why was he taking Sophia? What should he do? Why did he care?

Sophia wasn't exactly nice to him, so why was he even bothering to find out what was going on? But he soon realized that it really didn't matter how she treated him. Alex Riley wasn't one to let someone hurt a girl. That just wasn't right.

Alex stood up out of his seat and began to weave his way through the crowd. People bumped into him several times, but with a frame like his and his focus on finding out what was happening, nothing seemed to even slow down the Varsity Villain.

His ears were ringing with the music, the strobe lights making his eyes burn. But as he reached the end of the dance floor, he looked down the hall of the bathrooms. They were empty.

Alex checked inside the boys room, looking for any sign of the man with Sophia. Not a single person was in there. His attention then turned to the girls room, but it's not like he could check in there.

So he thought for a moment, wondering if he should check or not. But then the door to the ladies room swung open, causing Alex to almost attack the person who walked out.

A young lady probably in her early thirties walked out, wiping her still wet hands on her pants. Alex jumped in front of her, causing the lady to jump back.

"Did you see anyone in there?" Alex asked quickly, his words jumbling together.

The woman looked at him with fear in her eyes. Alex was no small guy, and she wasn't expecting for him to jump out in front of her.

"N-No. Just me." She said slowly.

Alex nodded his head slowly, not really happy with that answer. He moved aside and allowed the girl to walk away. He could see her quicken her pace, obviously intimidated by him.

Alex then turned his attention back to the bathrooms. If Sophia wasn't in either of them, then where was she? The 29 year old then noticed a large metal door in between the two bathroom doors. It was almost unnoticeable due to its color similarity with the walls surrounding it. Alex burst through the large door like it weighed nothing.

It was dark out, which wasn't a surprise because it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. And even worse, it was raining. The rain beat down on Alex's head and shoulders like hail. It was thundering and lightning in the dark alley he was lead to, and it wasn't long before he was dripping wet head to toe.

He glanced back and forth through the pouring down rain. The rain dripped down into his eyes, limiting his vision. Over to the right lead deeper into the alley, he figured that would be the best place to walked quickly down the alley, the concrete walls guiding him. They were painted with graffiti, giving the walls a ghetto sort of touch. His shoes were splashing in the water soaked ground and his clothes were sticking onto his body like they were vacuum packed.

Alex's ear's picked up unfamiliar noises coming from just a few feet in front of him. He stopping in his tracks trying to focus on the noises. They sounded like other people, their feet splashing on the ground.

Alex picked up his face, now to a full out run. At the end of the alley was one light placed on a balcony of an apartment. Alex could see two figures pushed up against a side wall, a male holding onto the female tightly.

Alex sprinted up to the figures as fast as he could, his wet clothes slowing him down slightly. His fear rose immensely, more than he had ever felt before. It wasn't like this had ever happened before, so he didn't really have a clue what to do. He could see a familiar form being shoved against a wall by a huge man.

"SOPHIA!"

**Ah! Cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)**

**And make sure you all review this time! I NEED to know if ya'll are liking the sorry of not.**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	5. Assulted : Part Two

**Part 2! Hope you guys like it! :)**

**I want to thank L.A. Williams, addicted 2 fiction42795, xSkittlesx, caz21, Neurotic-Idealist, AngieInWonderland and of course, JLynn-Mizanin! Thanks to you all for being so wonderful :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

"SOPHIA!"

The man's head snapped over to the sudden voice. He glared menacingly at the man running towards them, interrupting his 'session' with his girl.

Alex ran over to the two in the alley and just stopped a few feet short of them, starring in shock at the sight before him.

The man had Sophia's arms pinned over her head. His large frame towered over hers, almost engulfing her body under his. His legs were spread and the man's pants were unzipped, hanging loosely around his waste, revealing his boxers in the front. Sophia was locked up against the concrete alley wall. Her tube top and jeans were dripping wet, and clung to her body uncomfortably. Her pants were unbuttoned, but luckily not pulled down. He had found her just in time.

Sophia's attention was turned away from Alex and the man holding her tight to the wall. Alex could see her head begin to twist slowly towards him, her blonde hair dripping down the wall as she did so.

She locked eyes with Alex. They were red and puffy, and even though rain was sliding down her face, Alex could see that she was crying. Her cheeks were red, one more than the other.

Upon seeing Alex's face, Sophia began to cry even more. She bit her lip, trying to choke back her sobs. She may not have gotten along well with Alex, but seeing his face was like a sign from God that she would be okay. Anyone to save her from the creep that was attacking her.

Alex could see the tears falling down her face like waterfalls. He had never seen a girl so helpless before, especially someone as feisty as Sophia. But for some reason, Alex couldn't move just yet. It was like everyone was frozen in time, unmoving. But it only took two simple words to flip the switch in Alex's head.

"Alex…. help…."

Sophia's scratchy voice was like a trigger for the young man. He stepped forward, walking menacingly over toward the man holding Sophia. The man didn't move. He only held onto her arms tighter.

Alex walked up to the man so that he was directly in front of him. The man let go of Sophia, but he was still so close to her that she was unable to move. He turned so that he was facing Alex. Normally, Alex would have been the bigger guy, but this man was huge. He was about 7'2" and maybe about 360 pounds. Alex only came up to the man's chest, but he didn't back down. Not one bit.

The two boys starred each other down, not one of them budging from their spot. Alex had to look directly up to see into the strange man's eyes and the man had to look straight down to see into his. A smirk began to play on his lips.

"Back off little man. I'm busy here." He said menacingly

Sophia tried to slide her away from the man and over to Alex, but the man grabbed her by the arm and shoved her back.

"Don't you touch her!" Alex shouted.

His anger was rising. What kind of a man was he to take advantage of a girl like that. He was low life trash, and that's all there was to it.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

Alex was not playing around, but the man was no where near intimidated. He was twice Alex's size and could easily beat him down if need be. The man smirked once more and let out a low chuckle.

"What? Like this?"

Out of no where, the man swung his hand back and nailed Sophia right in the face, causing her to fall to the floor. Her body landed like dead weight on the gravel, almost like he had knocked her out.

"Enough!"

Alex lunged at the man and hit him square in the face. The man stumbled back on his feet, but quickly regained himself. Soon enough blows were being exchanged by both men. But these were no wrestling blows, these were the real deal.

The man socked Alex right in the face and flung him down on the ground like a rag doll, but Alex wasn't giving up just yet. He continued to beat on the guy with all he had. Alex may have been smaller, but he was just as strong was the other guy. Yet, the man still had the upper hand. He was on top of Alex, beating him and putting all his weight in his punches. He had leverage on Alex, and that was the biggest problem for the losing rookie. Alex's nose was bleed profusely. He knew it wasn't broken but it sure did feel like it.

Sophia watched on as the guys fought with all the force they had. She could see that Alex was fighting a loosing battle, and she couldn't do anything about it. She just sat there motionless on the ground, clutching her cheek in pain. Worst of all, she knew Alex was fighting for her. He was getting hurt because of her. And if he lost, she would end up back in the grimy hands of the other man.

The man was beating down hard on Alex, who wasn't in a position where he could fight back well. He was now trapped under the man's weight, helplessly getting beaten on.

Sophia noticed Alex's helplessness, and decided it was now or never to do something.

"Hey! Leave him alone you big ape!"

The man snapped his head around and looked at Sophia, who was still lying on the ground. He stood up off of Alex and began to walk over, anger filled in his eyes.

"What did you say bitch!"

Sophia began to crawl away as best she could, trying to get herself away from the raging man. He walked closer and closer to her, getting angrier and angrier with each step he took. Sophia thought she was going to get hit again, so she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"I told you not to touch her!"

Alex lunged at the man with all the force he had, knocking them both to the ground. Now Alex was on top and in charge. He beat on the man with all the power he had left, which was quite a lot. The man's head jarred back and forth with each punch he received.

Sophia opened her eyes to see Alex beating the man down mercilessly. His face was almost like a wild animal's, snarling at his pray.

Alex didn't stop the beating until the man was knocked out, and then some. He hit him a few more times for good measure and slid off the man. Alex was panting wildly, trying to regain his breath from the fight. He stood up slowly, making sure his body wasn't injured or anything.

He bent over and looked directly onto the unconscious from of the man who had almost assaulted Sophia.

"I told you... not to touch her…" He panted.

Alex then turned his attention to Sophia, who was leaned against a wall, clutching her cheek a few feet away. He walked up to her slowly, wiping away some blood that had dripped from his nose.

"Are you okay?" He said softly, reaching out his hands to help her up.

Sophia looked up at him, her eyes still red and wide from fear. Even though the man was knocked out, she still felt like he was there.

She nodded her head and let Alex pull her back up to her feet. She wobbled a bit. One of her heals was broken and she was still disoriented from the man's furious hit to the face.

Alex looked her over, making sure that she truly was okay. Her check was red and purple, bruised from the slap. Her hair was dripping and disheveled, hanging down her back and shoulders. Alex could see her bra through her soaking wet shirt, but he wasn't focused on that. He was more worried about her wellbeing rather than easy access at this point.

Sophia was still speechless. She felt like if she talked, everything would happen all over again. Alex would disappear, the man would attack her, and everything would be one big nightmare. He looked at Alex, studying him like he did with her. His normally baggy jeans were now sticking to his legs in random places. His nice black dress shirt was ripped and unbuttoned in several places, revealing parts of his upper chest. His short blonde hair was dripping wet, hanging down on his forehead and his nose was still bleeding. His face was somewhat bruised, but thankfully it wasn't puffy and swollen.

"You're nose is bleeding." Sophia finally said.

"It's okay."

Alex and Sophia starred into each others eyes, lost in their own thoughts on what had just happened. They were dead silent. The only noises that could be heard were the rain hitting down onto the earth and the muffled sounds from inside the club.

"We should get you back to the hotel." Alex said seriously, not taking his eyes off of Sophia.

The younger Orton only nodded her head slightly. At first, she didn't move. Her feet were frozen on the ground beneath her. It was like she wanted to, but the muscles in her legs weren't agreeing with her. Sophia's eyes then looked over to the unconscious man on the ground, his face beaten and bloodied.

Alex could see the fear still on Sophia's face as she starred down at the man. He reached out and grabbed her hand softly. Sophia snapped her head in his direction, a little scared from the sudden contact.

"It's okay. He's not getting up anytime soon. Let's get you home."

Alex's voice was soft and he tugged gently on her hand, signaling for her to follow him. Hesitantly, Sophia managed to take a few steps forward, allowing Alex to lead her out of the alley and onto the street.

The street light lit the way for them on their way to the hotel. Alex hadn't let go of Sophia's hands because of her stumbling from her broken heal. She was walking unevenly and swerved with ever step. The only thing keeping her upright was Alex's hand securely gripped on hers.

Alex kept a close eye on Sophia, making sure she didn't fall or run into anything. Even with the man gone, he still felt protective of her. She was so fragile right now. She wasn't crying anymore, but he could tell that she wanted to. She was just degraded and over powered by an asshole of a human being, and then ended up getting hit.

Out of no where, Sophia stumbled on a crack on the side walk and fell forward. Luckily for her, Alex never let go of her hand and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. His left arm was no wrapped around her back, steadying her on her feet and making sure that she was okay to walk again.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah… I'll be okay." She answered.

But once more, with the next step she took, she began to fall. And once again, Alex was there to catch her. Sophia grumbled to herself in frustration and then felt her feet being lifted off the ground. She suddenly felt so light, the relief on her feet felt like a prayer from God.

Alex had scooped her up with ease in her arms. He carried her bridal style and proceeded to walk back to the hotel.

"I said I would be ok-"

"Just shut up and let me carry you."

Alex cut Sophia off. Truth was, she was glad Alex was carrying her, but after the whole ordeal from earlier, she didn't want to seem any weaker than she already was. Expecially to a man like Alex Riley.

The rain was still pouring down on them both, beating on then like rain drops from hell. Sophia was barely able to look up at the man who was carrying her with the rain fogging up her vision. But she could still see the focused face of Alex Riley. His eyes were attentively watching in front of him, his face blank. It was like he wasn't even struggling to carry her. To him, she must have weighed just about nothing.

The walked to the hotel wasn't a long one, but in the rain it seemed to be longer. Sophia's small form was being supported by Alex's large arms, her head resting against his chest. She was tired, but not enough to the point where she felt like she could fall asleep.

The hotel came into view about fifteen minutes from their trip. Alex carried her into the front door, the rain finally stopping their attack. It felt weird not to have the rain beating down on them, but relaxing at the same time.

The hotel was empty, considering how late it was at night… or rather the morning. Alex carried Sophia to the elevator and walked in slowly, making sure that Sophia didn't hit her legs off the walls.

"What room are you?" He asked, needing to know what button to press.

"403."

Alex press the fifth floor button and waited patiently for the doors to open. Their dripping wet body's forming a puddle on the elevator floor. Sophia began to squirm in his arms, but Alex wouldn't let her down.

"You can put me down now."

"It's okay."

Sophia stopped wiggling, not having the energy to argue with a stubborn ex-football player.

The door clicked open, allowing Alex to walk out of the elevator and down the hall to Sophia's room. A trail of water followed closely behind them, Alex's shoes squeaking with every step.

They reached Sophia's room and Alex finally set her down, letting her enter her room. Sophia dug through her pockets, only to find nothing in them. Sophia frantically searched through her front and back pockets once more, not believing what was happening to her.

"UGH!"

Sophia began yelling undeterminable worlds. She kicked and hit her door with frustration, tears falling down her face. All of her left over energy was used in an act of desperation to break down her room door. This couldn't be happening... could her day get any worse?

Alex watched on as Sophia attacked her door, causing a loud ruckus in the hallway. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her away so that she wouldn't hurt herself. She continued to thrash for a little while before settling down. Alex turned her around so that she was facing him, but her head was hung low.

"What's wrong?"

Sophia was shaking, her sobs were only audible as quiet hiccups.

"That bastard took all my money… and my room key… H-He knows were I'm staying now… W-What if he comes to get me…"

At the end of her sentence, Sophia looked up into Alex's eyes. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, almost as if they were racing to see who was faster. She was biting her lip again, trying to hold back her sobs, something she had always done in situations like this.

"It's okay… You can stay with me. He's not coming back…" Alex's voice was soft and comforting, something Sophia never expected to hear from someone was egotistical as Alex Riley.

Sophia nodded her head slightly and Alex released his grip on her arms. He placed a hand on her upper back and nudged her to follow him to his room.

"My room's just down the hall."

Sophia was now able to walk by herself. She wasn't wobbling like before but she was still walking a little funny because of her broken heal. She and Alex walked side by side down the hall to room 415.

Alex dug through is pocket and pulled out his room key. He slid it through the key slot and held the door open for Sophia, allowing her to walk inside. Once she was in, Alex followed suit, shutting the door behind him.

Alex's room was so much neater than Sophia's was. His suit cases were already packed and placed near the doors. His wrestling tights and letterman jacket were hung up on a hanger on the bathroom door, ready for his debut on NXT tomorrow. His bed was made and the room was absolutely spotless. This man just kept surprising her.

Alex walked over to the bathroom and pulled out two towels. He threw one over to Sophia and used the other to dry his own hair.

"You can use that to dry off some."

"Thanks." Sophia said, using to the towel to dry off her arms and face.

Sophia was drying off when she realized that she had no clothes to change into. All her clothes were in her room and she couldn't go to bed in soaking wet clothes. Not to mention the fact that she was dripping water onto Alex's hotel room floor.

"Ummmm…I don't have any clothes…" Sophia pointed out, slightly embarrassed.

Alex to see that Sophia was shaking a little from her wet clothes in his air conditioned room. He walked over to his suit case and looked through it, trying to find something warm and comfortable for Sophia to wear.

"Here. You can wear these. Hopefully they'll fit okay."

Alex handed her an black FCW shirt and gray sweatpants. He then turned back around to grab himself some clothes to change into.

"You can change in the bathroom and I'll change in here." He continued.

Sophia nodded her head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. The girl she saw wasn't one she recognized. This girl's hair was straggly and dripping wet. Her eyes had black bags under them, almost distracting the attention from her bloodshot eyes. Her cheeks were red, one more purplish than the other. A once blue tube top was now torn in several places and see through because of the rain. Her jeans were still unbuttoned and stained from the dirty alley way. This girl couldn't be the Sophia everyone once knew. This girl was weak, fragile. Sophia was strong and fiesty. Who was this girl?

Sophia looked away from the girl in the mirror and began to strip off her clothes, only to realize her bra and underwear had been soaked through as well. She sighed. This was just a wonderful day…

Sophia poked her head out into the living room. Alex had already changed his boxers and pants, yet he still had no shirt on.

"I don't supposed you have any bras or panties I could wear. Do you?"

Alex turned his head over towards the bathroom door and looked at Sophia like she was crazy. He let out a small laugh.

"Oh yea. Cause I just carry those around with me." He said sarcastically, pointing to his chest as if he need to wear a bra.

Sophia smiled and giggled a little. The first smile she played on her face since the ordeal.

"Well I didn't know! Your girlfriend could have left some behind or something… geez…"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Sophia gave Alex a strange look, while he gave her a very serious one.

"What about that FCW girl… Melanie?" Sophia had to think of the girl's name. She had only heard of Melanie once, and that was from Jack Swagger back when he was in FCW.

Alex hung his head slightly before looking back up to Sophia, his hands placed loosely on his waist.

"We broke up last week."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Sophia instantly regretted bring up Melanie as soon as Alex told her that they broke up. She had heard that they had been dating for years, it must have been tough on him.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay."

Sophia stuck her head back in the bathroom to finish changing, unfortunately with no undergarments to put on. She slid the FCW shirt over her head and pulled the sweatpants on, both of which were too big. But they were just small enough to not fall down to her ankles.

Sophia walked out to see Alex throwing blanket and a few pillows down onto the floor. She headed over to the bed near where Alex was sitting, her wet clothes clutched in her hands.

"Here, I'll wash those."

Alex reached for the clothes and threw them over in a pile on top of his. He then continued to place blankets down on the floor, earning a strange look from the young women watching him do so.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He said nonchalantly.

Sophia nodded her head, know really wanting to share a bed with the Varsity Villain. But something still nagged her brain. It was eating away at her like an earth worm in the dirt.

Alex noticed the odd look she was giving him and stood up straight, stretching out his back in the process.

"What?"

The room was silent for a moment, Sophia still trapped within her thoughts. Alex looked at her curiously, waiting for some sort of answer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Well would you rather me be mean?"

Sophia shook her head. "No… but all I've done since you've been here is treat you like shit. And yet you save me from a creep in a dark alley way while its raining, carry me the whole way here, let me stay with you, give me spare clothes to wear, and offer to sleep on the floor. Why?"

"Like I said before… I'm not a bad guy."

Sophia felt a small smile tug on the corners of her lips. Maybe Alex wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe she just miss judged him. And maybe, they could actually be friends instead of enemies.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Alex began to lay down on his impromptu made bed on the floor next to his previous one, and pulled the covers over his still naked chest.

Sophia smiled and nodded her head. She rearranged the blankets so that she could get under them. Alex waited until Sophia finished making herself comfortable before turning off the lights, leaving the room pitch dark.

Alex was exhausted from the events from earlier today. His eyelids felt heavy, like weights were hanging off the bottom of them. He suddenly felt himself drifting into sleep, finally able to rest.

Sophia on the other hand, was not as comfortable. Being in the dark again freaked her out. All she could see were the man's eyes, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. The smell of old colon and beer still stained her nostrils like he was directly over her.

She knew he wasn't there, but the fact they she could see if he really wasn't freaked her out. Sophia tried closing her eyes, hopefully so she could drift to sleep, but she had no such luck.

All she could see was him. She could see him dragging her out of the club. Slapping her. Pulling her out to the alley way. Undoing his pants and hers as well. Worst of all, she could hear his voice as if he were in her head, lingering there like a bad memory.

"_Now… let's play a little game… shall we?"_

Those word sent chills down her spine. Made goosebumps appear on her skin. Made her hair stand on end. If Alex hadn't have come along, Sophia could have been raped, or even worst. Killed.

Laying in a large bed by herself in the middle of the dark was NOT something Sophia was comfortable with at this point. She felt like a baby being afraid of the dark. She was 24 or Christ's sake! Not four years old. But this was quite the exception. She was just been attacked and put through hell.

"Alex?" She whispered in the dark.

She could hear Alex stir from below on the floor. The shuffling of the covers and pillows rang in Sophia's ears.

"Hm..."

Sophia noticed his groggy voice, knowing that she had probably just woken him up. But even with just that little mumble, Sophia felt more comfortable hearing knowing that someone was there with her, other than the man.

"Sleep with me."

Alex shot up from the floor and gave Sophia a shocked expression. His eyes were wide and he looked at her like she was an alien from outer space. That was definitely something he was not expecting to hear…

Sophia noticed Alex's facial expression and sent him a scowl.

"Not like that you pervert…" She said, her voice lower than usual.

Alex relaxed a little. He propped himself up on his hands, leaning back on them to get more comfortable. He could see Sophia fiddle with her hands and she hung her head low, she almost looked… embarrassed?

"I-I…. I don't want to be by myself. Will you come up here with me…?"

Sophia looked over towards Alex, his facial expression was unreadable. He didn't look shocked, mad, upset or anything. He was just sitting there with no expression.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Alex asked, making sure Sophia was comfortable with that.

Sophia nodded her head and gave him a quiet 'yes'. Alex sighed and crawled up off of the floor and onto the bed next to Sophia. She moved over to the other side, giving him more room for his large frame. Alex was still shirtless, which made Sophia a little uncomfortable, but no where near as bad as before.

Alex made himself comfortable, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, giving him more head support. Sophia laid on her side, facing in Alex's direction. Considering they were both lying in one bed, they were relatively close to each other, but they could have been closer.

Sophia began to close her eyes, now able to feel sleep taking over her.

"Thank you Alex…"

And with that, Sophia began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, leaving Alex to himself. He looked over to the sleeping form of his former rival laying next to him. She had never seemed so vulnerable to him as she did today. So little and fragile. He watched her in and out of the ring, winning countless matches against some of the toughest guys in the WWE. She was definitely one of the toughest chicks that had ever passed before his eyes. And to see her today, made him realize that not everyone is as tough and strong as they seem. Everyone has weaknesses.

A stray lock of hair fell onto Sophia's face while she slept. Alex reached his hand over and gently brushed it away, revealing her peacefully sleeping features. Her skin was so soft and smooth compaired to his, almost like a newborn baby's. Seeing Sophia as peaceful as she was, made him smile.

"You're welcome Sophia…"

**Ok so I originally planned for this and the last chapter be combined as one! But that would have been wayyyyyyyy too long. So hopefully you liked them both.**

**Please review! I got tons from the last one so hopefully i get the same on this! :)**

**Oh! and theres a poll on my profile to vote on what my next story should be! please answer :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	6. Guys Don't Wear MakeUp

**OMG the response from everyone brings tears to my eyes! I seriously cant thank you guys enough for reviews and adding my story to favorites and other things! I love you all so much!**

**Specific thanks to nychick4, AliceJericho, OrtonCenaHardyChick, L.A. Williams, JLynn-Mizanin, xSkittlesx, Neurotic-Idealist, .life, franniefrann, and littlemisssunshinexx! (sorry if I missed anyone or spelled those wrong. If I did, just review or message me and I will fix it for next time. :)****)**

**Seriously, thanks again to all of you. It means the world! Now onto chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

**And sorry for the super late update! Schools got me busy and my 16th birthday just passed, but hopefully this chapter will at least satisfiy everyone for now! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Sunshine was beating through the windows of room 415. The crème walls were reflecting the light into every nook and cranny of the hotel suite. A suitcase was open by the door, along with a pile of clothes thrown into a heap on the shag carpet. Several blankets were placed on the floor, along with a few pillows. But no one was in them.

"Urghhhh…"

Alex Riley groaned. The light in the room was intense, or it at least seemed like it for someone who had just woken up. Even his eyelids couldn't stop the light from beaming into his eyes, practically forcing him to wake up.

The 29 year old rookie went to stretch his arms, but a barricade was preventing this from happening. Alex looked over to his right side to see a small sleeping form leaning against his side. His arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Sophia was sleeping peacefully, her head on his chest and one arm resting on his bare upper torso. Her quiet breaths could barely be heard by the Varsity Villain, but he was still able to tell she was still in a deep slumber.

Alex studied his surrounds. With his head in a sleepy daze, Alex really had to kick start his memory. Memories began to flood in one by one. The bar. The man. The fight. The trip back to the hotel and their night in his hotel room. Nothing happened besides sleeping, causing Alex to breath a sigh of relief.

He turned his head once more to the side. He looked over Sophia, almost as if he was inspecting a new toy from the store. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but it was messy and erotic because of sleeping. She was wearing his FCW shirt, which was wrinkled around the stomach area. The sweatpants Alex let her borrow were hiked up a little on her legs, most likely in an attempt to cool off during the night.

Alex began to slowly unwrap his arm from around Sophia in an attempt to get up. He pulled his arm out slowly. Sophia shuffled on the bed, causing Alex to stop in his tracks. He didn't want to wake her up, but with the way she was laying, he would have no choice.

"Sophia…. Hey Sophia, wake up." Alex whispered softly, gently nudging her with his free arm.

Sophia grumbled some, but didn't open her eyes. It was like she was trying to communicate with her mouth closed.

"Come on Sophia. You have to wake up." He said once more.

But once again, Sophia just grumbled and made herself more comfortable on the bed. In doing this, she trapped Alex's arm under her body even more. He groaned.

"You need to wake up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm not playing this game." Alex said frustrated, pulling his arm with a little more force.

"That's only because you're loosing."

"Am not."

"Then why are you so frustrated?"

"I'm not-"

Alex couldn't even finish his sentence. It was like he was a parent fighting with his disobedient child. He knew he was loosing this battle, and he also knew that he was getting frustrated with the girl trapping his arm. Even with her eyes closed, it was like Sophia could see Alex's frustration. It was like she could read a book without looking at the pages.

"Come on. Seriously Sophia. We have to get up before people start thinking I kidnapped you." He said, tugging on his arm.

"Not my problem."

Once again, Alex groaned. He attempted to shove Sophia off his arm, but if he pushed anymore she would fall off the bed. But at the moment, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Okay… but what if I told everyone that you slept with me?"

"WHAT!"

Sophia sat straight up in one lightning fast movement. Alex had to jump back a little so her head wouldn't knock into his. He pulled his now free hand over to his body, rubbing his wrist trying to get rid of the stiffness.

"You wouldn't dare…" Sophia snarled.

Alex raised his eyebrow, trying to see all of the anger that was held within Sophia's deep blue eyes.

"I was about to if you didn't wake up… but now that you did I don't have to." Alex then thought to himself and frowned slightly. "Wait... is it really that bad to sleep with me?"

"How would i know!" Sophia said, her voice slightly raised at his off topic question.

"What girl wouldn't know?"

Alex winked at Sophia and smiled to himself with satisfaction, happy that he finally outsmarted the younger Orton. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, watching Sophia's reaction to his comments. She scowled at him, but then turned her head to the side, taking a good look at the clock.

"Ugh…" Sophia rolled her head back and rubbed her eyes. It was 7:30am and they had only gotten about three hours of sleep. "It's too early."

Alex chuckled a bit. Truth was, he was just as tired as she was, but he was just better at hiding it.

"Yeah I know. We only got to bed last night around 4:30ish."

Just then, Sophia finally turned her head to the far right, allowing Alex to take a good look at her left cheek. It was bright purple and swollen. His eyes widened and he leaned over the bed to take a closer look.

"Oh my God Sophia! What did that man do to you!"

Alex placed a gentle hand on Sophia's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin. His touch sent shivers down her spine, but she shrugged it off, thinking it was because his hands were cold.

"What?" She asked. Sophia thought back to the previous night and into the morning. The memories of the attack and struggle with the man hit her like a ton of bricks. Had that really happened? It didn't seem like it. It all seemed like a nightmare, but waking up in the same bed as Alex Riley pretty much put it all into perspective.

With the Varsity Villain crossing her mind, Sophia looked over at the man leaning over the bed with his hand still on her cheek. He wore no shirt, his bare chest seemed to gleam in the sunlight. His blonde hair was messed up, but it wasn't too noticeable. His skin was so soft on hers, yet somewhat rough, just like a man's should be. He seemed tired and sleepy, but who wouldn't be after a night like that? His blue eyes were dead locked with hers. They both starred into each others pools of blue, getting lost with what was hidden beneath them.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, sincerely concerned.

"Umm… yeah I'm fine… I was just... thinking about what happened…" She deflected, not wanting to admit that she was soul searching within his eyes.

Alex nodded his head slightly. He wanted to say he understood where she was coming from, but he really couldn't. He had never been kidnapped, pulled into a back alley and almost raped by a sorry excuse for a man. Even though he was there with her, he couldn't help but wonder what was really going through her mind.

Hepulled his hand back slowly and watched as Sophia stood up and stretched out her limbs, but stopped after a while to look down at her outfit. She tugged on the bottom of the FCW shirt, trying to get a better look.

"I better get back to my room and change. I'll bring you're clothes back here when I'm done." Sophia said, pointing to her outfit.

Alex nodded silently. He watched as Sophia made her way over to the door and headed out. When the door closed behind her, Alex grabbed a few clothes from his suitcase to change into. He grabbed simple blue jeans and an Ed Hardy tee.

As Alex threw his clothes down onto the floor, he noticed a pile of wrinkled clothing on the floor next to him. He soon enough realized that they were the clothes both he and Sophia had worn the night before. Alex finished pulling on his shirt before picking up the still damp clothes, and tossing them in the dryer.

Also as soon as Alex closed the dryer door, a knock rang throughout his hotel room. He turned his head to the side, wondering who it could be. It couldn't be Sophia, there was no way she could change clothes that fast.

He walked up to the door, not bothering to check in the peep hole before opening it. Low and behold stood Sophia, still dressed in the same clothes she left in. Her head was hung low and she twittled with her fingers. He could see that her face was a slight shade of pink, so he waited for her to speak up first.

"Well… I um… was about halfway to my room when I realized that I still don't have my room key…"

Sophia's voice was soft, almost as if she was a little kid needing help from her mother.

Alex smiled and let out a silent laugh. Even though the fact that she had her room key stolen wasn't funny, it was the fact that she was embarrassed to come back to him for help. For the Varsity Villain, it was quite humorous.

"I'll walk you to the lobby and make sure you get another key. I have to leave soon anyway. It's my first day of NXT season two."

Sophia looked up at the older man. He had a cheeky grin across his face, obviously excited for his first day of possibly the rest of his career. Seeing Alex's enthusiasm, Sophia couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Sophia moved into the hallway, allowing Alex to step out of his room, a suitcase trailing behind him. Sophia led the way down to the lobby, she decided to take the stairs. She didn't know why, but for some reason the stairs just seemed more appealing than a stuffy elevator at the moment. She could hear Alex's sneakers tap lightly on the steps behind her; they made a steady beat. Sophia couldn't see Alex's face, but she could tell that he was not overly enthused about the fact she decided to take the stairs. After all, he was carrying a large suitcase full of clothes.

Reaching the lobby, Sophia walked up to the front desk lady and smiled politely.

"Hi. I accidentally locked myself out of my room. Could I get a new room key please?"

"Name please." The lady said, unhappy.

"Sophia Orton."

"I'm sorry m'am. I'm not permitted to hand out celebrities keys without identification."

Sophia's jaw dropped slightly. All her things were either in the room, or had been taken by that man. She had absolutely no way to get into her room. Oh how severely screwed she was…

Alex could see her distress and thought quickly. She may not have identification, but he did. He reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his license.

"Excuse me. Sophia doesn't have an ID with her, but I do. My name's Alex Riley. I should come up on the Superstar roster. Would that be enough identification to prove that she's with me?"

Alex handed over his license, only to get it scanned by the front desk lady. She looked at it questioningly, wondering if she should believe the two or not. They seem buff enough to be stars, but she wasn't sure. A woman of her age didn't quite find wrestling appealing.

The lady waited for Alex's name and room registration to appear on her computer screen. He truly was a WWE superstar. Sighing to herself, she made Sophia another room key, satisfied enough that she was part of the roster.

"Here you go. Don't loose this one." The lady said sternly, giving both Sophia and Alex an evil eye.

Sophia backed away slowly, almost as if she were afraid of the frail old lady at the front desk. The old lady's eyes were glued on Sophia, shooting daggers threw her like arrows. Alex only watched on, also slightly creeped out by the front desk clerk.

Silence filled the air of the hotel, not a word was spoken between the former enemies, or the entire lobby for that matter. Sophia made her way towards the stairs again, pulling the door open with her right arm, only for it to be slammed shut by the Varsity Villain.

"PLEASE… can we take the elevator this time…?"

Sophia smiled and giggled slightly at the older man's plea. Alex was holding up his luggage and shoving it in the direction of the hotel elevator.

"What? A big strong NXT buff like you can't carry a little bag of luggage up a few flights of stairs?" Sophia cooed, pouting her lower lip to add effect.

Alex grumbled. "Oh, you think it's so easy… then you carry it."

Alex handed over his suitcase to the young lady. She gave him a questioning look, as if asking if he was serious. Alex nodded his head and waited for Sophia to grab the bag. Almost as soon as her fingers wrapped around the handle and Alex let go, the bag practically sank to the floor. Sophia was just barely able to keep the suitcase from crashing to the floor, having to use her other hand just to do a normally simple task.

She could see Alex smirk from in front of her, watching her struggle in amusement. He crossed his arms and signaled for Sophia to lead the way. She scowled at him and pushed on the door with her foot.

Sophia was able to lug the suitcase up two flights of stairs, but just barely. The wheels were clunking on the linoleum steps with each flight of steps they walked. Alex could see Sophia struggling, and tapped lightly on her shoulder.

She turned around hesitantly, pushing the bag in front of her so it wouldn't fall down the steps. She was slightly out of breath, but was still able to talk normally.

"What?"

"I'll carry it from here." Alex reached for his bag, only for it to get pulled away by Sophia.

"No. I got this." Her voice was stern.

"Sophia you don't need to-"

"I SAID I GOT THIS!"

Alex held his hands up in defense. He could have sworn the whole hotel could have hear Sophia yell the last part of their 'argument'.

He watched as Sophia dragged the bag up step by step, inch by inch. He held out his hands a few more times, signaling that he could carry the bag. But Sophia wouldn't have any of it. She said she was going to carry it all the way, and by damned she was going to do it.

Finally, after ten minutes of grueling stair climbing, on a stair case that only took about three minutes to climb, Sophia was able to kick open the door to her floor. The hallway lights beat down on her like a sign from God. She would never admit it, but carrying Alex's luggage up four flights of stairs was one of the best workouts of her life. And damn was that suitcase H.E.A.V.Y.

Sophia was breathing heavy, panting from her impromptu workout. She held herself up with her hands on her knees, head hanging down towards the floor. Sophia couldn't see Alex's face, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"See… that wasn't…. so hard…"

Sophia's short breaths made it hard to talk. Alex just smirked.

"Oh yes… just an everyday walk in the park."

She could hear the sarcasm dripping off Alex's lips as he spoke. The youngest Orton glared up at him, unhappy with his remarks. She watched as he grabbed his bag and signaled for her to lead the way to her room.

Sophia stood up straight and mad her way back to her original room, hotel key tightly in hand. She was only a few steps in front Alex, the sweatpants he let her wear were dragging on the floor due to their long length.

Reaching the room, Sophia slid her key threw the slot and clicked open the door handle. But as the door swung open, it seemed to get caught on something. Sophia peeked behind the door and looked down onto the floor.

A red purse was sitting by the door. A sticky note stuck to its handle.

The note read :

"_Sophia,_

_I found this at the club last night. Figured you must have left it there. Where did you go? I don't remember you leaving. Hopefully no one took anything. You had an extra room key inside, so that's how I got in. Call me when you get home. _

_-Jack Swagger_

_P.S. - Clean your room… it's really gross…_

Sophia's face held a look of confusion. She didn't remember taking her purse to the club, or any purse for that matter. She looked through it. Everything seemed to be there, including the room key Jack had mentioned in the note.

Alex could see Sophia's odd look and stepped closer to get a better look at what she was gazing at.

"What's up?"

"Apparently I left my purse at the club… but I don't remember bringing my purse…"

As soon as Sophia finished her sentence, Alex's eyes widened and his mind was going a mile a minute. He was the one who left the purse under the bar stool.

"Aw shit…!"

Sophia looked over to the 29 year old and watched as he smacked his head with his hand. Now she was really confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You left your purse at the arena so I was going to give it to you at the club. But then I didn't want to bug you while you were dancing and I got caught up with John Morrison and completely forgot about it. I must have left it there…"

"YOU LEFT MY PURSE AT THE BAR!" Sophia yelled. Almost hitting Alex with her purse like an old lady would.

"I'm sorry! It was either the purse or you! …I think I made the right choice…"

Everyone went silent. Sophia couldn't argue with that statement, and everything did turn out okay in the end. Alex was equally as quiet. He didn't really mean to be as blunt as that, bringing up what happened last night, so he didn't know what to say now. Everything was just dead silence.

Sophia was the first to speak up.

"Yea, you're right… sorry… Come on in."

Walking in, the room was just how she left it. Bed sheets were crumpled and spread on the floor. Clothes and shoes were scattered in every which way, and soda cans were stacked like a pyramid on the coffee table.

Alex looked on in disgust. He had never seen a girl's room so trashed before. Heck… he kept his room in better condition. This room looked like it got hit by a hurricane on speed.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't really have time to clean in here." Sophia said, picking up some of her clothes off the floor.

Alex set his suitcase down by the door, making sure not to run over any stray items. He watched Sophia quickly clean up the clothes off the floor and throw the bed sheets back on the bed. She left the soda cans on the table, making sure to not knock them over as she scrambled throughout the room.

Alex ran his head through his hair in amazement. Not only did the room look like a complete disaster, but Sophia was able to clean up the majority of it in less then five minutes. That had to be a record… But as his fingers traced through his blond locks, he could feel his hair misplaced and sticking up in random places.

Alex sighed. "Hey, can I use your bathroom? I didn't have time to fix my hair or anything this morning."

Sophia threw the last of the clothes into the laundry and turned in the direction of the Varsity Villain.

"Sure. It's right over there."

Sophia pointed to the bathroom and Alex's eyes followed the path. He made his way over to the door with his suitcase back in hand, and shut the door lightly behind him. He dug through his bag, searching for his hair gel and brush. Not finding anything of that sort, he looked through another pocket. Nothing.

"Ughh…"

Alex walked out of the bathroom and looked over to Sophia; she was searching for some clothes to wear.

"I forgot my hair stuff in my room. I guess I'll just head back there and get ready so you can get ready." He said.

Sophia nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

She watched as Alex grabbed his things and left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Sophia could hear his footsteps down the hall, and once they were out of reach, she began to change her clothes.

The younger Orton decided on a simple long sleeve lavender top with jean shorts and sneakers. She made sure to grab a new bra and panties from her drawer, blushing a little at the though of laying with Alex without those things.

Once completely changed, Sophia threw the rest of her clothes, along with Alex's, into the laundry. But soon enough, a knock came at her door. Sophia placed down the detergent and strolled over towards the door. Unlike Alex had done earlier, Sophia checked the peep hole to see who was bugging her at 7:45am.

Inside the round circle was none other than Alex Riley, hanging his head low. Almost in shame. Sophia opened the door and gave him a puzzled look. She waited for him to speak.

"I lock myself out…" He said solemnly.

Sophia tried her best to hold in her giggles at the irony of it. She was having such a deja vu right now. Soon enough, Sophia couldn't hold in her laughs and burst out laughing, clutching her stomach in the pain. Not only had Alex swallowed up his pride to ask her for help, but the fact they these two hated each other just yesterday was simply hilarious to the 24 year old.

Alex on the other hand, did not look so amused.

"Don't laugh!"

Sophia held in her laughs so that they were now small chuckles. She nodded her head and held the door open for Alex to step in.

He quietly dragged his things back in the room and set them down next to the door. Sophia was now just smiling at him like a fool. Alex just scowled.

"How am I supposed to do my hair now?"

"Oh please, You probably still have enough hair gel in that thing to last you a life time." Sophia ran her fingers through Alex's hair, only for her hand to be swatted away.

"Do not! …I'm gonna try to see what I can do with this mess…"

Alex walked off to the bathroom in hopes to find something to style his hair with. Water most likely. He didn't bother to shut the door this time, not seeing the need to. He could see Sophia out of the corner of this eye sit down on the bed and flip on the television.

He turned his attention back to his hair. For the first time all day, Alex looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

Sophia could hear the faint moan and stood up, making her way towards the bathroom. The door was ajar, so she knock lightly before peaking in. She could see Alex looking down at the sink in front of the mirror, his hands holding him up. He almost looked… upset?

"Are you okay?"

Alex slowly turned his head towards Sophia, his eyes holding no emotions. The younger Orton gasped as what she saw.

Alex's nose was bruised and slightly swollen. It was a strange red and purple color, a trail of dried blood hanging from his nostril to his bottom lip. Sophia hadn't noticed it before, she had no idea how she could miss it. His nose had been so close to being broken that it wasn't even funny.

"Oh my God! Are you alright!"

Sophia stepped right up to Alex and one quick movement to get a better look. Alex instantly flinched back, not wanting Sophia to check up on him like he was a baby boy needing his mother.

"Alex! Let me see!" Sophia's motherly tone rang in Alex's ears like a nagging voice. He gave in.

Alex turned his head and allowed Sophia to take a closer look. She lightly placed a hand on his cheek to make sure his head didn't move. Her other hand was placed on his upper chest.

"I'm fine." He said.

Sophia gently placed her thumb on his nose in an attempt to asses the damage. Alex instantly hissed and flinched backwards.

"Oh yes… you're definitely fine."

Now it was Sophia's turn to be sarcastic. Alex once again turned his head towards the mirror and starred at his nose. He touched it as lightly as possible, trying to see how hard he could press before it began to ache. That didn't take long.

He sighed. "How am I supposed to make my debut with a nose the size of Texas!"

Sophia softly smiled. Not at the fact that he was making his debut with a bruised nasal, but the fact that he genuinely cared about how his first day of 'work' went. Then, an idea came to mind.

"Sit down." Sophia ordered, pulling a chair into the middle of the bathroom.

"What?"

"You heard me. Sit down."

Alex looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"I'm going to make that nasty bruise disappear. Now sit down and shut up!"

Sophia grabbed both of Alex's shoulders and pushed him down onto the chair. She used so much force that Alex let out a slight grunt when his butt hit the chair.

Sophia reached over Alex's shoulders and grabbed her make-up bag off of the counter and spilled it out all over the table. Alex's eyes widened and he began to stand up out of his seat.

"Ohhhhh no. I am NOT wearing make-up! I'm a man for Christ's sake! And a very manly man at that!"

Alex puffed out his chest on the last parts, trying to make himself look tougher. He made his way over towards the door, his hand was just about to grab the doorknob.

"No!"

Sophia rushed in front of Alex and blocked off the exit with her body. She held her arms out at both sides, stopping his hand from grabbing the door handle. Alex raised his eyebrows at her.

"I trusted you with my life yesterday… the least you could do is trust me with covering up your bruise and doing your hair. It's the least I could do."

Alex starred her own. He knew he couldn't really say no to that offer. That would just be plan rude. He sighed and took a step back from the door, giving both himself and Sophia some breathing room.

"Fine. But you better not make me look gay…"

Alex sat down once more in the chair, crossing his arms to look as unhappy as possible. Sophia smiled and skipped over to her pile of make-up. She held up three containers of cover up to Alex's face, trying to find the right shade. Once satisfied with the medium tone, Sophia began her work.

Alex sat there with his eyes clothes, letting Sophia do her magic with her make-up brush across his face. To be honest, Alex really didn't mind it that much. It was just the feeling of a foreign object on his face kind of scared him a bit. Not to mention he only met this girl yesterday. When Sophia would place the brush over Alex's nose, she could see him flinch a little. Each and every time she would apologize. After all, he did get that bruise because of her.

No one spoke throughout the whole session, except for Sophia's apologies. Sophia went back and forth between shades, colors, foundation and cover-up, trying her best to cover up every bit of the bruise without making it look unnatural. She turned around to grab another brush. A bigger brush.

"He never got the chance to hurt you… did he?"

Sophia dropped her brush onto the floor at Alex's sudden, blunt question. Alex heard the clack on the floor and opened his left eye. He looked directly at the back of Sophia. She my not have been looking at him, but he could see her body tense at the question.

Sophia turned her head slightly, just enough to see the Varsity Villain's face. He was waiting for an answer. Sophia bent down and picked up the brush between her two fingers.

"No… no he didn't get the chance…"

Alex nodded his head. "Good. That bastard doesn't deserve or have the privilege to touch a girl like you."

Sophia was taken aback by his words. Privilege? She agreed with the bastard part, but was it really a privilege to have a girl like herself. She never expected for someone like Alex Riley to say something like that. Alex was still turned away from Sophia, so he was unable to see the shocked expression on her face. He just sat there patiently and waited for Sophia to finish her work.

Sophia stood there speechless. She tried to speak a few times, but it was like her voice box was on a vacation. She just couldn't find the words to say.

"Alex… I never got the chance to say this, but I'm so sor-"

"Are you almost done. We have to leave soon."

Alex interrupted Sophia's apology. At first Sophia thought that was incredibly rude and arrogant of him, but then she thought about it.

Alex never wanted to hear her apologize. He didn't need to. It wasn't her fault for anything that happened that night. That man at the bar should be apologizing, not Sophia. She didn't deserve any of this, let alone say sorry for it. It was just something at didn't need to be said.

Sophia just let a small smile tug on the corners of her lips, now understanding why Alex wouldn't let her finish. This man, was just something else.

"Yea… I'm just about done."

**Sorry! Another long one! XD but I had a lot to write! Hopefully you all like this one too. **

**I got a great responses from everyone in the last chapter! So please review again and tell me what you liked and disliked!**

**Love you all! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	7. Awkward Tension

**It's been a loooooooooong time since I've updated… hopefully all of you guys still remember what your reading! Haha! J**

**Usually, I would thank everyone on this spot right here… but you guys are being just too wonderful and I can't write everyone! But I PROMISE, the next chapter I will give credit everyone who leaves a comment or adds my story to their favorites or story alerts like I always do.**

**Once again, I am sorry for the LATE update! L**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

"UGH!"

Alex Riley raised his eyebrows and turned his head warily towards the bathroom door of Sophia's hotel room. Bangs, clacks and several strange noises were ringing from the bathroom walls and into the living room where the Varsity Villain was patiently waiting for the youngest member of the Orton family to emerge.

"GRAGH!"

Alex was now becoming worried. What exactly was Sophia doing in there? The young man was tempted to check on the 24 year old, but the loud knocks and strange noises from inside kept him glued to his seat.

He starred off into space, listening to Sophia struggle with whatever she was doing in the bathroom. Alex began to swing his legs off the side of Sophia's bed where he was resting. Alex's heels knocked off the edge of the bed, leaving slight thuds with every hit.

_knock knock knock knock CLONK!_

His feet stopped swinging. He kicked his left foot back once more only to hear the same sound. The room was now silent, except for the clonking sound Alex was making with his heel. Curious, Alex bent down over the side and prepared to peek under the bed to see exactly what he was hitting. He stretched his arm as far as it would go, and rubbed his hand over the carpeted floor. He wasn't finding anything quiet yet.

"GAHHHHHH!"

Alex snapped his hand back so fast it almost caused him to tumble sideways off the bed. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it through his chest. He snapped his head over to the bathroom door and panted with fear.

"Damn it Sophia! What are you doing in there! It sounds like your having a really painful orgasm!"

Alex could hear the door handle click open and a very agitated looking Sophia looking through the crack in the door.

"Oh shut up… You know how hard it is to cover a huge mountain sized bruise on your cheek!" She yelled into the living room.

"Actually I do."

Sophia scowled and opened the door wide, enough to see a panting Alex Riley sitting on the floor with his hand on his chest.

"What's wrong with you?"

Alex blinked a few times before standing up and brushing himself off. He began to talk while wiping the dust from his pants.

"Well… I was looking under your bed until your voice had a seizure and scared the shit outta me…"

Sophia raised her eyebrows. "Why were you looking under my bed?"

"Well I was… you know what…never mind. It's a stupid story. Are you ready yet? I've never seen someone take so long to get ready…"

The youngest Orton's scowl never left her almost flawless features. Alex could see that she was getting pretty impatient, most likely from failing in covering up the large discoloration on her cheek.

"Don't change the subject! Why were you looking under my bed!"

"You want the truth?" Alex questioned, looking over at Sophia who was leaning against the threshold of the bathroom door. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one finger tapping silently on her left arm.

"I would."

Alex hesitated. "Nahh…"

The Varsity Villain smirked in satisfaction. Being mysterious and somewhat rude was his specialty. He closed his eyes, smiled wide and tilted his head up toward the ceiling, almost as if silent thanking God for the wonderful answer to escape his lips.

But what Alex wasn't expecting, was for Sophia to be smiling when he looked back in her direction. The one side of her mouth, the one which was not bruised, was curled up in a toothless smile. The 29 year old raised his brow, confused at to why she was smiling along with him. But before he could speak one word, Sophia spoke first.

"Ohhhhhh Alex… your such a jokester." Sophia stepped forward a few steps towards the confused man in front of her, causing Alex to step back.

"That was just about as funny as this!"

Without warning, Sophia grabbed a single square pillow from the ground and chucked it in Alex's direction. Not expecting the throw, Alex was mercilessly hit in the face.

"OW!"

Sophia tilted her head back in laughter, clutching her stomach at the hilarious cartoon-like scene that had just taken place. Alex on the other hand… didn't find it quite as humorous.

The blonde haired man stood there clutching his nose, which was covered in make-up that Sophia had just applied moments before.

"Sophia! That really hurt! You hit my nose!" He whined, his voice slightly higher due to his hand covering his nostrils.

"Oh you big bab-"

And then she thought about it. His nose was severely bruised due to the fight outside the club. Sophia raised her hands up in defense before taking too steps back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I totally forgot about that! Here let me-"

Sophia's apology was interrupted by a fierce full blow to the face. Another pillow was hurled towards just a split second after the firstcausing her to stubble backwards. Now it was her turn to hold her face and listen to the man in hysterics on the other side of the room.

"What the hell, Alex! That hurt!" She yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now you know how it feels"

"You act like a child!"

"Me!" Alex pointed to himself for emphasis. "You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As the war continued between the two, they each kept taking steps closer to the other, trying to intimidate the other one into backing down. Even though Sophia was quite a bit smaller than Alex, she was not afraid to stand toe-to-toe with him.

They were standing so close, Sophia could feel Alex's hot breath on hitting her face. It sent shivers down her spine, and she had no idea why.

They were looking into each other's eyes, no one daring to break the silence to continue the verbal war. Alex looked down into Sophia's deep, piercing blue eyes in awe. He had never been to close to her before, not even when they fell asleep together. Was she always this beautiful? Or had he just missed it…?

The tension could be cut with a knife, both of them were thinking intimate thoughts, but not either of them had the courage to move. Sophia could still feel Alex's breath on her skin. It was so warm and welcoming, almost as if trying to pull her in. She noticed that her lips were parted slightly, as were Alex's.

Finally, Alex began to lean in. He knew what he wanted to do, but the fear of being rejected or of making the wrong move was overpowering. But he swallowed hard and placed his right hand on Sophia's hip, just barely pulling her into him.

She could feel his heat. It was comforting. Was this the right thing to do? She just hated him yesterday and know she was going to kiss him? What would Randy think if he saw this? Sophia shut of her mind, and without taking a second thought, Sophia began to lean in as well, standing on her tiptoes to reach the Varsity Villain's lips.

They could feel their breaths against one another. It was so stimulating and intoxicating.

Their lips were just inches apart. There was no turning back now…

_I hear voices in my head, they cancel me, they understand, they talk to me…_

Sophia's phone began to go off and the two instantly began to back away. Alex stepped back and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Sophia was mentally cursing herself for not turning that thing off for the night.

Randy's sister began to walk over to her phone to take his call, not looking back at Alex would still had his hand behind his head.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's me. Cody's going to be picking you up and taking you to NXT with him. Vince just told me I have an autograph signing to do so I can't be there."_

Randy's monotone voice was loud on the speaker, but being his younger sister, Sophia knew to keep the phone a little further away from he ear while he spoke.

"Then why do I have to go?" Sophia whined.

"_Because I already told Cody you would go… Plus, I'm sure Husky is DYING to see you again." _Sophia could just see the sarcasm dripping off the end of Randy's mouth.

"Oh yes… I'm sure he misses me tons…"

"_That's the spirit. Cody's on his way up now so be ready."_

Before Sophia could even object, Randy hung up his phone. Sophia snapped hers shut and turned around to the man that was once directly in front of her. Alex finally looked up at the younger woman, sensing her eyes on him.

The awkwardness still filled the air. Both of them wanted to speak, but not to be the first. They just looked at each other, unsure of where to begin. Alex was the first to speak.

"So… was that Randy…?"

"Yep." Sophia said just a little to fast. She cursed herself mentally for that. "He said that Cody is going to drive me to the arena for NXT. He's on his way now…"

"Oh. Okay… I guess I'll grab my stuff and head out then… since I don't have to wait for you anymore…"

Alex awkwardly laughed, trying to break the tension, but it just made him look silly.

"Um… yea. I guess I'll see you at the arena then…"

"Yep."

"Yea."

"Uh huh…"

Alex grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. Sophia trailed just a few steps behind him, not wanting to invade his personal space. He opened the door and looked back at the woman behind him. Once again, neither of them knew just what to say.

"So um… I'll see you later…" Sophia said nervously.

"Oh yea… see you later…"

Alex said it in a way almost like he didn't want to leave, but the tension was like a bodyguard just pushing him out. He turned around, taking one last glace as Sophia, before turned around and closing the door behind him.

Once Sophia heard the door click shut, she slid down the wooden door onto her behind. She sigh loudly, relieved that the moment was over. Even though she was about to kiss one of the best looking men she has ever seen (but she would never admit it), was it really right? They weren't dating. They have known each other for a day. Maybe it was just for the best. No one likes a moment that should have never happened.

_Knock knock knock_

Sophia sighed once more and stood up slowly from her cross-legged position on the floor to answer the door. Standing there in a nice dark green shirt and blue jeans was none other than Cody Rhodes.

She smiled at the familiar face and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey Codes. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll be ready to leave."

Cody just nodded and entered the room, his bag trailing loosely behind him. He watched as Sophia walked to the bathroom, put her make-up, hairbrush and toothbrush in a small bag before returning to the living room and gathering the rest of her things.

Once satisfied that everything was cleaned up and with her, she smiled once more.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure that's everything."

Sophia looked at Cody and noticed an odd look on his face. He was starring at her, almost like he was in a trance. The 24 year old was a little creeped out by the attention.

"Cody…? Are you alright…?"

He instantly dashed over to her and touched her face lightly with his hand.

"Sophia, what happened to your cheek!"

Sophia instantly jumped back and swatted Cody's larger hand away with her smaller one, remembering she didn't finish applying her make-up to hide the bruise. She quickly searched her brain to think of an answer.

"Ummmm… when I was uh… in my match with R-Truth, I uh… accidentally hit the turn buckle wrong and smacked my cheek."

Cody looked at her suspiciously, trying to read her facial expressions to tell if she was lying. He knew her since birth. He was good at telling her lies, and he knew that there was something else to it. But not wanting to push, he let it go.

"Okay… but when you want to tell me what really happened, you know how to find me." Cody told her.

Sophia softly smiled and hugged her best friend. His knowledge of her personality and privacy was comforting.

"Thank you. I promise I'll tell you. Just not yet. Don't worry I'm fine though."

Cody nodded and smiled as well. He picked up Sophia's bags like he has always done and wheeled them all towards the door. Sophia snapped off the lights and closed the door behind them, sealing off all the memories left behind in that hotel room…

**Okay I KNOW that had to be kind of tedious. But I just wanted to get the feeling that Sophia and Alex have together right now. Next chapter will be NXT! I probably wont do the same things and challenges like the show did, just to give it a little more** **umph! And I might just put some Nexus in there too ;) I have to say they are growing on me. **

**If you have ideas, leave a comment or message me! I've been getting writers block so ideas always help! And I love to know what you guys want to see.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me! J**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	8. Is There A Problem Here?

**Oh my gosh! You guys are so amazing! I have received six reviews for just one chapter, and a new story alert! :) ****I would like to thank L.A. Williams, AliceJericho, , JLynn-Mizanin, joolR, and AliceFCW. You all are wonderful for being so patient with my updates and reviews :)**

**I am setting a new goal for you guys. If I receive seven reviews this time (one more than last time) I will update the next chapter the next day!**

**Love you guys again and enjoy! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

"So are you ready for you first day on NXT Mr. Pro?"

Cody kept his eyes locked on the road ahead of him. The city lights were shining brightly, still easily seen from the tinted windows of the rental car carrying two of the most important WWE employees inside. Nickelback was playing softly in the background, Cody's finger was tapping silently on the steering wheel along with the beat.

"Oh yea." The second generation superstar said. "I've only been wrestling for two years and Vince already considers me eligible to train a rookie, let alone be called a 'pro'."

Sophia looked over in Cody's direction as he spoke. If he could have taken his hands off of the wheel to form air quotes on the word pro, Sophia was pretty sure he would have. He took a quick glance at his childhood friend before continuing.

"It's too bad it has to be Husky though…"

Sophia let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Yeah I bet." She paused. "Ya know, if I were you, I would just teach him all the wrong moves and put him in a match against Big Show. Let him learn how tough it is the hard way."

Cody snorted and let out a small chuckle. "Well that's because you two have had a rivalry since birth. But you guys haven't seen each other since a few years ago. Maybe you two will actually be able to be in the same room as each other for once.

"Fat chance…"

"Come to think of it… the last time I saw Husky was about three years ago. We went cow tipping." Cody looked over to Sophia just long enough to see her scowling at him like a mother would do with her son when she doesn't approve of something. He turned his head back quickly. "And let me tell you, he shoved the biggest cow, knocking it down without breaking a sweat."

"Looks like he at the whole damn thing afterwards…"

Cody broke out into fits of laughter. It was a good thing they were just pulling into the arena parking lot, other wise Cody would have swerved into oncoming traffic, not able to keep his body shaking laughs to a minimum.

It took Sophia a few seconds to begin laughing along with Cody. She wasn't necessary joking about the comment, but Cody's laugh was just too intoxicating.

Once the laughing had died down, Cody found a parking spot relatively close to the back doors of the arena. He shut off the car and both friends stepped out into the refreshing summer air. The smell of French fries wafted into their noses from the Burger King across the street. Sophia inhaled deeply and smiled, but knew it wasn't a good idea to pig out on food incase she would be training with one of the guys before the show.

Cody grabbed their bags from the truck and began wheeling them towards the door.

"Remind me to thank your Dad for teaching you to be such a gentleman." Sophia said, smiling at the man next to her.

"Ha… you better thank my mom. She's the one who whipped me into the man I am today… literally."

Sophia laughed, knowing Cody was only joking about the whipping part. Mrs. Rhodes was always a stern one with her children, but oh so loving as well. She definitely raised her boys with respect.

Cody and Sophia walked along side each other into the arena and down several corridors. Not a word was spoken between the two after Sophia's laughs stopped. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, but a relaxing one. Cody was never a man of many words, even though his 'Dashing' character was mainly all talk.

The duo walked into the cafeteria to see that several superstars and rookies had already arrived. Cody stopped at the nearest table and pulled the bags just slightly under the table so nobody walking by would trip over them.

"I'm not sure what you want to do. You can chill here with the guys or stick with me while I find Husky. It's all up to you."

It didn't take long for Sophia to make up her mind. "I think I'll hang here with the guys if that's okay. I would like to hold off on my excitement to see Husky."

Cody smirked at the sarcasm in Sophia's voice.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

And with that, the 27 year old walked off down a hallway to find his rookie. As his footsteps faded into the distance, the youngest member of the Orton family looked around for someone to talk to. It didn't look like Michael and Kofi had arrived yet.

As Sophia was looking for someone to socialize with, the double doors of the cafeteria leading outside of the arena opened, shining the bright afternoon sunshine into Sophia's eyes. She squinted and held her hand in front of her face to try and block the light.

The doors closed with a loud swoosh. Seven rather large men stepped into the room. They carried no bags or luggage, just the clothes on their backs. In the middle of them all was a astonishing tall man with dark brown hair. His facial features held no emotion, if anything, it would be anger.

All the men were wearing the same shirts and matching arm bands. A sea of yellow 'N's was walking towards her menacingly; all were void of emotion.

The tallest reached her first, stepping just inches in front of her. Sophia's head was only up to his chest. She starred at it for a few seconds, trying to think of what to do, before looking up into the men's eyes. They were too far away to see a color, not that she was really worried about it though.

"Orton."

The man's thick British accent boomed through Sophia's ears. He looked down at her, trying to intimidate the smaller woman. She wouldn't admit it, but he was quite good at it.

"Barrett."

The two starred at each other, eyeing the other down with nothing but pure malaise and hatred. Wade Barrett was never good to Sophia. His first day here when Chris had introduced his rookie to her, he snorted in humor at the small stature of Sophia. He found it funny she even had a career in the WWE, saying it was only because her brother was a Superstar that she got a free ride in. They never got along.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up without your body guard here. What's his name? Ronald or something…?"

Wade smirked at his comment. Putting people down was one of his specialties.

"Oh, I think you know his name Barrett. Considering RANDY was the one who kicked your ass last night on Raw in front of millions of people world wide."

Wade snarled a bit. Sophia just looked up, giving him a very sassy kind of a look.

"But don't worry… I'm sure nobody saw. It only took him about .2 seconds for him to knock you out with an RKO." She continued.

"You think your pretty funny, dontcha. Well let me tell you something, the Nexus is taking over the WWE by storm. Raw, Smackdown, and even NXT. So you better watch your back Orton, because we're here to make an impact."

"Apparently its with the ring mat because that's all you've seeing lately."

Sophia laughed internally at her own comeback, but it was short lived.

Wade forcefully grabbed her shirt collar and raised her just a few millimeters off the ground, just enough to cause her discomfort. Sophia winced at the pain in her neck and back due to the strain Wade was putting on it. She grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it off her shirt, but to know avail. He was only using one arm to lift her up. Was he always this strong?

"Now listen here, Orton." Wade snarled. "The Nexus is going to change the face off the WWE and rise to the top faster than any other group in history. And if that means starting with you… then so be it."

Wade smirked wickedly. His chest was rising and falling with ever breath, it was the only thing Sophia could really see in the position she was in. But somehow, she lifted her head, just enough to see Wade Barrett's face. This was not going to end well for her.

"Is there a problem here?"

Wade instantly pulled his eyes off Sophia and eased her back down to the floor, not letting go of her shirt just yet. He and the Nexus looked into the eyes of five of the nine pros standing side by side with their arms crossed over their chests.

MVP stepped forward and placed an arm on one of Sophia's shoulders. Wade let go of his grip on Sophia, allowing her to be pulled by into the band of NXT pros.

Wade stepped back into line with the other members of the Nexus and scowled once more.

Sophia, now able to more freely, grabbed onto her shirt and adjusted it back to its normal position. She glanced between the two opposing sides. It was five against seven. The Nexus would for sure win if a fight broke out, but the pro weren't about to budge. Sophia finally took a good look at the men beside her and in front of her.

MVP's hand was still resting securely on her shoulder, his eyes never left Wade's. On her right was Kofi Kingston, who must have arrived during her confrontation with Wade. On her left was Mark Henry, his large frame casting a shadow over her entire body. Next to him was Zack Ryder and on the other side of him was John Morrison. All these men stood in a straight line, except for MVP who stood slightly ahead with Sophia.

She watched as Wade scuffed and turned his head only an inch to his right.

"Let's go men."

And with that the Nexus walked past them, each man glaring at the NXT season two pros on their way by. They season one rookies, now turned superstars, turned there backs and left. The others, including Sophia, watched them leave until they were on the other side of the room.

Wade lead the group, followed by the rest of Nexus. Trailing behind was Justin Gabriel, who just barely at the end of hallway, turned around, waved wildly, and sent Sophia one of the goofiest smiles she had ever seen. She giggled and smiled at the man.

She knew Justin had an obligation to Nexus, it was in his best interest career wise to say with them, but that didn't mean he still couldn't hang with Sophia.

Luckily, Justin turned back around just in time before Skip Sheffield could catch him. The Pros and Sophia watch as the Nexus faded off into the distance of the hallway.

Mark Henry turned to the woman by his side. "Are you okay?"

Everyone turned in her direction, awaiting her answer.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks guys."

Everyone nodded, noticing that Wade never got the chance to do any physical damage. MVP patted her back and smiled, receiving one from Sophia in return. They all stood there in silence. There was no one else in the cafeteria much to Sophia's surprise. Where had everyone gone?

Suddenly, Sophia heard the roar of the crowd and watched as the Superstars walked out behind the Guerilla position and onto the stage. They smiled and waved to her before starting their first day on NXT.

She could hear their entrance music from the ring radiating off of the walls. The 24 year old turned her head to the TV screen hanging on the wall of the cafeteria, just above the snack stand. All the pros were coming out, being introduced by the host Matt Striker. The words were all to clear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the premier of NXT season two!"

**Okay I hope that wasn't too painful! I wanted to introduce the Nexus officially. I'm sorry for no Alex Riley in the chapter but he for sure will be in the next! And it will also be much longer. **

**Don't forget, seven reviews! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5 **


	9. PickUp Lines

**Oh no! Even with my plea for more reviews... i get the same! :( I hope my story isnt boring you guys!**

**But for those who did review, I would like to thank AliceJericho, CBLovness, L.A. Willaims, AliceFCW, joolR and JLynn-Mizanin! Ya'll are great for reviewing! Most of you review every single time which I absolutely L.O.V.E.**

**I hope this chapter is a little better. Alex Riley is in this one so that's a plus! Also, this chapter inspired me by a little lunch room fun I had at school today.**

**Enjoy!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Sophia was sitting backstage in the break room watching the new flat-screen monitor. Her feet were relaxing atop the coffee table, slowly rocking back in forth almost to a beat. A bag full of chips was placed next to her left hip on the leather couch she was sitting on. Her hand kept reaching in the bag for more extra-cheesy Doritos as she watched her friends introduce their rookies inside the squared circle. Matt Striker was standing in the corner of the ring listening intently.

It was obvious the fans were already picking favorites from the personalities of not only the rookies, but the pros who were introducing them. The fans seemed to be responding well to some of the pros, such as John Morrison, Mark Henry, MVP, and Kofi Kingston. Their rookies were also getting some good feedback, for the exception of Eli Cottonwood, who was just too monstrous to be appealing.

But for the rest of the rookies, their luck was already at a disadvantage. Its not surprising that the 'bad guy' pros were going to be booed by the fans, meaning their rookies most likely would too.

Sophia watched as Cody introduced Husky Harris. Her eyebrows furrowed down some upon seeing his face. He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. He was still big and beefy, average height and he probably smelled bad, at least in Sophia's opinion.

Titus O'Neil wasn't really booed, considering people knew him from his pro football career. Same with Kaval. Not because he was a familiar face, but because of the fact that his pros, LayCool, made him wear a 'Property of LayCool' shirt. Poor guy.

Finally came out The Miz, receiving quite possibly the largest amount of negative feedback from the arena. As he gloated about how 'awesome' his rookie is, the so called Rare Breed receive boos before he had the chance to even come out from behind the curtain.

To the crowd, Alex's face was filled with pride and animosity towards the people in attendance, but Sophia could see the excitement in the young man's face. He was over joyed to be out there in front of millions of people for the first time. He was living his dream whether the fans were cheering him or not.

As the night continued, nothing interesting was really happening. The rookies were just introducing themselves and competing in uneventful matches.

Sophia yawned loudly as her sleep deprivation began to kick in. She didn't get much sleep and its not like she could fall asleep here. So she decided to get up and move, in an attempt to jump start her body.

She put down the bag of chips, wiped her cheesy fingers on her pants and walked out of the room, making sure to turn off all the lights before she left. Her sneakers tapped on the linoleum floors as she made she way towards the cafeteria, hoping to find someone to talk to. Everyone that she knew of was in the ring, except for the Nexus of course, who were somewhere in the arena, probably plotting a new scheme to take over the WWE.

Strolling into the dining room she found no one. Not a single soul was there. Sophia cursed Randy silently for making her come to this stupid, deserted place.

"Damn Randy had to make me come here… stupid, dumb, obnoxious, brother…"

Then, an idea sparked in Sophia's 24 year old mind. Maybe the backstage area was boring, but the ring wasn't.

Smirking to herself, she walked over to the sound guy who controlled the ring music.

"Dan, could you enter me in please. I'm going to spice up this show here in a minute." She asked sternly, leaning against his sound board.

"Sure thing Miss. Orton. Just tell me when."

Sophia looked over to the monitor, waiting for the perfect moment to enter the show. Right now Matt Striker was giving a speech about what the winner of NXT season two will receive. This was the perfect moment to give the fans what they wanted to see. Action.

"Alright Dan. It's time."

_You can talk all you want,_

_But my skin is really thick._

_I'm the leader of a crowd,_

_And my game is really slick._

_I'm Unstoppable!_

Sophia jumped out behind the curtain as Matt Striker was talking. The crowd went crazy for the young women, causing her to smile wide at the love she was receiving.

Matt was forced to stop talking due to the ear piercing noise. Everyone in the ring was shocked to see her. Most of them didn't even know she was here. Matt was looking at her with a 'What the fuck' look on his face.

She could hear Michael Cole and Josh Matthews talking at their announce desk as she bounced to the ring, slapping some fans hands on her way down.

Entering the ring, Lucky Cannon was polite enough to hold the ropes open for her. Sophia mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before making her way to the closest turnbuckle and posing for the fans. She gave the signature Orton pose and made her way to all the turnbuckles, doing the same thing each time for fans on all sides.

Jumping down off the last turnbuckle, Sophia asked for Matt's microphone. At first, he didn't want to give it up, still appalled by the interruption. But eventually, he gave it up, knowing the fans were getting feisty.

"Hello NXT!"

The fans screamed in response and died down again once Sophia was ready to talk.

"Now, I see we have some new rookies up in here… I just HAD to come out here and see what they were like." Once again, the fans cheered, but not as loud.

"So, I'm proposing something more… well… not boring. I'm not gonna lie, I was about to fall asleep. Not even the sound of breaking glass could have woken this crowd up."

The crowd began to laugh, not hard but slight giggles.

"Anyway, I want to see what you rookies got, so we are going to have a good ole fashion pick up line contest. What this means is, you guys are going to try and pick me up using anyway you can. Pick up lines, jokes, stories, anything you want. Understand?"

The rookies nodded their heads in confirmation. The pros behind them smiled and stepped back until they were touching the ropes. The only real reason Sophia was doing this was to get some personalities out of these rookies. For some, it wouldn't be too hard, but for others, this is going to be what makes them, or breaks them.

"Oh, and the winner gets a match against any pro of their choosing."

And with that, Sophia walked over to the end of the line where Lucky Cannon was standing. She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay Lucky. You can start. Dazzle me."

"Okay… ummmm…"

Sophia could tell Lucky was nervous, but the guys have to impress the fans with their mic skills and not just wrestling moves. This ought to be good.

"Alright." Lucky cleared his throat and walked up real close to Sophia. "Did it hurt when you fell from of heaven?"

"I don't know, did it hurt when you hit planet rejection?"

The crowd laughed as Sophia smiled and walked over to the next rookie. Poor Lucky was just standing there, knowing he had lost. Poor guy. Sophia made a note to herself to apologize to him when the show ended.

The next man was Michael McGillicutty.

She could see how awkward this was for Michael, considering they were best friends since birth. Inside, Sophia was shifting uncomfortably too, but she had to keep her character as best she could. Hopefully this wont be too bad.

Michael walked up close to her and touched her face gently with his hand.

"Do you clean your clothes with Windex? Because I can see myself in your pants."

Sophia tried her best not to laugh. This was supposed to be a serious contest. But then she saw Michael wink at her and the crowd ate it up, for some unknown reason to Sophia. This definitely entered a whole knew world of awkward.

"No, but you should invest in some Windex because your vision is seriously cloudy."

Once again, Sophia had trumped another rookie and the crowd was loving it. She could even see the pros and other rookies laughing along at the sight of grown men being shot down my a smaller woman.

The next person in line was Husky Harris.

_Great… this one ought to be good_. Sophia thought to herself as she approached the hefty man.

All Sophia and Husky did was scowl at each other. No one really knew of their hatred except for Cody and Michael.

Realizing that she was basically running the show tonight, Sophia smirked. She stepped closer to Husky, as if she was preparing to speak. But as soon as she opened her mouth, she shut it, shook her head laughing, and walked to the next person.

Husky just yelled at her from behind, but she ignored it for awhile, until she felt the need to say something.

"Husky," she began "You don't need to be put down again…"

As the third generation superstar's jaw dropped, the crowd laughed and applauded. They didn't like Husky either, so seeing him get put in his place was refreshing.

Next up was Eli Cottonwood. Of any of the rookies, this guy was the one that scared her. He was seven feet tall and over three hundred pounds. This guys could snap her neck in the blink of an eye, and Sophia knew it.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia started.

"Alight big guy. It's your turn."

Eli starred down at her, snatched the microphone from her hand. Sophia stepped back slightly, but that only caused Eli to step forward in her direction. He looked menacingly into Sophia's eyes and dropped the microphone onto the floor making the loud 'BOOM' echo across the speakers.

Sensing the danger, John Morrison grabbed his rookie's wrist and pulled him back slightly as if telling him to back off. Eli listened to his pro and took a step back, but his eyes never left Sophia.

The crowd was booing loudly and shouting obstinacies at the colossal man. Sophia gulped and hesitantly stepped forward, hoping to continue the show and get on with the contest.

Percy Watson was next in line. Before Sophia could walk up to the microphone now positioned on the floor, Percy picked it up and began.

"Here's your microphone hunny bun!" He said in his chipper voice.

The crowd cheered and chuckled at the excitment radiating off the man. Sophia did the same before she smiled and accepted the microphone from the energetic rookie.

"Thanks Percy, but you can start."

Sophia handed the microphone back to the man in front of her and smiled. Percy accepted it and thought for a moment of something to say.

"Guess what? It's actually your lucky day! Out of all the girl's here I chose to talk to you."

Sophia smirked. "Wow! It's your lucky day too! Out of all the ways I could embarrass you right now… I will just walk away."

And yet again, Sophia continued to impress the crowd. Percy just shrugged his shoulders, as if trying to wipe the insult off of his pride, but inside Sophia knew that was a good one.

There were only three rookies left. Titus, Kaval, and Alex. In that order.

Sophia walked out to the former football star and handed him the mic. She nodded to tell him he could start when he was ready.

"Hey baby." Titus said seductively, giving her a wink to add effect. Sophia decide to play along and inch closer to him. "What's your sign?"

Continuing the act, Sophia traced her finger down Titus' bare chest down to the beginning of his tights. She pulled on them just slightly, receiving cat whistles from the boys in the front row.

"Do not enter."

With that, Sophia pulled on his pants and snapped them shut. The crown laughed, leaving only two more rookies to make their mark. She walked over to Kaval but turned around just enough to see Titus holding his stomach in pain from his tights being snapped.

Poor Kaval looked so scared. He was not a ladies man, but he was a damn good wrestler. This was going to be a challenge for him.

"Your place or mine?" He said.

Kaval winked at Sophia and once again the crowd whistled. She could tell they liked Kaval, so she decided to let him down easy.

"How about both?" She started, returning the wink. The crowd was roaring now with comments about them too. It was quite funny actually. "You can go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

The crowd 'ohhhhhh'ed at the diss and chuckled as Sophia walked away. Kaval just hung his head in shame, knowing he had a good chance of losing this contest. But he really did want to get that match against any pro.

Finally, she had reached the end where Alex Riley was waiting for her, smiling his character's cocky smile. Sophia just snorted in amusement and handed him the microphone. Truth be told, Sophia was the most excited to see what Alex would say. Actually… she just wanted to see Alex.

Was he growing on her? Did she like him? No, no, no… that can't it… she only met him yesterday.

She waited patiently for the Varsity Villain to begin. He looked down at the floor, then smiled and looked directly into Sophia's eyes.

"Do you want to dance?"

Sophia looked at him like he was crazy? This wasn't a pick up line. His face looked sincere as he held out a hand, signaling her to grab it like he was going to lead her to a dance floor.

Sophia racked her brain for what he could have been asking, but all the came out was…

"W-What? No!"

Alex chuckled again and smirked. "Oh no, no. You must have misunderstood me. I said you look fat in those pants."

Sophia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Did he really just say that too her? For the first time today, Sophia had no idea what to say back.

The crowd had a mixed reaction. Some of them were laughing, finding the 29 year old's charisma humorous, others, mainly the Orton fans, booed at him, upset at saying such a crude thing to one of their favorites.

"Actually," Alex continued. He walked up to Sophia and his face got really close to her's. Once again, Sophia could feel Alex's hot breath on her skin. It was a feeling she had never felt before and she had no idea what was making her feel like this. She tried to avoid her gaze into the young man's eyes by starring at the large 'R' sewed onto Alex's letterman jacket. But feeling his eyes on her's caused her to look right back at him. His eyes were just so... wonderfully blue.

There was a long pause before he began to speak again, but for the young woman in front of him, it seemed like an eternity.

"You have some Doritos crumbs on the corner of your lip."

Alex reached his hand up to Sophia's cheek and rubbed his thumb over her lips, in an attempt to wipe off the crumbs. But before he could do, Sophia slapped his hand away and frantically wiped her face with anything she could. Her hands, her arm, and even her shirt. Sophia's cheeks turned a bright shade of red from the embarrassment. She should have expected Alex to be the one with a comeback to one of her answers, but after everyone else failed, her ego was just riding too high.

Frustrated, flustered, and without anything else to say, Sophia stomped her foot like a little kid would after being lectured, turned her back and stomped her way out of the ring. She could hear Alex laughing as she ducked between the middle and bottom ropes. She didn't even bother to look back as she walked her way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

Back in the ring, Alex was watching as Sophia left the stage and out of sight.

Matt Striker walked back up to the middle of the ring and took the microphone from the Varsity Villain.

"Well ladies and gentlemen… I think that means Alex Riley has won Sophia's own pick up line challenge!"

Techniquely, everyone lost. No one was able to 'pick up' Sophia like the innicial proposed, but due to Sophia storming off, the winner had to be chosen by the best reaction. And that of course, was Alex Riley.

The crowd booed as Alex and his pro, The Miz, celebrated by posing on the turnbuckles, shouting how Alex is going to be the next breakout star.

The other rookies and pros just shook their heads in annoyance and disappointment. This brash, new rookie was going to be a handful, and everyone, including the fans, knew it.

Once out of sight from the fans, Sophia sighed heavily and smiled over at Dan, the sound guy.

"How was that?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Dan smiled back. "Wonderful, Miss. Orton. Very convincing."

"Thanks. I think I put those boys in there place. Well… most of them."

Sophia then walked over to the cooler behind the food stand and pulled out a bottle of water. Her thirst was needed to be quenched from all that talking she had just done. Hopefully Randy wont be too mad with her interrupting the show for her own amusement. Cause really, she made the whole show.

Hearing Josh Matthews sign off to the WWE Universe signaled that the show just went off air. It was only a matter of time before the guys, and LayCool, came backstage again.

Sophia waited patiently for everyone to walk behind the curtain.

Upon seeing them, she walked up and smiled at everyone.

"You guys did a great job out there. I'm impressed." She said before taking another sip of her water.

They all smiled, except for Husky and Eli, who just looked at her evilly.

The pros all agreed with Sophia and talked with their rookies about what they did right, and what they could improve on.

"Thanks. But I know I bombed it out there…"

Sophia turned her head to see Lucky Cannon upset with himself. His head was hung low and it was obvious that he was not happy about his performance today. Sophia smiled towards him encouragingly.

"Hey, you did great. It's your first day! And I kinda put you on the spot by making you go first. Sorry about that..." Sophia rubbed the back of her head, as if physically showing her apology. "For your first day, you did amazing. Just listen to Mark and you'll learn all you'll need to know."

Lucky looked up and smiled. Hearing a superstar of Sophia's caliber compliment him was refreshing.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that."

They team of pros and rookies began to disperse down the hallways to their appropriate locker rooms to get cleaned up and grab their things before heading home. Sophia watched them all leave, hearing the pros give their protégées tips and feedback. It was good to see some new people wanting to learn in a tough business.

Sophia didn't even notice that a rookie was still standing behind her until he cleared his throat.

Surprised, she jumped and turned around quickly. When she saw the familiar face, she relaxed a bit.

"Ummm… I just want to say I'm sorry for hating on you like that. I have to keep in character." He said, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling up his blond hair.

Sophia smiled. "It's okay, Alex. I know what you have to do. I wasn't mad at all, I just wanted to spice the show up a bit. It's hard to the fans to grow on some rookies."

"Haha… yeah…"

With Alex and Sophia a loss for words, the situation became awkward once more. The last time they talked, besides in the ring, they had almost kissed. What were they supposed to say. Neither of them was about to speak, afraid of what the other would say. The only thing that could be heard between the two was the other's breathing, and even that was a little odd.

"So..." Sophia started. "...Did I really have crumbs on my face?"

Alex looked up into Sophia's eyes and laughed. Not a fullhearted one, but a little one. She smiled, only to realize Sophia was serious, and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah you did. All around the corners of your lips." He stated matter-a-factly.

Sophia's blood rose to her cheeks, causing her to turn a bright shade of pink. Her eyes widened and she shook her head until it hung low.

"Oh my god that is so embarrassing... I can't believe I went out in front of millions of people with Dorito crumbs on my face..."

Alex smirked seeing how embarrassed the 24 year old was. She looked so much younger to him now, possibly even more human. All the young man did was stare at her. Watching her shake her head back and forth as she gazed down at the floor beneath her feet. Her blong locks hung slightly over her face, making distinct features hard to pick out.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Alex said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I thought it looked kinda... cute."

Sophia looked up into the young man's eyes for the umpteenth time today. He was sincerely smiling at her, which was strangely comforting to her. Alex's hand squeezed her shoulder in reassurence, emphasizing the fact that he was serious.

They both stood there for who knows how long, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's presence. But soon enough, they had looked at each other for such a long period of time that it had become some what awkward. Neither of them wanted to look away, but at the same time they did. They hadn't known each other long, and they can't help but getting into these very intimate situations.

"Well, uh… I should go get cleaned up… See ya…" Alex finally said.

The self-proclaimed 'Rare Breed' awkwardly waved and slid past Sophia, who just nodded sheepishly, not even bothering to turn around and watch him leave.

_Hopefully it wont always be this weird when he is around…_ Sophia thought.

When she couldn't hear Alex's footsteps drifting away anymore, she felt it safe to turn around.

Once again, she was left alone in the cafeteria. Not even Dan the tech guy was there. Pure silence filled the room. Usually it was refreshing to hear quiet. It was serene. But after having everyone around her talking, the crowd screaming, to pure silence, it was really odd.

She sighed deeply and made her way back to the lounge room to watch a little TV. One her way there she realized something. She had no idea who her ride home was. Cody had her bags, so that was the obvious choice.

Satisfied about the conclusion, Sophia reached the lounge and sat down on the couch, but almost as soon as she did. Her phone went off.

_I came to play! I came to play, there's a price to pay. Time to get down on your knees and pray._

"Great timing…" Sophia grumbled to herself.

She picked up her phone to check the new text message from one of her best friends.

_'codys got stuff 2 do. i got ur bags so u get to ride w/me and alex. :) _-Mikey

Sophia smiled slightly, happy she got the travel with Mike for a change instead of Randy, Ted or Cody. It wasn't that she didn't love them, but hanging with the same people every day gets a little annoying. Change is always good.

Secretly, Sophia was excited that Alex was going with too. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something so intriguing about him that she liked. She wouldn't quite say she 'liked' him yet, but she just wanted to see more of him. After all, he did save her life.

The youngest member of the Orton family glided her thumbs over her phone keys to send a text back to Mike.

'ok. meet u at ur room' -Soph

Sophia put her phone back in her pocket and slowly stood up. Her knees cracked slightly at the sudden movement, causing Sophia to grunt.

"Geez I'm getting old…"

Sophia made her way out of the room and down towards Mike's locker room. Her eyes weren't focused on anything particular, just that path ahead of her. The hallways were long and quiet, it was almost eerie. The concrete wall made Sophia feel like she was being enclosed in a cage like some sort of psychopath.

She didn't realize it until now, but Sophia was getting pretty cold. The wall kept in no heat, and she was only wearing a tank top, shorts and sneakers. The 24 year old crossed her arms over her chest to try and keep her arms warm.

Reaching Mike's room, she knocked three times, signaling she was there and ready to go. She could hear a faint 'hold on!' from behind the door, along with some bangs and clacks, most likely from Mike and Alex trying to stuff everything in their suitcases. Sophia just leaned against the wall and waited patiently for the boys to finish getting ready. She looked around the hallway and glanced over some of the pictures on the wall. Nothing in specific, just random things to keep her mind busy.

Mike then opened the door his locker room and came out carrying his bags along with some of Sophia's.

Sophia looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"Where's the rest of my stuff?" She questioned.

"Right here."

Sophia turned around to see Alex behind her, exiting the locker room much like Mike had. He was also dragging along his own bags with Sophia's two smaller ones on top of his.

She watched as Alex closed the door behind him.

"You boys are too sweet." Sophia cooed, smiling at both men.

The guys didn't respond, they just continued to wheel the bags behind them.

Mike was leading the way to the car, followed by Sophia and then Alex bringing up the rear. It was a good thing all the fans had left, because Mike had parked by the front doors of the arena, leaving them out in the open for crazed fans to attack.

Sophia noticed Mike pull out his car keys and pressed the unlock button, making a black rental car's lights glow into the night with bright power. Mike walked over to the passenger's side door and set down his bags on the seat, practically forcing Sophia and Alex to sit in the back. Mike opened the door for Sophia while Alex walked around to the other side, sat down and dragged the bags in with him.

"What happened to the trunk?"

Mike shut the drivers door and looked in the rear view mirror to look at Sophia before he talked.

"Well… Alex decided to be a genius and spill his coffee all over the interior. Now we can't put our stuff back there without it smelling like stale coffee."

"Hey, it was an accident okay? It not like I meant to do it." Alex protested, trying to plead his case.

Sophia just smiled and shook her head. She could hear Mike start the car and pull out of the parking and into the street. She watched the lights fly by like streamers in the air. For night time, the roads were filled with traffic. And, Sophia was still cold.

"Hey, do you mind turning the heat on? I'm freezing."

Mike kicked on the heat and adjusted it so that it wasn't too high, but not to low either.

"There should be a blanket behind the seat. Alex would you grab it for her?" Mike asked from the front seat, trying to keep his attention on the road.

"Sure."

Alex reached back and grabbed out a nice sized Cleveland Browns blanket. Normally, Sophia would make fun of Mike's favorite hometown team, but she was too cold to bother.

Alex handed her the blanket receiving a small 'thank you' in return. Sophia unfolded the covers and wrapped it around her body. The blanket was cold due to sitting in the car for the whole day. Hopefully it would warm up soon.

Sophia just starred out the window in the silence of the car, trying to keep her body heat. It wasn't until then that she realized that she was so warn out from the day and previous night.

Mike heard her yawn from the back seat, but chose not to say anything, knowing Sophia could sleep if she wanted to.

But Sophia on the other hand, didn't have the same idea. She wanted to say awake so she wouldn't have to wake up again to walk inside her hotel room. But her eyelids were becoming heavier, and sleep kept getting so much more tempting by the second.

Alex noticed Sophia's head fall down, only for it to jerk up seconds later, trying to force herself awake. He was the only one that knew how little Sophia slept the night before. He leaned over close to her and whispered…

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Feeling Alex's breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine, not in a stimulating way, but because she was so cold that his hot breath felt different.

Giving in, Sophia nodded and leaned her head back onto the seat and closed her eyes, falling into a well deserved sleep.

But Sophia wasn't the only tired one. Alex too hadn't gotten much sleep. His eyes were becoming heavier by the second, like little weights were attached to them, and a loud yawn escaped his lips. It wasn't long before he too, couldn't help but drift off into a different world.

The car ride was long. Mike kept his eyes one road for the past hour, making sure not to hit any of the horrible slow moving traffic. The car had gotten warmer, not the he was ever cold in the first place. Sophia was the one who asked for it. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard anything since then.

Once Mike hit a red light, he took a peak in the rear view mirror.

His eyes rested upon a sleeping Sophia Marie Orton. She was curled up in his Browns blanket with her lips slightly parted. Almost little kid like. She was leaning to her left against an also sleeping Alex Riley. His head was resting on top of Sophia's. Apparently, Sophia had shared her blanket because Alex was snuggled within its warmth along side her.

It was such a peaceful sight to see. Wasn't it just yesterday that they couldn't stand each other? Now they were keeping each other warm with there body heat curled up under the same blanket. It's weird how things work.

Mike just smiled and placed his eyes back on the road as traffic began to move once more…

**Awwwwww :) I hope that one was a little better! My goal is still 7 reviews! Come on readers try your best!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	10. Our Room?

**Guys… I think I might cry… BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE JUST SO WONDERFUL! My goal was to receive just 7 reviews… and you guys gave me an extra Christmas present and gave me 8. Thank you all! And the best part is that they were all wonderful and awesome to read! Not one negative comment!**

**Thanks to AliceJericho, CBLovness, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, L.A. Williams, AliceFCW, JLynn-Mizanin, Neurotic-Idealist, CenaCandiceFan4Life, ohhmadison, and mrsdashing!**

**You all just made my year! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Bright beams of sunlight shone through the crème curtains of the hotel room onto a matching bed spread. On top of the bed and under the blankets was a sprawled out bundle of a women, her head facing the ceiling in between two large pillows. Her one arm was at a 90 degree angle, the back of her hand resting peacefully against her left cheek, while her other was laying on the blanket above her stomach.

With the sun hitting the young woman's face, she slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again, not used to the piercing light.

After a lot of fluttering eye lids and squinting, Sophia was able to completely open her eyes, not that she really wanted to.

The 24 year old sat up straight in her bed, stretching her back and arms in the process and yawning loudly. Sophia rubbed the sleepys out of her eyes with her hands and then plopping them back down onto the blankets with a quiet 'thump'.

Looking around at her surroundings, she didn't know quite where she was. Was she in her room? It looked similar… but the orientation was different. Her bed was supposed be on the other side of the room. Looking to her right, Sophia could see sliding glass doors covered by crème curtains, which was where all the light in the room was coming from.

Her eyes moved over to the door where she saw several bags placed. She could see that some of them were hers, while others looked vaguely familiar.

Sophia swung her legs over the side of the bed to investigate the room further. But, instead of her foot hitting the floor, she could feel and soft, squishy sensation under her toes. She quickly retracted her feet and fell back onto the bed in an upward position.

A bit startled, Sophia panted silently.

She leaned over the edge of the bed, head first, slowly. Sophia was now laying on her stomach, her hands grabbing the blankets on the edge of the bed for leverage. She peaked her head over the edge, just enough so that her forehead and eyes were peering over.

Sophia's gaze caught a sleeping form of Mike Mizanin. His hair was messed up and out of place, unlike his usually clean-cut faux-hawk do. He was laying on his side facing away from the young woman with a small blanket covering only up to his middle bicep.

Sophia smiled and watched as the covers rose and fell with every breath he took.

She looked over to the foot of the bed to see another sleeping form, this one of Alex Riley. He too was on the floor with his blond hair disheveled. But unlike Mike, Alex was not as neatly rested on the floor. He was lying on his back facing upwards with his arms and legs tangled within the blankets. It may not have been the most comfortable looking position, but he seemed to be out like a light.

Once again, Sophia smiled. She realized she must be in Mike's hotel room in the next city. But how did she get here? She remembered walking out of the arena, but then… nothing. Wasn't she supposed to have her own room?

"Oh well…" Sophia sighed to herself.

The 24 year old crawled over to the other side of the bed, checking to make sure this side had no sleeping forms, before sliding off. Sophia carefully and quietly opened the glass doors leading out to the balcony.

As the left door slid, it made a slight screeching sound. Sophia instantly stopped and looked back at the men on the floor. She could see that Alex was still out like a light, but Mike was out of view.

She tried again, only to find that the door sounded louder than before.

"Shh Shh SHH!"

Sophia shushed the doors until she was just barely able to slide herself out onto the balcony and shut the door behind her.

Once the door shut, Sophia let out a loud sigh.

She walked over to the railing and rested her forearms against the cool metal. It was the end over summer and beginning off fall, so the cooler air gave Sophia goose bumps. Her arms crossed and her eyes starred upon the streets below.

Hundred and hundreds of cars passed by like she was watching a swarm of ants. They would stop and go with the lights and signs in little lines and the occasional honk of horns would ring in Sophia's ears.

"Brrr… It's not summer time anymore."

Sophia jumped in her skin and whipped her head around to the opening doors of the hotel room.

Mike was standing there with two jackets in his hands. One of which he was already wrapping around himself.

The young man smiled and walked over to where Sophia was leaning. On his way over he placed the warm jacket over her shoulders. It hung low on her and was obviously too big for her considering it was a man's size.

"Thanks." Sophia said, returning his smile with one of her own.

Sophia's focus turned back onto the horizon. The sun was just above the city buildings, giving the sky a beautiful orange tint.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She finally said. "But that stupid door wouldn't shut up…"

Mike looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"It's fine. You didn't wake me up… too much."

Sophia sent him a slight scowl and yet again looked at the sky before continuing.

"How did I get here? I remember leaving the arena with you too, but I don't remember the car ride, or how I got in your room. …I don't even know what city we're in…"

"Well that's cause you were asleep for practically the whole ride." The Miz said, adjusting his jacket over his shoulders. "Almost as soon as you got in the car, you asked me to turn the heat on and you fell asleep."

Sophia nodded, confirming that she was following, and waited for Mike to continue.

"It wasn't long before Alex fell asleep too. One minute you're complaining it's cold, then the next, I look back in the rear view mirror and I see you too snuggling under my Brown's blanket!"

Sophia instantly blushed at the mental picture of her and Alex cuddling under the same blanket with Mike watching. How embarrassing…

"Anyway," He continued "I drove us to the next city. We're in Seattle by the way." Mike winked, knowing he had eased one of Sophia curiosities. "Once I had the car parked, I woke up Alex. I tried to wake you up too but you wouldn't have ANY of it. All you did was whine and curl up into a smaller ball. So, I grabbed all the bags and luggage and had Alex carry you inside."

Mike stopped and took a long pause. Sophia looked over at him to see that now he was the one looking off into the distance. Sophia thought back to the previous night, but she could remember any of the things the young man was saying. She could tell he was telling the truth, and its not like he would lie about something as average as a car trip.

"Why didn't you drop me off at my room?" Sophia questioned.

Mike just snorted in amusement. "Oh yeah… let me just carry your bags, buy you a room to stay in, and leave you all by your lonesome not knowing where you are or how you got there…beautiful idea."

"…Touché…" Mike laughed a little before Sophia continued. "I guess I have to get myself a room then…?"

"Yeah, you and Alex both. I figured you both could go down together when you guys woke up."

Sophia nodded and looked into Mike's eyes. He was starring at her in kind of a strange way, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sophia asked, thinking about her next route of escape if things got weird.

"Ha… It's nothing…"

"Well apparently it's not nothing because your smiling at me like some pedophile."

Once again, Sophia's ears could sense that Mike was laughing. Listening to him laugh was so calming to the younger woman, he was always so care free.

"It just surprising. That's all." He said.

"What is?"

"You and Alex. I mean, one day you two are in a verbal war not wanting to even look at each other, and the next, you guys are hanging out together and snuggling like two puppies who lost there mom. What happened?"

Sophia could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. What was happening with her and Alex? All they did was share a blanket in a cold car. It wasn't that strange… was it?

"It's n-nothing… nothing's happened." Sophia's voice faded off towards the end of her statement.

Mike obviously didn't believe her. He's been one of Sophia's best friends since he was on Tough Enough when she helped him practice, he knew when she was lying.

"Um hmm… and that mark on your cheek is just smeared make-up… When you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

With that, Mike made his way back over to the sliding glass doors leading back into the hotel room. Sophia watched Mike as he turned his back. She slowly reached her hand up to her cheek, completely forgetting about the bruise until Mike brought it up. It was still tender, but not as bad as before.

_That conversation sounded familiar… oh wait, Cody. _Sophia thought, thinking back to when Cody noticed the mark the day before. Exactly how many other people noticed it? Hopefully not too many…

Sophia followed behind Mike back into the room, only a few steps behind his.

As she shut the door behind her, her eyes never left Mike's muscular form. She watched as he walked over to Alex's sleeping form, which was still in the same position as she had last seen him.

"Hey. Hey, wake up you big oaf! You're blocking the road to the bathroom!"

Mike gently kicked the Varsity Villain's right side and spoke just a tad above normal speaking volume.

Alex's body jolted slightly, a loud gasp/snort escaping his mouth. He's eyes darted from one side to the other, obviously still in a daze from what ever dream he was having.

"W-What? Huh?"

Sophia held her hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles at the older man.

"You heard me." Mike continued "Get up. I'm not a house maid, which mean I'm not cleaning you up off my floor. You have to do that yourself."

Mike stepped over Alex's head, just barely able to reach and step on the other side of him.

Alex sat up and stretched out his stiff muscles, much like Sophia had earlier that morning. He looked around the room, then at Sophia, then back at Mike, then finally resting on Sophia again. His eyes were struggling against the bright sunlight. He sent a small, child-like wave her way.

The youngest member of the Orton family smiled a toothless grin and waved back. She watched as Alex stood up and stretched out his legs. The room was quiet, with no one moving from their spot in the room. The only noise was that of the horns from down below of the streets, and those where only muffled sounds.

"Well… are you guys gonna stand there or get ready?" Mike said. "Don't you see what time it is?"

Instantaneously, Sophia and Alex turned around to the digital alarm clock on a night stand by the bed. It read 2:27 pm.

"Oh my God! I have a Q&A session in a half an hour! Ugh!"

Sophia looked around the room frantically before running over to her bags, stumbling and tripping in the process over the bed sheets on the floor from Mike's 'bed'.

"I have to get a shower, get dresses, brush my teeth, brush my hair, do my make-up get a room, find Randy so I can actually get a ride there and-"

"Calm down!" Mike yelled, interrupting Sophia. "Get your room later, or better yet. Alex," Mike looked over to the young man and exchanged glances between him and Sophia. "Why don't you get yourself and Sophia rooms."

"Why me?" Alex whined.

"Because you're the only who will be available to get one! I have to meet Zack and Kofi at the gym to discuss NXT. Plus, you need to go down there anyway."

Alex sighed in defeat before nodding his head.

"Soph, you can get ready here. It will go faster. Call Randy and tell him to get you in like twenty minutes, or however long it takes you to get ready."

Sophia smiled and gave out a small 'okay' before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom. When she passed by Mike, she gave him a pat on the back, almost as if giving a silent thank you.

"As for you," Mike said to the Varsity Villain "Get dressed and what not. And toss me my bag."

Mike motioned to the large duffle bag by the door with the others. Alex tossed it to him before grabbing his own things to change into.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose between his two fingers and let out a loud sigh.

"I swear… sometimes I feel like a mother…"

* * *

Once Sophia had finished getting ready for the Q&A session with her brother, she stepped out of the bathroom to find the room empty. The blankets that were once on the floor were now folded neatly on the bed.

Sophia reached over to her phone on the coffee table which was on top of a small piece of notebook paper. It read:

_Don't forget to call Randy for your Q&A. I had Alex clean up the room when I left… hopefully he listened. Make sure to text me and tell me if he did or not._

_He's also getting you a room, so when you come back just text him for the room number and room key. (A-Ry - 845-393-0906)_

_You can leave your stuff here and pick it up when you get back. Incase I'm not here when you get back, I stuck a spare key for my room in your purse. (I hate going into that thing… its like a black hole.)_

_Have fun!_

_-Mommy Mikey :)_

Sophia smiled and folded the note. She stuck it in her purse so she would remember to add Alex's number to her phone later.

Sophia grabbed her phone off the table and dialed her brothers number, waiting for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, It's me. I'm ready to go when you are."

_"Finally!" _Randy exaggerated _"Meet me in the lobby. I'm already waiting for you."_

Without even saying another word, all Sophia heard was the dial tone. This wasn't abnormal for Randy to hang up without saying a goodbye of some sort, but it was always annoying.

Sophia left all her bags behind just like Mike had said, and made her way down to the lobby where Randy was waiting for her by the clerks desk. He was looking extremely impatient, which was pretty normal for him.

Sophia walked over to her brother dressed in dark jeans, a nice dress shirt and high heels. She noticed he too was wearing dark jeans, only he wore black shoes and a matching black dress shirt.

"Awwwww look Ran! We match!"

Sophia cooed at her brother and pinched his left cheek. But her hand was soon swatted away by an agitated Randy Orton.

"Bout time you got here." He said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry. I had a late morning."

Sophia and Randy made there way out of the hotel complex and into Randy's rental car. Sophia continued her explanation when they were both comfortably seated inside.

"Mike took me home and I fell asleep in the car. So I ended up sleeping with Mike and Alex."

Randy slammed on the breaks and whipped his head towards Sophia. Both their bodies flew towards the dash, luckily they were wearing seatbelts and they weren't going very fast. His eyes were wide with fear and anger. Very older brother/concerned father like.

"YOU WHAT!"

Sophia held her hands up in defense, trying to deflect what she had said before.

"No no no! Not like that! I slept in Mike's room! I didn't sleep with them! Gosh… I'm not some hoe…"

Randy breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the road. Sophia rolled her eyes and rubbed her neck from the jolt.

"They slept on the floor." She continued. "Plus, you know Mike is my best friend. And Alex I just met the other day. Stop being so paranoid."

"Well what would you think if I came up to you and said 'Hey, Sophia. I slept with The Miz and Alex Riley last night."

Sophia tried her best to hold in her laughs, but it was no use. Her gut wrenching laughs roared through the car. She clutched her stomach in agony and could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Well Randy… I don't quite know what I would say…"

"Okay well in a no homo way…" Randy said, trying to fix his verbal mishap.

"Bro, I don't think there is such a way. Thank God your married with a wife and child… other wise I would worry about you."

As Sophia finished her sentence, Randy pulled into the parking lot where the Q&A session was taking place. Fan's where lined up everywhere, Randy had to drive extremely slow, making sure that everyone was out of the way so he wouldn't hit anyone.

Police officers restrained the fans from lunging at the Superstars as they got out of the car. Sophia and Randy waved at everyone and smiled. They could hear people screaming their name, among other things. And even a few people brought RKO sighs with their names on them.

They duo made there way up on to the stand where two microphones were place. An averaged sized, gray-haired man shook their hands and greeted them. He whispered to them his name, which was Bill Longstreet, and told them that he was the host of the question and answer session.

Once the clock stuck three, Bill began.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. The question and answer with Sophia and Randy Orton is about to begin." The fans cheer. "Now I will choose people one at a time, please state your name, who your question is for and then the question itself. You may begin."

Instantly, everyone was raising their hands and screaming for Bill to pick them. He picked a young woman in the front with blond hair.

"Hi, my name is Meghan. My question is for Randy. What is the weirdest question you have ever been asked?"

Randy stepped towards the microphone and thought for a minute before speaking.

"Well, Superstars get a lot of strange questions… but I think the biggest one for me was from an old man after a house show. He asked me if I would marry his daughter for her birthday… that was kind of odd."

The crowd let out small fits of laughter before the screaming began again. More people in the crowd raised there hands to be called on. It reminded Sophia of elementary school kids.

"Hello, my name is Sabrina and my question is for Sophia. Who do you think is the hottest WWE Superstar?"

The crowd hushed and waited for Sophia to answer. She didn't have to look and Randy to know that he was watching her, interested in this answer.

"Oh, Chris Masters by far. He is definitely a masterpiece!"

As the Q&A continued, they were just average questions about wrestling, a few on their opinions about Nexus and some strange ones. But that was expected.

Mr. Longstreet told everyone that the session was over. The sun had gone down and the air was getting brisk and chilly. The police officers guided Randy and Sophia to there car, the fans still shouting and pushing their way through just to touch either one of them.

Once in the car, Randy let out a tired sigh. "I thought that would never end…"

"Oh don't be so negative Randy…" Sophia said "They love you!"

"Yeah I know, but standing for hours straight, answering the same questions as always gets pretty boring after awhile."

"I hear ya."

Randy started the car and headed off back onto the main road, making sure to watch out for lagging fans who tried to stop them from leaving.

Sophia then pulled out her phone and that slip of paper Mike had left for her. She entered Alex's phone number into her contacts and sent him a quick text.

"on my way bak. need room # and key." -Sophia

She waited for that message to send before typing another, remember Mike wanted her to text him.

"just finished Q&A. alex did clean room. U home?" -Soph

Sophia shut her phone and slid it back into her purse.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Sophia didn't receive any texts back, not even the radio was playing. But thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence. After a long day with screaming fans and a thousand questions, silence was always welcomed. Randy's eyes remained focused on the road while Sophia just starred out the window.

Upon reaching the hotel, Sophia received a text message.

Sophia sighed. _Of course…_ She thought. As soon as she reaches the building and is about to get out of the car, she gets a messages.

Walking into the building, following slightly behind her brother, Sophia pulled out her phone. Her heals began to click as she walked on the hardwood floors of the lobby.

Opening her phone the message automatically opened.

_"room 120. i got ur stuff. meet me up here." -Alex_

Sophia raised her eyebrow and gave her phone a questioning look. That sure was quick of Alex… how did she know that she just arrived? He already grabbed her stuff too. That was really nice of him.

Shaking her head, Sophia shrugged it off and looked over to her brother, who was digging through his back pocket to grab his room key.

"I'm gonna head up to my room and hit the hay early. I'll see you later."

Sophia walked up to Randy and gave him a warm hug. He was so much bigger than her, almost a full foot. He had to bend down to give his sister a comfortable hug.

"Alight Soph. Goodnight."

With that, Sophia and Randy walked down separate hallways towards their own rooms. Sophia's was on the first floor so she decided to take the steps, it was probably faster that way anyway.

With each step she took, her feet began to ache. Walking in high heels all day was definitely a pain. It was a good thing Alex got her a room on the first floor, so she didn't have to wait long.

Sophia's room was one of the first rooms on the left. She scanned the hallway but saw no sign of Alex Riley. Didn't he say he was waiting for her to arrive? Well… where was he?

Sophia did a full 360 and then some, before she heard a door click behind her. Inside the door way was none other than Alex himself. He was wearing sweatpants and a pale yellow shirt. He looked like he was getting ready for bed.

"Ummmm… hi?" Sophia said oddly. "Not to be rude… but why are you in your pajamas in my room?"

Alex's facial expression didn't change. He looked at her with no emotion evident on his face. He took one step back and to the side, just enough to let Sophia in. Before she did so, he spoke.

"Our room…"

Sophia did a double take.

"Umm what? OUR room?"

Alex walked away from the door and into the room. Sophia hesitantly followed behind and watched as the Varsity Villain sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah… our room. When I went down to grab us rooms today, there was only one left. I tried going back to Mike's so you could have this room and I would stay with him… but he wasn't there."

Alex looked down at the floor like a sad child.

"I'm sorry… I tried my best to get two rooms…"

Sophia looked at him and sighed.

"It's okay… It's not the first time I've had to share a room. Actually, it's rare that I have a room to myself!" Sophia sent a small smile Alex's way, signaling that it was alright.

Alex looked up and smiled back. He nodded his head and walked over to a small couch in front of a glass coffee table. It was covered with blankets a pillows. Near the edges were duffle bags and luggage, a soda can resting on the table.

"I'll sleep here and you can have the bed."

Sophia nodded and smiled once more. "Thanks. Half way through the week we can switch it around to be fair."

Alex sent her a funny look and then waved off the thought with his hand.

"Nah it's alight. I'll be fine over here. Thanks though."

Alex then sat down onto the couch and turned on the TV. Sophia turned her head to see that her bags were by the door, neatly place from tallest to smallest. She let out a whole-hearted giggle.

"Do you have like OCD or something?"

Alex turned his head and noticed that the 24 year old was pointing to the bags pushed up against the wall.

"Ha! No… but there's not much to do in a hotel room by yourself. Figured I might as well organize the place and set up my bed."

"Fair enough" Sophia said.

Alex turned back around to watch a football game while Sophia grabbed her bag to change clothes. She picked out a pair of Ted's sweatpants she a stolen years ago and a John Cena shirt. She made her way over to the bathroom to change clothes.

Before she could even close the door, Sophia scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Hey! Mr. Organization!" Sophia shouted from the bathroom door over towards the man on the sofa. He looked over and raised one of his blond eyebrows. "Next time, put the seat down. I don't have the fascinating capability of peeing while standing up."

Alex's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, the blood rushing quickly to his cheeks.

"Sorry…"

Sophia rolled her eyes, kicked the seat down with her foot and shut the door. She wasn't mad at Alex, growing up with guys most of her life she had grown accustomed to it. He was just fun to tease.

She changed her clothes quickly and stepped out to see Alex still watching the football game. Sophia placed her clothes back in her dirty clothes bag and slumped down onto the bed, finally relieved that she could get out of those heals.

Sophia rubbed her feet before crawling under the covers and getting snug under their warmth. She was about to throw some of the extra pillows on the floor before smirking to herself and tossing one of them towards Alex.

Of course, because he was facing the opposite way, Alex didn't see the pillow barreling towards him. It smashed into the back of his head, his lips letting a small 'oof!' escape.

"What the-"

"Thought you could use another pillow. I have too many." Sophia sent him a cheeky grin before plopping her head back onto the pillow and letting out small giggles. She felt like a little kid again throwing pillows.

"Gee thanks…" Alex said, fake smiling to play along with Sophia antics.

He noticed that she was about to go to bed and turned off the TV, not wanting to disturb her with the noise while she slept.

"No. Leave it on." Sophia sat up and looked into the blue eyes of Alex Riley. She smiled. "I need to know who wins."

Alex looked at her for a few moments. He wasn't sure why he was starring at her, but she was just so captivating. He knocked his head back into reality and smiled back.

"Alright."

Sophia smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Alex turned back on the TV and turned it down slightly. He could still faintly hear it, and so could Sophia, but it was almost a background noise to their own breathing.

"Goodnight." Sophia whispered loudly from her resting place underneath the covers.

Alex never took his eyes off the TV when he spoke. All he did was let a toothless smirk play across his lips.

"Goodnight Sophia."

**Finished with ten chapters! Okay, I know that was kind of boring… hopefully it wasn't too bad! Thanks again fro the great EIGHT reviews! :)**

**Love you all!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	11. That Tingling Sensation

**Guys… I think a tear just escaped by eyes… BECAUSE I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS AGAIN! :D Oh my guys you all are just wonderful! This is so much better than I ever expected! I have the best readers and reviewers in the world!**

**All the thanks to CBLovness, L.A. Williams, AliceFCW, mrsdashing, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, ohhmadison, JLynn-Mizanin, and AliceJericho!**

**I hope you like this chapter! It has a lot of Alex/Sophia! :)**

**Love you all and enjoy! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

_Chirp Chirp… Chirp Chirp Chirp…_

"Ugh…"

Sophia Marie Orton rolled over under the covers the Seattle hotel room bed. She forcefully swung the feathered pillow over her ears to block out the constant chirping of the animal outside her window. Her feet were sticking out from the end of the blanket, making the young woman shiver from the unexpected cool air.

_Chirp Chirp Chirp…_

"Shut up…"

_Chirp Chirp…_

"I mean it…"

_Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp…_

"Oh my God!"

Sophia sat up straight in her bed, the pillow that was once over her head practically flying onto the floor. The 24 years old's head flew towards the right as she tried to locate the source of the noise.

Outside of the window, perched on a tree limb, was a baby canary. It had to be only about a couple days old, not even big enough to fly yet. It's small, feathered wings were flapping wildly as the wind blew with a big huff. The little bird struggled against the wind and was just barely able to keep its spot located on the tree.

Sophia sighed. "You're lucky your cute…"

Sophia stretched out her stiff muscles just like every morning prior. Her joints cracked silently, relieving the tension from her body.

Gazing over at the clock, the time read 10:45 on the dot; A decent time to wake up.

Sophia shifted over to the edge of the bed to head towards the bathroom for her morning shower. She could feel the shag carpeting underneath her bed through her toes. She wiggled them slightly, enjoying it's warmth.

As Sophia made her way over to the bathroom, the couch began to creek and shift unexpectedly. The youngest Orton jumped in her skin and froze in her tracks.

Peering over the back end of the sofa, Sophia's eyes resting upon the large, sleeping form of Alex Riley.

His head was laying on a pillow, which matched the ones Sophia had just woken up from. The pillow itself was leaning against one arm of the couch, leaning off the edge just an inch. Alex's one leg was dangling off the side of the sofa while his other was propped up on the other arm not supporting his head. His arms were on his stomach, rising and falling with every breath the man took. The Varsity Villains lips were parted only a little, but no sound came out.

Sophia let a small smile tug on the corner of her lips. Alex didn't look very comfortable, but it was obvious he was sound asleep.

Sophia quietly tiptoed her way into the bathroom, careful not to slam the door in fear of disturbing Alex Riley's slumber.

She then proceeded to take off her clothes and run hot water to prepare for her shower. Shampoo, soap and towels were already prepped for her, accommodations of the hotel.

Feeling the hot water run over her skin was so relaxing. It wasn't often that the Superstars and Divas got to take a quiet shower without being rushed to miss a show or autograph signing. Simple moments like this Sophia cherished.

Once satisfied that her body was clean, she reached out to grab two towels, one for her body and one for her hair. After stepping out and drying off, Sophia wiped her hand over the bathroom mirror which had been fogged up from the steam.

She looked at herself. Her hair was up in a towel while her body was wrapped in one, just barely enough to cover any private parts of herself. The bruise on her cheek had gone down quite a bit, but was still noticeable if looked at closely. Sophia rubbed her cheek softly, reliving the day she was attacked. Thank God it was over.

Turning around, Sophia reached for the door handle and clicked it open. She took one step out of the room before her eyes got wide and she slammed the door shut with as much force as she could muster in a split second.

Sophia had totally forgotten that she wasn't alone, or that she was sharing a room with one of the Diva's or close friends. She was sharing a room with a man that she had just met days ago. There was no way she was going to step out of the bathroom with just a towel on incase Alex were to wake up.

Sophia quietly opened the door just a crack, to see if the Varsity Villain was still asleep, and sure enough, he was.

Cautiously, Sophia squeezed through the crack in the door and slid her way into the living room. The only way to get to her suitcase, was to pass by the couch and over towards the bed where her bags were placed.

With every step, Sophia never took her eyes off Alex. Every time he would take a breath, inside, Sophia would freak out and stop in her tracks.

Just near the edge of the couch, Alex began to stir. His weight shift from one side of his body to the other. Sophia instantly dove behind the couch and out of his view. She held her breath, hoping not to have been spotted.

When the couch stopped creaking and the noise stopped, Sophia slowly peaked over the sofa and looked at Alex. It had appeared the Alex just rolled over from one side to the other in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Sophia sighed. Boy, must she have looked stupid. She was in a towel, her hair in one also, tip-toeing through the living room and diving behind couches. Now she knew how James Bond must have felt.

Standing up, she dashed over to her bags and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It wasn't like she had anything to do this Thursday, so why not be comfortable?

While she was changing, she made sure to look and listen for Alex incase he were to wake up mid-change.

Once finished, Sophia shoved all her clothes in her bag and proceeded to the kitchen. Today was a rare day where she felt like cooking breakfast for herself, instead of ordering room service or eating at a local restaurant.

Her eyes scanned over the refrigerator looking for something decent to cook. She eventually decided on the classic toast, eggs, bacon and pancake option. Sophia knew she might as well make some for the man still sleeping peacefully in the living room, and it wasn't often she felt the urge to cook to her hearts content.

She threw some bacon on a pan and set it on the stove. She repeated this with the pancakes, the burner set to a different temperature of course. She decided to make scrambled eggs instead of sunny-side up for a change, just for something different. Sophia added the milk to the eggs and stirred before pouring them into another pan and placing them to the left of the bacon.

Sophia's multitasking wasn't that wonderful, so she only had the bacon and eggs cooking for the time being. The first set of bacon had finished cooking, so she placed them down onto a plate to let them cool. Then, Sophia grabbed the pancake mix and started to heat up the pancakes.

Satisfied that everything was cooking right, she set the next set of bacon strips on the pan. Grease inexpectedly flung up onto Sophia's chin, sending a slight burning sensation through her nerves.

"Ouch!"

Sophia dropped the tongs onto the floor and grabbed her chin. It didn't hurt that bad, but hot bacon splatter never feels good.

When Sophia went to pick of the tongs, a pair of hands beat her to it.

"You dropped this."

Sophia looked up into the deep blue eyes of the now awake Alex Riley. His hair was disheveled and his outfit crinkled but he still managed to look good, much to the younger woman's surprise.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, not able to take her eyes away from the man in front of her.

They were now standing straight up, Sophia's head meeting Alex's chest. He was smiling at her, not a big smile, but more of a friendly way, almost as if saying 'your welcome.'

"What are you making?"

Alex peered over Sophia shoulders and over to stove. He could smell the bacon and eggs cooking, along with the faint smell of pancakes, but he just wanted to make sure.

Upon seeing Alex turn around, Sophia looked over at the stove and smiled.

"Thought I'd make breakfast today for a change." She walked over and continued to fry and bacon and flip the pancakes. "Sorry if I woke you up. I was trying to be as quiet as I could."

"Nah, it's okay. I heard the door slam earlier, but I ended up falling back asleep. What was that about?"

Alex the walked over behind Sophia to look at the food cooking. He inhaled the aroma deeply, letting out a loud puff of air as he exhaled.

Sophia could feel Alex's breath on the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine like it had so many times before. It was such a weird feeling to her, something she had never experienced before. But once again, she blew it off, thinking it must be due to the fact that his breath was cold after standing over a hot stove all morning.

"You don't want to know." Sophia said, getting back to the question "Trust me, its not important."

Alex looked at her questioningly but just shrugged it off. He then reached down to the plate of already cooked bacon and grabbed a piece between his two fingers.

Sophia quickly swatted the piece back down onto the plate, causing Alex to retract his hand back, clutching it with his other.

"No eating yet. I want to finish everything first. Then we can eat. Plus, you didn't even help! Why don't you cook something." Sophia said more as a command than a question.

Alex chuckled a little. "Trust me, you don't want me anywhere near a stove. I am the worst cook you'll ever meet.

"Well do you know how to make toast?"

"Yea."

"Then the bread is in the fridge."

Sophia placed her hands on her hips and signaled towards the refrigerator. Alex hesitantly walked over to grab the bread. She could hear his quiet complains from the other side of the kitchen. Sophia just rolled her eyes and continued to finish the eggs and pancakes.

She could hear Alex open the bag of bread and place several pieces in the toaster. He pressed the button down on the machine and leaned against the counter, waiting for the bread to finish toasting.

Sophia had just finished the rest of the bacon when she heard the toast pop out of the toaster. She could see Alex grabbed the burning hot toast with his bare fingers, only to drop it right back to its original position. He quickly shook his hand, trying to shake off the heat.

Sophia giggled and once again rolled her eyes. Alex looked at her and noticed she was signaling to the cupboard above his head. He reached up and pulled it open. Several plates and cups were stacked along side each other. He grabbed a plate, so when he picked up the toast, he could throw it on the place instead of back in the toaster.

Once each peace of toast was on the plate, Alex walked it over to where Sophia was standing. He watched as she put the bacon, eggs and pancakes on separate plates.

"Can you carry those to the table?" She asked the man next to her. "I'll grab some silverware, extra plates and napkins, and syrup and stuff for us."

Alex nodded and began to stack the plates in his large, muscular arms before walking over to the table in between the couch and TV. He pushed all of the blankets and pillows, that he used to sleep onto the floor behind him, just in time for Sophia to sit down.

"Hopefully everything tastes alright. I haven't cooked in awhile." Sophia said as she and Alex reached for the food.

He didn't even say anything in response once he had finished piling a huge amount of food onto his small plate.

She watched as Alex placed a huge mouthful of eggs into his mouth. It was the most suspenseful moments of Sophia's life, wondering how her cooking was. It seemed childish, but she always had to impress people. That was just who she was.

"So…? How is it? Is it good?"

Alex nodded his head before taking another huge mouthful of food. He did seem to be enjoying his food, so Sophia nodded before taking her own bite. It was fairly good. Impressed with herself, she smiled and continued eating.

Half way through their meal, Sophia turned on the TV and tried to find something interesting to watch early in the day. Her eyes caught the beginning of Jerry Springer. Once again she smiled and turned up the volume.

Alex smirked and swallowed his food before speaking.

"I haven't watched this show in forever!"

"I know me too!" Sophia agreed.

The duo continued to eat their meal and watch the oh so famous, Jerry Springer Show. On right now was a woman in a short red dress with flowing brown hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing hoop earrings and red lipstick.

"She's hot." Alex blurted out.

Sophia just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the comment, but on the inside, she felt a little strange. She didn't know what it was. Jealousy? No… it couldn't be. It was just a girl on TV, nothing special.

As the program continued, she told Jerry that she had something to admit to her boyfriend. When Jerry called him out, he looked at her like she had just cheated on him, screaming and begging to her to them him the secret.

"Well Jerry… I'm a man.

"PFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

As soon as the words escaped the woman's, or man's, lips, Alex spit out the milk he was drinking and practically choked on it.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sophia instantly busted out into gut wrenching laughter, the loudest she had ever laughed in years. She stomach began to hurt and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked over to Alex who was chocking on his water. His jaw was dropped and he was trying to say something. His eyes were wide with shock. Sophia thought he might just faint.

"Hahaha… and you.. haha….. you said you thought she was HOT! Hahahaha!"

Sophia was just barely able to put words together between her laughs.

"What!" Alex swung his head towards the young woman, who was still laughing hysterically. "I didn't know she was a man!"

"But you still said it!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Oh, this is just too good not to tell! I'm gonna Facebook post this right now."

Sophia pulled her phone out of her sweatpants pocket and began to log into Facebook.

If Alex's eyes could have widened anymore than they already were, they would have.

"No!" He screamed.

Alex lunged for Sophia's phone, but only to miss. Sophia was able to pull her hand away just in time. The Varsity Villain keeps reaching for the phone but Sophia just kept moving it further and further out of reach.

It wasn't long before Alex was leaning over Sophia's small frame and grabbing her arm, trying to pull the phone back down so he could grab it. The 24 year old was still smiling in amusement. Her fingers were wrapped securely around the edges of her phone.

Alex kept leaning and leaning until Sophia was almost off the couch. The only thing keeping her on was Alex's weight against her lower half.

But with one final reach Alex's weight was lifted off of Sophia, causing her to fall backwards to the floor. Sophia's instinct kicked in, screaming at her to grab onto the closest thing. In this case, Alex Riley.

She latched onto the front of Alex's shirt, pulling him down with her. Sophia's back hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. Her weight would have made a loud enough noise by itself, but with Alex coming along for the ride, it made it even worse.

When Sophia hit the floor, she began to laugh again, much to the young man's surprise. Her loud, contagious laugh rang through his ears like bells. It wasn't long before he too was laughing along with her.

The two laughed for what seemed like hours, their bodies shaking with one another as another laugh escaped their lips.

Sophia began to quiet down and looked at the man on top of her. He too was quieting down and looking directly into her eyes. With their bodies now unmoving and mouths quiet, all they could really do was look at each other.

Sophia looked at Alex. His hair was still messed up along with his clothes, but his eyes seemed to be just perfect. They reminded her of the ocean, so deep and mysterious. They seemed to twinkle in the light, making her want to look deeper within them.

Alex was doing the exact same. Sophia's eyes matched his almost perfectly. Her hair was spread about on the floor under them, except for a strand that was resting atop her forehead.

When Alex had landed, he had thrown his hands down on the ground to brace his fall. Not only did he not want to land hard, but if he did, all his weight would have landed on Sophia smaller frame. Both of his hands were on either side of Sophia's torso, trapping her beneath him. His legs were tangled with hers.

Both Sophia and Alex could feel the other breath on them. It was hot and deep.

Sophia took her eyes away from Alex's, to look down at his lips. They were slightly parted, from his breathing. Never had they looked so wonderful to her.

Alex could see Sophia looking at him. He too looked at her lips, watching them gleam in the light. He watched them as they parted a little, much like his were.

His was his moment. Alex began to lean in slowly towards the woman under him.

Sophia watched at Alex began to lean into her, each second feeling like an eternity. She noticed his eyes closing with each inch he advanced. It wasn't long before she was doing the same. Their lips were inches apart, so close that they could almost feel them on each other.

It wasn't long before Alex finally reached Sophia, and placed his lips on top of hers.

**There! It has happened! The moment we have all been waiting for! :)**

**I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	12. He Likes You

**APOLOGIES! It has be almost 3 months since I updated last… 3 MONTHS! Gosh I am so deeply, deeply sorry! It was just one of those times where I just didn't have the erg to write! **

**But on the other hand… *tears* You guys gave me wonderful WONDERFUL comments… 12 of them! *sobs with joy* You guys are just the greatest people in this world! :)**

**mrsdashing, (quite possible the funniest review ever!), AliceJericho, Captain Flame, CBLovness, humanoidaspect, PSNC100502, viperbarrettgirl86 (great choice of pen-name!), L.A. Williams, RICANPRINCESS18, AliceFCW, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, JLynn-Mizanin, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Neurotic-Idealist, XxSimplyXFlawlessxX, emXatXtheXdisco, sasha-hawkins, AubreeAngel, XXxAJzGirlxXX, Lava Puppy, and JasmineChyanne (Cheyenne's my name!…just spelled differently!) are the people who reviewed, favorited, story alerted and author alerted, and are the ones who I love and thank the most!**

**On with chapter 12! Oh!, and I suggest re-reading the last chapter so everyone remembers what has happened.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

"_What is happening right now…? All I can feel is this amazing sensation on my lips… almost like a tingling sensation. It was absolutely wonderful, like a heavenly bliss."_

Sophia's thoughts were running wild, her heart was racing just as fast as her mind. Her eyes remained closed despite her confusion, which in all honestly wasn't anywhere near a problem for the 24 year old on the floor. Besides that tingling sensation on her lips, Sophia could feel the slight push of a certain man against her lower extremities. She knew who this was, but did that make it okay?

It sure felt that way.

Sophia couldn't help but wonder if Alex Riley was feeling the same way…

"_Oh. My. God. Am I dreaming right now? I have the most beautiful, amazing girl (not that I would ever tell anyone that), underneath me, kissing me, or rather, me kissing her. Sure, I've kissed plenty of girl's before, but nothing that had given me this kind of feeling before. I have no idea what it is… It's almost like a… tingling sensation." _

Alex could have sworn he was dreaming right now. He could feel Sophia beneath him, her rhythmic heartbeat against his chest, which was beating just as fast as hers.

As much as Alex wanted to deepen the kiss into something more intimate, he did no such thing, not wanting to push the boundaries. He kept the kiss gentle and soft, but intimate at the same time. AKA… the perfect first kiss.

Sophia was daydreaming of many different scenarios within the depths of her mind. They were running wild like stallions on an open plain. It was no surprise that the Varsity Villain was thinking along the lines of the same things.

As much as Sophia wanted more, she could not help but think of the repercussions of their actions.

1) If someone were to catch them, namely Randy, they would be dead meat.

2) They only met each other a few days ago, not exactly an 'ideal' relationship.

3) Vince finds out, Alex Riley could be kicked off of NXT, or the whole wrestling business in general.

These things = bad.

After a few, but seemingly long moments, Alex began to slowly lean away, hesitating a few times, not wanted to break the moment. His lips still remained parted only slightly, and his eyes were closed until he was back into a complete push up position.

The NXT rookie looked down towards the woman under him. Her face was still exactly as he had left it. Her eyes closed, and lips parted.

It took a few seconds for Sophia to compose herself and open her eyes. They were met with the deep blue ones of Alex Riley. His face was expressionless yet beautiful at the same time. It seemed like as the moments past by, he became more and more like a man, rather than just a ill-humored jackass like she had thought in the beginning.

But once again, those repercussions were creeping back into her mind.

1) Randy

2) Just met

3) Vince…

Alex could see Sophia's eyes begin to widen, almost as if she was having a mental debate within herself. Her body tensed and her mouth closed, her eyes still searching for answers unknown to the 29 year old.

"…Sophia…?"

Sophia snapped out of her dazed and quickly glanced at the man above her. His was puzzled and his eyebrows were only raised a little.

She quickly looked away, avoiding his eyes and began to wiggle beneath him, trying to break free of the cage his arms were creating.

"I-I have to go." She stuttered.

Alex leaned over to the side, holding his position with just one arm with ease, allowing Sophia slide out from under him. It seemed to him that she was running away from a hungry beast rather than just having to go.

The Varsity Villain tried to say something as Sophia began to frantically look across the room for nothing in particular.

Sophia paced from one side of the room to the other, her eyes scanning every corner for her cell phone. She was able to find it on the floor next to Alex. She must have dropped in during their tussle on the floor.

Sophia stepped over, quicker than usual, and grabbed her phone, not bothering to even look at the man just inches from her body.

Alex on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was still so beautiful and puzzling to him. Why was she acting this way? Did he do something wrong?

Sophia dashed over towards the door and reached for the door handle. Before she was able to pull it open, she heard someone from the other room.

"Wait! Where are you going! What's wrong!" Alex frantically said, standing up from his place on the floor.

Sophia only took a moment to stop and answer.

"I have to go. I'm sorry…"

With that and only that, Sophia opened the door and left the room, not even looking an inch at the room behind her.

Alex heard the door click behind Sophia, along with the fading footsteps from her feet taping down the hallway.

Had he screwed up? Should he have not have acted on his impulses and realized that a beautiful girl like that would never fall for a guy like him?

Sighing to himself, Alex fell back onto the couch, looking up to the ceiling as if hoping that answers to his problems were written on there.

"What did I do…?"

Sophia was rapidly walking down the hall, hoping to find someone or something to take her mind off of what just happened. She kept her head held low, her eyes watching only her feet on the floor.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, she looked for a room leading to her number one distraction. Room 100.

Quickly knocking on the door, quite loud enough for the entrant to hear, Sophia pleaded silently for this person to be home. She took her hand away from the door, satisfied that they had heard her. She continued to stare at her feet, seeming the only thing interesting to young women.

The clicking of a door handle snapped Sophia back into realization, her attention now to the woman standing at the door.

"Sophia?"

The occupant of the room to which Sophia was staring was wearing a tight white cami with an equally as tight pink jacket zipped up half way, coincidentally from the 'Pink' designer brand. Her long blond locks hung loosing on her shoulders in bouncing curls. Her blue skinny jeans hugged her toned legs perfectly. She wore no shoes.

She could see that Sophia was wearing baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt, obviously slept in. Her hair was in a messy bun and she too wore no shoes, despite having been walking around in the hallway.

The women's blue eyes looked into Sophia's worryingly.

"Sophia, what's wrong? Venez me parler."

"Thanks Maryse…"

The French-Canadian moved towards the wall, holding the door open and gesturing for Sophia to come in. She did not hesitate.

Maryse closed the door behind them and placed a hand on Sophia's back, leading her to the nicely made bed by the wall.

"Come here and sit." She said, her accent think and noticeable.

Sophia and Maryse sat down on the edge of the bed. Maryse watched as the younger woman crossed her legs Indian style and looked down at them absent-mindedly.

"Hun, your scaring me. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Sophia took a few moments before answering, not sure yet if she should tell Maryse or not, even if she was one of her best friends.

"I-It's nothing. Just an awkward moment…" Sophia took a long breath and sighed. "I just need some girl time to get my mind 'offa things…"

Maryse nodded and looked towards the wall, then back at Sophia, whose eyes had still not met hers.

"Well, I was just about to go down to the diner downstairs and get some breakfast. You can tell me what's going on over a few pancakes."

Maryse sent Sophia a reassuring, friendly smile, which Sophia returned, finally looking at the blonde next to her.

"Thanks 'Ryse. You're the best." The 24 year old said.

"Oh, and I'm not finished yet, Mademoiselle. I'll even let you borrow some clothes so when we go eat you wont look like a slob who just crawled out of a dumpster."

Sophia gave the blonde a crazed look before peering down to her outfit. She blushed.

"Gee… Thanks for putting that lightly…"

Maryse just shrugged and jumped up towards the wardrobe next to them. She grabbed a blue cami with a pink V-neck T-shirt and tossed it towards the younger women. Sophia caught it from hitting her face in just enough time to see a pair of black running shorts coming at her. They had a white and pink stripe on the side.

Sophia noticed as she put the shirt on that it was quite, actually, really small on her, just barely able to cover her belly button. She raised an eyebrow and directed it Maryse's way.

She looked back with her own questioning look. "What? After breakfast we are heading over to the arena for Superstars. I have a match tonight with Ted."

Sophia nodded in realization and finished dressing herself. She noticed Maryse grab socks and matching black and pink running shoes and laid them next to her.

"Thanks. I think a good day at work is the perfect thing to keep my mind off of things."

Sophia slipped on both of her shoes and walked over to Maryse who was waiting at the door.

"Good. Now lets go. We're going to jog down there. No elevator crap." Maryse commanded, holding the door open for them to squeeze through.

Sophia only smiled and sprinted out of the room, ready and raring to go. "Race ya!"

* * *

Almost as soon after Sophia had left the room, Alex heard his phone buzz from on the coffee table. His confused eyes turned to the table and scanned the screen. He sat up on the couch to read it better.

'Mike Mizanin' flashed across the screen with a little symbol of a phone just above it. Alex sighed before picking up.

"Yeah, Alex." The Varsity Villain said unenthusiastically.

"_Hey man. I'm heading down to eat at the diner downstairs. You should come along man."_

"…I don't know, man. I just ate."

"_Well come anyway! We have to train afterwards for next Tuesday. It's the first elimination, and we don't want it to be you because you got fat and lazy."_

Alex sighed once more, not really in the mood to do anything. "Alright… Be down in five."

"_Sweet!" _Mike said._ "Meet you in the lobby."_

Without even saying goodbye, Mike hung up the phone, leaving Alex to listen to the tone dial. It took him a few seconds before shutting his phone and tossing it back on the table. He ran his hand through his hair, not wanting to even continue with the day, still puzzled with his innocent with Sophia.

Nevertheless, Alex stretched out his limbs and proceeded over to his bag to get dressed. He grabbed a pair a basketball shorts and a loose white tee before grabbing his phone and room key and headed out the door.

His thoughts were racing with 'what if's'.

What if he didn't kiss Sophia… Would she still hate him? Did she recent him for it? Was it all his fault? What if it was? It probably was… it certainly wasn't her fault. And cupid doesn't torture poor souls until February.

"Way to go Riley…" Alex mumbled to himself.

Luckily, it wasn't long before he reached the lobby and found Mike waving like a child in his direction. He was the only person in the world who could make him chuckle in the worst of moments… or so he thought.

"Hey A-Ry! You ready to go?" The older man asked.

Riley smiled and nodded. "All set."

The men walked down together towards the diner inside the hotel. Neither of them spoke, but it wasn't awkward in anyway. It was just that none of them really had anything to say. They had just seen each other yesterday so nothing new had really happened… or at least nothing that needed to be talked about.

Upon reaching the diner, Mike and Alex picked out a small two person square table in the middle of the room. Alex sat facing the door and Mike sat opposite of him.

A young female waitress came up to both of them, her short brown hair just barely able to reach her shoulders.

"May I take you order Gentlemen?" She asked sweetly.

"Why yes you can… Stacy." Mike said, looking at the woman's nametag before continuing. "I'll have the eggs and waffles combo with orange juice please. And my friend here will have…"

Mike looked over towards Alex who seemed to be zoning out. It was a good few seconds of tension before he realized he was being addressed.

"Oh, Uh… Just a coffee thanks."

The waitress nodded and jotted down their order on her notepad before smiling and walking off to retrieve their order.

Mike looked over to his protégée with a concerned expression. He leaned over slightly.

"You okay man? You seem real out of it today."

Alex looked into his teacher's eyes and gave the best semi-smile he could.

"Yeah… yeah I'm good. Just not used to the schedule I guess." He lied.

Mike only shrugged and smiled at the waitress brought them their food. She set down Mike's food first and then handed Alex his mug of coffee and a few creamers.

"That was fast." Mike said astonished.

Stacy giggled. "Well, not a lot of people come before 12 o'clock."

The men looked around the diner to see only an elderly couple in the corner and a middle aged man reading the newspaper on the other side of them. When they turned back, the waitress had left back into the back of the diner, leaving the men to their meal.

Mike didn't waste time before digging into his breakfast. Alex on the other hand, sluggishly poured some sugars and crème into his mug and stirred it slowly. Mike could tell something was on his mind, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out.

Halfway through with their meal, Alex could hear feminine voice coming closer towards the door. It didn't take long from him to decipher them.

Jogging into the diner was non other than Maryse Oullet in a tight pink sweatshirt and skinny jeans. A few moments later, Sophia Marie Orton entered through the door, panting heavily with sweat dripping down her brow.

"Ge…Geez 'Ryse… Could you always run that fast?"

Sophia short breaths were echoing through the room, audible to everyone listening.

"J'ai utilisé pour excuter le suivi au lycée."

"…What?"

Maryse sighed. "I used to run track in high school."

Sophia nodded and leaned over, placing her hands on her knees, trying to regain her breath. Her breathing had began to go back to normal, but she still had to breathe through her mouth.

"Oh, you're so over dramatic… Could sit over here. It's a window seat."

Maryse began to walk over to the seat with Sophia closely behind. The same waitress who took the guy's orders, took the lady's as well. Sophia only asked for water while Maryse wanted a few blueberry pancakes.

A few tables over, Mike noticed Alex's distant gaze towards the other side of the room. He raised his brow before turning his head and looking in the same direction. He smiled when he saw Maryse and Sophia receiving their order from Stacy.

"Well look who it is… Hey girls!" Mike shouted.

Maryse and Sophia looked over to where the voice came from. Maryse instantly smiled back and waved happily towards the Superstar. Sophia began to smile and wave when she saw another body behind Mike's… the body of Alex Riley.

Her smile quickly faded and turned into a look of pure awkward… if there was such a thing.

Neither Mike nor Maryse noticed Sophia's diverted gaze back down to her bottle of water, the only one who picked it up was Alex. He too looked back down to his drink and began to stir his coffee mindlessly.

When Maryse turned back to the table to finish her food, she couldn't help but notice the odd looks Sophia and Alex would make each other occasionally, but only to look back down and blush just barely.

Maryse was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together eventually, around the time she finished her food.

"Ohhhhh I see… The reason you came over to my room asking for girl time was because of Alex?" The French-Canadian said this more as a statement than a question. Sophia's brow twitch proved her right. "Don't tell me… You two had sex didn't you!"

"W-What, NO!"

Sophia's yell caused the guys, along with the other guests of the diner, turn around and look at her quizzically. She blushed profusely.

She turned back to Maryse. "No." She said much more quietly in a whispered tone. "I would never do such a thing. You know I'm still a… you know…"

"Virgin."

"SHHHH! Not so loud! God do you want everyone to know!"

Maryse rolled her eyes and giggled. "Sorry. But its not something to be ashamed of. It's a great thing."

"Well thanks Dr. Phil. But it doesn't mean I want everyone to know."

"So then what IS up with you and Mr. Alex Riley over there." Maryse secretly pointed to Alex's table, luckily he didn't noticed.

Sophia proceeded to tell her best friend everything from the night they met to what happened in the last hour, even about the encounter with the man in the alleyway. Throughout her explanation, Maryse listened intently, sometimes sipping on her OJ when she felt the need. She never interrupted.

Once Sophia's rant was over. Maryse put her glass down and nodded her head once more before speaking.

"Well I can see why that would be awkward for you… But it seems you two like each other."

Sophia sighed. "I don't know 'Ryse… He seems like a nice guy. But you know how I am with relationships… I want to make sure before a make any… defining… moves."

Sophia then turned her direction towards the guys table. She noticed that Alex was looking the other direction out a window, seeming at nothing, just as a distraction. Mike on the other hand, had his eyes glued to Maryse.

"What is going on with you and Mike?" Sophia finally said. "This whole breakfast he has been giving you googly eyes."

Maryse snapped her head in Mike's direction. Noticing he was being stared at, her turned around. The girl's could not see him blush, but they could feel it.

The French-Canadian turned back around and giggled like a nervous school girl crushing over the Quarter Back of the Varsity Football Team.

Sophia smirked. "You SO like him."

"Do not!" Maryse gasped.

"Do to! I see the blush on your cheeks. It's obvious he likes you too."

"…Really? You think so?"

"Oh most definitely." Sophia assured. "I'm one of his best friends. He hasn't come out a directly said it, but its obvious."

Maryse smiled and looked back over to Mike. He was talking to Alex about something, most likely NXT or whatever guys talk about.

"It's only a matter of time, girl." Sophia took one more sip of her water before the bell attached to the diner doors began to ring.

Sophia and Maryse turned to look at who was entering the building, curious to see if it was any of the superstars. But unfortunately for them, it was one they hoped not to see.

Standing tall and proud was none other than Wade Barrett, leader of Nexus. His black hair was slicked back to its normal position, and his signature Nexus shirt and armband were displaced with pride on his torso and bicep.

The Englishman looked around the room before his eyes fell upon the ladies. A smirk played across his lips.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two beautiful gals like yourselves at the rundown diner such as this? I should have figured as much."

Sophia rolled her eyes and turned around, Maryse looked back down at her finished place. They could feel Wade's eyes on them, but prayed that he would leave them alone.

Their prayers were not answered.

"Oh don't be that way ladies." Wade said, placing a hand on their table and leaning down close to them. "I just came to eat brunch. Seeing you two was just a bonus."

Sophia scuffed. "What do you want Barrett."

"Why, didn't you just listen? I came to eat." He said smirking. "But while I'm here, I might as well give you some news on tomorrow's Friday Night Smackdown."

Wade took a long pause, and looked right into Sophia's eyes, not even bothering to waste his time with Maryse.

"Well? Are you going to speak or stand there like a lost puppy without your Nexus boyfriends."

Wade snarled at Sophia's smart mouthed comment. In return, the 24 year old sent him a cheeky smirk, almost as if daring Wade to challenge her.

"Actually, this news does involve you, Orton. But, considering your sharp tongue, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Sophia chuckled under her breath. "So I was right. You have to wait for your butt-buddies to team up on me. Sorry I forgot about that."

Wade advance closer to her face, just millimeters from her. Sophia could feel his hot breath on her skin. She would never admit it, but Wade was quite possibly the scariest person she had ever met. Not even her brother could scare her the way Wade did.

Maryse watched on from the other side of the booth, leaning as far back as she could, trying her best to get a far away from Wade as possible.

Wade bared his teeth like a wild animal stalking it's pray. "Why you petty little Bit-"

Before he could finish, he felt a strong, forceful tug on the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the ladies and back into a standing position.

Wade whipped around and looked into the piercing eyes of Alex Riley. Even though he was a few inches shorter than Wade, Alex never showed any sign of fear or backing down. They stood face to face. Chests puffed out trying to assert their dominance.

Sophia slid towards the corner of the booth away from the men who could possibly start a brawl at any moment.

Maryse didn't take her eyes off of Wade and Alex until a pull was felt on her left arm. She snapped her head to the side to see Mike Mizanin gently tugging on her arm. He had a look of worry in his eyes.

_Come on!_ He mouthed silently towards her.

He helped her slide out of the booth and pushed her behind him, to keep her a safe distance from the Englishman. Maryse hung on to the back of Mike's shirt in fear, staring at the two men having a stare down in the middle of the diner.

"Is there a problem here… Barrett?"

Sophia could hear Alex's voice clearly. It was deeper than usual, much more serious and menacing.

Wade snarled, but dared not to speak a single word.

Alex smirked. "Didn't think so. I suggest you leave… Now."

"I was just telling dear Sophia here that a surprise is waiting for her tomorrow night."

Wade smirked with satisfaction and turned around, taking a few steps towards the door. But before he left, he turned his back towards the group of people by the table.

"Oh, by the way, Orton. Bring your brother. You'll need him there."

With that, Wade's booming laugh was heard all the way out the door until it faded into obscurity down the street.

The silence left in the diner was overbearing. Alex still stood tall and strong, not budging an inch. Mike still stood protectively over Maryse, his arm holding her to his side so he knew where she was at all times.

Mike was the first to speak.

"Are you alright?"

The question was directed at everyone. He looked back at Maryse, their faces inches apart. She let out a small, 'yeah' along with a head nod. He and Alex, who had finally back down into a normal standing position, looked over to Sophia, still curled up in the corner.

Her mouth was open slightly in fear and surprise. She slowly nodded, not sure if she was truly okay or not.

A look of concern spread across Alex Riley's face. He looked into Sophia's distant eyes. To him, they weren't the same deep, beautiful eyes he saw earlier this morning. They were different, almost… empty.

He took a step to the side and looked directly at her. He held out his hand slowly.

At first, Sophia looked at it frightfully. Her eyes dashed back from his hand to his eyes. They were soft. Trusting.

She took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the booth.

"It's okay." He whispered, just enough for only the two of them to hear.

Her wrapped a protective arm around her waist, much like Mike was doing with Maryse. Every singly one of their eyes were on the door, almost as if they were waiting for Wade and the rest of Nexus to walk back into the door. Thankfully, after several tense moments, nothing of the sort happened.

Maryse held onto Mike, one hand on his chest and the other on his lower back, obviously still scared.

Mike tighten his grip on her torso.

"I think it's time to go to the arena. I don't think they are scheduled to be there."

Mike nudged Maryse to walk towards the door, but he made not attempt to remove his arm from her waist. As the two of them walked back, Alex then followed behind with Sophia on his arm.

Out on the street with cars rushing by, he whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Sophia looked down at her feet and nodded. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

Alex nodded. "Good. Cause if not, I would have killed the bastard."

Sophia looked up at the man leading her to Mike's rental car. He was looking at the road in front of him, a protective arm still wrapped around her waist. He didn't need to be looking at the younger woman to know she was staring at him, but he didn't feel he had the courage to look her in the eye after the awkward tension earlier that morning.

The men lead the ladies into the rental car. Mike held the door open for Maryse, as Alex did for Sophia in the back seat. Mike would be driving of course, with Maryse in the passengers seat, leaving Alex and Sophia in the back.

As the car started, Maryse put in her iPod and turned up her music, trying to drain out her thoughts with Beyonce. Mike was focused on the road ahead of him, and the radio was not playing.

From the back of the car, Alex looked over to the woman sitting next to him. She was staring absentmindedly out the window. It didn't even appear that she was watching the cars go by, she was just looking out the window at nothing.

Alex reached over his hand and grabbed hers gently. Sophia jumped at the sudden contact and whipped her head around to look at him.

His deep blue eyes looked lighter in the bright sunlight peering through the windows.

Alex could see deep into Sophia's eyes. To any average person, they looked normal, but he could see much more than the façade they were putting on. She was scared, and trying to hide it. Wade was a pretty terrifying guy, especially to someone as small as Sophia was.

He squeezed her hand lightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sophia looked at Alex Riley and squeezed his hand back, knowing that he could see her fear. And for once in her life, she felt like he was the person that could be her everything…

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! I hope you all liked this chapter! If you want to comment/review (or yell at me for the horrible updating) please do so!**

**Love yous!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	13. Thanks Mom

**Oh boy everyone! We have made it lucky chapter 13! I want to say that I received an OUTSTANDING eight reviews! :)**** Its good to see that you all still read/review the story even after the long update!**

**Special thanks too littlemisssunshinexx, Sinister Seductress, L.A. Williams, Vanessa Tallungan, CBLoveness, AliceFCW (who sent me an AWESOME Youtube clip from Alex and Wade's FCW days. Thanks Girl!), JLynn-Mizanin, and AubreeAngel! **

**One last note, I am seven reviews away from my 100th**** review! Can you guys believe that! So review review review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

The trip to the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington was a long one. It was approximately two and a half hours from the hotel where the WWE Superstars and Divas were staying.

The fall air was brisk and refreshing. After the summer air had blown away just days before, Sophia embraced the cool of it's presents. She could feel the wind brushing ever so lightly against her face and hair from Mike's cracked window, allowing some fresh air to enter the interior of the car.

Sophia's hand was still clasped within Alex's, he had never let go. If she really wanted to, Sophia could just wiggle her hand a millimeter and she was sure the Varsity Villain would release his grip, but that idea never crossed her mind.

The two never looked at each other since they entered the car, afraid that if they did, the situation would turn into an awkward one and the other would let go.

Sophia knew that Mike had seen their little embrace in the back seat, and she knew that he would probably bring it up later when they were alone. Oh how she dreaded that moment… but luckily Maryse had not seemed to notice, giving Sophia the freedom of not having to deal with two talks instead of just one.

_Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz._

Sophia quickly looked down at her side. Her pocket, or rather Maryse's pocket, was vibrating.

She paused for a moment, knowing she would have to let go of Alex's hand to answer the phone, but yet she did so.

Alex finally looked away from the window and over towards the 24 year old next to him. Mike too looked back in his rear view mirror to see what was buzzing from the back seat.

Sophia pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen with curiosity. The word 'Mommy' flashed brightly against the screen. Sophia smiled wide.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Sweetie."_

"Hi Mom!" Sophia's voice was filled with enthusiasm, not having spoken to her mother in days.

_"How's everything going over there? I saw your match against Truth last week; You did wonderful."_

Sophia smiled. "Thanks Mom. And everything's going… good, over here."

_"Umhmm… You sure hun?"_ Mrs. Orton could sense the hesitation in her daughters voice. _"That didn't sound very convincing."_

"Yes Mother… everything's fine."

_"Well alright then. What are you up to?"_

"I'm driving to Superstars with Maryse for her match with Teddy against… well I'm not sure. I'll find out when I get there."

Sophia could hear her mom chuckle from the other end of the line, causing her to smile and let out a giggle of her own. It just reminded Sophia of how carefree her mother was, and how much she missed her.

_"Oh that sounds like you alright… Tell Maryse I say hello."_

Sophia leaned over next to Maryse's seat. "Mom says hey."

"Bonjour Madame Orton."

Elaine Orton laughed once more. _"Bonjour Mademoiselle Oullet."_

"What about me!"

Sophia turned her head over to the driver of the vehicle. Mike Mizanin was giving Sophia a 'WTF' look.

_"Oh goodness! Was that Michael?"_

Sophia sighed. "Yes Mom."

_"Well put him on dear! I haven't spoken to him in ages!"_

Elaine had always loved Mike since the day they met years ago. It was quite odd actually. Mrs. Orton was so motherly and reserved, much like something you would see in a parenting magazine. While Mike was still in his youth, wild, outrageous and loud. But it was what fascinated Elaine beyond imagination.

Sophia handed to phone over to Mike. He put the phone up to his ear and drove with the other hand.

"Hey Mommy." Mike said.

_"Well hello dear. How's my adopted son doing this evening."_

"Wonderful now that I get to talk to you."

Sophia rolled her eyes and made barfing motions from the back of the car. Maryse tried to hold in her laughs from in front of her, while Alex just smiled and watched along.

Mike had always been quite the charmer, but flirting 'inconspicuously' with her Mom was almost sickening. It was a good thing Mike was one of her best friends and only kidding, other wise Sophia would really be getting sick in the back seat.

Mike could see Sophia from the back and slapped Sophia on the knee, mouthing at her to shut up. He could hear Mrs. Orton laugh at the other end of the phone.

_"Oh, you always were the charmer, Michael."_

"So I hear." Mike smiled.

_"So, will you tell me what has got my daughter so worked up?"_

Sophia could hear the conversation due to her volume being the whole way up. She shook her head wildly and quietly whispered 'no's' and 'don't's' towards Mike.

"Well… uhh…"

_"If she's threatening you, just remember who she got that trait from…"_

"There was an altercation at the diner with Wade Barrett." Mike blabbed way too fast.

Sophia slapped her head and internally plotted ways to kill Mike in the future. He turned around and mouthed a 'sorry' to her.

_"Oh Goodness! What happened? Is everyone alright?"_

"Yes Elaine, everyone's fine. He just made some empty threats about Smackdown. Alex and I stopped him before he could even think of doing something."

_"Alex?"_

"My rookie for NXT. Don't tell me you didn't watch it the other day!" Mike said, pretending to be shocked.

He held the phone down in front of him and pushed the speaker phone button before setting it down on the arm rest between himself and Maryse, giving him more mobility to drive.

_"Oh of course I watched it dear! It's just hard for an old bat like me to remember eight people in just one day. He's the blonde one right?"_

Alex knew he was being talked about and quickly paid attention to the conversation. His eyes traced a path between the phone, and everyone in the car.

"Yep that's him." Mike confirmed.

_"Oh, he's quite the handsome one."_

"Oh god!" Sophia dropped her head low and could feel the blood rush quickly to her cheeks. He placed her head in her hands, trying to hide from the statement her mother had just made.

Mike and Maryse laughed in the front seat while Alex smiled and blushed a little too, much like a little child would do when he was congratulated for a good deed.

_"Oh goodness! I'm on that speaker phone aren't I!"_

"Yes Mom… you are." Sophia said, her voice muffled by her hands in front of her face.

_"He didn't hear that did he?"_

"Oui, Madame. He heard every word."

"We all did."

Maryse and Mike joined back into the discussion after their laughs had died down.

_"Oh how embarrassing…"_ Elaine said, her voice trailing at the end. _"Are you there Alex?"_

Alex looked over at the phone, his cheeks still red. He dared not to look over at Sophia, that would just enter a whole new dimension of awkward. He lean in slightly to make sure Mrs. Orton could hear him.

"Yes Ma'am… I'm here." Alex answered, his voice polite and shy.

_"Oh please, call me Elaine. I'm so sorry for that comment; I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all your friends. Sometimes I let my thoughts just slip! It comes with the old age."_

"You're not old Elaine! If your old then I'm secretly a pixie making popcorn at the movies!" Mike shouted, turning left onto another road.

_"Well thank you honey. You make me feel 16 again."_ Mrs. Orton giggled. _"Anyway, I am terrible sorry if I embarrassed you Alex."_

Alex cleared her throat before speaking. "It's fine Mrs. Ort- …Elaine. I'm glad you approve."

Sophia rolled her eyes at the subtle joke and heard her mother laughing through the phone.

_"I do I do. Oh! Sophia dear can you hear me?"_

"Yes Mom… we ALL can…"

_"Oh don't be so snippy dear, I know you must agree with me."_

Mike, Maryse and even Alex laughed at Mrs. Orton's comment. On the other hand, Sophia did not find it as funny. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes looked like they were about to come out of her head. How much more embarrassing could this conversation get!

"M-Mother!" Sophia yelled, obviously at a loss for words.

_"Sorry honey. It's just that men like that don't come around often and-"_

"Did you call for a reason or just to embarrass me!"

_"Don't you yell at me young lady! And I did call for a reason other than to 'embarrass' my youngest child. I called to tell you that since your father will be down at Hershey, Pennsylvania on Monday for Old School night, I figured I'd come down to visit!"_

Sophia's eyes instantly lit up like a kid waking up on Christmas morning.

"That's awesome Mom! I haven't seen you or dad in months!"

_"I know! I'm glad you're excited. We will probably arrive at different times considering your father will want to get there early to meet up with some old friends. I should be there right before the show starts. Does that sound alright?"_

"That sounds perfect! I miss you guys."

_"We miss you too honey."_ Elaine paused for a brief moment. _"Well I looks like your father is back with the groceries. I better help him out. I'll see you soon honey."_

"See you soon Mom. Tell Dad I miss him!"

_"I will. Goodbye Mike, Maryse, Alex. I can't wait to see you all again, and meet you Mr. Riley."_

"Bye Elaine!" Mike shouted first, just pulling into the arena parking lot.

"Au revoir, Madame Orton." Maryse spoke in her native tongue.

"Goodbye Mrs. Orton." Alex said at last, trying to be as polite as he could, seeing it was the infamous Randy and Sophia Orton's mother.

Before Sophia could reach over and hang up the phone, Mrs. Orton spoke one last time.

_"Oh Sophia! I already told Randal we were coming down. Make sure he knows to meet me at the front of the arena to walk me in. I always get lost back there, and you know how he forgets things."_

Sophia laughed. "I will, Mom. Love you!"

_"Love you too baby. Goodbye everyone!"_

With that, Sophia hung up the phone and snapped it shut, a smile present on her lips.

"Well that was nice of Elaine to call. It's good to see she's coming down soon." Mike said, parking the car before shutting it off.

"Yea I know! I'm glad she's coming down soon." Sophia confirmed.

Everyone hopped out of the car and made their way into the arena. The building was busy, but no where near as much as it was for Raw or Smackdown. The Superstars met up with others such as Chris Masters, Zack Ryder, Yoshi Tatsu, and Rosa Mendes.

The night passed by pretty fast. Ted DiBiase Jr. ended up arriving just in time for his match with Maryse and their opponents. Apparently he couldn't find his car keys and had to find his spare.

Maryse and Ted ended up facing Zack and Rosa, who had just officially became an item. Ted was able to hit Dream Street on Zack while Maryse fought Rosa on the outside for the win.

The night had turned out to be a good one. Sophia hung out backstage with Mike, Alex and Chris Masters. They watched the matches, joked around and made up their own games to pass the time. Mike had scheduled to have the ring for himself and Alex to practice moves for Tuesday, but of course they had to wait until after the show.

"Okay Sophia." The Masterpiece said. "Ted, Cody and Randy. Which one would you kill, have sex with or marry."

"EW! Those are horrible choices, Chris! No fair!'

The group was playing a game they dubbed KSM. They would have to choose which of the three people they were given, who they would kill, have sex with, or marry.

"Don't be a baby Soph. Just answer it." Alex teased, playfully shoving Sophia from their seat on the floor.

Alex And Sophia seemed to be on very good terms since their conversation with Sophia's mom. It seems that the embarrassing words of Mrs. Orton allowed the two to become more open and friendly with one another.

"Alright fine." Sophia thought for a long moment before sighing. "Okay… they are suckish choices, but I would have to kill Randy, just because I wouldn't marry him or have sex with him. I don't roll like that. Hmmmm… Then I would have sex with Ted and marry Cody. Ted would get on my nerves to fast. I could NOT live with him for my whole life."

The group laughed and tried to mentally picture Sophia and Cody's wedding.

"I can see it now…" Mike began "The wedding bells are ringing and birds are singing…"

"Shut up." Sophia scowled.

"Oh what… you wouldn't marry me Soph?"

The group turned around from their circle on the floor and looked over at the man standing on the door. Ted DiBiase was leaning against the door frame with Maryse next to him, holding a hand over her lips to stifle her giggles. Ted raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Yep. You heard me. Cody just appeals to me more I guess." Sophia said casually with a shrug.

"It's the dashing thing isn't it?"

"Oh definitely."

Everyone was now laughing at the bickering duo. Of course they were just kidding, but they always knew how to counteract each other. After all, they did grow up together.

"Anyway, the ring's open now guys. Ya'll can go train. But the staff has to take down the ring in an hour, so you better hurry up."

"Thanks, man." Mike said to the fortunate son, standing up with the crack of his knees. Alex soon stood up next to him with the same effect. "You wanna come Chris? We could use an extra person."

"Nah. I gotta head home and get some rest. My match against Yoshi took a lot outta me. I'll see you later."

Chris waved to everyone and headed off out the door, giving Ted a friendly slap on the back when he left. Mike just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Sophia.

"You want to come? Like I said, another person always helps."

Sophia gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure… why not?"

Mike extended his hand and helped Sophia to her feet. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and walked them to the door. Sophia, Mike and Alex said goodbye to Ted and Maryse before making their way down to the ring for some training.

The boys were kind enough to hold the ropes open for Sophia when she was about to step in.

"Very gentlemen like." She commented.

"Well were aren't just pretty faces." Alex smugly smirked.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"That's not what your mom said."

That last overused, but true, comment gave Alex a nice little clothesline over the top rope and onto the floor. Sophia smiled at her success and leaned over the ropes, looking down towards the man who was now holding his head and lying on the ground.

"And that's what I say." Sophia smiled.

"Alright kiddies. Don't make me bring Momma Mikey out again." Mike Mizanin threatened. "Alex, get your former football butt back in here so we can train!"

Alex obeyed despite his overwhelming desire to stay on the ground.

Sophia watched from ringside as Mike taught Alex new moves and how to improve his old ones. It was obvious Alex had a lot to learn, but he was learning fast and never complained about the pain or the difficulties. He was just happy to be here.

As Sophia watched on, she occasionally would join in and show the guys how it's really done. She would even pretend to distracted the imaginary referee, sneak in the ring behind one of the guys, and deliver an RKO.

Finally, near the end of their training, Alex fell to the floor on his back, panting and sweating profusely.

"Okay… I'm done… I've had enough…"

Mike smiled and plopped down into the ring, leaning back onto his hands. "You did good today Alex, soon enough you'll be the winner of NXT and a WWE Superstar."

Sophia could see Alex smile through his panting. She was sure that comment was the best thing the 29 year old has heard since he had came into the business.

_Pourqoui? …Comment. Pourqoui es-tu si belle? Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?_

Everyone turned their heads to Sophia's pocket. Instantaneously, she reached down and pressed the answer button to stop the foreign theme music from playing.

"Hello?"

_"Allô, oui?"_

"Hey Maryse. What's up?"

_"Je suis sur le point de quitter l'arène. Vous voulez rester avec moi et avoir une soirée entre filles?"_

Sophia's eyes widened and shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around what Maryse was trying to tell her.

"W-What! English Maryse English!"

The French-Canadian sighed. _"I said, I'm just about to leave the arena. You want to stay with me and have a girl's night?"_

"Oh… I gotcha. Yeah that sounds great. I've been around too much testosterone lately, some girl time would be nice."

_"Grande! I'll meet you at Ted's car in five. He's driving us back. Au revoir!"_

Before Sophia could say goodbye, Maryse hung up the phone, leaving her listening to the tone dial.

"That Maryse?" Mike asked, now leaning over the top rope and looking down at the younger woman.

"How'd you guess?"

"From all the 'houcow shedur meka maka.'"

Sophia laughed at Mike's failed attempt to speak French. He was never good at languages.

"Or by the fact that you said her name while you where talking." Alex chimed in, sitting down in the middle of the ring.

"Shut up, man!"

Mike threw his T-shirt at Alex who was barely able to stop it from hitting his face. Sophia just kept on laughing at the arguing boys in front over her.

"Yes Mike it was Miss. Oullet." Sophia interjected. "She wanted to know if I wanted to stay with her for the night to have a little girl time."

"I'm guessing you said yes?" Alex said.

"You guessed right. Speaking of which, can I use your room key to get in? Mine's back in my purse at the hotel."

"Yea sure. It's in my gym bag over there. The little pocket on the side."

Alex pointed to the large navy blue duffle bag on top of the announcers table. Sophia grabbed the bag and reached in the pocket Alex had told her to. She grabbed the key and started to walk up the ramp.

"Thanks Riley! I'll leave it under the mat in front of the door so you can get in. See you guys!" Sophia waved goodbye to the men as she walked towards the backstage area.

"Don't forget Soph... Je suis The Miz! Et je suis… AWESOME!"

Sophia, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, rolled her eyes. It's Je m'appelle The Miz. Not Je suis, dummy."

"Oh details, details." Mike flicked his wrist, as if trying to wave away the thought that he was wrong.

Sophia giggled and walked to the double metal doors leading to Ted's car. Both he and Maryse were waiting for the younger woman to arrive. Sophia climbed in the back while Maryse took the front with Ted driving.

Both girls fell asleep on the car ride back, leaving Ted to wake them up when they arrived. He hugged them goodbye when they parted ways to their separate rooms. Sophia led Maryse to her room which she shared with Alex to grab her things.

Once settled that she had everything, the ladies left back into Maryse's room. They changed into their pajamas, grabbed some ice cream and stuck in a movie. They sat Indian style on the bed.

Both girl's gossiped for while about random tidbits. News, wrestling, boys. The usual girl topics to discuss at sleepovers.

"So, what's going on with you and Mike, 'Ryse?" Sophia questioned after finishing her ice cream.

Maryse blushed. "I don't know. I mean… I think I like him. He's really nice and we text all the time. But it seems to be more of a friend thing then a romance thing. You know?"

"I know. But I think he likes you. Like I said earlier today when we were eating breakfast, he kept giving you those googly eyes when you weren't looking."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Sophia confirmed. "Just keep texting him and flirting with him, and he'll definitely ask you out."

Maryse smiled at the thought. To everyone else, it was obvious that the French-Canadian and the Chick Magnet liked each other, but for some unknown reason they seemed to be the only ones that didn't.

"Okay… I will." Maryse said, taking her last bite of ice cream. "…But what's going on between you and Alex? You two seem to be getting close lately."

Sophia jumped at her accusation. "W-What! No! He's just a friend."

"Hun… you're sharing a room…"

"I already told you what happened! Just drop it! Drop it… Okay?"

"Okay! Touchy, touchy… But I think you guys would look cute together."

Sophia forcefully set her ice cream down on the night stand next to her. She laid down on her side of the bed without another word. She had no idea what had made her so antsy about what Maryse had said.

When Sophia heard the lights click off and felt the other half of the bed sink down, she knew Maryse was heading off to bed as well.

It took a few minute before Sophia knew the woman beside her was sound asleep, leaving the 24 year old to her own thoughts.

But when Sophia finally closed her eyes to rest peacefully, all she could think of was what Maryse had said, and a picture of Alex Riley's laughing face playing like a movie in front of her…

**Okay! Chapter 13 is finished! I know this chapter was full of nothing… but don't forget that tomorrow is smackdown! What will Mr. Wade Barrett have in store for Sophia?**

**Don't forget to review! Just seven more until I reach 100! Thanks everyone! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	14. Electricity In His Touch

**Guys… *sniffle sniffle*… WE MADE IT TO 106 REVIEWS! :D **

**To everyone who has read this all the way, I want to thank you. I remember when I first discovered , I was just one of those people who read the stories and had no desire to write them… so this being my first story that had great feedback is very indescribable to me! So, thank you all!**

**Special thanks to JLynn-Mizanin, Sinister Seductress, AspiringMythbuster, AlwaysHearts, AliceJericho, AliceFCW, PSNC100502, joolR, CBLoveness (who is awesome and lets me babble to her about whatever!), Phil Brooks Lover, darkshadowsofthestars, L.A. Williams, Neurotic-Idealist, AubreeAngel, codyrhodesfan21,ashmarie and AspiringMythbuster! Thank you all!**

**And thanks to AspiringMythbuster, I can finally post this chapter! Because before FanFiction wouldnt let me, so you can all thank AspiringMythbuster for the help! :) **

**Okay, enough of my babble, on to Chapter 14!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

_Woah! You're only Smoke and Mirrors! Woah! You're only Smoke and Mirrors tonight!_

"Ugh…"

The bright light of the sun through the cracked window of the hotel room shone onto the two occupants. Neither of them were anywhere close to awake, yet the invasive music that pierced the silence was enough to snap at least one of them out of their seeming endless slumber.

_There you go, face deep in the camera. Microphone in your hand._

Sophia's phone kept on playing the 'dashing' song despite her prayers to silence them. Groaning and rolling over to her other side to face the night stand, Sophia reached for her phone and pressed the answer button. Finally the noise had stopped.

Sighing loudly, Sophia spoke. "Hello…?"

"_Hey Soph!" _Cody Rhodes shouted chipperly into his end of the phone.

Sophia on the other hand was not as excited to hear his voice. Waking up one of the most important Diva's in the WWE was never a good idea. The term 'Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned' comes to mind in a situation like this.

"_Hello…? You awake?" _Cody questioned, braking Sophia out of her anger trance.

"…Fuck you asshole…"

"_Woah woah woah! No need to get all moody with me! Randy said he tried to call you but you didn't answer."_

"Randy never called me." Sophia said quickly, checking her phone just to make sure she hadn't missed her older brother's call.

"_Oh… well then I guess he didn't want to be the one to wake you up…"_

"You think?"

"_Anyway, you should start getting ready. As you know the arena's far away and there's a rumor going around that Teddy Long's going to put you in a match tonight."_

"A match?" Sophia asked quizzically, now more interested in the conversation with her long time friend. "Against who?"

"_We don't know. But it could just be a rumor."_

Sophia sighed. "Alright… I'll wake Maryse up and start getting ready."

"_Okay. Sorry to wake you Soph."_

"It's fine Codes. Just call Randy back and tell him he's an asshole."

Cody let out a small chuckle on the other side of the line, which of course caused Sophia to smile.

"_Will do. See you soon."_

"Kay, bye Cody."

Sophia then hung up the phone and tossed it gently back on to the night stand next to her. She then proceeded to sit up and stretch out her limbs. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her attention to the young French-Canadian still peacefully sleeping next to her. She noticed that Maryse's hair was disheveled, but still looked almost flawless. Stands of hair were covering her face and the crème blankets they shared were tightly wrapped around her body, concealing it from the cool room air.

Sophia leaned over, then slowly and gently shook the woman awake.

"'Ryse… Hey Maryse, wake up."

Maryse only grumbled in French and curled up tighter in her ball of blankets.

"'Ryse! Let's go you hoebag! I'm not playing with you! We have to get ready for Smackdown tonight."

Once again, Maryse grumbled, but this time she rolled over onto her other side and faced the 24 year old, her bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Did you just call me… a 'hoebag?'

Sophia smiled. "Yes. I would have said it in French but unfortunately my dialog isn't that great in foreign languages."

Maryse scowled and sat up on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleepys out of her eyes with the back of her hands.

Almost simultaneously, both girls stood up on their ends of the bed and looked at each other questioningly. Only one question entering their minds… who would get the bathroom first.

Before Maryse could even open her mouth, Sophia spoke first.

"Dibs!"

Sophia sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, just barely able to stop a panicked Maryse into entering the room along with her.

Sophia held the door shut with all her weight, feeling the French-Canadian doing the same on the other end, only trying to push it open.

"Ouvrez cette porte avant de me le casser!" Maryse shouted in her native tongue, flailing at the door with all of her limbs.

Sophia was just barely able to grab the lock on the door handle and safely lock herself in the bathroom, or more importantly, lock Maryse out.

A few moments later, Sophia heard the other blonde shout and stomp away from the door, obviously angry. Smiling to herself in satisfaction, Sophia then undressed herself, set the shower to its appropriate temperature, and hopped in, welcoming the hot water to wash over her body.

* * *

A half and hour into her morning, Sophia finished with her shower and quickly dried herself off with the hotel towel, knowing Maryse was probably dying to get in. The 24 year old wrapped one towel around her body and another around her wet hair.

Sophia took a step out of the door with caution, know Maryse might jump her on the way into the bathroom. Cautiously, she peered around the room, but surprisingly, there was no sign of Maryse. Actually, there wasn't a sign of anything!

Maryse and the luggage, including her own, had all disappeared. The bed was neatly made, every single item of clothing Maryse had laying around was all gone.

"Maryse?"

Not a single sound. The room was so empty, Sophia was sure she heard her voice echo from off the walls. Panic finally setting in that she had no idea where her clothes were, Sophia ran around the room, checking to see if Maryse had hid her luggage somewhere in the room. She had no luck.

Eventually, after 10 minutes of frightened searching, Sophia found a tiny Post-It note on the lamp shade on the night stand where her phone had once been. It read:

_"Bonjour! Hope you had a wonderful shower, darling. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your clothes and phone. I took them with me to one of the superstars rooms down the hall. If you want your stuff back, you have to come and find it. Bonne chance, Mademoiselle. Stay Sexy -Maryse"_

"Ugh… Karma's a bitch…" Sophia grumbled to herself. Not only did she have to go and sure for he clothes, only covered by a towel, but she had no phone to ask around who could be hiding them. Great.

Sophia dashed for the door, but once she got there, she slowly peeked out through the crack she had opened, checking to make sure there was no one wondering in the halls that could see her practically naked. Not only that, but she had no idea which superstars had which rooms, so she could ultimately stubble across any superstar at any time.

After seeing that the coast was clear, Sophia jumped out into the hallway and sprinted towards the door next to hers. She ferociously knocked on the door, trying to keep her towel up and her head down, hoping that if anyone were to stubble across her, that her identity would be hidden.

Sophia kept knocking until she heard footsteps coming towards the door, and even then, she kept knocking. As the door handle clicked, Sophia began to panic even more, not knowing who could be the occupant of this particular room.

As soon as the door opened just the slightest, Sophia practically pounced on the door, forcing it open and throwing the person behind it back into the room.

Sophia quickly slammed the door shut once she entered and stood in front of it, almost as if she was being chased by some ax murderer.

The occupant on the other hand, was clearly and utterly confused. His face was in pure disbelief at the sight before him. A young woman in her early twenties had forcefully entered his room in nothing but a towel to cover her up. In his youth, this would be a dream come true, too bad he was married.

"So-Sophia?" The man stuttered. "I-I know you used to have a crush on me when you were little but… but I'm married now, remember?"

Sophia's nostrils flared and her blood rushed quickly to her face.

"Shut up Chris! It's not what it looks like!"

Chris Jericho couldn't help but stare in awe at what was before him. It's not every day that a beautiful young girl comes into his room in nothing but a towel.

"You know, if Randy caught you coming on to me like this-"

"I'M NOT COMING ON TO YOU!" Sophia shouted while stomping her foot like a small child.

"Then… what are you doing-"

"Maryse stole my clothes!" Sophia complained, walking over to Chris' already made bed and sitting down on the edge. She looked at Chris with a distressed little girl look and waited for him to sit next to her. He put a reassuring arm over her shoulder as if telling her to explain. "We both woke up at the same time and we looked at each other. I called dibs on the bathroom and ran into the room before she could. As revenge she hid my clothes in one of the guy's rooms and I have to go find it…"

The man known as Y2J tried his best to hold in his chuckles, but Sophia noticed them right away. She sent him a 'that's not funny' look and he quickly settled himself down.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you baby girl but I don't have your stuff."

Sophia sighed. "It's okay… with Maryse it's never that easy."

"So I've heard. When you mess with the bull-"

"You get the horns. I know I know… you tell me that all the time..."

Chris smiled and gave Sophia a small hug with his arm around her shoulder. Sophia then stood up and turned to face the man she thought of as a friend since she was born.

"Do you have any idea where she would take my clothes?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. Here. Call her." Chris reached for his phone and handed it to the distraught woman in front of him. She smiled wide and quickly dialed Maryse's number.

"Allô?"

"Where are my clothes!" Sophia shouted, causing Chris to jump a little in surprise.

"Sophia? It seems you've begun the hunt, non?"

"Oh cut the crap,'Ryse and give me my clothes!"

"Aw but where's the fun in that?"

"Maryse… I need to get ready to go! It's…" Sophia looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 4 o'clock. Dang, how long did they sleep in? "4 o'clock! I'm sorry I took your shower but I really need to get ready and I might have a match tonight!"

Maryse sighed and seemed to be conversing with people around her, but Sophia was unable to tell who it was behind all the mumbling.

"Fine. I'm in your's and Alex's room. All your stuff is over here."

The 24 year old smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you."

Without another word, Sophia hung up the phone and handed it back over to Chris, a smile clearly evident on her face.

"I take it you found your stuff…?" Chris asked, more as a statement than a question.

Sophia let her pearly whites show as she smiled wide. "Yes. Yes I did. Thank you for your help Mr. Jericho."

As Sophia began to walk towards the door, Chris jumped beside her and held it open very gentleman like. He smiled and signaled with his arm that she could leave as she pleased.

"Trust me… I was my pleasure. Anytime you want to stop by with just a towel on just come-"

"Good bye, Chris."

Sophia speed walked down the hallway leaving Chris with just a shrug of the shoulders and a smile on his face. He watched as Sophia left, curious to see which room she would go into. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"I hope my kids never do that to each other…"

* * *

Sophia quickly made her way down the hall towards Alex's room, which they shared. Unfortunately, she did not have a room key, seeing as though it was with her purse which Maryse had taken with her.

She rapidly knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. It wasn't long before a certain French-Canadian opened the door with a smirk playing across her lips. Oh how she must have enjoyed this…

"Why Sophia, how nice of you to stop by." Maryse said, her accent thick as always.

Sophia pushed the door open and looked frantically around the room for her clothes. Seeing that they were stacked up against the wall next to the bed, Sophia sighed with relief.

She walked in towards her clothes after Maryse had shut the door, and almost leaped on her bags like they were in danger of falling off a cliff. With a smile on her face, the youngest Orton dug through her clothes and grabbed her wrestling tights, jeans and a nice Chris Jericho t-shirt, in honor of his help, and headed towards the bathroom to change.

But, for Sophia Orton, life is NEVER that easy. Standing in her way, blocking her path was the Varsity Villain Alex Riley.

His smile was wide, his arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious that he was undressing Sophia with his eyes; he wasn't even trying to hide it.

As he looked her up and down, his thoughts were running wild. He had always thought that Sophia was a gorgeous, stunningly beautiful woman, but this was just unbearable for a hormone raging man like himself.

At first, Alex was planning on making some witty comment to the young lady, but upon seeing Sophia, he was speechless. Somehow, she always seemed to do that with him.

Sophia raised her eyebrow and waited for Alex to say something. Thinking her towel had slipped or something, Sophia checked over every inch of her body making sure nothing important was exposed.

"Are you going to say something…?"

Alex shook the cobwebs out of his head and tried to process all that was in front of him. A beautiful women, in a towel, who he could feel he was beginning to have feelings for, was waiting for him to answer. What in the hell was he supposed to say.

"Alex…? Are you in there?"

Sophia snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"W-Wha? Ummm… yea? You look… naked…"

Maryse, who had been surprising silent for the longest time, finally couldn't take it, and busted out laughing. She knew Alex was at a loss for words, but this was just too much.

Sophia giggled, knowing just as well as Maryse did that Alex was stumbling over this thoughts. She patted his shoulder as if giving a small child a 'good effort' speech, and walked off into the bathroom.

After hearing the door click shut, Maryse continued laughing, only louder. Alex's blood quickly rushed to his cheeks and he hung his head low in shame. That was probably the biggest most epic fail he had ever said to a girl in his life!

"Y-You… you look naked! Hahahaha!"

Maryse walked over to the couch behind where Alex was standing. Sitting down, Maryse continued to laugh and turned on the TV and flipped to the Ellen Degeneres show.

Alex shook his head like a sad puppy and plopped down next to Maryse, causing the couch to screech in protest. He leaned over put his head in his hands and mumbled to no one in particular.

"You look naked? What the hell was I thinking!"

"I don't know. Probably nothing at all."

Alex glared in Maryse's direction before leaning back onto the couch.

"I have no idea why I can't say anything right around her. It's like, she steals the words right out of my mouth…"

Maryse could hear the distress in Alex's voice, and turned around so that she was facing him. She sat Indian style and looked at the older man's look of shame.

"Okay, look Alex. Not to get all Dr. Phil on you here, but it's obvious you like her." Upon hearing this, Alex snapped his head up and looked directly into Maryse's blue eyes. Before he could say anything, Maryse held up her hand to stop him. "Let me finish. She told me everything that went on between you two over the last few days. No man would help Sophia the way you did unless they really liked her."

Alex sighed and looked down that the floor, hoping that any answers to the questions in his head were written in the fabric.

"I don't know… I met her four days ago. And...And usually when I meet a girl, I just hit on her and flirt. But, when I broke up with Melanie as few weeks ago and met Sophia, everything just… just changed. I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to find someone to take Melanie's place…"

Maryse leaned in closer and placed her hand under Alex's chin, gently forcing him to look at her.

"Is that how you really feel? That Sophia is just a replacement for an ex-girlfriend…?"

Alex didn't say anything, but he once again looked down at the ground with his head resting in his hands. He slowly and discreetly, shook his head no.

"That's what I thought." Maryse said, leaning back so that she was more comfortable. "You like her Alex. Don't be afraid of that."

"How…? How am I supposed to talk to her like a normal human being if ever time I open my mouth I say something wrong or stupid!"

I was blatant that Alex was getting frustrated with himself, unable to come to terms with what he was feeling. Emotions were always more of a girl thing.

"Just be yourself! I saw you guys when you all were training in the ring yesterday. I didn't mean to snoop, but I just couldn't help myself. You and Sophia seemed so natural with each other when your not worried about what she thinks of you."

Alex thought back to yesterday when he, Sophia and Mike were just having a good time training in the ring. He smiled at the memory.

"See…?" Maryse continued. "You had fun. Just be yourself. Sophia wont judge you… she's not that kind of girl."

Alex looked over to Maryse and nodded. Part of him was thankful for their little talk, the other happy that the awkward girl conversation was over. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah… thanks Maryse."

Maryse smiled back and nodded before turning back to the Ellen show, one of her favorite programs.

"So… what's going on with you and Mike?"

If Maryse would have been drinking anything, she would have surely spit it out. Not only was that a blunt and somewhat invasive personal question, but it was one to which she did not know the answer.

"It's obvious you guys like each other." Alex continued. "You text all the time and he looks at you like a love sick puppy. Just go out already!"

"It's not that simple!" Maryse snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. Alex jumped at the sudden movement. "You and Sophia keep pestering me about Mike and I, and I don't even know what's going on! I like him, okay! Is that what you want to hear! I like Mike Mizanin!"

Maryse froze after her rant was over, in complete disbelief at what she had just confessed. She looked over at Alex, who's face was void of any expression. She couldn't read what he was thinking, which was usually an easy task for the young woman.

Alex continued to look at her, trying to understand what was so complicated about it. To him, and everyone else, Mike and Maryse liked each other, the only ones who couldn't see it were those two.

Trying to think of a way to calm down Maryse, Alex reached in his pocket and pulled out his BlackBerry. He scrolled through his phone and click on a specific strain of messages before handing it to the blonde next to him.

"Here. Read this. It's from Mike. He sent it to me the other day."

Maryse hesitantly held the phone between her manicured fingernails and read the conversation between the two men silently to herself.

_Mike : hey man. I need 2 ask you something._

_Alex : shoot_

_Mike : do u think if i asked ryse to dinner she would say yea?_

_Alex : dude probly! U like her dontcha? its clear man._

_Mike : yea… I do. I txt her all the time but idk if she feels the same._

_Alex : do it._

_Mike : okay. I just gotta find the rite time. thx :)_

The conversation ended without Alex sending Mike a text back. Not only did Maryse smile while she texted, but she smiled when she reads something she likes. And it was no surprise that she liked those messages.

"Told you."

Maryse smiled and practically jumped on Alex, giving him the biggest hug of a life time. Alex almost fell backwards at the sudden hug attack from Maryse.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Ah! I'm so excited!"

The French-Canadian was bouncing with joy on the sofa, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Alex just smiled back and rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the television.

At that very moment, Sophia emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her Chris Jericho shirt was hugging her skin tightly. Needless to say, she looked amazing.

Sophia noticed the look in Maryse's eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"What did I miss?"

"We had the must intense girl conversation… EVER!" Maryse said, her body language giving off exciting vibes.

Sophia looked at Alex with a 'seriously' look on her face. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, not trying to hide it. When Maryse wasn't looking, Alex mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' Sophia nodded in confirmation, not minding the wait.

The duo watched as Maryse grabbed her phone and called up Mike, who was just about to leave the hotel at the time. As the phone was ringing, Maryse took several deep breaths and tried to act as cool as possible.

"Allô? Mike? …Yea, I'm good, you? …that's good. Hey, I was wondering if I could ride with you to the arena… really, are you sure? I don't want to be a hassle… you are too sweet. I'll see you in a few… you too… Ciao."

Sophia watched as the conversation continued between Mike and Maryse. She noticed from behind the French-Canadian that Alex was wiggling his eyebrows seductively, pointed towards Maryse. Sophia giggled.

Maryse quickly grabbed her bags and packed her things. She raced towards the door without even looking back.

"Riding to the arena with Mike. See you later!"

Sophia didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before she heard the door slam and Maryse's footsteps fade off into the distance.

Alex just shrugged his shoulders, not exactly sure what happened, and turned his focus to the television once again. Sophia sat down next to him, sitting Indian style much like Maryse had a few moments ago. The 24 year old watched along side Alex as Ellen danced around the studio in normal Ellen fashion, and began to interview the stars of the upcoming movie, Dear John.

"Holy cow I want to see this movie so bad!"

Alex turned towards Sophia and noticed the intense, excited look on her face. He used the remote to turn it up.

"What's it about?" He asked curiously.

"It's about a girl who meets this boy who is on leave from Iraq. They fall in love until he is sent back. It's supposed to be one of the cutest love stories of all time. A spin-off of the Notebook."

Alex just nodded nonchalantly, not really interested in the chick flick.

After the show was over, Alex checked his watch and realized it was already 5 o'clock. He turned off the TV and stretched out his limbs, ready to leave to the arena.

"We should get going. It takes two hours to get there and we don't want to miss any part of the show." Alex said, grabbing his phone, wallet and car keys before shoving them in his back pocket.

Sophia nodded and mimicked Alex, only she walked over to her bags and wheeled them closer to the door. She pulled out her phone, but only to stare at is quizzically, not knowing who exactly would be giving her a ride. She was never one to drive by herself.

Sensing that Sophia needed some help, Alex quickly thought on his toes and took advantage of the moment before him.

"If you need a ride, you can come with me. Since Mike's taking Maryse, I'll be alone… that is, unless you come with me?"

Sophia smiled. "Sure thanks. I appreciate the help."

Alex and Sophia grabbed their bags and headed out to Alex's rental car. They passed a few other superstars on the way and gave their greetings, and good lucks for tonight. Chris Jericho was one of those people and he smiled upon realizing that Sophia was wearing one of his old shirts. Alex was kind enough to carry most of the bags to lighten Sophia's load, which she kindly accepted.

The car ride for the most part was pretty silent. Not really an awkward one, but one more peaceful. The only real noise in the car was the radio, currently playing Ke$ha's new song, 'Blow.'

Sophia noticed Alex's fingers tapping to the beat on the steering wheel, she smiled.

"I would have never taken you for a Ke$ha kinda person." Sophia finally said.

Alex took a quick glance from the road to the young lady next to him.

"Well yea! She wakes up in the morning felling like P-Diddy!"

Sophia laughed and watched as Alex lip sing to the song, squirming in his seat the best he could in an attempt to dance with a seatbelt on. She never realized about funny Alex could be when he's not being pressured to train hard or tired from traveling city to city. It was quite comforting to the young women.

After the song had ended, the two continued on with casual conversation, such as where the grew up, who their hero was when they were little, favorite bands and songs. It turns out, they had quite a bit in common, but not too much. Just enough where they could agree on a few things, but tease each other about others.

"What's your favorite football team?" Sophia asked.

"College or Pro?"

"Pro."

"The Ravens."

"Oh PLEASE tell me your kidding!"

"I'm dead serious!" Alex insisted. "I'm from Fairfax, Virginia! There are no football teams from there and Baltimore is the closest we got, so of course they're my favorite."

"God… know wonder your so screwed up… your football team sucks!"

"They do not! Well who's your favorite then? Hmmmmm?"

"Pittsburg Steelers all the way!"

"Oh God! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Alex then pretended to throw up in his mouth.

Sophia's mouth was ajar in shock. She playfully punched Alex in the arm, not enough so that he would lose control of the car, but hard enough so that it hurt.

"OW! Don't abuse the driver!" Alex teased. "We could get in an accident."

"Then maybe you should drive better."

"Touché."

They both laughed and looked at the clock. It was just about 6:30, meaning they would be reaching the arena in about a half an hour. As the car quieted down again, the duo just enjoyed the comfort of each other's presence.

Alex really wanted to talk to Sophia, he felt like he could be himself around her, now that the awkward tension was over. He looked over at the woman next to him when he reached a red light. Sophia was looking out the side window, her blue eyes gleaming in the sunset light. The orange tinted sky lit up the car, allowing Alex to get a good look at Sophia. Her tan skin was radiating in the light and her perfect features seemed to be like something you would see in a magazine. It was almost unreal how beautiful this girl was.

"Hey Soph… can I say something."

Sophia turned her head towards Alex, whose attention was once again back to the road. She noticed his tone had turned from a joking one into a very serious one. This was something she was not used to with this man.

"Sure… what's up?"

Alex sighed, trying to find the words to say. "I just want to say I'm sorry. The first day I met you, I was a total ass and I completely disrespected you. And even today, when you can into the room in nothing but a towel. I should have respected you enough to give you the space and time you needed to get dressed instead to standing in your way. I'm sorry."

Well… that wasn't what she was expecting. A smile tugged on the corners of Sophia's lips.

"Thank you, Alex. That was very sweet of you to say. But, I know you didn't mean those things. I figured it was just your personality to be… well…"

"An asshole?"

"Yea." Sophia giggled. "Anyway, thanks for saying that. It makes everything a lot better knowing for sure that you didn't mean those things you said."

Alex smiled over at Sophia. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty that radiated off of her. She looked absolutely stunning and she didn't even realize it.

He slowly took one hand off of the wheel and placed it down onto hers.

The slight skin to skin contact was enough to send electricity through Sophia's body. His skin was rough and manly, but very gentle at the same time. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. His hand almost engulfed hers, but to Sophia, it was a very intimate and protective feeling.

Throughout the rest of the car ride, Sophia and Alex stayed silent, enjoy their small embrace on the arm rest between them. Sophia had had boyfriends before, and same with Alex and his girlfriends, but they never experienced a feeling of unity before like this.

When they reached the arena, Alex never let go of Sophia's hand as he parked the car. He quietly put the car in park and shut it off. For a few moments, neither of them moved, not wanting the moment to fade away into obscurity.

Alex turned around so he was looking at Sophia. As the sky darkened, it only seemed like she was getting more and more beautiful.

They locked eyes and looked into them deeply, trying to see what was hiding behind the façade and looking for how they were really feeling.

Finally, Alex made his move. He reached his free hand to move a stay lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of Sophia's face. He could see that Sophia almost leaned into his touch, as if wishing the gesture had lasted longer.

Alex starred upon Sophia's lips. They were parted slightly, and her lip gloss allowed them to shine in the light from the sunset. He remembered how they felt, so soft, so luscious.

He began to lean in, moving his hand that had once moved the hair out of Sophia's face, behind her head under her hair. He could feel how silky smooth it was.

Sophia knew what was coming. She had experienced this once before with him. To her, there was no sense in waiting for the inevitable.

Sophia and Alex, at the same time, jumped forward and locked lips in a passionate kiss. Sophia could feel the intensity behind Alex's kiss, knowing how bad he wanted more. And she was not about to stop him.

She opened her mouth, allowing him access. He greatfully accepted.

As they deepened the kiss, it soon became one of the most intimate moments either of them as experienced. Alex ran his fingers through Sophia's hair while Sophia rubbed her hand along Alex's right cheek.

For Sophia, kissing a guy was something very serious and special. She was never one to go out to clubs and party with strange men. She wanted serious relationships and nothing less.

Alex on the other hand was quite different. He was used to kissing girls with this sort of intensity, but they never felt as right as this one did. It felt like his lips belonged on hers, like they were the missing pieces to Sophia's puzzle.

Finally, after a good few moments of heated kisses, both Sophia and Alex parted ways. They looked into each others eyes and could see and feel the lust forming within them.

Sophia smiled and licked her lips. She sent him very seductive, teasing looks before stepping out of the car and into the cool air. Alex just sat there with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

He too then stepped out of the car and popped the trunk to carry the bags. As they made their way into the arena they couldn't help but think of what this was going to mean in the future. Alex prayed internally that nothing would be awkward between them and hopefully things would progress.

"Sophia! Hey Sophia! Hold up a second Playa!"

Sophia and Alex turned around to see a running Theodore Long coming towards them, his arms signaling for them to wait. They stopped and patiently waited for the Smackdown general manager to catch up.

Panting, Teddy Long reached them and put a hand on Alex's arm for leverage. He wasn't exactly the youngest of the crew backstage.

"Are you okay Mr. Long?"

"Oh I'm alright. But thank you Mr. Riley. And please, call me Teddy."

Alex nodded and helped Teddy support himself until he was able to catch his breath.

"Thanks Playa." Teddy continued. "Anyway, as I'm sure you heard Sophia, your going to have a match tonight. Now, I know you're a Raw superstar, but if you were to wrestle tonight, Smackdown ratings would skyrocket!"

Sophia smiled. "I'm flattered Teddy. Who will I be facing?"

"I scheduled for you to face Drew McIntyre. He's excited to finally get in the ring with you."

"As am I with him. Thanks Teddy. I better go get ready."

Sophia and Teddy shook hands before making off down different corridors. Alex followed Sophia, considering he was carrying her bags, and walked her down to Cody's locker room.

Suddenly, both of them heard the pyro go off for the beginning of the show. All the TV's backstage turned on to Smackdown and they could hear Michael Cole and Josh Matthews talking about what's going to happen on the show tonight. Sophia's match was being advertised.

"You're quite the popular one aren't you?" Alex tease.

"Oh you have no idea…"

Sophia opened the door to Cody's locker room and found him in nothing but his boxers. His chiseled chest was shining in the room light and his muscles seemed to be unreal.

"Cody… you really are dashing…"

Cody quickly grabbed his pants and held them up above his boxers, trying to hid himself from her.

"Don't you know how to knock!"

"Nope." Sophia said casually tossing her bags by the door. "Oh chill out Codes, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Alex snapped his head and confusion and looked at Sophia. She looked just as confused as he did, not realizing what the big deal was about.

"What? We grew up together. It's not as weird as it sounds, I swear!"

Alex couldn't help but feel and ping of jealousy deep within his chest. He knew Cody and Sophia were like brother and sister, but he just wished at he could get as close with her as Cody had.

"Ahem! Excuse me? A little privacy please? I have to get dressed for my match."

Sophia flicked him off with a wave of her wrist and proceeded to walk out the door. Her match would be beginning anytime now so she might as well go over the plan with Drew.

"Fine. Come on Alex let's go. Mr. PrissyPants needs time to change."

Cody stuck his tongue out very child like which was only mimicked by Sophia. She grabbed Alex's large forearm and led him to guerilla position in hopes of finding Drew.

Alex remained silent the whole time. He just followed Sophia around like a lost puppy. Boy was he whipped.

Sophia was able to find Drew, who was waiting at guerilla, and they discussed the plans for the match. Drew was really sweet and generous about fighting Sophia, he was actually quite worried he would hurt her, this being the first time he has ever wrestled a girl. His character on screen was nothing like the man he was in real life. He was a caring, sweet man who was married to Tiffany, a Smackdown Diva. They had been together a little over two years. He was one of the most down to earth guys back in the locker room.

"Don't worry Drew. I've been fighting with guys my whole life. You wont hurt me." Sophia reassured him, tossing a water bottle his way before the match.

"Alright… if you're sure. I don't want to have to hurt ya lass." Drew said, his accent think but his voice soft.

"You couldn't if you tried."

Sophia sent Drew a wink and watched as he walked down the ramp and into the ring. He was booed by almost every single person in the arena, considering his character was a complete Jackass.

Sophia stepped up onto guerilla and started to wiggle around to loosen up her muscles. Her music began to play and she waved towards Alex before heading out. He sent her two thumbs up before she disappeared out into the ring.

Fans were screaming loud as the youngest member of the Orton family skipped down to the ring, a smile present on her face. He stepped in between the top and middle rope and began posing for the fans. Camera flashes were going off like crazy and RKO signs were everywhere. Sophia still couldn't believe that she was able to do something as great as working for the WWE.

Drew slid into the ring and he and Sophia began to stare each other down. The referee asked each competitor if they were ready. Both were. He signaled for the bell to ring.

"Now just wait one moment there, Orton."

Sophia, Drew and the fans in the arena turned to the stage at the top of the ramp. They instantly began to boo. Standing with a cocky smirk on his face was non other than Wade Barrett. Along side him were the other members of Nexus. Justin, Heath, David, Skip, and Tarver.

In between Tarver and Skip stood a terrified Theodore Long. They where hold him by the shoulders and arms so he would make no attempt to run. He looked so afraid, as any man would be.

"Now Orton, I think our general manager Theodore Long here, has something he would like to say to you."

Wade then shoved the microphone forcefully into Teddy's chest, causing a loud '_thump_' to echo through the arena. The fans were booing as loud as ever, but Sophia could still hear Wade yell at Teddy to 'Say it! Do it! Now!', whatever 'it' was.

"S-Sophia." Teddy looked at Wade and begged not to do this. But Wade sent him one of his icy glares, stopping Teddy in his tracks. "Sophia. I'm sorry to say this darlin', but I have no choice… Tonight, you will not be facing Drew McIntyre."

Once again the fans booed. Sophia walked over to the edge of the ring and yelled at the Nexus, knowing they were behind this. Sophia could even see that Drew had a look of confusion on his face. He obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Instead," Teddy continued. "You will be facing, each member of the Nexus… one by one…"

Wade laughed medicinally along with the other members of Nexus. Teddy hung his head low in shame, wishing he was strong enough to take them all on and not be so easily manipulated.

Sophia continued to scream and curse at the Nexus, flailing her arms around in anger, at Wade Barrett especially. She stood in a fighting stance and felt the ring shake as Drew exited the ring. This was going to be bad, but Sophia was never one to back down from a fight, even if she was alone.

"…That's not all Sophia…" Teddy held the microphone close to his mouth, but kept his head low. "If you lose to even one of them… you must join… The Nexus.

**Bum Bum Bum! What will happen to Sophia? Will she be able to beat every member of Nexus? Will she join them? Whose going to help her?**

**Sorry that chapter was really long… for some reason I just needed to babble on about details. Hopefully it was still okay.**

**Thank you all! And if you have any predictions about what will happen, I would love to hear them! :)**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	15. Never Ever Leave Me

**Hello again everyone! I'm trying to update my chapters regularly as of late so hopefully I wont leave on a long hiatus like last time!**

**I would love to thank Captain Flame, ashmarie, CBLoveness, AubreeAngel, L.A. Williams, Neurotic-Idealist, Sinister Seductress, JLynn-Mizanin, AliceJericho, and Alice FCW for their lovely reviews and Favorite Story additions! :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 15!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Match after match. Fight after fight. Punch after punch, Sophia was struggling. Taking on one Superstar was hard enough, but one after the other for a total of six times was killing her.

Sophia was able to take down every member of Nexus, slowly but surely. First was Michael Tarver, who was easy enough to beat considering he was one of the more inexperienced rookies. He did have a mad right hook though, leaving a nice bruise on her left cheek. Then came Skip Sheffield, who was a bulldozer on two legs. He gave Sophia quite the match and was not afraid to give Sophia a few hard shots to the chest. Nonetheless, Sophia was able to pull out a surprise RKO and pick up the pinfall.

Not even three seconds later, David Otunga dashed into the ring and didn't hesitate to beat the youngest member of the Orton family down on her hands and knees. Sophia tried to block the crummy blows to her head with her arms, but the force was still so great. David was no small man, and stomped on Sophia like a little insect mercilessly. Blood soon began to trickle from Sophia's nose and drop on the mat beneath her. Seeing the new battle wound gave Sophia a new power and quickly took advantage of David by kicking him in his 'lower extremities' while the referee was distracted with the turnbuckle David had pulled off earlier in the match. He quickly fell to the mat and Sophia rolled him up for the three count.

Next came Heath Slater who hesitated before throwing a punch, but soon shook off his anxiety and fought his hardest. He was a quick one, but luckily for Sophia, a female fan in the front row called Heath a very inappropriate name, causing the young man to turn around a scream at her. Sophia smirked and jumped into a quick RKO for the win. She sent a weak thumbs up at the women who had helped her.

Sophia could figure out who would be walking down the ramp next. There were only two members of Nexus left. Justin and Wade Barrett.

As she thought, Justin Gabriel was the next man to walk down the ramp and into the ring. Sophia could see the look on his face, one that almost said 'I cant believe I have to do this. I'm so sorry.'

Sophia could see the internal debate in her friends head. She nodded and smiled, signaling that she knew he had no choice. But Justin still hesitated. He looked her up and down and frowned.

Sophia's hair that was once been a ponytail had been forcefully pulled out and was now in a knotty mess of blonde strands. One side of her face was black and blue while the other had a string of blood running from her right nostril to the bottom of her chin until until dripped down onto the floor. It even appeared that her one eyelid was drooping a tad. The one strap of her top was ripped and thrown onto the mat, and one of her shoes was untied. She stood in a poor fighting stance, obviously tired with almost all of her energy drained.

She looked like a bloody mess.

Eventually, Justin looked back to the top of the ramp. There stood Wade Barrett, the fearless leader of Nexus, standing tall with the biggest smirk of satisfaction on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he laughed maniacally.

Taking advantage of the moment she had, Sophia jumped on Justin and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I can't afford to lose this match!" Sophia cried in his ear.

Justin looked deeply into her eyes and nodded. He played the rest of the match off like he was trying his best to fight back, but in reality, he was no where near to giving his all. He let Sophia beat the crap out of him until she finally set him up for Randy's patented DDT between the top and middle ropes.

Justin's head fell hard onto the mat and the ref counted the 1, 2, 3.

"Thank you Justin…" Sophia whispered in his ear as he painfully rolled out of the ring.

Not long after, Sophia was on one knee and looking up at Wade Barrett, who was strutting down the ramp. It was plain to see that he had been looking forward to this moment for the longest time. His smirk said it all.

As he weaved between the ropes, Sophia was just barely able to stand. Her nose was bleeding more than it was before, leaving crusty red marks on her skin and clothes. She was hunched over in pain, but stood her ground as best she could.

If only she knew what was coming…

Wade stood over her, towering the young woman by a few feet. He laughed menacingly before clenching his hand into a fist and sucker punched Sophia right in the abdomen.

Sophia instantly crumpled at the touch, feeling nauseous as she fell to her knees and bent down with her head just in front of Wade's feet.

Watching an icon like Sophia Marie Orton fall before him was a moment of pure triumph for the Englishman. He chuckled some more before crossing his arms over his chest and kicking Sophia right in the face, forcing her neck to snap back and have her body thrown to the ground behind her.

Sophia wasn't sure what to do, hold her aching stomach or her throbbing bloody nose. Both were just so painful…

Suddenly, she felt immense pressure to her throat and could feel herself being lifted into the air. She clutched the hand that was wrapped around her neck with her own, trying to pry it off with every bit of strength she had. Her feet were just barely dangling above the mat below her.

But non of that mattered against Wade Barrett.

Wade still had all his energy stored up inside of him, just begging to be unlocked. And he did not hesitate to unleash it.

He brought his right hand back, still holding Sophia with his left, and began to hit her repeatedly across her entire body. Blow after blow hit Sophia's aching muscle and bruises she had acquired earlier, each one causing her to gasp out shrieks from her vocal cords. But with Wade's hand tightly around her neck, they only came out as failed attempts.

Faintly, she could hear Jerry 'The King' Lawler in the back ground. He said something at caused her subconscious to think.

"Why isn't anyone helping me…?"

* * *

Before the massacre had started, Alex Riley sent the young Sophia Orton a thumbs up for good luck with her match against Drew McIntyre. Alex had already decided that he would watch Sophia's match in the cafeteria, which was located right next to guerilla position where he was already standing.

When Sophia was no longer visible, Alex turned his attention to the television behind him. John Morrison was sitting down at a table almost with some other WWE superstars. Noticing the TV was off, John stood up on a chair and turned it on. The channel was already set on RAW.

Alex watched as Sophia skipped down the ring, smiling and pointing to all her fan as she did so, which was most of the audience. But, just as she was about to step in between the ring ropes, the screen on the TV went pitch black and the words 'no signal' flashed across the screen in blue.

The superstars and divas looked at each other questioningly and mumbled about what had gone wrong. John Morrison once against stood up onto his chair and tried to fix the TV, smacking it a few times thinking the cable might have been knocked loose.

"What happened man?" Alex said, walking up beside John.

"I'm not sure…" He said, smacking the TV one last time for good measure. "It's a new Plasma Screen, I'm not sure what's wrong. Go try another TV and see if that one's working. I don't want to miss this match!"

"Yeah, sure."

Alex nodded and walked off casually to his locker room that he was sharing with Mike, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"This sucks…" He mumbled to himself. "I try to be a nice guy and watch her first match against Drew and the cable goes bad. Just my luck…"

As he strolled back into the locker area, he could hear muffled voices from other rooms around him. He tried to focus in onto specific ones, but they were too hushed out by the walls to hear.

When Alex opened the door to his locker room, he noticed Mike standing on the bench under the TV, slapping the piece of equipment much like John had done moments before. His blue Nikes were wobbling on the bench beneath him and his Addias work out pants were making a swishing sound against his legs.

"Come on damn you!" Mike yelled, hitting the TV hard enough to cause it to wobble.

"This one's not working either?"

Mike turned around to Alex who was leaning against the threshold of the room. He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"What?"

Alex turned to Cody, who was sitting next to Ted on the couch behind where Mike was standing.

"I just came from the cafeteria, the TV in there's not working either."

"Man that's weird. It must a busted cable line or something…" Ted chimed in, taking a sip of his red Gatorade.

"Yeah, that's what John said. Hopefully they'll get it fixed soon."

Everyone nodded in agreement while Mike jumped down from the bench and back onto the linoleum floor of the locker room. The room stayed quiet and waited patiently for the signal to return. Alex had crossed his arms over his chest, silently hoping he had not missed Sophia's match.

He tried to take his mind off things. He watched as Cody played on his phone, probably a game of some sort. He then looked over to Ted, who was just starring at his feet propped up on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Mike was sitting on a recliner texting on his phone. Alex figured he was either talking to Maryse or Tweeting. It seemed like nobody wanted to talk, thinking it would jinx the TV into being permanently inoperable.

"Hey guys… what's up?"

They turned around to see Drew McIntyre sulking into the room, his boots unlaced and his hair still slicked back into a perfect ponytail. Alex raised his eyebrow and looked at the Scotsman quizzically.

"Did you match end already? I just left guerrilla like... two minutes ago." Alex asked checking his watch. Drew grabbed a bottle of water from the table when he entered the room.

"Well I was but-"

"SOPHIA!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden screaming from down the hallway and turned their attention to doorway. Mike instantly jumped out of his chair, knocking it down onto the floor behind him, and ran to the door just behind Alex and in front of Drew.

Alex looked down the hallway just in time to see a panicked Randy Orton running passed them, his feet moving so fast it looked like he was flying. A few paces behind him was a just as worried John Cena, dressed in his normal purple wrestling attire.

"What's happening!" Mike shouted, peering over Alex's shoulder.

John continued to run but turned his head and yelled, "It's Sophia! Wade and Nexus are going to eat her alive!"

Mike instantly ran behind John and Randy. Cody bolted up from the couch and followed behind his faux-hawked friend. Ted threw his drink onto the floor and trailed just behind Cody.

Drew sulked slowly to the couch and flung his head into this hands; he sighed heavily.

Alex snapped his head around towards Drew. "Dude! What in the fucking hell is going on!"

Drew looked up in despair and shook his head. "I was getting ready for my match with Sophia… when… when Wade and the rest of those goons showed up, dragging Teddy Long with 'em. He said that she would have to face each member of Nexus one by one… and if she lost… she would have to join 'em… The Nexus…."

"What!"

Alex's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He quickly whipped his body around and ran through the door like there was no tomorrow. Even though he was quite bulky, Alex flew down the corridor with lightning speed.

A million things were crossing his mind. He thought back to earlier in the day where Sophia and Wade crossed paths at the diner. His threatening voice shook him to the core. Wade was finally going to act on his word.

"_Sophia… I don't know what's going on, but just like I have before, I will be there when you need me." _

Alex was now only a few steps behind Ted, who was a few behind Cody, and so on and so on.

The group, led by Randy, charged towards the curtains of guerrilla. But, blocking their way, was a sea of security. There must have been at least 20-30 of them. They were standing long and tall. They wore think, black collared shirts with black pants a shoes. It was needless to say they looked intimidating. The only thing that was weird was that they didn't wear the normal WWE logo on the upper right side of the shirt like the average security guys would.

Randy ran up to where the steps were that led to the ring. He was blocked by a large man with bleach blond hair and a very ugly look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing! Move!" Randy yelled, trying to push his way through the guards. "Fucking move!"

Alex watched as Randy pushed and pushed his way, trying to help his baby sister. Unfortunately for him, his other body guard friends where holding his arms so he couldn't fight anymore.

"What are you doing!" Mike then yelled, repeating Randy. "Why are you stopping us from going in there!"

The guards stayed quiet and didn't move an inch, except for those trying to hold back a very angry Randy Orton.

"Well!" Mike continued.

"As ordered by Mr. Barrett, we are not to let anyone pass." A guard near the end of the line said calmly.

"Since when did security take orders from Wade Barrett! He's not the boss around here!" Cody complained.

Once again, the security guards didn't say a word. Instead, they took one step towards the group. That one little advancement was enough to cause an all out brawl.

Mike was the first to lunge at a guard and was soon followed by the rest of the group. There were six superstars against a total of 27 guards. They were obviously out matched but they never faltered. They all continued to fight and clawed their way through everyone, trying their best to get to their nearly fallen friend.

Alex could hear the fans from behind the curtains screaming and pleading for whoever to stop the onslaught. Every noise and every yell for help from the crowd only pushed Alex to fight harder. He punched one guard right to the floor only for another to get in his way and hit him right in the stomach.

Soon enough, Chris Jericho, John Morrison and Christian came into the tussle, hearing about the massacre taking place in the ring. It was now nine against a devastating 27.

Two guards grabbed onto Alex arms as he trashed around trying to get free. He looked over to his left to see Randy trying to fight off five guys at once, and failing.

Alex noticed that Randy was in, what the fans would call, 'Viper Mode.' Veins were popping out of his head and neck, his eyes were wide and his nostrils were flared. Only this was no character façade on TV, this was real legitimate anger seeping out of Randy's pours.

Without warning, Alex was punched once again in his abdomen. If he wasn't being held up by the guards, he would have surely fallen to his knees.

He could barely see Cody at the end of the line. He was having the hardest time fighting off this beastly men. He was being beaten and punched in the face by a guard who could have been twice the size he was.

Ted was fairing off well, but no better than anyone else. John Cena, Christian, Chris, John Morrison and Mike where also fighting off the men with everything they had, but there was just too many. He could see John's hat on the ground behind him. It most likely had been knocked off by one of the guards.

Alex pulled against the guards grip but to no avail.

_Where did Wade find these guys…? _Alex thought to himself as he kneed the one guard in the stomach, causing him to hunch over.

"I said let go you fucking prick!"

Alex looked over to see Randy elbowing a guard in the face before fighting off the four other guards on him simultaneously. Randy was no man to mess with when in a fight. But Alex noticed that some of the guards who were taking care of Cody came over to help their friends in restraining The Viper.

As Randy was being beaten into submission, it was almost like the Viper was bearing it's fangs, but no venom was coming out. With every punch the guards took, they just got back up and continued to subdue each member of the group trying to help their friend.

"That's enough boys… hold them back."

The guards instantly circled around each superstar and held them down in one spot. They held their arms, neck and waist to keep them from moving. It was like everyone was wrapped in a stray jacket.

Behind the curtain emerged a smirking Wade Barrett, followed closely by Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Michael Tarver, Heath Slater and Skip Sheffield.

Wade lead them all and stood right in front of Randy. Randy thrashed and shouted at the man, but Wade only stood and laughed. He inched closer and closer. He would have been close enough to touch if Randy wasn't being restrained.

"Well now Orton…" Wade taunted. "You seem a little… tied up? Don't worry though, we'll be out of your hair soon. But… I cant say the same for your poor, poor baby sister. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of her in the near future."

Wade then petted Randy's buzzed hair with his hand, as if trying to provoke him, knowing Randy couldn't do anything.

Randy clawed and fought trying to get to Wade from being messed with, but Wade and the others were already on their way out the door, laughing as they did so.

The guards continued to hold the group until the Nexus was safely outside and they could hear their cars drive away into the distance. They slowly let go of each and everyone one of them, holding their hands up in defense incase they retaliated back at them.

Randy was the first to charge behind the curtain and onto the top of the ramp. He was soon followed Alex, then Mike and everyone else. What they say shocked them.

Sophia was surrounded by medics on the edge of the ring. Blood was splattered onto random parts of the mat and even some of the turnbuckles. The referee was knocked out on the floor beside the ring. Sophia was being hoisted onto a stretcher and her body was pale. Her face was bruised and her nose was bloody. The fans were holding their mouths in awe, some of them even crying at the devastation that had just taken place.

Randy, Alex and Mike ran up to Sophia's limp body on the gurney before the medical personnel could even wheel her half way up the ring. The lead doctor shone a flashlight on her eyes to check for reflexes. They only problem was… Sophia was not opening her eyes.

"Soph! Sophia! Come on, answer me!" Randy yelled, hoping that she would answer. He his wishes were never realized.

Randy walked by her head, shouting and praying for her to answer, while Alex stood by her side and clutched his hand in hers. Mike walked behind the medics, trying to give them room to work so they could heal her as fast as they could. When Alex had held Sophia's hand in the car earlier this morning, Sophia squeezed back, and it felt so perfect. But this was different. Her hand was limp and smeared with blood, most likely from holding her nose.

As the medics pushed her back into the medical ward of the arena, the doctors, along with Randy, tried to talk to her. They received no answer, not even the slightest sound.

Superstars watched as they wheeled Sophia into the medical room backstage and shut the door.

Randy began pacing back and forth by the door while the doctors began to examine Sophia. They placed clothes on her face to stop the bleeding in her nose, and put an icepack on her cheek to lower the swelling from Tarver's punch.

Alex stayed by her side, never letting go over her hand. He was being pushed by the medics who were trying to move around him, but he never budged.

Mike had left and stayed with the other guys, not wanted to be in the way.

The lead doctor announced to his staff that they should check for other injuries. He then grabbed a pair of scissors and was about to cut open Sophia's top, but a strong glare from Randy Orton was enough to stop them in their tracks.

Once the doctors were able to stabilize her, they took off their rubber gloves and threw them in the trash can. The nurses proceeded out of the room while the doctor stayed to monitor his patient.

Randy was still frantically pacing and Alex was now seated next to Sophia in a chair a female nurse provided him with to be more comfortable.

Alex looked at Sophia's features intensely. Her once rosy cheeks and dimples were now hidden by bruises and band-aids. The dried blood stained her skin and clothes, almost mocking her failure in the ring. He could only imagine the pain she must have felt.

_I cant believe I let this happen…_

Breaking his thoughts, he could see the slightest movements in her eyes.

"S-Sophia…?" He hoarsely whispered.

Randy rushed over to Sophia's other side and leaned in to her face, trying to coarse his sister into waking up.

"Soph… Hey Soph… It's me Ran… Can you wake up for me please…? Come on I know your in there… Wake up…"

Sophia's eyes began to flutter slowly and weakly. Her one eye lid was being pushed back from her one swollen cheek, leaving only her one beautiful blue eye to open.

"Ms. Orton? Can you hear me?"

The doctor leaned in and shined the light right in Sophia's face, causing her to flinch back and moan in agony at the sudden movement.

Upon seeing his baby sisters distress, he grabbed the doctor by his collar and pushed him up against a far wall. He got right in his face and snarled like a rabid dog.

"Leave. Now."

The doctor nodded in fear and quickly scampered out with his tail between his legs, making sure the door shut behind him.

Randy once again ran to Sophia's side and leaned in closer to her.

"Soph… Can you talk Soph…?" Randy whispered, rubbing his baby sister's shoulder comfortingly.

Sophia looked up into her brother's icy blue eyes and began to cry. Tears flooded her eyes and spill out over her cheeks, leaving salt stains in the paths they took. Quiet sobs shook her body to the core and faint cries seemed to echo off the walls or the infirmary.

Randy was panicked. He had no idea what was wrong.

"Soph! Soph what's wrong! Are you in pain?" Sophia shook her head no. "You're safe here." Once again, Sophia shook her head.

Randy stood up and paced back and forth like he had done so many times before. He watched Sophia cry and shake with every breath she took.

"N-No…" She whimpered. "I-I don't want to join them Randy… I'll die…"

Sophia sniffled and cried some more. Alex could see her tears shining in the light of the room. God how he wished he could do something to make them stop. He snapped his head up when he heard a loud cracking sound from across the room. Randy's hand was imbedded in the wall, cracks staggering a few inches from the point of impact.

"I'm going to have a word with Teddy." He said solemnly.

Alex watched as Randy stomped out the door and slam the door forcefully behind him, leaving only he and Sophia in the room.

He rubbed his thumb along Sophia's hand in rhythmic motions, trying to calm the young woman. Tears were still falling from her face and quiet sobs were still escaping her lips, killing Alex from the inside out.

"Shhhh…." Alex soothed. "It'll be okay…"

"N-No! W-Why didn't you help me… I was waiting for you… but you never came… n-never…" She sobbed.

That one broke Alex's heart. He had made a promise to himself internally not to let anything bad happen to the girl he was falling head over heels for, and he let her down. Some man he was.

"I-I tried…" He chocked out, almost on the verge of crying himself. "Wade set up an army of guards backstage to stop us from getting in the ring… I tried hard… I tried SO hard to get to you, I swear to God… we all did but there were just too many… I'm so sorry Sophia… so sorry…."

Alex held Sophia's hand with both hands now, and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss it. Sophia's tears were still falling but she was no longer sobbing. She nodded meekly and gripped his hand back.

"So… so you did try…? To save me? You didn't leave me there…?"

"No…! God no never… I would never leave you… not until you tell me to…"

Sophia sent him a weak, but sincere smile. "T-Thank you… don't leave… ever… never… leave…."

Alex listened and watched was Sophia's eyes shut from pure exhaustion. He then leaned over next to Sophia's head and kiss her cheek. He let him lips linger on her soft skin as he spoke his final words of the night.

"I will never leave you… not until you tell me to…"

**Gah! Okay I know! I hated the Sophia bashing just as much as you all did! But I had to build on the suspense! Cute ending though right? Hope you guys liked this one. Feel free to review so I know what you think!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	16. Knight in Shining Armor

**Oh Gosh! *Hides in shame* Its been 3 months ladies and gents. I'm so sorry! There are no excuses for my careless neglect!**

**But I would like to thank RICANPRINCESS18, AubreeAngel, ashmarie, AspiringMythbuster, CBLoveness, JLynn-Mizanin, Sinister Seductress, AliceFCW (whose babbling I absolutely LOVE and sends me the absolute best links!), Riley-Mizfit (loving the name), NightyNight, Neurotic-Idealist, .Vampire, rated-r-hellgirl, Liloxbubbly, Twistergirl14, wwefaneam41 and iloverandyortonwwefan23 (another great name!).**

**Hopefully you guys will still read this after my long delay!**

**Enjoy Chapter 16!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

After Sophia's brutal attack from the Nexus, Alex and Mike escorted the young woman back to her room which she was sharing with Alex himself. She insisted that she was well enough to walk herself to her own room, but neither man would have any other say than to wheel her in on a wheelchair.

"Guys seriously, I can walk myself to my own room." Sophia whined, seated on a hotel wheelchair.

"Sophia seriously, I think you should stop whining and get over it."

The 24 year old turned her head around slowly in a threatening fashion and scowled at one of her best friends, Mike Mizanin, who was the one wheeling her to the room. Alex was standing only a few steps behind him, carrying everyone's luggage.

Mike watched as Sophia turned back around in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, letting a slight growl escape her throat. Mike just rolled his eyes and continued his path to the room Sophia and Alex shared. To be frank, Mike was quite surprised the two were actually getting along well and even sharing a room. It seemed from earlier in the week to now, that they had been getting along rather well.

Upon reaching the room, Alex stepped in front of Sophia's wheelchair, which she had complained smelled of old lady and dog hair, stuck the card in the slot hole and held the door open for Mike to wheel in their injured friend.

"Hold it." Sophia yelled, throwing her arms out to the sides and grabbing onto the threshold to stop further movement. "I think I can quite capable of making it to my bed without any help. Thank you."

Sophia sent Mike a sly smile before hoisting herself up and taking a few steps into the room. Alex watched her carefully as she hit the light switch, walked coolly into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Alex looked over to Mike questioningly, who just shrugged his shoulders and placed the wheelchair by the door. Before Alex could make it inside, Mike grabbed his shoulder and looked him hard in the eyes.

"Keep an eye on her. She's good at playing off her emotions and hiding behind a façade that she is alright. If even the slightest thing seems off, call me or Randy. Okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Mike nodded before squeezing the younger man's shoulder and making his way to his own room, making sure to grab his bags out of Alex's hand before he left.

Alex shut the door quietly behind him as he set down their bags next to the door. He then proceeded over to the couch where plates and uneaten food were still waiting there. Stale pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and several beverages were emitting a foul odor into the room and into Alex's nostrils. The food had dried and was sticking to the plates which looked like it needed be chipped off with an ice pick.

"Oh God this is disgusting…!"

"What's disgusting?"

Alex turned his head towards the bathroom just in time to see Sophia emerge, the lights flickering off as she stepped out. He took a good look at her. She seemed fine, despite the wrinkled, bloodstained clothes and the black eye.

"This…This… Whatever THIS is!" Alex said, picking up a plate before throwing it back down in disgust. He wiped his figures on his pants thinking he might have touched some of the outdated food.

Sophia raised her brow and walked over to where he was standing. She took one good whiff of the foul food and grabbed her nose to hide it from the odor.

"Yuck! That is so gross!"

Alex nodded and hesitantly picked up a few plates, making sure to hold them out at an arms length not wanting to get 'contaminated.'

Sophia giggled as she watched the blond haired man hold his nose, walked over to the trash can and throw the plate right in the bag.

"You know you could have just washed it right?" She said, pointing at the sink behind him.

"Did YOU want to wash that pile of nasty off that plate?" Sophia shook her head in a quick no. "Didn't think so. And there is no way in hell I'm touching that stuff."

Alex walked back and forth from the table to the trash can, taking piles and piles of old plates and food to the trash. Sophia watched patiently, offering to help here and there, but was only shot down each and every time.

"Why cant I help?" She complained, once again crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't need help." He responded flatly, not even bothering to look at the young woman across the room. Alex placed that last plate in the trash can and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "See, I'm already done."

"You just didn't want me to help because you think I cant." Sophia solemnly said, looking down at her feet.

"That's not true." Alex responded quickly… a little too quickly.

Sophia eyes widened and pointed a finger right in his face. "It is! You didn't want me to help because you think I'm too beat up to do so! I knew it!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Just admit it you big fat liar!"

"That was a good movie…" He said, thinking back to when he had first watched the movie with his now ex-girlfriend Melanie.

"Stop deflecting the question!"

"I'm not deflecting the question!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to times infinity!"

"Oh please, are we in kindergarten right now!"

"Yes, I'm the teacher and you're the student. Now stop lying!"

"I am not lying!"

By now Sophia had made her way over to Alex, making sure to stomp her feet assertively with each step she took. And with each step she advanced, he took one step back. But soon enough, Sophia had him cornered right between the stove protruding out from the kitchen wall and the wall itself.

Alex had his arms raised up like a felon would do if a cop had busted him for a robbery. Only Sophia was much MUCH scarier than any cop he had ever met.

"So Mr. Riley," Sophia continued. "Why wouldn't you let me help you clean up the dishes… hm?"

Alex stared at her quizzically with no real answer coming to mind.

"I-I, uh… didn't need your help… I already told you that."

"Are you lying to me… Alex?" Sophia interrogated, pressing her body seductively against his.

Alex could feel Sophia's body heat against his abdomen and chest. Her breath sent a tingling sensation through his body like it had so many times before. What was this girl doing to him?

"Well?" Sophia pressed on, not just with her words but with her body as well.

"N-No."

"That doesn't sound to convincing." Sophia smirked, knowing she was winning this battle. Her sex appeal had always worked in her favor, except on Randy of course, who just told her to stop acting like a prostitute and put some real clothes on.

Alex parted his lips and began breathing through his mouth, feeling as though he was not getting enough air to support his lungs. He felt like someone had raised the thermostat up about twenty degrees, making him practically sweat through his shirt.

"Am I… making you nervous, Mr. Riley?"

Sophia continued along with her, tough police woman act, seeing that it was working wonders on the older man. She watched as his breathing was getting heavier, his body was getting more and more tense, and his brow was beginning to sweat just the slightest.

"N-No… not at all…" He lied.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

Sophia then began to slide her hands down Alex's chest before letting them rest on his hips. She rubbed her thumbs in rhythmic circles along his stomach, making sure to snag them a few times on the top of his pants.

"I-I'm not stuttering." Alex said, clearing his throat to eliminate his speech impediments.

"Ummhmm… Well, maybe if you tell me the truth we can make things a little more…" Sophia looked over her shoulder to the unmade bed behind her. Alex followed her gaze and swallowed hard. "…interesting…?"

Alex eyes widened at the thought of all the possible things that could happen on that bed. It was exhilarating.

"."

Alex's words came out in a jumbled mess. Sophia smirked before she ran her hands back up Alex's chest and behind his head, making sure never to break contact. She pulled his head down slowly to hers. She pressed her lips just ever so lightly to his ear.

"Good boy…" She whispered softly.

Sophia then stepped back from Alex, stood tall and removed her hands from his body. She pat him on the arm and strutted away to the bed where she flung herself onto the nice cotton sheets.

Alex started to walk over, his thoughts still running wild of what Sophia had in mind, but was soon stopped by a hand in his perfect face.

"Where do you think your going pretty boy?" Sophia said. "Your bed is over there." She pointed over to the couch across the room with a patterned blanket folded over the back of it.

"B-But I thought you said-"

"I said maybe… next time think twice before thinking I'm not capable of doing something."

Sophia slapped him playfully on the cheek, not enough to even cause the slightest bit of pain on Alex's nice, and now rosy, face. She proceeded to point to the couch until Alex stood up and sulked over to his designated bed, feeling somewhat like a used dog.

The younger Orton smiled, grabbed her bag from by the door and changed into her pajamas, making sure Alex wasn't taking any sneak peeks back at her. Her blue and green plaid pants matched perfectly with her old Christian 'peeps' shirt he had bought her for Christmas one year.

Sophia strolled over to the bed side where Alex had placed her purse when they walked in. She hadn't checked her phone since this morning, and she couldn't believe how many messages she had.

26 New Text Messages

12 New Voice Mails

1 New Video Message

"Great… Alex, come here and look at all this crap I have to look through!"

Alex sat up from his place on the couch, his cheeks still red with embarrassment. He seemed hesitant to come over.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I was just messing with you. You know, it's something friends do? Geez, now get over here!" She patted the seat next to her on the bed.

Alex hesitantly walked over and sat now next to Sophia, their feet where hanging off the edge of the bed along with some of the blankets. Sophia held out her phone over Alex's lap to show him the amount of mail she received. Their body's were touching once more, Sophia leaning on Alex for support. To keep both of them up right, Alex place his hand down behind Sophia's back to keep them propped up. Internally, Alex was having a field day being so close to the woman he was beginning to have feelings for.

"Half of them are probably from Randy." She said. "Here, lets see if I'm right." Sophia held out her phone and began to scroll through her text messages.

_Hey its me, call me when u get home. -Randy_

_Soph! R u alright! I didnt c u after RAW. Call me! -Cody_

_R u alright! I saw RAW! I cant believe wat happened! Plz call this old man and tell him ur ok. Cheyenne and Cameron are worried sick! Love you! -Shawn_

"Hold the phone! Don't tell me that was Shawn Michaels!"

Sophia smiled. "Yep."

"THE Shawn Michaels! The Heart Break Kid, HBK, The Show Stopper, Mr.-"

"WrestleMania?" Sophia finished. "Yeah, that's him."

"That's amazing. Shawn Michaels is asking if your okay… wow that's so cool…"

Alex sat there in astonishment. He figured Sophia would have friends in high places, but nothing like a future Hall of Famer HBK himself. He could only dream what it would be like to know people like that. Average Superstars like the Miz and John Cena were good enough for him. He could only dream what it would be like to be as great as people like Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah I guess." She answered. "I've known Shawn since I was born. In fact he and Hunter (Triple H) actually taught me how to walk and ride a bike. They're kind of like my WWE dads, when my real dad isn't around of course."

Alex nodded. "Wow… that has to be so cool. I could only dream about meeting people like that…"

"It is cool. But anyway, I'm sure I have more messages from him… he was always the worry wart."

Sophia laid down on her back and held the phone above her head. Alex soon followed suit and waited patiently for Sophia to continue with the texts. She had several from Randy, Ted and Cody. Almost every Superstar that was at the arena had left her a message, including voice mails, while the Diva's sent cute pictures via text to make Sophia feel better.

"They treat everything like I'm dying…" She said rolling her eyes.

Once they had gone through all the voice mails and texts, that only left the video message. It was very rare for Sophia to receive one of those because it was so complicated to send, and for most people it cost them money on their bill.

"Whose it from?" Alex asked, leaning his head closer to Sophia's.

"I'm not sure. I don't have the number. Hopefully its not some crazed fan who somehow found out my number."

"That actually happens?" Alex questioned, "I thought that was just a rumor to scare the rookies?"

Sophia snorted. "Nope. It actually happens. I've had to change my number about seven times now. It's such a pain in the ass."

The Varsity Villain kept a puzzled look on his face while Sophia continued to download her video message. Both young Superstars waited patiently for the message to start playing on the screen, curious at to who this mysterious sender was.

As the video began to play it showed a gym. An empty gym. But it wasn't just any run of the mill gym, this was the gym downstairs in the hotel where they were staying. It had all the equipment the WWE Superstars and Divas would exercise on for a good part of the day.

The cameraman didn't show his face for the longest time. All he/she showed was the empty gym, making sure to pan over ever inch. Alex gave Sophia a confused look but he could see that she was just as weirded out as he was.

Just then the video stopped, only revealing static. This only lasted a few seconds until the video was in a new setting. A wrestling ring. Most likely the same ring that most of the guys would train in for extra practice and to plan out the matches for later in the day or for huge Pay-Per-Views.

"Oh now didn't we have fun in this ring my dear…"

Sophia froze. She stopped breathing, her body stopped moving, and even her heart stopped beating. That voice haunted her thoughts since when he first started in the WWE. Her mind was permanently painted with the colors black and yellow. Her body was still stained from blood because of the brutality inside of this man. Her knees were still weak because she felt like he was always watching her.

Wade Barrett.

As Sophia froze, Alex jolted into attention. His head kept flipping back and forth from the screen to Sophia, closely watching her reactions to see if everything was alright. He gazed at the beautiful features on her face that Wade Barrett so carelessly tainted with his fists and kicks. Not only was he torturing her in the ring but now by phone too! What an-

"Oh Sophia…" Wade continued, "I don't know about you but I think this was one of the best days of my wonderful young life. You see, ever since I came into this business, something about you has… rubbed me the wrong way."

The camera turned around to show the devilish eyes of Wade himself. He was smirking, his crooked nose made him look even more menacing than usual.

"I see the way you walk with your head held high, like you have the world wrapped around your little finger. You think you deserve that?" Wade tried to stifle a chuckle at his own cruel behavior, but failed miserably. "Let's face it buttercup, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. You think you got into this business because of your hard work? Do you really think you would even be in this business if your brother wasn't Randy Orton and you didn't sleep around with all of the producers backstage? I bet you even gave a little something to Vince McMahon himself."

Alex began to clench his fists into tight knots of muscle, holding them down by the sides of his thighs to keep from going crazy on Sophia's cell phone. How dare he say something like that to someone as wonderful and legendary as Sophia Orton! Has he no respect! …Well apparently not because he beat the living shit out of her… Alex was barely holding in his anger until Wade picked up again on his rant.

"So please, do the world a favor and keep your legs closed, because honestly, no one wants to see that. Oh, and did I mention that since we had such a good time earlier tonight that I cant wait to see you again? Now that you're apart of the Nexus you must act like a member as well. We start training at 8 am sharp. And don't forget, Teddy Long is not your boss anymore… I am."

Wade's sadistic laugh boomed through the speakers of Sophia's cell phone until the video ended and shut off.

Alex was fuming. His nails were digging holes into his skin and it felt like razor blades were circulating through his blood stream. This guy had a lot of nerve to put Sophia through hell for the pleasure for that of only his own.

The young man noticed that Sophia had not set the phone down, actually, she didn't move at all. Her arms were still holding the phone in the air for both of them to see. Her muscles were tense and her eyes were still transfixed on the now black screen. Alex starred helplessly at the face of the young girl next to him. Even battered and bruised, she was still one of the most magnificent things he had ever laid his eyes on. All of the images of what Wade did to her came racing back in his head. The torment, the pain the humiliation was all lashed out on to one girl who didn't deserve any of it.

"That's it!"

Alex jumped off the bed and marched over to the door, so loud in fact that he was sure the neighbors down stairs would be making a complaint later that day.

Hearing the door handle click must have woken Sophia up from whatever social nightmare she was in.

"What are you doing?" She asked the man half way out the door.

"Going to find this son-of-a-bitch so I can kick his British ass!"

Alex barged out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. Sophia practically ran towards the door and grabbed the threshold to keep her from cascading into the hallway.

"Stop!" She yelled after the blond man who was already half way down the hallway. "Wait!" Alex still didn't acknowledge her. "ALEX STOP!"

"WHAT!" He yelled, whipping his body around and looking straight into the young women's eyes.

"…don't leave…"

Sophia's broken voice only came out in a whisper, but Alex was still able to make out the words. He looked at the distraught young woman standing at the door to his room, practically pleading with her eyes for him to come back.

Alex practically jogged back with this look of confusion mixed with anger on his face.

"Sophia… why? Don't you want to get revenge on this asshole! I can beat his ass in a heartbeat! Don't you want that? The satisfaction of knowing that what he did to you will be put back on him!"

Sophia looked longingly into the eyes of the Varsity Villain. He looked so helpless yet strong to her, an odd combination she had never seen before in a man.

"Yes but… don't you think of the consequences? If you practically kill him then your WWE career… heck, your whole life will be ruined! You'll be thrown in jail and then what are you gonna do! How are you supposed to help me then, huh!"

Sophia drilled holes in Alex's eyes with her matching blue ones. Neither of them wanted to move. Alex was still comprehending the facts Sophia threw at him and she was trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. Had she just admitted that she wanted Alex to save her? That he was her knight in shining armor?

"Soph…" Alex grabbed her shoulders and leaned down closer to her level, closing the small space between them. "What am I supposed to do if your not letting me help you…?"

"Getting your career thrown away is not going to help me. You staying with me is the only comfort I need…" Sophia's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Her cheeks were getting red and her body began to tremble. "He's not supposed to be this much of a problem… H-He's a stupid Neanderthal… a complete waste of skin! That childish message shouldn't have scared me this bad! I'm so weak I couldn't even defend myself, I'm-

Before she could continue, all she felt were two warm hands cupping her cheeks and this tingling sensation on her lips. Alex couldn't take anymore of Sophia's self pity about matters that weren't even her fault. He forcefully grabbed her face out of pure passion and planted a hungry kiss right on her lips. He closed his eyes and let the feeling sink in. The taste of her lips was just so perfect he was mesmerized. He thought about the consequences for a split second before his did it, but he couldn't stand to her the girl he liked talk about herself so under mindedly.

Sophia was so worried about Wade that she didn't feel the electricity of Alex's touch until a few moments before he began to pull away. She savored those moments for as long as she could, keeping her eyes shut some time after Alex's lips were removed from hers. Finally, she looked into the man's absolutely beautiful blue eyes and waited for the next moment to occur.

"Don't EVER talk about like that about yourself again! You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and don't let anyone tell you different. No body's perfect Soph… but you are the closest thing to it I have ever seen…"

Alex planted one last sentimental kiss on her lips before pulling her into his tight embrace. Sophia practically melted in the larger mans arms. They wrapped around her torso so perfectly it was like the missing peace to a puzzle… her puzzle. She let her body relax in his arms and let a few silent tears flow, knowing that this was the man who would protect her not only physically, but mentally as well.

Alex softly kissed the top of her head. "Britain sucks anyway…"

Sophia couldn't hide her giggles as she playfully smacked his torso. "Don't hate the Brits! I know people from there!"

Alex then too began to chuckle as he lead her back into the room, silently shutting the door behind them.

Sophia walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, almost in the exact same place she was moments before. She looked up at Alex longingly, almost as if calling him with her eyes to come sit next to her. Picking up her signals, he did so.

"You should call your brother you know… tell him your alright."

Sophia sighed. "Yeah I guess I should. Hopefully he's done yelling at poor Teddy…"

Alex nodded and plopped his body down onto the crème sheets, giving Sophia her space to call her brother. The phone only rang about two times before Alex could hear Randy's panicked voice on the other line shouting things like 'Are you okay!' 'Are you hurt!' 'Did that Brit die yet!' That last one was a personal favorite.

"Yes Ran, I'm fine. Did you talk with Teddy?"

Alex could only hear faint mumbling because Sophia's phone was turned down low, but by what he cold muster, Teddy couldn't do anything until something happens outside the ring on personal time to interfere with the contract Wade has signed. Unfortunately for Sophia, she would have to work for her worst enemy.

Sophia sighed. "Okay Randy… thanks for trying."

"_Be careful sis. If he tries anything I know Shawn has hunting guns."_

The young woman couldn't hold in her laughs. "Yes Randy I know. I have to text him back and tell him I'm alright. Pass the word along, okay?"

"_Okay. Love you, bye."_

"Love you, bye." She repeated before hanging up the phone.

Sophia then laid next to Alex who was looking at her, nodding his head signaling he had heard the brunt of the conversation. They starred into each others eyes with little smiles playing on their lips. Neither of them had felt this comfortable with someone for a while now, so it was nice to stay with someone, even under circumstances like this one.

"…Do you think Shawn would let me borrow one of those guns…."

"No!" Sophia playfully smacked Alex on the chest with the back of her hand.

Both began to laugh and joke for the rest of the night, practically forgetting about a certain Englishman who was set on destroying their lives. It turns out they have a lot in common. They like similar movies, games and out door activities. It is well known that Alex played Football in high school and college, but what most people didn't know was that Sophia was a cheerleader during her childhood as well, giving them common ground to speak upon.

They talked for a good part of the night about everything under the sun until it came down to midnight. Sophia was getting tired and so was Alex. She could tell by the way his eyelids began to droop, she noticed he does this when he tired.

Sophia grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and scrolled through her old messages, looking for one in particular. Upon finding Wade's cryptic video, she held her finger over the delete key.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, unable to see what the young lady beside him was doing.

Finally pressing the delete key, Sophia shut her phone and laid her head down on Alex's chest. "Deleting bad memories. I have a date with the devil tomorrow…"

With those final words, Sophia snuggled up into Alex's strong arms and drifted into a peaceful sleep next to her knight in shining armor.

**Horray! Another chapter done! Guys, sorry for the wait… I'm such a horrible updating writer! :(**** Please review so I know what you guys think about this story! 3**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	17. Roller Coaster Mood Swings

**Here's another chapter! You're guys' reviews were AMAZING! I want to thank AliceJericho, brunettemama123, ashmarie, Charlotte LeAnn, CBLoveness, xTheInstantClassicx, RICANPRINCESS18, , AliceFCW, JLynn-Mizanin, Luna888, wades wife, cassiemanson and kat1203!**

**I Love you all! (:**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Sunday morning had rolled around faster than anyone expected, meaning that Wade Barrett was most certainly going to have fun with his newest victim. It was no secret that the Englishman had a hatred for all things good and pure, but as he paced around the gym waiting for his newest member of Nexus to arrive, all he could think about was having to deal with training yet another human being to work as a cohesive unit with the group.

"Where is that bloody woman?" Wade angrily snarled looking over to his team mate, David Otunga.

"I don't know man... Maybe she was too scared to come?"

Wade glared at the A-Lister and thought about that option for a moment. Could Sophia have just been too terrified of him to come down and train? It was logical answer, but Wade knew better. Sophia would never sacrifice her career not to come down and workout for a few hours; she just wasn't that type of girl. Wade growled while yanking his cell phone out of his pants pocket before dialing the youngest Orton's phone number.

Justin Gabriel, who was running on the treadmill had a look of worry spread across his face. He could see the anger bubbling within his leader and quickly turned back to his machine. If only Sophia knew how much trouble she was in...

* * *

_We are one, we are on, we are one, we will stand together. Number one, number one, the chosen ones. _

"Ughhhh…"

The bright lights of the city streets gleamed through the room belonging to Sophia Marie Orton along with her roommate Alex Riley. The noise of her cell phone bounced around the walls of the room and into the young woman's ear drums.

She sighed. This was not the time of day to be calling a woman who needs her beauty sleep. I mean, who does he think he is? So not wanting to bother with any arrogant Englishmen for the day, Sophia pressed the ignore button on her phone to silence its cries. But unfortunately for her, Wade wasn't about to give up his demand for an answer. Not even a minute later, Wade had redialed Sophia's number and blared his music throughout the room once again.

"Go away…" She moaned that the electronic, but her pleas didn't help.

Sophia groaned and rolled over, which seemed harder than usual for some reason. What she didn't notice was that her roommate Alex Riley was laying next to her, his muscular arm wrapped around her waist with his hand resting upon her hip.

As she rolled, Sophia could see Alex's eyes were already wide open, his deep pools of blue gazing into her own.

A smirk tugged on his lips. "You should probably answer that."

"I don't feel like it." She protested, curling up into a smaller ball and half-way hiding under the covers. This made Alex smile grow.

"He won't stop calling until you answer. I hate to say this but he's your boss now… It's in your best interest if you do."

Sophia glared at him for a moment before coming to the realization that Alex was right. Wade was unfortunately her boss now and she had to obey by that.

She sighed. "Fine."

Once again Sophia rolled over in place to reach her ringing cell phone. She made a mental note that Alex made no attempt to move his hand when Sophia picked up her phone. She would never admit it, but her stomach seemed to be doing summersaults.

Answering the phone, Sophia groaned. "What?"

_"Where in the blue hell are you! You were supposed to be down here fifteen minutes ago!" _Wade's booming voice was so loud that Sophia had to hold the phone away from her ear. She was sure Alex could hear this too.

"Well Barrett, I'm lying in bed right now. You should try it sometime maybe you would relax a bit."

_"I don't care what you're doing! You need to get your scrawny little ass down here right now!"_

"Nah."

_"W-What…?"_

It was obvious now that Wade Barrett wasn't used to be told no. Sophia always figured that he used his intimidation factor and large frame to scare others into doing what he told them to. But now that Wade wasn't standing in front of her with his fist near her face, he wasn't as frightening to deal with.

"I said no. Do you need me to spell it?"

_"No I don't need you to spell it! I told you to come down here and train for tomorrow! Now, get over here and do as you are told!"_

Sophia paused, pretending to think about her answer. "Nah."

She could hear Wade snarl from over the phone. She figured that Wade was already upset with her for being late, it was only a matter of time before he would snap and his temper would erupt like a volcano.

"_I said get down here n-"_

"I heard what you said. I just chose not to listen because your voice makes me want to blend a baby kitten. It's a better sound than whatever nasally scratches you have oozing out of your vocal chords."

Oh had Sophia done it now. If only she could see Wade's reaction from over the phone. His body was shaking. His face was red and his hands were sweating so bad that his phone might slip through his fingers and onto the floor. Even David Otunga looked scared to be in his presence.

_"Listen here you disrespectful bitch! You get your scrawny, out of shape, slutty ass down to this gym in the next five minutes our you will be signing unemployment checks! Be ready for the most painful day of your life because you belong to me and will do as I say! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

Dial tone. That was all Sophia heard after Wade's anger fueled rant. She snapped her phone shut and threw her body back down onto her cotton sheets.

Sophia looked up to the man next to her. Alex's jaw was clenched shut and his hand was still resting on her hip, but it was wrapped tightly around the blankets in a large fist. His body was so tense he almost looked like a statue.

The 24 year old placed a soft hand on his other arm, the one he was using to prop himself up with. Alex flinched on contact, but Sophia didn't move.

"Hey, calm down. You're taking this worse than I am. They're just words from an asshole, don't let them bother you."

Alex finally turned and faced his younger friend, anger waves shining through his eyes.

"You're just gonna let him say that to you! He has no right to do that! How are you not upset by this!"

Sophia began to stand up and grab a pair of loose sweat pants, a sports bra and a pink tank top out of her bag. She didn't look back as Alex sat up in bed and watched her as she moved to change in the bathroom. To be honest, Sophia wasn't quite sure why she wasn't as angry as she should have been. Probably because it was just Wade saying these things about her, it's not like he cared or that his opinion mattered.

Stepping out of the bathroom Sophia could see that Alex was now standing at bedside, starring her down still waiting for his answers. She couldn't help but notice that his shirt was missing. He probably discarded it on the floor half way through the night. His muscles almost seemed three times as defined compared to how they usually looked in the ring. Sophia blamed her notifications on the sunlight happening to hit his body perfectly.

"They are just words." She finally said, dropping her dirty clothes back in her duffle bag.

Sophia then grabbed her iPod and small sports bottle before heading for the door, not taking a look back at the athletic man left in the room. Before she could leave, a voice made her wait.

"Wait, just... just be careful okay? Wade does what he wants to no matter what the consequences are. Please call me if anything starts to go wrong… okay?"

Sophia slowly turned around and gazed that the man before her. Alex had not moved from his spot next to the bed but his facial features were softer, more caring.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Back at the gym, Sophia's five minutes of leeway were up. Wade continued to pace back and forth in the room while his fellow team mates were still hard at work lifting and running. Usually Wade was not this tense when one of the guys were late, but they figured it was a special occasion since Sophia was a new member and most likely the least liked.

Finally, the cold metal gym doors where pushed open and a bright beam of light shone into the room, illuminating it. Sophia walked in with her iPod ear buds in and strutted over to the elliptical machine as if nothing was wrong. In her mind, it wasn't. She obeyed Wade by coming down to work out, so it should be no big deal, right?

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Of course, Sophia couldn't hear Wade when he spoke and she sure as hell wasn't looking at him, so she didn't even realize that he had opened his mouth. Once again, Wade's anger began to boil.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Wade barked, snatching Sophia's iPod out of her hands and tearing it out of her ears.

"Hey!" She yelled back, reaching for her music device.

"Where the hell were you! You were supposed to be here," Wade paused and turned to the clock above Justin's treadmill where he was still avidly running. "a half an hour ago!"

Sophia just rolled her eyes and continued to petal her machine, hoping that Wade would forget about everything and just let it be. But she was not that lucky.

"Get off the machine." Wade said calmly and quietly.

"What…?"

"GET OFF THE MACHINE!"

Wade's deep voice made the room feel like it was shaking. Not only did Sophia jump at his sudden outburst, but so did the rest of the room. It was like time had frozen in place.

Sophia starred at Wade's stern face, which was looking down at the ground where he wanted her to stand. She slowly stepped down from the elliptical and stood next to the machine. Her movements were so slow in fact that she was sure Wade would have said something, but he didn't, most likely to keep his anger in check.

As Sophia stood next to the Englishman, she couldn't help but notice that the room was dead silent. It was almost as if when Wade spoke, the world listened. He was truly a leader, not even she could debate that.

Wade took about three steps back and crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"Do 150 pushups."

"What?" Sophia hesitantly said, afraid that Wade might snap again.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now." He ordered.

Sophia slowly got down to her hands and knees and preceded to do the 150 pushups Wade had commanded. She wasn't about to get her ear drums split open again by the sound of Wade's yelling. She figured he could have done a lot worse than pushups.

The young blonde was able to complete the pushups with ease. She ending few were a little harder but nothing she couldn't handle or had done before with Randy or Ted. Wade hadn't moved the whole time Sophia was working, probably counting to see if she did every single one and did them to a tee. She then stood up slowly and brushed off the dirt from her hands. Sophia looked up at Wade and waited for the next instruction.

"Now, you will work with each member of the group on different parts of your body to give you a complete workout. You can work with David on upper body, Heath on your core, and Justin on your lower body. After you finish these tasks you will come with me to the ring. Do I make myself clear?"

Sophia nodded. "But, where are the rest of Nexus?" She asked quizzically, noticing only 4 of the seven men were left.

"They were dead weight, nothing more than baggage that I need to carry."

Sophia nodded once again, signaling that she understood and watched as he turned around and walked over to the dumbbells for some light lifting.

"Um… can I get my iPod back?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Wade stopped walking. He twisted his body to face the young woman behind him and held out the iPod. Right as Sophia reached for it, the Englishman dropped it onto the floor and crushed it beneath his shoe. He rubbed it into the ground several times before picking up his foot, letting Sophia see the destroyed piece of technology.

"No."

Wade then turned back around and walked away, not giving Sophia a second glance.

The young woman sighed, and stared at the shattered mess at her feet. Rey Mysterio had bought her that iPod years ago when they first came out. It was a nice, simple, lime green iPod with her name in glitter on the back. It wasn't like a keep sake or anything, but just nice to have.

Sighing, she turned around to the rest of the room, only to notice that all eyes were on her. The blood rose to her cheeks, not used to having such attention other than in a wrestling ring. She looked down at her feet for avoid their gazes and walked over to the bench press where David was sitting, a small towel wrapped around his neck.

Sophia simply walked up to the buff man and waiting for him to speak first. Everyone else had turned around to do their own business, leaving the two to have their own workout session as Wade had ordered.

"Alright, so I'll start you off with 150 pounds. That should be pretty simple for you." David said. His voice was nowhere near as harsh as Wade's, but it wasn't as friendly as most either.

Sophia nodded and laid down on the bench and waited for David to adjust the weight. She watched as he picked up the weights with ease, his muscles flexing with each movement.

When the weight was set, David stepped back behind her head to spot. Sophia reached for the bar and held it above her head. This was more weight than she was used to or felt comfortable using, not that she would admit it.

After four or five lifts Sophia's arms already began to tremble. Over on the treadmill, Justin kept a close eye on his young female friend. He could tell that she was struggling and gave a quick glance to David. He gesticulated with his hands to lower the weight. At first, David didn't understand until he looked down and noticed Sophia struggling. Once he understood, he grabbed the bar silently and lifted it up back to its resting position. Sophia looked up confused but internally thankful she could stop for a moment. She noticed David taking about 30 pounds off, leaving a reasonable weight for her to lift.

As she reached up for the bar, David bent down like he was tying his shoe.

"You need to tell me if it is too much next time." He whispered. "It's dangerous if you don't."

David stood back up leaving Sophia puzzled. Was a member of Nexus worried about her safety? Maybe it was just Wade who had the bad attitude and the others just followed along to stay on top.

Sophia continued to bench press for the next half hour. David told her to try 25 sets of 10, which was a good amount for someone of Sophia's size and strength. Needless to say it was challenging, but over all reasonable.

Halfway through her time with David, Sophia decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…" She began "You're married to Jennifer Hudson, right?"

She noticed that David was sort of caught off guard. No one in the gym had been talking. The only noise was the rock station on the radio Wade had playing, and even that was no louder than background noise.

"Um… yea…" He answered, still not sure if he even should.

Sophia continued to lift as she spoke. "That's cool. I love her music. I voted for her on American Idol when she was a contestant. Too bad she didn't win though."

"Yeah… too bad."

Sophia didn't respond to David's response, noticing that he obviously wasn't in the mood to talk. So much for a civil conversation among team mates… She then looked over to Wade only to see him looking at Otunga, not quite glaring but giving him a stern look, as if signaling him not to talk. Whatever Wade wanted, he apparently got.

Close to the end of her upper body work out with David, he let her relax, not wanting to out strain on her muscles. They both knew that if you put too much pressure on a certain group of muscles they get over worked, which would make the training useless.

"Actually, we aren't officially married yet. It's just easier to call her my wife rather than my fiancé, and easier for my son to understand..."

David's surprising decision to talk caught Sophia off guard. She looked at him curiously for a moment, but then smiled and nodded.

"Well that makes sense. Both your schedules are hectic so it must be hard to find time. You're son's named after you, right?"

David was the next to nod but he didn't say anything else. Sophia didn't have to look to know that Wade was eyeing them down, but she didn't care. If she was going to be a part of this team then damnit she was going to know things about them! Before she could ask another question, Wade interrupted.

"Orton, with Slater."

The young woman sighed. She looked over to David and smiled. "Thanks David."

Leaving David behind, Sophia strolled over to the other end of the gym where Heath was standing up waiting for her. He had a medicine ball tucked under his arm that looked to be about fifteen pounds.

"Hey." Heath said in his southern style voice along with a wave of his hand.

"Hi." Sophia responded with a smile.

"Uh… well, I'm Heath Slater."

Sophia giggled at how nervous he seemed to be. Along time ago Justin had given her a brief synopsis about the guys. He told her that Heath was a really cool guy with a bubbling personality. She wanted to believe him, but it's not like she was ever there to witness it. But seeing how shy and awkward he was now kind of made her think about it.

"Yes, I know. Now teach me some stuff before Wade rips out his fangs and sucks our blood."

Health let out a little chuckle. They simultaneously turned around only to find that Wade was giving them a death glare. He had one large dumbbell in his left arm and was doing simple bicep curls with it.

"You know if you keep making that face it'll stay that way."

"I think it already has…" Slater muttered under his breath.

Sophia let out a snort trying to contain her giggles, but they were still very noticeable. She held out her hand for a small high five which Health kindly returned. Maybe the Nexus weren't such bad guys after all.

"Slater…" Well, accept for Barrett.

Heath cleared his throat. "Anyway, you'll work on your core with me. I thought we'd start out with medicine ball crunches. That sound okay?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Sophia nodded. Heath then proceeded to how she how to properly do a crunch. Of course she already knew how to do this, but it was nice to know not all of the Nexus was an asshole like Wade.

Sophia then began her crunches, starting out slow then picking it up to a steady pace. She couldn't remember the last time she worked on her midsection. She's usually working on her cardio and listening to her iPod. She won't be doing that for awhile…

Unlike David, Heath did a variety or core exercises, a lot of them with the medicine ball. He even had her do one where she was hanging upside down from a metal bar and had to pull her body up. It was like crunch that defied gravity. That was the exercise that really made her abs hurt.

Finally, during one of their breaks, Sophia's mind began to wander and she had a question that just wouldn't get out of her head.

"Is it true that gingers have no souls?"

Instantaneously, everyone seemed to be cracking up. Justin had to step on the sides of his treadmill to keep from falling and David nearly dropped the bar onto his head. She noticed the boys were clearly enjoyed this question, much to Heath's disregard.

As she looked around the room at the laughing men, she couldn't help buy look over to Wade. He wasn't laughing, but she swore she saw the tiniest smile creep across his lips. When he noticed her looking, his face went back to its normal scowling position and he continued his reps.

"We have souls!" Heath finally said, throwing his hands up in the air. "You have no idea how much fan mail I get asking me that!"

Once again, everyone laughed, minus Wade of course who just pretended like nothing was going on. Heath's face got red from embarrassment while Justin and David continued to clutch their stomachs from the pain of laughing too hard.

Heath looked around the room trying to find some support but they were the only ones in the room.

"Wade's the one with no soul! It's the Englishmen I tell you! Have you talked to William Regal? He has the soul of a dead body!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The room was once again covered with sounds of hysterical laughter. Everyone turned to look at Wade who had the look of pure disbelief plastered across his face. His team mate just threw him under the bus and tossed the embarrassment to him. How degrading…

Sophia wiped the tears from her eyes and took a closer look at Wade. She could clearly see that he was getting angry, but this was just too funny.

Everyone continued to laugh and joke about gingers and the Brits until Wade had heard enough.

"Switch. Now."

The room quickly silenced and Sophia stood up from her seat on the floor. She waved to Heath who gave her a goofy grin back. It was a nice feeling to have friends on enemy lines; it made her feel safe again.

Next was Justin who had just stepped back onto his treadmill. There was an empty one right next to him so Sophia eagerly hopped on. Cardio was her specialty and she always took time in the week it run with Kelly Kelly, who was now dating the man standing next to her. Sophia found this kind of ironic.

The petite blonde adjusted the setting on her machine so that she was running the same pace as her South African friend, which was still pretty high considering he had been running for about an hour now.

Usually when Sophia ran, she would have her ear buds in using the music to motivate her and pump her up. Now without it, she felt bored and had almost no desire to try. She even felt like she was getting tired much faster without the lyrics to distract her.

"Here."

Sophia looked over to see Justin handing her an ear bud to his iPod. His was newer than what hers use to be and in much nicer condition.

"Thanks." Sophia said with a small smile, placing the bud in her right ear.

Satellite by Rise Against was playing which really pumped Sophia up. She didn't even notice that she was running faster and her intensity level increased on her machine.

The next several songs seemed to fly by and most of Justin's songs were rock and metal, perfect for working out and allowing her to escape from the torture of being in the Nexus, which hadn't turned out to be that bad. Besides Wade's outburst at the beginning, everything was turning out to be alright and the guys were actually decent human beings… besides Heath who apparently has no soul.

_Hit me baby one more time!_

Sophia's focused changed as she heard Justin scrambling for his iPod, which was now playing Britney Spears smash hit, …Baby One More Time. The South African sensation quickly changed the song to Lil Wayne, trying to make himself look more masculine.

"You have Britney Spears on your iPod…?" Sophia questioned, trying to hold in a chuckle.

Justin blush profusely. "Don't judge me okay…."

"Yeah man Britney Spears is the shit!" Heath shouted from across the room pumping his fist in the air.

Sophia now could not help up laugh and shake her head at her team mates. It turns out, Justin was right. Heath is totally hilarious and disregards most of Wade's glares. Maybe it was something you just have to get use to.

"Alright children time to switch. You guys can head out now. Orton, come with me."

Wade's heavy voice caught everyone's attention. It had already been an hour and a half since Sophia had arrived. Time flew by faster than she expected and much more amusing than she had planned.

With Wade motioning her to come over she had a new found confidence that she didn't have before she woke up this morning. She walked over to Wade and followed him out the door, but not before giving the guys behind her a quick wave goodbye, which they all returned.

Following Wade to the ring was a little odd for Sophia. Not only did she never think she would be doing this, but she noticed that Wade was wearing a tight fitted black tank top, a matching pair of basketball shorts and black and yellow sneakers.

_"How fitting…"_ She thought to herself.

But that wasn't all Sophia noticed. As she watched Wade walk down the ramp and into the ring, she could see his calf muscles flex with every step he took. Sophia was a big fan of leg muscles so this came as a huge surprise for her.

_"How did I not notice his legs before? It's probably because he's always wearing his wrestling boots so I can't see them." _Sophia followed him into the ring and continued to study his lower legs. _"Damn those turn me on. Wait… did I just say that Wade Barrett legs 'turn me on?' Oh God why did I think that!"_

"What are you starring at?"

Wade's intrusive voice snapped Sophia out of her mental. She looked up from his legs to his face only to see that he was looking at her funny. It was the first time she had seen him with a confused expression, but this day was full of firsts so she didn't think much of it.

"N-Nothing… I was daydreaming…" Sophia quickly resorted, looking down at the floor.

"You can do that later. Right now we need to get you into fighting shape." Wade began to pace back and forth in front of the young woman while he spoke. "I've seen you wrestle before and it is bloody dreadful. Your moves are sloppy and your technique needs some cleaning up. So listen carefully."

Sophia's jaw dropped. How dare he say that to her! She has been wrestling years long than Wade has. He was still a rookie in this business as far as she was considered. But, she let it go. The faster she let Wade boss her around, the faster she could get out of here and go home.

"Now, come at me."

"Pardon me?"

"I said, come at me. I want to see what your fighting style is in the ring so I know how to work with you. Now move."

Wade's demands were simple so Sophia followed them. They started out with basic grabbles and tackles. She quickly realized that Wade wouldn't hold anything back, so when he hit her with a clothes line it really knocked the wind out of her. Nonetheless, Sophia got up and continued with her moves.

Sophia relies on her quickness to get passed her opponents and catch them off guard, but Wade was quite fast of a man of his stature and had no troubles capturing Sophia.

Wade's long arms were able to snatch Sophia as she was trying to run past him to the other end of the ring. In one swift movement, the Englishman scooped her up over his shoulders and slammed her down onto the mat. A perfectly executed Wasteland.

Unfortunately for Sophia, she wasn't expecting the move and landed completely on her right side, practically putting all the force on her right ankle. Hitting the mat, she yelped loudly in pain, clutching her foot with both arms and curling into a tight ball.

Barrett noticed the odd reaction to the hit and waited for Sophia to get up and shrug it off, but she never did. She laid there in her tight little ball grasping her ankle and breathing heavy.

"Get up." Wade ordered. "I don't have time for you to grovel around."

Sophia still didn't move. She laid there, deep breaths of air being sucked through her clenched teeth. She had broken bones before, but never her foot or ankle. She laid there thinking about what would happen if she has broken it. She thought back to when Edge has torn his Achilles heel and how long it took him to recover. They were all afraid that he would never wrestle again.

"I said, Get up."

Wade's repeated words hung in the air like no one was hearing them. He was beginning to get impatient and thought the young woman was just doing this to spite him, but soon he realized how wrong he was.

Sophia was a strong woman, and there was no way she had broken her ankle. The thought of something like that was just preposterous in her mind. She probably just sprained it or pulled a muscle, nothing big. So she began to stand up, not even bothering to look at her ankle as she did so, afraid she might be scared at what she sees.

Wade watched as she stood up, leaning hard on to her left side. He knew she hit the ground hard, but it wasn't that bad was it?

Sophia stood up straight, not putting any pressure at all on her right foot. She had a look of pure determination in her blue eyes that Wade spotted quickly. He watched closely as Sophia curled her hand into a fist and lunged at him with lightning speed. By doing this, Sophia had to step with her right foot, hence adding pressure to her bruised ankle.

The pain jolted through her body like someone had stabbed a knife through it. It wasn't the worst pain she had ever felt, but it was pretty close. Wade knew the strike was coming so he ducked out of the way. This in turn, caused Sophia to stumble and fall, the pain in her foot just too much to handle.

"Woah!"

Sophia knew the ground was coming so she closed her eyes and waiting for impact. It never came.

Wade Barrett had caught her before he was able to hit the ground. When he ducked, he noticed Sophia's falling form and reached out his hands to catch her. Why he didn't choose to let her fall was the question in his mind, but he didn't. Seeing Sophia clutching her ankle just moments before, he knew something was wrong.

The young blonde opened her eyes to see the floor, still far away from her face. She felt large, strong arms wrapped around her body, keeping her from hitting the mat. She knew it had to be Wade, who else could it be? But why had he caught her? Wade slowly knelt down and set Sophia's in front of him. As she sat down he noticed her clutch her right ankle like her life depended on it.

"Let me see." He said solemnly, reaching out to Sophia's injured ankle.

Sophia glared at him for the first time since that morning.

"Why? So you can break it?" She snarled, drilling holes in Wade's eyes with her own.

"Just shut up and let me see if before I do decide to break it."

Wade snatched Sophia's hands and pulled them out of the way. She squealed that the sudden motion because it moved her ankle, but she didn't protest. She leaned back and let Wade examine her ankle. He was surprisingly gentle as he held her foot to assess the damage.

"It just looks like a sprain. I don't feel any broken bones." Wade said, gently setting her foot back on the mat.

"How would you know?" Sophia questioned angrily.

Wade snorted. "My nose isn't the only bone I've broken."

Sophia wasn't sure if that was meant to be funny or not, considering it was probably true, but she couldn't help but smile. She didn't laugh, but she found it humorous.

"We need to get that taped up and iced. It will start to swell soon."

Sophia nodded and watched as Wade stood up off the ground. He looked even taller than he usually does, almost like he could go toe-to-toe with the Big Show. He held out a hand waiting for Sophia to take it, she just looked at him funny.

"Why are you being nice to me...?" She finally asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm not."

"Well then what do you call this?" Sophia pointed to his hand and then back at her.

"It's called making sure my team doesn't suck for tomorrow on RAW. Now take my hand and get up."

Wade's demanding tone never seemed to go away. Just when Sophia thinks he's being nice he has to go resort to his usual ways. What a buzz kill. Still, Sophia took his hand as he helped her up, making sure to get on her right side so he could help her walk.

Wade's height made the walk back a little complicated. He had Sophia's arm wrapped around his shoulder, but since he's a good foot taller than her he had to bend down awkwardly. Half way there Wade's back began to ache from his hunched position, and there was no way Sophia could walk any faster than this.

"Oh bloody hell."

Wade then quickly scooped up Sophia and began carrying her bridal style. She latched onto Wade's arm like a death grip afraid that she was going to fall. She looked up at his face to see that he was still wearing his signature frown and looked straight ahead.

"What are you doing!"

"Preventing me from getting scoliosis."

Wade's tone was serious, but the phasing he used Sophia found quite funny. She began to giggle and tried to hide it, know Wade was not in the mood to be joking around.

"And what is so funny?" He asked, agitated.

"You don't realize it, but the things you say are funny."

"How is me having back problems funny?"

They had finally arrived at the infirmary where Wade has set Sophia down onto a metal crate. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some wrap. The then went over to the freezer to grab a pack of ice. He finally looked back over to the young woman, expecting an answer.

"That's not funny. What's funny is that you say things so seriously but the way you phrase them makes me laugh. I don't know, maybe it's a British thing."

Sophia was taking this conversation very seriously. One, because she had never had a legitimate talk with Wade Barrett, and two, because he was taping her ankle and actually being a decent human being.

"I promise you, we do have souls."

Sophia, once again, began to laugh. "See! That's what I'm talking about! You say things and I'm sure you mean them, but they just come out funny!"

Wade grunted and continued to wrap up Sophia's ankle. This was the closest she had ever been to the brutal Brit before today. He was still the same, non likeable, ill humored man, but now he just seemed less intimidating. He was nice enough to carry Sophia backstage, ice and tape her ankle. How bad could this guy really be?

Wade's hands turned out to be smoother than she thought they would be. She always pictured Wade being an evil human being with fangs and talons, but his hands were surprising soft. Sophia wondered if he used moisturizer, but she thought against that, not being able to picture Wade with a bottle of hand creme. But his hands did seem to glide gently over her skin, carefully wrapping it.

When Wade was close to finished and tying up the ends, Sophia took a good look at him. His normally perfectly slicked back hair was still in place but sticking out at a few ends. His body was still massive and muscular, even if he was kneeling down. To her surprise, she was actually finding him, well… attractive.

Finally, Wade stood up off the floor before walking over to the sink to discard some of the left over ice. Sophia once again watched as his legs flexed with each step, making her heart race.

"I don't see why you don't like me."

Wade dropped the wrap onto the floor, making a little _ding _sound as it did so. No doubt that he wasn't quite expecting that question.

"What?"

"I've never done anything to you… Yet you walked in those WWE doors on your first day and looked like you wanted to eat me. What gives?"

Wade didn't answer.

"Well? You're screaming at me one minute then helping me wrap my ankle the next. It's like you can't decide if you like me or not."

"I don't like you." He said flatly. Sophia gawked at him, not sure what to say. She was hoping for an explanation but it never came. "You need to call someone to get you. You can't walk by yourself and I'm not carrying your ass."

Wade never looked at her while he spoke. He simply put away all the extra bandages and walked out the door, leaving a confused Sophia behind him.

"What just happened…?" Sophia spoke to herself.

It felt like Wade was actually turning out to be a nice guy, and maybe he was. Maybe he just didn't like her and was nice to everyone else. But what was so wrong with her that made him dislike her so much? It just didn't make sense. One moment he's screaming at her calling her profanities, then the next he's helping her with an injury, then he says he doesn't like her and walks out.

It was like Wade's emotions were like a roller coaster. It's up one second then down another. Sophia made a mental note to herself to ask Justin about it later, maybe she could get some answers from him.

Sophia looked around the room to notice that it was pretty dark and eerie. Not a sound could be heard and the concrete walls provided little comfort.

She sighed. "I guess this would be a good time to call Alex…"

The young blonde dialed her new friend's number. He answered quickly with a panicked tone, asking if she was okay and it Wade had tried anything. She told him that she would explain later and just needed him to come down and get her.

Within five minutes, Alex was carrying Sophia up to their room, much like he had done the night in the rain, only this time it wasn't as awkward and wet. Sophia explained what happened throughout her day. How the Nexus guys weren't that bad, how she twisted her ankle, and Wade's odd humor and mood swings.

Alex listened to everything intently, but made no comments. She knew he didn't like Wade, and she didn't either. But there was something more to Wade Barrett than meets the eye and she promised herself she would find out.

"Just be careful, alright? You already have a busted ankle on your first day working with him." Alex told her, placing her gently on the bed.

"I will… I just feel like I'm missing something... like everyone's missing something about him. I don't know what it is yet but I have to find out. Wade Barrett is a puzzle… and I need to solve it."

**Chapter 17 is complete! I hope that one wasn't too boring for you guys… but there will be more Wade Barrett in the future so I wanted to develop it a little first. Don't worry, this is a Alex/Sophia story! There are still plenty PLENTY more to come with them. **

**Reviews are greatly needed!**

**-xoxo pajama_pantst5**


	18. Out of Character

**Chapter 18 is finally a go! *cheers* Let me remind everyone that this is still a Sophia/Alex story! I am a huge fan of Wade and he plays a big part but he is NOT the main character.**

**Also, I am NOT a ginger hater! I happen to love them…**

**I would like to thank JLynn-Mizanin, RICANPRINCESS18, , wades wife, AliceFCW, CBLoveness, kat1203, Rossi's Lil Devil, Cdand941, brunettemama123, angelprincess16, eternaldreamer666, and tkdnesss for your awesomeness!(:**

**Enjoy chapter 18!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

Sometimes no matter how tired a person may be, sleep just doesn't seem to rear its head when you want it to.

Sophia lay absolutely exhausted underneath her nice warm bed sheets with the dim moon light glistening through the windows of her hotel room. Her roommate, Alex Riley, lay peacefully sleeping on the couch across the room. Usually, he would share the bed with her, but after a rough few days he chose to give her the space of an empty queen sized bed, leaving only Sophia and her thoughts.

Recently, Sophia had be assaulted, beaten up, forced to join the most hated crew in the world of wrestling and her enemy became one of the only people who knew about her struggles. She listened as he slept soundlessly since eleven o'clock. It had nearly been four hours since then.

Yet, out of everything that happened in this past week, only one thing seemed to be keeping her awake. Wade Barrett.

This man was the most hated man in the WWE. Not only did the fans hate him, but about fifty percent of the locker room and staff did as well. She could hear the fans boo him endlessly as soon as his music hit, and the rumors and talk backstage were no less flattering for the Englishman. Some of the Superstars and Diva's would point or cower in fear at the mere sign of black and yellow, Nexus' signature colors.

But the funny thing was, Sophia had no idea why. Sure, he was a complete waste of skin and an asshole, but what had made him this way? People like Justin Gabriel and Alex (before the incident with Sophia started) said he was a nice guy once you got to know him, so why did everyone else say he was a soulless being?

And more importantly, why was he singling out Sophia? What had she done that made him hate her enough to abuse her not only physically, but mentally?

Things weren't adding up.

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Sophia sat up and threw her face into the palms of her hands, letting out a loud sigh as she did so.

She needed answers.

The young blonde reached over to her night stand and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing up a certain dark haired friend.

"_Hello…?" _The groggy voice mumbled into the speaker.

"Justin? Hey I need to talk with you." Sophia unplugged her phone off the charger so she could lay more comfortably against the bed's headboard.

"_So you wait until…" _There was a slight pause and a muffled shuffle _"3:20 am to decide this? Can't this wait until morning?"_

"No. I can't sleep and I have a million things going on in my head."

_"Well then you have more problems than I can fix. Goodnight."_

"No Justin please wait!" Sophia paused and listened for a dial tone, but it wasn't there, signaling the South African did indeed wait. "I really need to talk to you guys before training again tomorrow. Please… for me?"

A long pause followed, then a loud and drawn out sigh. _"Alright, fine."_

"Yes! Thank you. Grab Heath and David and I'll meet you in your room in ten. Love you!" Sophia was smiling at the end of her line, finally believing she was getting closer to the answers she longed for.

_"You better."_

That time there was a dial tone. Sophia snapped her phone shut a tossed it onto the bed. She quickly scuttled around the room to find her hair brush to tame her disheveled locks. Her attempts to be quiet were futile because her roommate began to stir.

"Mmm…"

Alex's eyes began to open slowly and his limbs started to stretch out. Sophia froze on the spot, hoping that Alex would just fall back asleep. Unfortunately, she was never that lucky. Alex's tired eyes opened just far enough to spot Sophia, holding her hair brush and stuck in a walking position near the bed.

"Soph…? What are you doing?"

The 24 year old cursed internally and turned towards the confused man on the couch, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I uh… couldn't sleep. I thought… brushing my hair would help?" _Great lie _she thought to herself.

Alex raised his right eyebrow, obviously not buying her story.

"Ugh fine." Sophia plopped down on the end of the couch by Alex's feet. He was now sitting up straight but his body still basically engulfed the tiny couch. "I'm going over to Justin's room so we can talk about… Wade stuff."

"You woke up at 3:30 in the morning to talk about your tormenter/enemy? I'm seriously considering hiring a therapist…"

"I don't need a therapist!" Sophia barked back, playfully smacking his leg.

"Ow! Who said it was for you! If I have to keep dealing with your insane drama then I need to find someone who feels my pain!"

"Oh, I will show you pain!"

Sophia then flung her body across the couch and pounced on the defenseless man without hesitation. Alex tried his best to block the surprise attack with his hands but they were too busy propping himself upright. Sophia landed directly onto Alex's chest, who had let out a loud _'umph!' _in the process.

She then began to playfully punch Alex, not enough to hurt him of course, but just enough that he could feel it. Sophia, punched, wiggled and tickled the older man until they had both accidentally fallen off the small couch and onto the floor from all of their movement.

Sophia was now practically laying on top of Alex, who had gripped onto the young woman's sides to keep them steady. Their noses were inches apart, and their hot breath could be felt on each other's skin.

This was giving Sophia and Alex a Déjà vu type moment. They had done this before under different circumstances, and they both remembered how that had played out. But this time, Alex wasted no time to seize his moment.

Soon enough, Alex's soft lips were pressed hard against Sophia's. She wasn't necessarily expecting it, but when you are in a precarious position like that, it crosses your mind a few times.

This kiss was nothing like the last. Before, they were both unsure, almost afraid of what would happen if their lips had even brushed, but now it was like Alex's lips hungered for hers. Last time, their kiss was soft and sweet, this was rough and lustful, nothing like Sophia had ever felt before. She didn't even notice when her hands seemed to migrate to the back of Alex's muscular neck, pulling him closer.

She could feel his hands snake up her back and pulled her body closer to his so that very single muscle in each other's bodies practically became one. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their now hot and bothered bodies caressed each other.

Sophia couldn't help but savor the taste of Alex Riley as they continued the next few minutes of passion. Of course she had kissed other men, but they didn't feel as nice as Alex did. Little did she know that Alex's was thinking the exact same thing, along with a few other X-rated thoughts that don't have to be mentioned outside of his own mind.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

They stopped mid kiss. Sophia was the first to pull away, looking passionately into Alex's deep blue eyes. His lips were still slightly parted and he was breathing quietly through his mouth.

"I, um… I should get that… It's probably Justin…"

Sophia didn't take her eyes off of Alex as she spoke, and neither did he. He didn't want the moment to end, but he couldn't help himself but nod in response.

Sophia pushed herself off of Alex, more slowly than she would have on previous occasions. She took note that the blonde man beneath her didn't remove his hands from her waist until she was out of his reach. She didn't look back at him once she was off of the floor, too timid to see his expression.

She picked up her phone and the message was indeed from Justin Gabriel, simply stating _everyones here. room 216 –J Gabs._

Sophia sighed, not that interested in her problems with Wade anymore. She couldn't see Alex from behind the couch, but she took note that he wasn't off the floor yet.

She walked back over to the couch to where Alex's head was placed. She noticed that he was wearing no shirt (something that she found he usually does when he slept) and his hair was messy. He tilted his head back and looked into Sophia's eyes, searching her mind for many things.

The petite blonde kneeled down to his face and let out a shallow sigh. "I have to go. Justin and the guys are re-"

"What is going on with us Soph…?"

Alex interrupted her, his eyes never leaving hers. He looked almost lost, wondering the same things Sophia was when she was having trouble sleeping. She couldn't help but noticed how small Alex looked now. Not small physically, but emotionally.

She thought back to all the times where Alex had been there. The attack in the alley way, the late night talks, Wade Barrett's condescending remarks. It was all with Alex. She had practically begged for him to never leave. Granted, she was in a fragile state, but did he really take it to heart?

"Alex…" She finally said, smoothing out his hair with her hand "I… I don't know. I know I asked you to stay and we've become great friends… but now I think I'm okay. If you want to leave you can. I'm not forcing you to stay here."

"Who said I wanted to leave."

Alex's voice was soft and sincere. His eyes still searching hers for answers since her mouth wasn't giving any.

"I just figured that you stayed because I asked you to…" She said, pulling her eyes down to her lap.

Alex reached up his arm and gently pulled Sophia's head to face his. His skin was soft yet rough and masculine. It felt good on Sophia's skin.

"I did stay because you asked me to. But…" Alex let out a frustrated sigh "I like you Soph. A lot. I said not only because you asked, but because I _wanted_ to."

Sophia couldn't help but smile a little at his touching remarks. They were simple words, but there was so much meaning behind them. She continued to rub his hair as he spoke.

"You and me doing… this," Alex tried to gesticulate with his hands what he was trying to explain, but Sophia understood and nodded. "It's confusing. You keep saying we're 'friends'… but what if I want to be more than that?"

Their eyes once again began to search each others. Alex never removed his fingers from her chin and she never removed them from his hair. Sophia had thought about what was happening with her and Alex, more than she would ever tell, but now she had to act on it. She has to express how she feels to someone other than herself, which was slightly out of character for the young woman.

"Alex… Everything that we've done has been… well wonderful." She could see Alex trying to hide a smile, but failing miserably. "But… I'm not sure if we can do this. You are new here, your career ahead of you with nothing but success ahead. What we have now if good for me, good for _us. _Putting a label on it would start rumors and stories. If anyone found out, we would be screwed. Vince is very strict about that stuff, especially with newcomers like yourself dating their Diva's. It's just more complicated if we make something into it…."

Alex's smile had faded and he finally took his eyes off of Sophia's. He dropped his hand and starred at his feet, processing everything she had said.

"Who said I wanted it to be easy?" He finally said, still detracting his gaze from her. "Everything over the past week is more I had to handle all of my life. I've never felt so… so 'in tune' I guess you could say, to help someone. But I've loved every second of it. You are quite possibly the strongest person I've ever met, and I don't take that for granted. I want you. Don't tell me when we kissed you didn't feel anything?"

Alex looked into her eyes, hoping her facial expressions would tell him what her mouth wasn't. It looked like she was confused, almost in pain. Her mind was racing and her emotions were high.

"Can we… Can we talk about this later…? Justin's probably waiting…"

Sophia stood up and turned around, but before she got to walking Alex spoke again.

"Don't run… I need to know."

Sophia looked down at the pleading man at her feet. He was still laying on the floor from when they fell, his head tilted back so he could look at her. Sophia knelt down next to him and slowly caressed his cheek before leaning in for a nice and gentle kiss.

"Later." She said pulling away.

Finally she was able to get up and walk to her bed to retrieve her phone, sending Justin a quick text to let him know she was leaving now. Sophia took one last look at Alex, who was now sitting up on the floor with his hands behind his back for support.

"I'll be back in about an hour… will you be awake?" She said softly.

Alex snickered and looked at her. "After that?... most definitely."

Sophia smiled and headed out of the room, leaving Alex to his thoughts. The room was dark, but his eyes had adjusted so he could see fairly well, and the moon light was gleaming onto his half naked body.

"I mean… who can just fall asleep after that…?" He said quietly to himself, flopping down hard onto the carpeted floor beneath him.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door of room 216 was tapped quietly, obviously not wanting to wake any neighbors at around four o'clock in the morning. The occupants of the room however, had already been woken up and were not in the most pleasant of moods.

Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and David Otunga grumbled loudly from their spots in the room. Justin was the one who eventually got up and opened the door.

Sophia stood there in her pajama's and still unruly blonde hair in a messy bun. She smiled meekly at the boys who just glared in response.

Justin, once he had opened the door, flung his body onto the couch and lay there motionless, almost instantly falling asleep. Heath was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and his knees were brought to his chest, hugging them tight. He looked like his eyes were barely open. David was slouching in the lazy boy recliner, drilling holes through Sophia's eyes with his own. They did not look like a happy bunch.

"Sorry guys… but I really do need to talk to you all…" She said sadly, feeling bad that she had woken them up after a long day before.

"This had better be good, or you will see just how much soul this ginger has." Heath sleepily said, glancing Sophia's direction.

"It is… well to me anyway."

Sophia then slid herself over to where Heath was sitting and sat Indian style next to him. She felt the couch shift as Justin moved to look at her, his attention locked on her. She didn't look at Otunga, but she figured he was listening.

"It's about Wade." She continued.

"You woke me up to talk about Wade? Man, I'm out." David began to stand up off of his chair but Sophia held up her hand to stop him.

"Please! I know you all don't want to be here but I think you are the only guys who can give me answers… just hear me out."

She kept her eyes on David for what seemed like an eternity, but finally he sat back down on chair and sighed. She curtly nodded and sent him a small smile.

"Okay well…" Sophia thought deeply about how to explain. "I have a few questions… well… more like a lot. I hear you guys keep saying about how Wade is a nice guy, once you get to know him, but I never fully understood why he doesn't like me. I mean, he _hates _me with every ounce of blood in his body. He yells and rejects anything I do, breaks my things and beats me down. Now… I know you guys aren't that bad, considering you let me talk to you at four in the morning… but you guys beat me down too… I'm figuring it was Wade who put you up to it… What I'm trying to ask is, what did I do to make him hate me so much?"

The room went silent. Justin was looking at the floor, as was Heath, and David seemed to be looking at the stitching patterns on his chair. No one spoke for what seemed like the longest time, the only sound was the muffled car horns from the city streets below.

"I just…" Sophia said once more "I just don't know what I did. He walked in on his first day and sent me a death glare. I know you guys aren't technically my friends…" Justin sent her a mean glare. "…except you Justin. But not even you guys were that crude to me. I just don't understand…"

Sophia twittled her fingers and starred at them, waiting for someone to speak up. It took a few minutes before someone did so.

"We don't know."

Sophia looked to her left at Heath Slater. He was still looking at the floor, obviously tired, but yet focused on the conversation. His ginger locks were tangled from sleeping and his plaid pajamas were wrinkle for the same reason.

"What?" Sophia said, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"We don't know." Heath repeated "We don't know why he hates you so much."

Sophia looked at him flabbergasted. "How can you not know? You're friends with him!"

"It's not like we talk about you all the time." Interjected David, who was now looking at her with a sympathetic expression. "The only time you're the topic of interest is when he gives us an assignment to… well you know…" Sophia nods and looks down, knowing about Wade calling the shots on their attacks on her. "We could be hanging about backstage, joking around without a care in the world, but as soon as your name comes up, his demeanor changes. His smile fades and his scowl returns. We've never asked why though… it's not like he's the most open person in the world you know…"

Again, Sophia nods. Her gaze is still on the floor when she tells the guys about her ankle incident with Wade and how he had helped her, it was needless to say they looked shocked.

"Wait a minute… _he_ helped _you_? Why in the hell would he do that?" Heath said.

"I don't know… that's why I came here. I have a feeling Wade isn't as bad as he seems, like you guys have said, I just want to find out why he is so nasty to me." Sophia told them, glancing around the room are her new team mates. "But I'm not sure why he made me join Nexus… If he hates me so much why would he want more time with me?"

"Beats me." David said "All I know is that when you're not around, he's just the average Joe. Hell, a few hours ago we were having a few drinks and watching movies."

"Well… I'm going to find out what I did to make him so angry with me. Maybe with me in the Nexus things will cool down a little."

"Let's hope." Justin finally said after being silent their whole talk. "I'm sick of beating down on one of my best friends. I only do it cause if I don't Wade will kick me out of the group, then who knows where my career will go."

The other guys nodding, showing Sophia that their reasons were the same as Justin's.

"Thanks guys… I know you didn't want to have this talk but… but it really helped."

Heath smiled and wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulders. "No problem, darlin'. After your ginger comment yesterday I wanted to show you that ginger's do indeed have souls."

Sophia giggled and embraced Heath in a hug. She felt Justin's strong hand grip her shoulder comfortingly. Smiling, Sophia felt her body relax. She may not have gotten the answer's she wanted, but she knew that Wade was a human being, and her determination for figuring out the puzzle that is Wade Barrett had increased. And now, she felt like the Nexus wasn't a destructive force, but a group of people just wanting to make a name for themselves in one of the hardest businesses in the country.

"You guys are the best… and thanks for this. I'll leave you guys to sleep now." Sophia stood up and straightened out her pants so that they weren't as crumpled.

She watched as Heath stood up and gave her a reassuring southern hug. David stood up too and gave her a friendly pat on the back. They walked her to the door. Justin gave her one last quick hug before opening the door, allowing Sophia to exit as she pleased. But she did notice David stepping outside with her. She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I don't room with them. I'm in Wade's room today." He told her.

"Oh… Well don't mention anything if you could." She whispered, looking around the hall as if Wade was watching them right now.

"Mention what?"

David smiled at Sophia and gave her a quick hug. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone in Nexus anymore.

The 24 year old gave everyone a quick last smile before walking back down the hall and towards the elevator back to her room. Remembering that she didn't have her room key, she sent a quick text message to her roommate.

_U awake? Can u open the door? –Sophia_

_ Yah. Ill b waiting. – A-Ry_

Putting her phone away she got into the elevator and hummed with the soothing music. She was still sleepy, but not enough that she could fall asleep on the spot.

Hopping off the elevator she looked down the hall to see Alex waiting at the door, still shirtless with his bed head. Sophia's stomach fluttered a bit and a small smile crept to her lips. She walked up to the door and walked in, listening to Alex close it behind them.

"How did it go?"

Sophia proceeded to tell him about her talk with the Nexus boys and the many questions left still unanswered. They sat on the bed feeling like little school kids gossiping about other students, secretly crushing on one another.

Sophia really wasn't in the mood to talk about relationships with Alex at the moment, so she was glad that he didn't bring it up. But she did notice that instead of going back to his couch, he lay there with her, his arm wrapped around her midsection like he had done nights before. Because of him, Sophia was able to sleep peacefully for the first time that night.

* * *

~_The Next Morning~_

_Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep._

The ringing of Sophia's phone alarm bursts to life at exactly ten am. Her eyes shot open with surprise and excitement. Her roommate on the other hand, was not so thrilled.

Sleeping beside her, Alex Riley unwrapped his hand from Sophia's waist and rolled over to the other side of the bed, as far away from the alarm as possible. Sophia quickly grabbed her phone and shut it off, looking over at Alex to see if he was awake, but she could only see the back of his head.

She mouthed a quick 'sorry' before jumping up and walking over to her bag. Pulling out a pair of underwear, athletic shorts and a matching sports bra, she practically ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Usually, Sophia was quite the opposite of a morning person, but today she felt rejuvenated and ready to conquer the world… or at least Wade Barrett.

Stripping off her clothes she hopped in her nice hot shower and let the warm water relax her muscles. She kept thinking about all the possible outcomes of training with Wade could go today, the good and bad. Her goal today wasn't necessarily to find out the answers to her questions, but more to impress Wade. Show him that she wasn't just a silver spooned girl in the WWE.

Just then, a subtle knock came at the bathroom door.

"H-Hey… Soph? Sorry I don't want to interrupt your shower or anything… but Mike just asked me to come down and train with him… I just wanted to grab my toothbrush so I can get ready… I'll leave if I can grab it…"

Sophia could hear Alex Riley's timid voice through the crack in the door. He obviously didn't want to bother her and was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, your fine. Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time a Superstar has interrupted my shower." She responded, just loudly enough so Alex could hear.

She heard the door open and the sound of footsteps entering the bathroom.

"You've had other men in your shower?"

"Not like that!" She heard Alex laugh from the sink and the clattering of his toothbrush out of its portable container.

"Well you're the one who said it…" He mumbled, placing some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." She explained. "I mean I've shared rooms with some of the superstars before and we were in a rush. So as I was taking a shower they would prep themselves and vice-versa."

Once again, Alex chuckled. "Sure, that's it."

"Screw you." Sophia joked back, poking her head out from behind the shower curtain, a playful scowl playing on her lips.

"I bet you would like that."

"Eh… you're not my type."

Sophia closed the shower curtain, making sure to flick Alex with water as she did so.

"Oh, really? Well what would I have to do to… become you're type?"

Their conversation was playful, but somehow Sophia thought she heard some sincere curiousness in Alex's voice. She knew he liked her, and he knew she liked him. Even though she may not think a relationship is best for them, a little playful flirting couldn't hurt.

"Well…" She began "They have to be strong, athletic, have a sense of humor and be endlessly kind and thoughtful to me."

She couldn't see it, but Alex smiled with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Sounds just like me…"

"Yea… but I don't date guys with back tattoos… mainly ones with crosses…"

"Oh, now I'm offended. It cost 800 bucks to get this done!" Alex began to run the water to wipe of the toothpaste from his mouth, silently gurgling it to clear his throat.

"Well that's your fault… I'm racist against guys with cross tattoos on their backs… guess your outta luck."

Alex snapped his fingers. "Aw, darn. And I was hoping to join you in that shower if you described me perfectly."

Sophia once again peeked out from the shower curtain and smirked. "You wish."

"I do." He winked.

Sophia got back into her shower with silence passing between them. It wasn't the awkward kind, but a nice, enjoying each other's company silence. Alex couldn't deny that the fact of a naked woman just a few feet away from him wasn't stimulating, but he knew his limits. They could flirt, but nothing more.

After a few minutes Alex announced he was heading out with Mike and let Sophia get ready for the remainder of morning alone. After her shower, Sophia dried off and got dressed into her workout clothes. She didn't bother putting on makeup, figuring she would sweat it off, but she did straighten her hair and put it up into a sleek ponytail.

When she was finally ready, it was around 10:45. Sunday training with the Nexus didn't start until twelve, but she was pumped and ready to go. She grabbed her room key, cell phone and a nice black hoodie before heading out and jogging to the gym.

* * *

As she opened the large metal doors of the gym a gust of refreshing cool air swept over her body. Boy was she glad she was wearing a hoodie. There was heat in the gym, but it was kept cold so the people exercising wouldn't get over heated during their workouts.

Sophia quickly turned on the treadmill and began to run, excited to see Wade's face when he saw her.

The Nexus boys arrived just a few minutes before the clock struck twelve. Sophia looked over to them a smiled. They all looked tired, most likely from Sophia waking them up in the middle of the night, but they smiled back nonetheless. Unfortunately, she noticed that there was no Wade Barrett, and her smile quickly faded.

"Where's Wade?" She asked no one in particular.

"It's his turn to get coffee…" Justin said, looking at Sophia curiously. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour."

"Why did you come so early?" David asked, taking a seat on the bench press.

Sophia just shrugged, unsure of what to say to the guys. Thankfully, they didn't push the subject and began working out in silence. Usually, Sophia would be listening to music to motivate her, but since Wade broke her iPod yesterday, she was left to motivate herself. In retrospect it was a good thing, but she still missed her music.

About fifteen minutes later, the gym doors opened again, reveling none other than Wade Barrett. He looked as tall and mean as ever. He was wearing a black Nexus shirt and basketball shorts, much like he had the day previous.

Surprising, he wasn't scowling like usual, he just looked… average. In his hand was a tray filled with four coffees, for the guys of course, Sophia figured. But then she noticed a fifth cup in his free hand. She couldn't help but show a shocked expression.

She watched as Wade walked around holding out the tray for the guys to grab their drinks, each mumbling thanks to their leader as he passed. Finally he walked up to Sophia with one cup in his hand and another one on the tray. He took the cup and placed it in the treadmill's cup holder, looking Sophia dead in the eyes.

"Here." He grumbled.

Sophia slowed down her speed to a walk so she could drink her coffee.

"Thanks." She said, sending Wade a shy smile. He didn't return it of course, he just walked away into his corner where he sat last time.

Sophia took a sip of the coffee Wade had brought her. It was just average coffee with crème and sugar, not what she usually got, but Wade didn't know her coffee order, so she kept her mouth shut.

The kind gesture came surprising to everyone in the room. The guys kept looking at her quizzically but she just shrugged her shoulders, unsure of why he did it.

Their training routine went on like the last, only this time Sophia felt more comfortable. She would talk with the guys about their families, favorite movies, etc. But this time Wade didn't seem to be as rude and angry. Instead of yelling and sending glares, he just looked and kept an eye out. The only time he actually spoke was when he told Sophia to switch partners to train the other parts of her body.

Finally it came down to the final hour, leaving Sophia to train with Wade in the ring. She internally had been waiting for this moment, hoping to prove to Wade that she could take care of herself in the ring and that she was a valuable member of the team.

"Orton. With me." He said sternly, standing up from his chair and dropping the dumbbells he was lifting.

Sophia turned and gave a thumbs up to the guys, who just sent her small smiles.

"Now."

Sophia turned around to see Wade starring at her by the door, walking out impatiently. She quickly scuttled out of the room before the door could close and ran to catch up with Wade. She walked directly behind him, once again looking down at his toned legs that seemed to attract her attention every time he was around.

As they walked in silence to the ring, her attention was focused on his defined legs. It was a weird thing to attract her attention, but she couldn't deny that this man had some great features.

"Do you realize you have great legs?" She blurted out, almost instantly covering her mouth with her hands.

Wade stopped and turned around to look at her. He noticed her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and she looked like she had just confessed to murder.

"What did you say?"

Sophia gulped. "I-I think your legs are nice…"

Sophia's voice was obviously shaky and Wade's scowl didn't really help her compose herself. He just starred at her. Sophia kept thinking that Wade could probably kill her in a hundred different ways if he wanted to. Yet for some reason, she wasn't scared. She realized she wasn't shaky because she was scared, but because she was embarrassed.

"Well… erm… thanks." Wade turned around and continued walking towards the ring.

Sophia on the other hand, was now frozen in place. Did Wade Barrett just thank her? Not only that… but did she just compliment her tormentor?

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? My time schedule doesn't revolve around you, you know. Move it."

Wade's voice was back to being stern and commanding, but Sophia was actually thankful for this, wanting the awkward moment to be over already. She found herself running to catch up with him, this time beside the man. He looked much taller now and in a way, less intimidating. He was still the same Wade, but he wasn't treating her like total garbage anymore, more like a dog. It was bad, but an improvement nonetheless.

When they reach the ramp to the ring they could see two figures already wrestling. It took awhile for them to come into view but Sophia soon found out that it was Mike and Alex, most likely training for his upcoming performance on NXT.

Almost as if on cue Mike turned around and smiled out his friend.

"Hey Soph!" He said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

By this time Sophia was already at ringside, looking up at Mike who was resting against the top rope. He was covered in sweat and in his wrestling gear.

"Hey Mike." She finally said, smiling back at him.

"Don't tell me you wanted to feel the wrath of Mizard of Lust, the Guru of Greatness."

Mike flexed his arms very Hulk Hogan style and made odd grunting noises that sounded like a wildebeest caught in a lawn mower.

"Sorry to say, but no. I'm here to train with Wade." Sophia pointed her thumb towards the man on her right, Mike instantly frowned.

"Oh… didn't see you there Barrett…" He said flatly.

"Of course you didn't…" Wade sneered back, scowl returning.

The two men locked eyes for what seemed like the longest time, almost as if trying to burn each other down with their eye sockets. As the guys were glaring, Sophia walked unnoticed to the other side of the ring and slid in, taking a seat next to Alex Riley who was sitting by the bottom turnbuckle.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hey. How's it going with Broken Nose?"

Sophia giggled and looked back over to Wade, who was still outside the ring and still having a stare down with Mike.

"Not bad actually. He bought me coffee and later said thank you."

Alex looked completely surprised and sifted his body so that they were face to face. "Seriously? Wow… what did he say thank you for?"

"I complimented his legs."

"His legs?"

"Yea. He has very toned legs. I think they're hot." Before she even knew what she was saying she let it slip. She actually found something about Wade Barrett hot. It even sounded a little weird coming out of her mouth instead of keeping it in her head.

"Oh…" Alex said, trying to hide the hurt expression on his face.

Sophia smiled and leaned in closer to Alex, placing her lips to his ear.

"But yours are much sexier." Sophia leaned back and gave him a wink. Alex couldn't help but blush.

Sophia then stood up, using Alex's shoulder as leverage and walked over to Mike, who was still glaring at Wade. She patted him on the back and kept looking between him and Wade as she spoke.

"Okay boys settle down. How about we have a tag match? You and Alex versus Wade and I. Winner get's bragging rights."

Mike finally took his gaze from Wade and onto Sophia. He sent her a smile smirk and shook her hand.

"I accept… that is if you think you can handle it Barrett." Mike's voice was very condescending, his frown returning.

Now it was Wade's turn to smirk. "You're on."

Sophia smiled and watched as Mike walked over to the other side of the ring where Alex was seated, while Wade walked up the steps and into the ring. She couldn't help but watch as Wade removed his shirt, revealing a very toned and smooth chest.

"Do you want to start or should I?" He asked, throwing his shirt outside the ring.

Sophia looked over to their opponents and smirked as she watched Mike get in the ring, leaving Alex on the apron. "I will. I know Mike's entire move set so it'll be better if I start it out."

Wade nodded and stepped out of the ring. Sophia removed her jacket leaving her to wrestle in a sports bra and Nike shorts.

Mike starred. "What! No fair! I'm not going to wrestle you while you're wearing just a sports bra!"

"Well then I guess you will lose." Sophia challenged, jumping around to loosen up her muscles.

She couldn't see it because her back was turned away from him, but she could feel Wade looking at her. She wasn't sure if it was to watch her start the match or because her shirt was gone, but for once it didn't feel bad. He was her tag team partner, so he wasn't her enemy this time.

Alex made a replica bell sound with his mouth to start the match. She couldn't help but laugh as she started to glide around the ring. Mike looked so awkward. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but he didn't want to look like he was starring at her half naked body, so he kept looking away.

Finally, Sophia took advantage to Mike's distracted gazes and ran for his legs, knocking the larger man off his feet. Not wasting anytime, she put him in a head lock to wear him down. He soon reversed it and they went toe-to-toe with each other. They grappled, punches and kicks were being thrown, and signature moves were taking place.

Mike had surprised Sophia with several clothes lines and was setting her up for one of his signature moves, a back breaker followed by a neck breaker. Sophia lay on the mat clutching her head as she felt Mike going for the pin. She could hear Alex in the background shouting a 1, 2, -

Sophia kicked out. Mike slammed the mat in frustration before picking her up for his finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale. As he was about to execute it, Sophia twisted her body and pushed him away and into the turnbuckle. With the minimal energy she had left, she ran over to an equally exhausted Mike and gave him a fierce kick to the back of the head. They both fell on to the mat, in pain and tired.

Sophia's eyes were closed but she could feel Mike trying to slither to his corner to tag in Alex. They were in the middle of the ring, but it would only be a matter of time before he got the tag. She could hear Alex yelling and cheering for Mike to reach him, no doubt holding out his hand, excited to step in the ring. But what she didn't expect to hear was another voice on the other side of her.

"Come on Sophia, get up! Come on you can do it! Move! You can do this!"

Sophia knew that voice anywhere. Usually it was snarling or yelling at her, but this time it was encouraging her to push through and win. It was Wade Barrett.

She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her tag partner. His hand was extended as far as it could go, one foot propped up on the bottom rope to give him more of a reach. He was still shouting things at her to tag him in. "Come on! You can do this!" He looked eager to get in the ring, like it was his natural habitat.

Sophia crawled herself, slowly but surely, over to where Wade was waiting for her, his encouraging yells never faulting. But she could also feel Mike inching closer and closer to Alex.

With one last yell of "Come on!" and a final burst of energy, Sophia leaped up and tagged in Wade. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a faint 'good job' escape his lips, but she was sure it must have been her thinking too much into it.

Wade leapt into the ring with lightning speed at the same time Mike tagged him Alex. Neither man wasted any time charging at each other like wild boars fighting for dominance. There was no doubt Alex had a problem with Wade after everything with Sophia, and Wade just beats on anything that steps in his way, so it wasn't long before these guys got down and dirty.

Alex used one of his football tackles from college to take Wade to the mat, pounding him with fist left and right. But Wade was no slouch; he quickly turned it around and got Alex into an abdominal stretch. The reversals just kept coming. Alex, Wade, Alex, Wade. It seemed to keep changing every second.

Sophia was now barely hanging onto the apron as she watched the boys go at it. She could see Mike regaining his strength faster than she was, so she tried to push herself to recuperate faster.

She saw that Wade had Mike in a Boston Crab, creating immense pressure on his lower back. Just as Alex was about to tap, Mike stepped in to stop it. Wade saw Mike stepping in illegally and loosened his grip on Alex, waiting for Mike to clobber him to the floor.

But Sophia was faster.

Sophia ran in between the ropes and speared Mike before he could lay a finger on Wade. Wade put the pressure back onto Alex and Sophia kicked Mike towards his corner so he couldn't interfere. But unfortunately, Alex countered into a surprise roll up to pin Wade. Thankfully, Sophia was able to stop the pin before three seconds passed.

Sophia ran back to her corner and extended her hand, praying for a tag, much like Mike was on the other side of the ring. Both Wade and Alex were out in the middle of the ring, barely stirring from the beatings they just gave each other.

Much like before, their opponents began to move first. Only this time, the roles were reversed. It was now Sophia's turn to encourage Wade towards her, so she could tag in.

"Come on Wade! Let's go!" She yelled, watching as Wade finally looked at her, barely able to move. "Come on! You can do this! Move it! Let's go Wade!"

She could hear Alex shouting for Mike at the other end of the ring, their yells echoing off of the empty room. Wade and Alex began to crawl to their respective sides, and finally, Wade reached out his hand just far enough for a tag.

But before Sophia could get to Alex, Mike stepped in and they were once again fighting. Both of them were exhausted, but the match quickly went in Sophia's favor. She kicked Mike in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain, allowing Sophia the perfect chance to hit him with the RKO.

There was no referee, so there was no one to make the three count. But as Sophia went for the pin, she heard a faint three count from the edge of the ring.

"1…2…3…"

Sophia looked up through her sweat drenched eyes to see that Wade Barrett was the one who had counted her pin. But not only that, he was smiling.

It wasn't a huge smile, but a sincere one like she had never seen him give her before. She smiled back at him with a wide toothy grin, happy to see that Wade was actually showing a face other than anger.

Before she knew it, she was running out him and leaped onto his chest, embracing him in a hug. Her mind wasn't even processing that this was Wade Barrett, the man that haunted her nightmares. But to her, at least for this moment, this was her tag team partner who had just helped her win the match.

She didn't notice it at first, but Wade had snaked his arms around her as well. He was large and tall enough that she not only could wrap her arms around him, but her legs as well. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs were around his mid section. His arms were practically the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor. She was squealing with delight near Wade's ear and couldn't help herself from wiggling with glee in his arms.

Finally, she dropped her legs and Wade set her down on the ground, but he didn't release his grip right away; he waited until Sophia let go of his neck first.

"We won! Nice job Wade!" She yelled with delight.

Wade continued to surprise her, by smiling once again. This time he didn't show his teeth, but it was still a smile.

Sophia finally turned around, but she was still placed close to Wade, and looked at her defeated opponents. Mike was rubbing the back of his head, still on the mat, while Alex was just getting to his feet.

"Told you we'd win." She gloated, smiling wide.

Mike growled as Alex helped him to his feet. "Yea well… you're bright sports bra distracted me." Alex nodded, agreeing.

Sophia laughed and patted Wade's arm. "Well Wade didn't seem to get distracted."

"That's cause he's your partner. He doesn't have to practically grope you! I'm pretty sure that's rape in some countries…"

Sophia laughed again. "Well it's a good thing we aren't in those countries."

Mike just rolled his eyes and then stepped out of the ring, grabbing a bottle of water and finished it in record time. He tossed the empty bottle to the side and kept mumbling things like 'unfair' and 'stupid bras'.

Alex too stepped out of the rind but he wasn't as angry as Mike was, probably because he didn't get the chance to actually wrestle Sophia in the ring like his partner had.

"Well I'm going back to my room. I need a shower." Mike said sourly, still upset about his loss.

"Oh come on Mikey, you're not that much of a sore loser, are you?" Sophia teased.

"Shut up."

With that Mike grabbed his cell phone and regular clothes before walking back up the ramp towards the back, Alex following closely behind.

"See you later." Alex said with a wave of the hand.

"See ya."

Sophia watched as Mike and Alex walked backstage, leaving only herself and Wade in the ring. She turned around to find that she was still in close proximity with Wade. Her face was right to his bare, glistening chest, so she had to look up to see his face.

His smile was gone, but he didn't look angry, just content.

They stood there for a while, just looking at each other, unsure of what to say or do. For the first time in her life, she looked into Wade's eyes. She had seen them before, but never really studied them. They were a pale greenish gray, much different than Sophia had expected. But then again, she wasn't really sure what she expected, brown maybe? Anything other than that unique color.

"We should get back." He finally said.

Sophia nodded and stepped in between the bottom and middle rope. Wade soon followed her and jumped off the ring apron, grabbing his shirt as he did so. They walked in silence into the backstage area and back into the gym. Sophia expected to see the rest of Nexus still working out, but no one was there. She looked at the clock to see that they were a half an hour past their normal training time.

She looked at the treadmill to see her phone and room key still resting in the cup holder that didn't have her coffee. She grabbed her phone to see that she had a text from Justin.

_left cause idk wat happened to u guys. here r heath and daves numbers if you need them. -J Gabs._

Following that were the numbers of both Heath Slater and David Otunga. She quickly added them to her phone and closed it shut. She turned just in time to see Wade checking his phone, probably the same message she had just received, minus the numbers. She also noticed that Wade had the new iPhone 4, a phone she has been dying for since it was come out a few weeks ago.

Wade looked up to see Sophia starring, but he didn't question it this time. He just jerked his head towards the door, signaling it was time for them to leave. Sophia followed without question, but was quite surprised when Wade held the door open for her this time.

The silence remained between them as the stepped into the elevator pressing their respective buttons for their floors. The only sound was the elevator music which sounded like a soft jazz hit from the 60's.

"You called me Wade."

Sophia looked over to the man next to her and raised her eyebrow. She was not only surprised at the statement, but by the fact that he spoke at all. He didn't look at her when he spoke; he just kept his eyes glued to the metal doors.

"What?" She asked confused, starring at the side of his face.

"You called me Wade." He repeated. "You usually call me Barrett."

"Well that's your name isn't it?" She said sarcastically. "If you like Barrett better I can go back to that."

Wade didn't say anything. He just left it go at that. She didn't know why he brought it up, she didn't picture Wade as much of a small talker. She kept her eyes on him, but he didn't glance in her direction.

"You called me Sophia."

"That's your name isn't it?" Wade response was meant to be serious, but he repeated what she had said earlier, so it made her giggle. "What?"

"You're doing that funny thing again." She said. He was finally looking at her and sent her a puzzled look. "I told you before. You don't mean to be funny but they come out that way. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a sense of humor."

"Oh yes, just a barrel of laughs."

Once again, Sophia laughed. She couldn't see Wade, but he was smirking slightly. Not like his usual condescending look, but more of a sincere and kind one. Sophia looked up at him just in time to see his smirk, but it faded away just like her laughs. His light green eyes starred into hers, searching. It reminded Sophia of this past night where Alex had done almost the exact same thing.

Suddenly, Sophia shivered. She wasn't sure if it was because Wade was looking at her like he never had before, or if it was just the cold elevator air hitting her bare skin, but goose bumps began to poke through.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my jacket! We have to go back and-"

As Sophia reached for the elevator button, Wade grabbed her arm. She stopped mid sentenced and waited for Wade to say something.

"Don't worry about it. I will get it later."

Sophia just stared at him once again. His hand never left her hand until he took off his shirt and handed it to her. She hesitantly grabbed it, looking at it in disbelief. Wade Barrett just offered her his shirt… was it the Apocalypse? This was more than out of character for him, but Sophia didn't object. She just slid on his shirt and looked down at herself. She had been a member of Nexus for all of three days but this was the first time she had worn it's logo.

It was obviously too big for her, hanging down to her mid thigh and the sleeves near her elbows. It was still warm from Wade's body heat, so she savored the feeling. It was much better than the cold air she had felt before. She sent a smile Wade's way before turning back to the elevator doors.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors opened wide. Her floor was before Wade's so she stepped out. But before she walked away, she turned around and smiled once more.

"Thanks… I'll see you tomorrow on Raw."

Wade didn't speak, he just nodded and watched as the elevator doors closed.

Once they were fully shut, Sophia let out a deep sigh and tried to process this day in her mind. She had made friends with Heath and David late at night, Alex admitted her liked her, as did she with him, Wade brought her coffee, she had a tag match with her enemy, they hugged, talked civilly and then let her borrow his shirt. Today was turning out to be a great day.

Sophia practically skipped down the hall towards her room, and as if right on cue, Alex opened the door to see Sophia prancing down. She sent him the goofiest smile and waved at him. He sent her a small wave back.

As she reached the door, she was about to tell him all about her wonderful day when her phone began to ring. She held out a finger, signaling for him to wait a minute.

"Hello?" Sophia answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"_Soph…"_

"Randy?"

The voice on the other line sounded scratchy and hoarse. It didn't quite sound like him at first, so Sophia waited for him to speak. There was a long silence, followed by a few chocked back sobs.

"Randy? Randy what's wrong!"

"_Soph… something's happened…"_

**Bum Bum Bum….! What's happened? Why is Randy so upset? You'll just have to stay toned and find out(;**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


	19. Unfortunate Outcomes

**Okay so I found my story again after all this time! There are no excuses for my poor updating and leaving the story on a cliff hanger. I'm going to try to work this out so more chapters will come! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and shared this story with others. You guys are great readers and writers respectively and I hope you guy will still enjoy this story. For all those new readers, enjoy this chapter of the Varsity Viper! **

**-xoxo **

**pajama_pants5 **

"_Soph…"_

"Randy?"

The voice on the other line sounded scratchy and hoarse. It didn't quite sound like him at first, so Sophia waited for him to speak. There was a long silence, followed by a few chocked back sobs.

"Randy? Randy what's wrong!?"

"_Soph… something's happened…"_

Sophia was in an acute panic. It was very rare for her brother, a man with the coolest, calming attitude and rock hard exterior, to be holding back his tears from his baby sister. A million thoughts raced through her head at once; most of them dealing with his hatred of Sophia's recent joining with the Nexus. She knew Randy was incredibly angry about it, but he couldn't be this upset could he? No, definitely not. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Randy!" Sophia said in a panic, "Randy please tell me what's going on!"

Still waiting at the door way just inches from Sophia, Alex Riley was standing, he too worried about why Randy was getting emotional. He could hear their conversation clearly due to the 24 year olds volume being almost the whole way up. From a man's point of view, he knew how rare it was to break down and cry, he could only imagine what could put the older man in such distress.

Sophia quickly paced into the room, practically shoving Alex aside to allow her access. She walked towards the bed and heard a faint click, figuring Alex had just shut the door behind them. Sophia paced back and forth from her bed, around the coffee table in the living room, to the kitchen, and then back to her bed.

It seemed like hours went by of just Sophia listening to Randy's choked back sobs. She would hear him take breaths like he was trying to speak, but tears just over flowed all his attempts to speak clearly.

Alex on the other hand, remained stationed by the crème colored door. He was insanely curious as to what Sophia was trying to talk about with her brother, but he could also tell that it was a very serious matter and he had no right to snoop on such a private conversation. So instead, he just walked over to the couch as calmly as he could, leaning all his weight onto the back of the sofa and crossing one leg over the other.

Sophia watched as Alex moved for the first time since she walked in, snapping her out of the trance she had never realized she was in. Her pacing continued, but finally she spoke again towards her brother.

"Randy please… tell me what's wrong… you're scaring me…" She whispered.

Tears began to slowly seep into Sophia's eyes. She had no idea what was bothering her beloved brother, but anything that got him this worked up must be extremely horrendous.

Randy was a strong man, one with many talents and achievements. It was even possible to say that he was the strongest willed one in the family. Randy had faced the military and the most grueling and gruesome wrestling matches that she had ever witnessed. If a man of his stature was reduced to sobs, it wouldn't be long before Sophia joined in as well.

"…Ran…?" Sophia said softly, hoping to finally get answers. After a few more moments of choked back sobs and whimpers, Sophia continued. "It's okay Randy… How about I come to you… okay? I'll come down to your room right now and we can talk about it. Okay?"

She could barely make out her brothers faint 'Okay' but it was enough to calm down her nerves in the slightest. For once, she had to be the responsible, older sibling.

"Okay Randy, I'm leaving right now. I love you." A fast sob soon escaped his lips and all Sophia heard after that was a dial tone. She snapped her phone shut and looked back over to the man just as curious and worried as she was.

Alex was still leaning against the sofa when she first turned around, but once their eyes connected he bounced up on the ball of his feet and walked over towards the younger woman. He gently placed one arm on her shoulder and the other one on her left cheek. It was still somewhat bruised from her beat down from Wade, but nothing a little makeup couldn't cover.

Alex gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek and spoke softly. "Is everything alright, Soph?"

On a normal day, Sophia would embrace his touch and feel the electricity raging between them, but all that she felt now was pain for her brother.

Sophia hesitated before speaking. "I-I don't know… I have to go see what's wrong."

Once again, Sophia found herself looking into those mesmerizing eyes of the Varsity Villain, as was he with her. Two beautiful sets of ocean blue eyes were trying to read the emotions of another, which they were now wearing on their sleeves.

Sophia slowly turned her head away from Alex's hand, grabbed her cell phone and briskly walked out the door. All Alex could do is watch the door such behind her, blocking this beautiful woman from his line of vision.

"_Please let everything be okay…" _Alex thought to himself, hand still hovering in the air where Sophia once stood. _"This poor girls been through enough…" _Little did he know that this would be the last time her saw her in almost two weeks...

* * *

Sophia's fast paced walk turned into an all-out sprint to towards her brother's room. She decided to take the stairs since she was positive her legs would be faster than any elevator could move.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, and it wasn't just because of her frantic running. All she could think about was what Randy could be so worried about. She hadn't seen him upset since they were little kids, and even then she didn't remember him being this distraught.

Sophia's blonde locks were flowing in the air from her quickened pace. The Nexus shirt from Wade Barrett was still resting comfortably on her back, keeping her warm from the cool air conditioning of the hotel.

Finally, Sophia reached her brother's room and pushed down hard on the door handle. It was already unlocked. Obviously Randy had listened to Sophia on the phone and knew she was coming.

Sitting in the small, one person hotel room was her brother Randy. His wrestling gear was still on, probably from training earlier in the day with John. Not even his boots were taken off and every wrestler knows that those are not the most comfortable things to wear. His usually tall, intimidating frame was hunched over with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

Sophia could not see Randy's face through the dim lighted room and his large hands, but she also knew that he was trying to hide his tears for her. He was trying to be strong. Unfortunately for him, Sophia knew this. She walked up right next to her brother and sat down on the bed. The youngest member of the Orton family was now acting as the oldest.

She placed one soothing hand on her brothers back and made two large circles before speaking. "It's okay Ran… Let it out."

Barely being able to finish her sentence, Randy broke down and sobbed for the first time in his entire life. He threw his large frame into Sophia soft embraced and cried like he had never done before.

Sophia was barely able to catch and hold his much larger frame but somehow she managed. He could hear Randy's muffled sobs from inside her shirt. She knew his salty tears would leave stains on Wade's shirt, but that was the least of her worries. She continued to make soothing circles on Randy's back for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. She couldn't help but watch the clock across the room tick by. It was only midday and already her great day had turned into a complete wreck. She didn't even know what was wrong with her brother yet!

Continuing the motions on Randy's back, Sophia spoke. "Shhhhh Randy Shhhhh… Everything's okay… Just tell me what's wrong Ran and I'll make everything all better, I promise."

Sophia felt like she was babying a little boo]y who just scraped his knee on the sidewalk, but in reality she was comforting her older, muscular brother who obviously was in complete and utter emotional pain.

Finally, Randy was able to calm down enough to let some words seep out between his hiccupping sobs… but those few words changed Sophia's life forever….

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since Alex had seen Sophia last. Two full and excruciating weeks. The 29 year old man must have texted her at least a dozen times over this course of time asking her what was wrong and where she was, but each time he received no reply. The first week, he was worried. He couldn't sleep and all he could think about was a crying, distorted voice over a cell phone and a beautiful young Goddess worried over her brother. But after one week, he began to feel neglected.

Alex wasn't mad per say, but he felt somewhat disregarded. He felt like the bond he and Sophia had grown over the last few weeks was more than that. She had entrusted Alex with her life but she couldn't even send him a simple text saying that she was okay!?

He had time to think about his feelings for two weeks now, yet he wasn't really sure what exactly he was feeling. Of course he was mostly worried, but on the other hand he felt betraying in a way. She had betrayed his trust in the fact that she couldn't even bother to tell him what was wrong.

Alex didn't even have the motivation to talk to anyone. He had practically been ignoring his mentor, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, except for NXT practices and things of that nature. But other than that he had been completely secluding himself from all human contact. He was using all of his time focusing on worrying about Sophia.

Over the two week span of the Orton's being gone, the Superstars and Diva's had moved to three locations. Alex had of course traveled by himself, and he was so thankful that NXT had been postponed because of small ankle fracture Lucky Cannon had from practicing one day. This gave Alex extra time to think, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Each time they changed locations, this also meant that the Superstars must find themselves a hotel room, and each time they did so, Alex Riley made sure to put Sophia's name next to his so they could share the same room. This way, he would be the first to know when she came back. He also carried around her luggage that she had left behind without saying a word to anyone. He never disrupted the contents in her bag, he just made sure they were always next to the bed in case if she were to ever come get them.

But right now, Alex was leisurely watching the Redskins versus Panthers game on ESPN. His feet were propped up on the coffee table with his Nike socks keeping his toes warm. He was resting with no shirt on and a pair of navy blue basketball shorts; the perfect lazy day outfit.

_Click…_

Alex quickly snapped his head away from the close game on the television to see who was intruding on his Sunday night game. His body quickly became rigid.

A beautiful blonde woman slowly crept through the threshold of the door, making sure to quietly close the door behind her. Alex instantly jumped up and took a good look at the woman. Her dirty blonde locks were streaming magnificently down her shoulders and back, curls bouncing with every motion she took. A flowing silver blouse was resting on her back and dark blue skinny jeans were hugging her legs in all the right places. Her matching silver heels were clicking softly on the floor as soon as she entered the room.

Alex could not believe his eyes.

"…Sophia…?"

Alex's voice meant to be louder but all he could choke out was a soft whisper.

Sophia graciously looked over to the man standing across the room. Her deep blue eye first took in his disheveled hair, sticking up at all angles looking like it hadn't been combed in days. His body was still as fit as always but his skin didn't have such a bright radiant glow anymore. His shorts were hanging loosely off his waist, causing Sophia's eyes to pause of the hem of his boxers that were sticking out.

Even with his messed up hair and laid back outfit, Alex looked as handsome as ever.

"Hi, Alex." Sophia spoke softly and sent him a warm smile.

That was all it took. Alex raced over and hugged the smaller woman with all his might, picking her off the floor thinking that if he let go, she might disappear again.

Sophia too wouldn't admit it, but she was so excited to see the NXT rookie again. Out of all the people she missed in the WWE over those painful two weeks, Alex Riley was definitely at the top.

Sophia let out a small childish giggle and wrapped her arms around his next, squeezing him like there was no tomorrow. Alex's arms were snaked around her petite waist, safely keeping her in his grasp in the air.

Alex slowly let Sophia's feel rest back on the ground but never let his grip loosen. He nuzzled his face into her soft blonde hair and took a deep breath. Oh how he had missed Sophia's girly shampoo and the way it made her hair look beautiful and glossy.

Sophia could feel Alex's hot breath between her hairs and onto her neck. It sent comforting shivers down her spine.

After a few moments, Alex slowly loosened his grip on Sophia's torso and moved it to her shoulders, placing one hand on each side.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Sophia could see a mix between worry, relief and excitement on Alex's face, like it was trying to tell a story of his horrendous week. But all Alex could see was Sophia's soft skin with her perfectly done light blue eye shadow to make her look even more gorgeous than usual, if that was even possible.

Alex took a deep breath like he was going to say something, but he couldn't find the words and huffed his air out. Sophia just smiled.

"I've missed you." He finally said, stroking Sophia's cheek with his hand.

She welcomed the touch with open arms.

"I've missed you too, Alex."

Once again, Sophia found herself in the tight embrace of the man she missed the most.

For Alex, it was so nice to hold the girl his missed for so long again. He just couldn't believe that she was really back.

But as his mind had done for the past two weeks, his thoughts began to race again and his worry was placed with questions.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, "Or answer any of my texts?"

Sophia just looked at the floor with an empty look on her face.

"I know… I'm sorry. I didn't talk to anyone over the last few days. I've been really-"

"Few days!?" Alex yelled, "A few days is a lot less than a few weeks Sophia, which is how long I've been worried about you! You didn't even think to just send me an 'okay' so I knew you were alright!?"

Alex's voice had risen quickly and she was surprised. She figured the Varsity Villain would be a little upset about her leaving unexpectedly and not notifying him on her condition, but she didn't think it would be this extreme.

"Alex I'm sorry but you don't understand. I-"

"Of course I don't understand because you didn't call me!" Alex interrupted again. Now his face was becoming red and rage was building within him. The weird thing was, he didn't know why.

"Please just listen to-"

"No." He said darkly. "I tried to find out what was going on and you neglected me."

Sophia felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She didn't want Alex to feel betrayed at all, but he wasn't listening to what she as trying to explain.

Alex was practically shaking Sophia by the shoulders as he was yelling at her. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to emphasis his pain.

"I've been secluding myself for two whole weeks, wondering what had happened to you and when you were coming back… IF you were coming back! Mike has been pestering me all week long and to get my mood up but I just can't! All I've been doing is thinking about you and I can't make it stop!"

Alex let go of Sophia's shoulders and began to clutch his head, like it was physically painful for him to even think of the time Sophia spent away.

As Alex kept taking a few steps back, Sophia would take a few cautious steps forward. Alex was looking down at his ground with his head still in his hands, his eyes snapping shut in pain like someone would do if they had a migraine.

She placed a hand softly on Alex's hunched back and felt his body go rigid. She had never seen him this distraught before.

"Alex… please let me explain…" She whispered.

His eyes shot open and up to her. "No. My father always told me that if a girl ignores you, she's obviously not interested. I thought you liked me just as much as I liked you, but I guess I was wrong."

Sophia was now the one to look stunned. She took a step back and she could feel the wetness of tears rising in her eyes. Alex's was looking at her with a stern and angry look.

"I can't believe you would put me in that type pain…" Now Alex was the one getting choked up.

Sophia could see through her clouded vision that Alex's face wasn't just red from anger, but it was from trying to hold back his tears as well. This made Sophia's tears finally break free and fall onto her blouse.

"I waited for you. I waited and waited and waited." He blurted out, finally letting his emotions run free. "I thought we were going to be more than this, Sophia. I thought we could trust each other with anything, like we were going to be more than just friends. Every time we touch I feel electricity… don't you feel it too…?" Sophia nodded slowly and let her tears fall. "It doesn't seem like it to me… I guess my father was right what he had said all those years ago about girls ignoring a guy…"

The 24 began to shake her head wildly, trying to stop Alex's emotional outburst.

"Alex, please-" She choked.

"NO!" Alex's booming voice caught Sophia off guard, causing her to flinch and take a careful step backwards towards the door. "My father was right. You don't have the same feelings I do. If you did, we could have talked through everything and I could have helped you. You could have come to me like all the times before… instead you just dropped me like an out of date toy… Didn't your father teach you that kind of respect!?"

Now Sophia had heard enough. Her tears were pouring down her face and that last comment sent her over the edge. She couldn't take any more of this pain not even a half an hour into her arriving back with the WWE.

"Shut Up!" She yelled painfully, "My father was a great man and he has nothing to do with this! He taught me everything I know and he got me to where I am today!"

"Obviously he didn't teach you enough then because you dumped me like garbage!" Alex retaliated.

"You act like we were dating, Alex! We weren't! I didn't want to put a label on things to save your career!"

"I don't care about my career! I cared about you!"

Both Alex and Sophia stopped yelling and let their tears flow. Alex's pain was evident and Sophia never had meant to cause that kind of damage.

Between her loud sobs, Sophia was barely about to speak. "You… You didn't even let me explain why I left…"

Alex looked at her and rolled his eyes with sadness. "I don't care what it was, Sophia. Because whatever caused you to leave me behind was obviously more important than anything you wanted to have with me…"

Alex through his hands up in the air and let them fly back down to his thighs, making a large slapping sound as they hit. Sophia couldn't stop crying but Alex had managed to slow his tears slightly. The salt stains were still evident on his now red and puffy face.

"Alex you don't understand…"

Alex once again rolled his eyes, but this time instead of continuing to argue, he simply turned back around to face the living room and began to walk away.

Sophia became panicked like she had never felt before.

"Alex wait…" Nothing. "Please wait… please stop!" But Alex continued to walk until he finally sat down, propped his feet up and ignored her completely.

All Sophia could do was beg for him to come back to her. She pleaded and pleaded for him to turn around but all she could see was the back of his head. Tears were causing wet puddles on her shirt and was destroying her once beautiful makeup.

"Fine!" She yelled, "Hate me for all I care! Because you mean nothing to me if you don't want to turn around!" Alex Riley still did not turn around. Sophia began to sob once more. "I hate you! You don't even care what I've been through! All you care about is yourself!"

Sophia thought those final words would cause the man she once had feelings for to turn around, but unfortunately, her plan failed. She cried and cried for him to listen but he wouldn't have any of it, and eventually Sophia stormed out of the room.

The last thing she saw was the cool, calm and collected head of Alex Riley looking at the television, watching the end of the football game. But what she didn't see was the big man's tears silently flowing down his face….

* * *

All Sophia could do was run. She ran and ran down the long hallways of the hotel for several flights of stairs and over again. Her body was shaking and her tears were fogging up her vision. Eventually, her body had had enough and she collapsed down against a wall.

Sophia had hit the ground so hard that the loud thud woke the neighbor from inside the room next door.

All Sophia could hear were her sobs and thoughts racing in and out of her mind, she didn't even realize the door had clicked open and a rather large and angry man was storming out of his room.

"Who in the bloody hell is making all this racket!?"

The dark haired man stopped in his tracks at what he saw. A young, blonde, beautiful woman was sobbing at his door step. There were several tear stains on her blouse and her heals were kicked off right next to her limp body. Her once radiant cheeks were now bright red and her makeup was severely smeared. She looked like a complete wreck.

"…Sophia?"

Finally, the youngest Orton looked up at the man who she did not know had been standing there. Towering over her small, crumpled frame was the tall, muscular form of none other than Wade Barrett.

Sophia began to cry more. "This is fucking great. I come home to get chewed out by my roommate and now I'm sitting here crying in front of the man who would rather have me dead than next to him."

Wade wouldn't admit it, and he didn't know why, but they comment had hurt a little. He may not have like the youngest Orton, but he definitely didn't want her dead.

He starred at the woman beneath him for the longest time, hoping somehow this moment would disappear and he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. But unfortunately, this wasn't Hogwarts, and magic doesn't exist.

Finally, Wade spoke. "What's wrong with you?"

Wade try to sound menacing like he didn't care in the least, but he knew Sophia had left for a long time, considering she wasn't in training like she was supposed to be, so his voice came out a little softer than expected. He actually found it quite rude that she didn't give him any sort of heads up, but once he found out why, he didn't bother to call her and complain about her absences.

Sophia just kept sobbing and never answered the Nexus leader. Wade let out a loud sigh. On the outside, Wade looked like he could care less about the younger woman, but inside, he felt like he needed to help her in some way. She was a member of his team and he knew if it were Justin or Heath sitting before him, he would lend a hand.

"Hey, Orton. Get up, and come with me." He said with a deep tone.

"No. All you're going to do is beat the shit out of me like last time. You don't care how I feel or even know the pain I'm going through."

Again, Wade felt that little twinge of pain in his heart. He was never the one to admit his emotional pain to people, but he felt responsible for his new team member.

"Actually, yes I do…" He whispered; his tone soft and gentler than the last time he spoke.

Sophia looked up at the deep eyes of Wade Barrett, who was now crouched down next to the young woman. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder and she flinched upon contact, almost as if she was expecting pain. Wade could sense her fear.

"It's okay. I promise… I'm not going to hurt you this time."

Sophia could hear the sincerity in Wade's voice, and to be honest she was perplexed by it. Never in a million years did she think Wade Barrett, the leader of the infamous group the Nexus, could ever be nice to a human being.

Maybe what Heath, Justin and David said is true. Maybe Wade really is a good guy.

Sophia wiped her tears on her sleeve and sniffled, trying to hide her humility from her new boss.

But what she didn't know was, Wade didn't care about how she was acting or how she looked for once. He could honestly and truly understand the pain Sophia was going through, and back when this had happened to Wade, he wished he had someone to talk to about it, because it would have made things a whole lot easier.

Wade softly grabbed Sophia right arm and helped her up into a standing position. Sophia graciously accepted the help, but was still cautious around her former attacker.

Wade placed a firm arm around Sophia's lower back, feeling the soft cotton fabric on his fingertips, and lead Sophia into his hotel room.

Wade's hotel room looked just like Sophia's but with a different orientation. The bed and kitchen were in the same places, but the living room was arranged differently. His crème colored bed sheets were askew as if he had been laying in them, and a British novel was resting open on the bed.

The Englishmen gently escorted Sophia to his bed, pushing his novel to the side so she could sit down comfortably.

Sophia and Wade sat down at the same time, side by side with their feet on the ground facing towards the door. Wade's secure arm was still around Sophia's lower back, helping her to feel a little more comfortable in his room.

"Sorry about the mess." Wade said. "I wasn't expecting company."

"I'm sorry." Sophia looked around the bright room and scuffed, "It looks a lot neater than mine."

Sophia could have sworn she saw a small smile creep onto Wade's lips, but it was over and gone within a millisecond.

An awkward silence passed between the two teammates for several minutes. They each knew that their relationship, if that was even an appropriate term to use, was nothing but pure chaos. Wade had openly admitted to hating the WWE Diva, but Sophia never knew why and Wade knew this was not the time to explain it, not that Sophia cared anyway.

Wade took a good long look at Sophia and could tell she was holding back her tears. She did not want her tormentor to see them fall even if he was trying to make an attempt to help her.

"You don't have to hide them from me you know…" Wade began softly. Sophia just starred at her feet. "I know we don't get along and you may not believe it. But I felt you pain once… I know how it feels to want to cry every day."

Sophia was now beginning to shed silent tears. She still was trying to hold onto some of her pride and not let Wade see her true pain. But his next words were just too much.

"I don't know what happened when you got back, but I know you're devastated. I wished back when this happened to me that I had someone to talk to about it, but I didn't. Don't let this eat you alive like it did me. I felt your pain. Don't let it consume you to the point where it's all you ever think about." Wade took a short pause to let those words sink in. "Let me help you, Sophia. I promise the pain won't last forever."

And with those final words, Sophia began to bawl, and she let Wade's warm, understanding embrace hold her throughout the night…

* * *

Alex had not heard from Sophia since she stormed out of the room. Yelling at her when she first stepped in the door, what was he thinking? She was right. He had absolutely no idea why she left, but that wasn't a reason not to call him… right?

Alex threw his head back onto the arm of the couch so that he was looking up towards the ceiling. He wished the answers to all his problems were written up there like a manual for him to study, but he knew better. Life was not that easy.

A steady knock came from the door. Instantly his mind raced, thinking it might be Sophia, but the muffled voice on the other side of the door sent disappointment through his entire body.

"Riley! Hey come on man, open the door! We need to talk!"

Normally, Alex would just ignore Mike, which he had been doing a lot lately. But he had had enough drama today to last him a life time, so he didn't need Mike to be pestering him about this later.

Alex sulked over to the door as Mike continued to knock and holler. Finally, the door clicked open and Mike was able to take a good look at his rookie.

Alex looked pale and weak. The normal, excited twinkle in his eye was now replaced with dried tears and pain. His clothes were wrinkled and he wore a sorrowed expression on his face.

As Mike began to walk in, never taking his eyes off of his protégé, Alex meandered into the living room and plopped back down on the couch in the living room. Mike let out a great huff and soon followed suit, making sure to shut the door first so others couldn't hear their private conversation. He place a friendly hand on Alex's should and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Come on, man." Mike said softly. "Tell me what's been bugging you."

After hiding his emotions from everyone for weeks, Alex let them spill out into Mike's ears. Alex told him everything from his despair of Sophia leaving to their fight just a few hours before. making sure not to leave a single detail out. Not once did Mike interrupt the Varsity Villain, letting the younger man know that he had his full attention. He had to admit, telling Mike everything did make him feel a littl bit better, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, or at least a few pounds of it.

Mike could see that Alex had been crying, but he was able to keep the tears from flowing once more. He was more frustrated now than anything, and Mike could understand that.

Alex threw his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. All his had been thinking about is Sophia and what an idiot he's been. How could he even expect a gorgeous girl like Sophia to like an ignorant asshole like himself. At least, this is what Alex thought.

Finally, after a few moments of silence after Alex had finished his stories of woe, Mike spoke.

"Dude, why didn't you just let her speak? She's going through a really tough time right now…"

Alex sighed again. "I just figured that whatever it was was more important than our relationship… if you can even call it that."

Mike smacked his head at the man next to him. "That's because it kinda was." Alex looked up at his mentor questioningly. "Haven't you read the papers?" Alex shook his head and Mike pulled out a crumbled newspaper article from his wallet.

The article looked like it had been worn down, like it had been in and out of his wallet several times because he had been reading it over and over again. Mike handed it to Alex who not so graciously opened up to the headline of the Sunday news from two weeks ago.

_Former WWE Superstar, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, was pronounced dead in a car crash this evening. This current WWE Hall of Famer was on his way to his son's (Randal Keith Orton) and daughter's (Sophia Marie Orton) live wrestling event in Hershey, Pennsylvania when a drunk driver, who name is not yet disclosed, swerved into Mr. Orton's car, causing him to crash into a telephone line. Mr. Orton was pronounced dead at the scene due to severe internal bleeding. His wife Elaine, as well as his two kids, had no comments on this issue. WWE management says that Randy and Sophia will be given extended leave to grieve the loss of their father and that their thoughts and prayers are with them._

The only thing Alex could do was cry. Mike gently held the sobbing man much like an older brother would, promising himself that he would help his two hopeless friends become one again...

**So now we know why Sophia and Randy had left for so long. Sorry I left it at a cliff hanger. Please don't hate me! Feel free to review and leave some feedback.**

**-pajama_pants5 **


End file.
